South Park 10 Years Later
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: 10 years have passed in South Park. A lot's happened during that time: Cartman's a fatter ass, Stan's figuring his life out, Kyle's finding love and Kenny's got a harem. WARNING: this fanfiction contains points of different people and their lifestyles. If you are offended by anything of this nature do NOT read. KennyXHarem/KennyXOC KyleXOC StanXWendy
1. Chapter 1

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, insect suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in that quiet old mountain town, snow falling silently as the cold winds blew lightly. It has been roughly ten years since our last visit here, and much has changed.

People had grown up; some have left town, others stayed. A new generation was born, and the wreckage of the previous one lay bare before them.

But, those we care about... They have stayed.

Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman; they've grown up. Well: Kyle, Stan and Kenny have; Cartman...not so much.

Speaking of the four... we should check up on them

Stan was walking down the high street with a can of coke in his hand, he's lost his puppy fat and become much taller than he was.

He still wore the basic blue and red hat, but now a blue button up shirt with a brown jacket and dark blue jeans with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. Next to him, was hia best friend Kyle Broflovski

Kyle was still wearing his orange coat and green gloves, but his recognisable hat was edged with a darker green than his normal green. His jeans were a darker green than he normally wore and black hiker boots. He had a can of lemonade in his hand.

"Highschool man. You ever imagine this back in 4th Grade?" Stan sighed

"No man, I thought I'd last forever." Kyle shrugged

"You think if we left the town we'd have a normal life?"

"Nope."

"Yea, me neither."

Behind the two was a crashed and destroyed spaceship that was destroyed and flaming

"Well, later man. Ike needs me to help him with his homework." Kyle waved

"Later man." Stan nodded

'Just another day in our quiet little mountain town.' Stan thought

The two best friends waved and went their own ways

Meanwhile, out of the rubble, a teen wearing an orange parka crawled out of the rubble. This was Kenny McCormick, the boy who could never die and who's deaths are never remembered. However, over the years his 'power' has grown. Now, instead of awakening in his bed the next morning after his death, if his body was in a good enough condition it would quickly heal and no one would remember his death/injury

The blonde haired boy sighed, patting his orange parka to get rid of the dust on it.

Kenny gave a heavy sigh, this was the fourth thing that landed on him this week...and it was only Thursday. "Stupid ass aliens. Landing thief fuckin' ship on me..." Kenny cursed them under his breath." Kenny began his walk back home, shaking the rubble out of his hair

He had stopped covering his entire head with his orange parka allowing his blonde hair to be free, his parka now being a larger version and his lower half was covered by brown cargo pants and black hiking boots. Soon he arrived home and just gently pushed the door open with a light flick

"I'm home...anyone in? Karen? Mom, Dad?" Kenny called out into an empty room.

"Kenny!" A girl grinned from the kitchen. She had long brown hair and was wearing an old ripped short green shirt that reached her stomach and some worn grey jeans, and was currently barefoot. This was Karen, Kenny's little sister

"Hey Karen. How're you doing?" Kenny went to her giving her a hug.

"Fine, I was just cooking dinner." She smiled, hugging her loving big brother again "Kevin got arrested again and both Mom and Dad are in their meth lab."

Kenny rolled his eyes "You really do too much for this family Karen."

"No way! YOU do!" Karen gasped in disbelief

"Oh come on." Kenny chuckled "Name one thing."

"You're the only one bringing money in." She said with a smile

"Okay, you got me there." Kenny tussled his sister's hair. "What's for dinner?" after he put his money envelope in the safe box.

"We're having pancakes, all I could do." Karen sighed

"It's okay." Kenny smiled, ruffling her hair. But he knew there was a problem she wasn't telling him... so looks like a Guardian Angel will be visiting her tonight

*with Stan*

Stan gave a heavy sigh, as he walked back to his home with his parents he noticed a second car in the drive "Huh, guess Uncle Jimbo's here." He observed

"Hello?" He called, opening the door and walking inside

"Hi Stan; it's good seeing ya kid!" Stan's Uncle Jimbo went up to him and gave him a man hug

"Oof! Good seeing you too Uncle Jimbo." Stan strained then was released

"Last time I saw you, you were this size." Jimbo gestured Stan being smaller

"Yeah, I had a growth spurt." He chuckled

"Hey Stan." Stan's father, Randy, greeted

"Hey Dad, I'm going to my room." Stan muttered softly

"Huh? Haven't you said hi to...?" Randy asked

"Yeah, I did." Stan answered

"Oh okay...good to see you son." Randy answered back

Stan entered his room and locked the door. Even though his sister left the house to work in the city, he was still terrified from the concept of her bursting in his room. Although that time when Douchebag came and helped him kick the shit outta her WAS awesome, when he and his friends were role playing.

He walked over to a drawer, and his hands shook.

This... this was his secret drawer, which held his deepest darkest secret that not even his girlfriend or parents knew about.

'No, now is too early.' He thought, turning away from it

"Stan?" a gentle knock came at his door

"AH! Mom? Jesus, you frightened the shit outta me!" Stan panicked

"Stanley you know how I feel about that language!" Sharon, Stan's mother, snapped "Did you say "Hello" to your Uncle Jimbo yet?"

"Yeah, I did. I just...I need some time to myself. Okay?" He answered

"Oh, okay dear." Sharon understood. "Don't be too long, dinner will be ready at seven."

"Okay." Stan answered

Stan sighed, putting his hands on the drawer... only for there to be knocking on the window "Huh?" He muttered, turning around... Too see his girlfriend Wendy outside his window

"Hey Stan!" She waved

"Jeez, Wendy." He mumbled so she couldn't hear from his panic attack "Hi Wendy!" he waved back

Wendy had grown up much more in the past seven years. She had the same purple jacket, yellow jeans and black boots topped with her light purple hat. She had developed a nicely developed chest that was a firm C Cup, slender legs and a defined figure "You okay?" she asked kindly

"Yea." He nodded, smiling as he opened the window to let her in

"I haven't seen you for the last week besides school." She frowned lightly as she slid inside

"Sorry, I've been busy." He blushed

"I understand." She smiled as she walked towards his desk

"S-so...besides not seeing me...what brought you here?" Stan was worried; Wendy was next to his special drawer

"Is there a rule that says a girlfriend can't stop by and visit her boyfriend?" She winked, leaning on his desk

"N-No. I-I guess not." Stan answered since she was now getting closer to the drawer

"Are. Are you okay?" Wendy asked seeing him all nervous

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay? My girlfriend is here! I'm great, fantastic!" Stan blurted it out trying to get her away from the drawer.

Wendy frowned, and looking down where she saw his eyes kept darting to every few seconds. She grabbed the drawer and pulled it open, revealing feminine clothing from underwear to skirts and dresses "What is this?" She said with a glare

"It... it has been stuff I have been gathering for a while! All as presents for you!" Stan said in panic

"Presents?" She pulled up a dress that was a periwinkle blue that seemed a cup size to small for Wendy "It's a little lacking on top."

"Well, that's an OLDER gift. I got that before you're chest got bigger." Stan answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm. Yea, you DID say that you've been getting them for a while." Wendy nodded in understanding

"Exactly. I mean, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I got you a dress that was SMALLER than what you could wear?" Stan asked

"You are so thoughtful." Wendy smiled, kissing him

"Yep. That's me." Stan answered

"Why don't you sell these? I mean since their obviously not my size." Wendy suggested

"M... maybe." He stuttered

"It IS a nice dress though." Wendy felt the soft material through her fingers

"Y... yea. That's what I thought." Stan nodded, blushing

"So...can I stay a while?" Wendy asked cutely.

"I... I guess. Stan muttered, unable to believe he saved himself there.

"Great." Wendy smiled as she put the dress back in the drawer

'Thank god. I gotta move them somewhere else.' Stan thought. 'Maybe a locked box under my bed?'

"Stan?" Wendy asked

"Huh? Right, listen...I just gotta tell my parent's you're here." He half lied

"Really? Aren't you twenty?" Wendy asked chuckling

"Hey, last time you came my folks FREAKED when I didn't tell them." Stan explained

"True." She chuckled, Stan quickly running down stairs

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' Stan thought as he tried to tell his family that his girlfriend is in his bedroom

"Hey Stan. You're down early." Jimbo waved

"Hey Uncle Jimbo. Where're my parents?" Stan asked

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks." Stan answered

"No problem." He raised a beer in his hand.

"Mom, Dad?" Stan asked and he saw his parents working in the kitchen for dinner

"Hey Sport. You're early." Randy smiled setting up the roast vegetables

"Yeah, I know. Listen, just so you know: Wendy is upstairs in my room. I let her in through the window." Stan answered honestly.

"Okay, just no sex." His mother teased, getting back to work "And tell her she's welcome for dinner."

"MOM!" He blushed, heading upstairs

"So...It's alright?" Wendy asked

"Yeah, just no sex." Stan answered

"Like we would." Wendy fake gasped

"Yea." He chuckled nervously

"Yet you were going to give me these?" Wendy grinned, showing off a bra and panty set she found in her 'gift' drawer

"Hmm! Oh yeah. Of course." Stan snapped slightly. The bra and panties were black and styled with a vine like motif.

"Again, TOO small for me but they ARE pretty." Wendy smiled

"Well, I got them the same time as the dress so...You know." Stan answered again

"Hmm...you DO have a good eye Stan." Wendy nodded praising her boyfriend

"Thanks." He gulped as she put the underwear back into the drawer

"So, what do you want to do now?" Stan asked

Wendy hummed with a smile and a fake thoughtful expression

"Come on Wendy, what're you thinking?" Stan asked looking a bit concerned

"Well..." she sang "Since this stuff is too small for ME... how about YOU wear it?"

"M-Me? W-wear that?" Stan stumbled over his words.

"Why not. I'm sure you'd look cute in them." Wendy smiled

"B... but... girl clothes!" Stan stuttered out while, inside he was panicking

"Come on Stan. It's only a game." Wendy teased "I'd like to see what you got me when I was smaller."

"Alright, fine." he frowned, snatching the underwear from her "But you can't tell ANYONE! EVER!"

"I promise." Wendy smiled

"And no pictures!" Stan snapped

"Fine." Wendy sighed "No pictures."

"Turn your phone off." Stan added

"Fine." Wendy sighed again and turned off her phone showing Stan that she was telling the truth.

Stan nodded and walked into his closet to get changed

"Hey Stan." a man waved at him

"Hey Tom." Stan answered

It didn't take long to get undressed before he slowly, nervously, slid the skimpy black panties up to his waist and then put on the bra, clipping it behind his back with seemingly practised hands.

Tom had his back turned to Stan as he respected Stan's privacy and thought he was the reincarnation of Ron L. Hubbard. Stan had popped his head out "J-JUST the underwear right?" he asked nervously.

"For now." Wendy smiled, wiggling her finger in the 'come hither' motion

"Alright..." Stan grumbled as he appeared from his closet, feeling embarrassed about this whole affair

"Oh my! Those DO look good! Heck, they seem to fit YOU better than they would me!" Wendy gushed

"Yeah, looks like..." He answered trying not to give TOO much away.

"You've GOTTA try the dress on Stan." Wendy asked

"What? Come on Wendy." Stan moaned feeling exposed in bra and panties.

"Please? For me?" Wendy asked acting cutely

Stan grumbled since he was trying to hold back his blush "Can't you and Bebe do this sort of thing?" He asked

"Oh we do. Come on, put the dress on." Wendy answered

"F... Fine. But this is the last thing." Stan grumbled, sliding the pale blue dress over his head

"Scout's honour." She smiled

"You weren't in the scouts." Stan tidied the dress down as it fit him perfectly

"Oh. My. God!" Wendy squeaked

"What? What's wrong?" Stan asked in slight panic, checking the dress as he was scared he tore it a bit

"You. Are. CUTE!" Wendy answered covering her mouth with balled up hands.

"Jeez, Wendy..." Stan felt relief since his dress wasn't torn.

"Maybe I've got one of those faces?" Stan added to the illusion that the dress and underwear were for Wendy and not for him.

"You've got one of those BODIES!" Wendy gushed

"Dinner's ready!" Stan's mother called up

"Shit!" Stan swore, rushing back into his normal cloths

*with Kyle*

"Hey Ike. You okay?" Kyle asked his younger brother.

"Err, can you help me Kyle? My teacher set too much homework." Ike answered. Ike had gotten taller since we last saw him; he had a short trim haircut, braces, a dark grey T-Shirt and blue jeans.

"Sure bro, which one?" Kyle asked

"This one." Ike said, pointing to a long and complicated maths formula

"What...is your teacher TRYING to fry your brains?" Kyle was in shock. This was the kind of problem you give 10th graders

"I don't know!" Ike groaned "Kyle! Help me!"

"Hey, hey, don't worry. We'll sort it out. Just, just give me a second. Hey mom..." Kyle reassured his brother then called his mother, Sheila

"Yes Kyle?" His mother asked as she headed upstairs and into the room

"Have you seen this?" Kyle handed over Ike's homework

"Oh, what's this?" Sheila asked, upon observation she answered "Kyle you graduated, why're you working on 10th grade homework?" She asked

"Mom, that's IKE'S homework!" Kyle explained

"What-what-what?!" She asked "What is that school THINKING?!"

"Ever since Principle Victoria left it's gone to pot." Kyle thought out loud

"Well, I'M going to call that teacher and set this straight!" Sheila handed back the homework

"Thanks mom. Just, DON'T go overboard. Please?" Kyle asked

"Anything for my boys." Sheila smiled

"...She's going to go over bored, isn't she?" Ike sighed as Sheila left the room

"Most likely." Kyle nodded

"Shit..." Ike moaned

"Hey boys." Gerald Broflovski walked in after a hard day at court.

"Hey dad." the two answered

"How was work?" Kyle asked

"It was... okay." He shrugged

"Just "okay"? What happened? Can't be any worse than mine nor Ike's." Kyle asked

"Just a normal day, not much too really talk about." Gerald shrugged "Although a hearing for Kevin McCormick has been set up for next week."

"What, again? What did he do THIS time?" Kyle asked since it was his friend's brother.

"Assault." He sighed

"Damn." Kyle groaned

"Not a lot there could be done." Gerald answered

"Yea." Kyle nodded, looking at the time "Speaking of Kenny, he should be here soon to grab that extra food for his sister."

"I'll go and grab it ready for him." Gerald got up to the kitchen

"Oh dad. Mom's upstairs." Kyle added innocently

"Thanks son." Gerald smiled

Now, we should probably visit the LAST of our four 'heroes'...

*Cartman*

Cartman was in his room, covered in internet game posters and Mel Gibson. Let's see what he's been getting up to these past ten years. "You suck and... you... should... kill... yourself." Cartman read off as he typed.

Yeah...Cartman may have graduated, but that didn't lessen his tendency of being a GIGANTIC ass to everyone. Now he was doing it on a global scale becoming the Grand Master Troll of the internet.

And he couldn't be happier.

"Sweetie-kins it's seven o'clock." A kindly voice spoke up to him

"Alright! Terrance and Phillip!" He got up from his Gamer Chair X, a specially made chair for the expert: Gamer, RPG'er and Trolls of ALL ages and weights.

The only chair that fit him since, as everyone expected... Cartman got fat...ter.

His clothes were ALL custom made to compensate for his "big bones". In fact the only time he has exercise is when he's either on the crapper or getting up and down from chairs. He had blue stretching joggers and a thin red shirt that were covered in: cheese, gravy, various sauces...basically he looked like an "everything on it" pizza with legs and a mouth. That talks. A LOT.

No, not a lot. A HELL a lot.

And his mother hasn't gotten any better either.

"Terrance and Phillip, Terrance and Phillip!" Cartman cheered as he sat in his reinforced stairbuddy and was escorted down the stairs.

So... yea... he hasn't changed much.

"Here you go poopsie." Liane Cartman laid out his meal...well we say meal, it's a fucking buffet!

"YAY!" he cheered, running to the table

Anyone else feeling sick of this? Yea, us to. So, since we have had our catch up with our old friends let's just call it a day

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 2

Midnight. McCormik residence. A shadowy caped figure emerges from the darkness and approaches Karen McCormick's room.

The figure was wearing a grey uniform with a purple cloak, boots, gloves and mask with a green question mark insignia on his chest and on his hood

He entered through the window like a shadow in the night. He knelt like a knight before her and she awoke. "My Guardian Angel." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Karen." Mysterion, Hero of South Park, smiled as he placed a brown bag onto the floor in front of her

"What is it?" Karen looked into the bag and gasped

"I don't want you to go hungry." Mysterion smiled

"Thank you Mysterion." Karen smiled "Do you want any?" she asked

"I'm fine. Besides I've got to protect this town." Mysterion answered

"Wait!" Karen called to him

"What is it?" Mysterion asked

He noticed the look in her eyes and asked "What's wrong?"

"Can you... Can you stay?" She asked softly

"For how long?" Mysterion asked in worry

"All night?" Karen asked blushing

"... I... I'm sorry Karen. You know I can't stay ALL night. South Park needs me." Mysterion sighed

"Can't you stay for a while though?" Karen asked

"That I CAN do." He smiled

Karen blushed and smiled "Thank you."

Mysterion walked over and sat next to Karen. She covered her blush for the most part but she seemed like a giggling school girl.

He looked at her a bit strangely as Karen began to take the food out of the bag and eat it

"I hope it's alright for you." Mysterion asked

"Hmm. It's great. Thank you." Karen answered

Mysterion nodded with a small smile "Any problems recently?" He asked her

"Kevin's in jail again. Mom and Dad are cooking meth..." Karen listed off getting sad

"Of course they are. I'll kick their asses." He soothed

"Don't be too rough on them...I still love them." Karen answered

"Is there...anything else?" Mysterion asked kindly

"Well... nothing really." She said with a smile

"Okay." Mysterion rubbed her hair gently

Karen blushed at the touch, smiling

Some minutes passed and Karen had finished eating the meal Mysterion gave her. "I better get going Karen." Mysterion spoke kindly

"W-will you come back again?" She asked hopefully

"Of course I will." Mysterion smiled and left like a shadow in the night.

"Whenever you need me." His voice echoed as he jumped into the town

'I need you...' She thought with her heart pounding.

*With Stan*

Stan sighed as he lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep.

Wendy had seen the contents of the drawer.

'I can't BELIEVE that happened! That was THE worst fifteen minutes of my LIFE!' Stan groaned tossing and turning

'She... she nearly found my secret!'

'I've got to move them...or get rid of them or something!'

Yes! That... that's what I'll do!'

But...Then he wouldn't have them

'God, I'm caught between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea...' Stan groaned he went over to his drawer and looked at his dress. The one he got when he was alone from Amazon. Ever since his dad told him that he was Lorde this feeling was now there; the feeling of being this new person...this GIRL persona he created.

And then that 'transgender' episode is in 4th grade where Cartman claimed to be transgender and then Wendy did the same to counter him and ruin his fun.

Wendy was always standing up for people, even people like Cartman...even though he was a: cold, manipulating, racist, sexist, xenophobic bastard. But after what happened that day...he had to express how he was feeling somehow.

All that confusion. Unsure of who he even WAS.

'Life wasn't easier when I was younger...but throw me a bone here...' Stan cursed mentally rubbing his forehead

Stan went out of his room to the bathroom; he had to get his head cleared.

Splashing some water on his face to cool himself down, and looked in the mirror... to see himself with longer hair tied in a ponytail

'Who are you?' He asked himself as he wiped the mirror with his wet hand in disappointment and sadness.

'Who you are inside.' He thought he heard his reflection say

'I...I don't know...' he answered back thinking his reflection would answer

'Then spend some time thinking.' His reflection seemed to say, before with a blink he was looking at himself in the mirror... well 'normal' him

'I need to get this sorted...' Stan thought to himself.

*With Kyle*

He was snoring away happily in his room

He was dreaming of having a girlfriend that he loved dearly; just a normal dream for someone who's been celibate during his teenage years.

*with Cartman*

Cartman was still up playing World of Warcraft killing players that were griefers. Being on the receiving end of that deal, he knows the pain of it...but he still trolls said griefers after he kills them.

And he wasn't going to bed anytime soon

*the next day, bus stop*

Kenny and Kyle were at the bus stop, Kenny yawning slightly since it was still early in the morning. "Kenny, you okay man?" Kyle asked

"Yeah...just a long night that's all." Kenny answered

"Hey guys..." Stan was slouching, slow talking and feeling REALLY out of it.

"Jesus, Stan; you look terrible!" Kyle looked at his friend

"Not much sleep last night..." Stan answered

"Sorry to hear that man." Kyle frowned

"Hey, did you hear? Two new kids are joining the school." Kenny grinned

"Oh really? Cool." Kyle smiled

"*Yawn*...Any news on them? What grade are they in?" Stan yawned

"Ours! And our class!" Kenny grinned

"Dude, man that's awesome." Stan smiled slightly

"Seriously Stan you look like death." Kyle commented

"Kyle, I KNOW what Death looks like. And Death looks WORSE." Kenny deadpanned

The others looked at him and shrugged, thinking he was talking about a game.

That was when Cartman pulled up in his mobility scooter

"Oh god it's Fat-Ass." Kyle groaned

"Maybe if we ignore him he'll go..." Stan followed suit

"I'm not fat, Jew! I'm big boned!" He snapped, pulling up beside them

"You're fat boned..." Kyle whispered to Stan and Kenny

"Fucking bastard!" Cartman pressed forward hoping to roll over Kyle's feet.

Stan and Kenny watched in amusement as Kyle just walked out of the way while Cartman swore and yelled, trying to run him over

Some things just never change

*time skip, school*

"Alright everyone; alright, calm down...SHUT IT!" Mr Garrison shouted

Yes, Mr Garrison; with the intent to keep people on South Park the Mayor opened schools for Junior High and High School students and Mr Garrison took up teaching for his old class as they moved up the years.

"As you know we have two new students joining us. So make them feel welcome." Mr Garrison answered

The class went silent as two beautiful girls walked in.

The class was in awe as these girls walked in. The girls saw potential competition and hopeful friends, while the boys basically knocked their desks from underneath.

The two where twins with brown eyes and tanned skin with the same body types height, and face shape; the left twin had blonde hair while the right had brown, the left twin had freckles and the right didn't, the left twin had a smaller nose while the right had a softer face.

"Hi, I'm Clara." The blonde answered

"I'm Izzy." The brunette answered "Short for Isabel."

'I'm in love...' Kyle thought

'So... Beautiful.' Kenny thought as well

"Clara... Izzy... tell the class something about yourselves. So they can judge you." Mr Garrison said uncaringly

"Well, I like: superheroes, graphic novels...and martial arts." Izzy answered

"I enjoy maths, video games and other such stuff." Clara shrugged

"Well if we've got THAT out of the way...On with the first lesson." Mr Garrison spoke "Clara you can sit next to Kyle. Izzy... take that free seat next to Kenny."

'Score!' the two internally high fived each other

"Okay!" The twins said together, walking over and sitting in their seats as Kyle and Kenny held their hands up so they knew where to go

"Hi. I'm Kyle." Kyle extended his hand to Clara

"Kenny." Kenny extended his hand to Izzy

"Hi there." The twins smiled

"Fags." Cartman cursed his two friends.

"Shut up Fat-Ass!" Kyle snapped

"Kyle, Eric!" Garrison shouted

"Sorry Mr Garrison." They both grumbled

"You better be!" Garrison snapped at them "Otherwise Mr Hat will give you BOTH detention!"

"... Mr Hat?" Kyle muttered "You got rid of him years ago!"

"Don't say that! Mr Hat is still here!" Mr Garrison answered

"Jesus, how stupid are you?" Cartman groaned summoning the Troll within him.

"I think Mr Garrison has lost it." Stan whispered to Kenny

"Yea." the parka wearing teen nodded back

"Grr...Just...we'll just get back to where we were last week! Open your books. Clara, Izzy, since you don't know what we're on about: Kyle and Kenny can help you out."

"Mr Garrison, it's Wednesday! It's media class." Stan interrupted

"Stanley, don't interrupt! But thank you." Mr Garrison answered

Stan grumbled, sliding back into his seat

As the lesson carried on Kenny and Kyle were chatting to Izzy and Clara respectively about the lesson and themselves.

Soon it came for the class to go and present their homework, a verbal assessment of a news article they have written

While Kyle's was the second most detailed from the boys, Token's being the best, Cartman's was mostly a "Troll's Column". Kenny's was based on how the homeless live, being a partial homeless child himself. Wendy's was the best out of the girls being impartial and positive. Stan's was next...and he was NERVOUS!

He stood in front of the class, sweating, holding his script nervously

"What is your report about Stanly?" Mr Garrison asked

"It's...*ahem* It's about..." Stan was nervous since Wendy was there. And that got his brain racing with worry.

"Stan, you okay dude?" Kyle asked

"I-I'm..." Stan shook his head then rubbed his forehead

"Please hurry up Stanley." Mr Garrison sighed

"I-I'm not feeling well." Stan made an excuse.

"Don't make excuses Stanley." Mr Garrison was now reading a Men's Health and Lifestyle at this point

"I'm not." Stan answered

"Stanley. Answer the question and give your report or you will have a detention." Garrison glared

"M... m... my presentation is about the... the growth of the LBGT community." Stan stuttered

"Oh. Well now THIS is going to be interesting." Mr Garrison's ears picked up.

"The... the LBGT community has grown greatly in the last few years, e... especially with the change in the law and people just feeling more confident." Stan stuttered out "Many deluded; stuck up and high-religious people believing that this is a bad thing."

"It's thanks to this change in recent years that people have been able to find out WHO they are; rather than being forced to be part of the mould."

"That is my report, thank you." he finished

"Well, that was an excellent article Stanley. If you leave it on my desk, I'll mark it for after lunch." Mr Garrison asked

Stan nodded and did so... before he ran to the bathroom

"Stan!" Kyle ran after him as the bell went for break

"You two-Never mind. Class dismissed." Garrison called out.

"But Mr Garrison! I didn't give mine!" Butters complained

"Shut up Butters." Cartman rolled on.

"D'oh... okay." He muttered

*In the bathroom*

"Stan? Stan? You okay?" Kyle entered the bathroom his friend went in.

"*insert throwing up noises* ptoo. Urgh..." A voice was in a bathroom stall

"Stan? You okay buddy?" Kyle asked as he approached

"Wrong bathroom genius." A female voice answered

"Whoa, sorry." Kyle apologised and left the bathroom. "Who switched the signs? Who does that?"

Stan sighed as he leaned against the wall, surprised he could make his voice that CONVINCINGLY feminine

'Guess all those voice acting lessons paid off...' Stan thought, he was shaking, speaking in front of the class was supposed to be a cake walk: read the article, get a passing grade, NEVER speak of it again. But with Wendy finding his dress had pushed him to do something he hasn't done in years: throw up violently.

What if she works it out?!

'Fu-u-u-u-u-u-u-ha-ha-ha-ahck!' he internally cursed as he facepalmed "Stupid! Stupidatupidstupid!" He grumbled in anger

*In the Cafeteria*

"I can't believe Stan wrote about the LGBT community. That's an amazing piece he wrote." Token praised his class mate.

"Wendy, I didn't know your boyfriend was a supporter." Bebe smiled

"I know, I don't know HOW he's managed to keep this a secret from me." Wendy smiled

Unbeknownst to her Stan was behind them all and was heartbroken, he ran straight out to the transgender bathroom; the only bathroom no-one EVER went in.

He fell to the floor, crying softly in confusion. He often hid here, his hidden place where he went when overwhelmed yet it was there in plain sight

'She told them! I trusted her and she told them! Fucking bitch!' he cried gripping his arms almost drawing blood through his layers of clothing.

"Stan?" Wendy asked as she entered the bathroom. After years of being a couple, like a bunch of married couples, they sometimes just had a feeling there was a problem with their lover and she saw his shoe JUST as he left the cafeteria

Stan didn't answer. He was fuelled by rage and sadness, anything he'd say would most DEFINITELY be a shot in his already betrayed heart.

"Stan." She sighed, kneeling beside him and pulling him into a hug "What's wrong?"

"You told." he whispered

"What?" Wendy asked softly closing the door behind her

"You told them!" he snapped, revealing his tear covered face "You promised you wouldn't!"

"No. They were talking about you supporting the LGBT community with your article and about you hiding it from me." Wendy frowned; this ran deeper than her speaking about them playing around 'He would be mad if that was the case. He looks like he was... betrayed. What's WRONG with him?'

"Th-the article...?" Stan slumped back down "THAT'S what you were talking about?"

"Of course!" Wendy answered

"Did you REALLY think I'd break my promise like that?"

"I didn't know WHAT to think!" Stan answered

Wendy sighed and hugged Stan

"Stan...you know you can tell me anything. Right?" Wendy asked

"Y... yea?" He muttered weakly

"What's gotten you this worked up?" Wendy asked sympathetically

"I... I do it all the time." Stan admitted

"W-what?" Wendy double took.

"The clothes from yesterday...I do it all the time..." Stan admitted without revealing too much since they were still in school

"Oh Stan I... I'm sorry." Wendy muttered

"I didn't want anyone to know; most of all you." Stan answered

"How long?" Wendy asked trying to wrap her head around it

"Since Lorde..." Stan admitted but kept his dad's name out of it.

"Lorde? The singer? Why?" Wendy asked, shocked

"Just...just trust me on that...please?" Stan asked sadly

"Okay." Wendy nodded before she thought for a second and asked "Stan, you know something?"

"What?" He muttered bitterly

"I've always wondered what having a girlfriend would be like." Wendy smiled

"Y-you did?" Stan was astonished

"Well, yeah. I love you, but I've always secretly wanted a girlfriend. And now...I guess we can...give it a shot?" Wendy asked with a hopeful smile

Stan sniffed, before he hugged Wendy as he held back tears

"It's alright...it's alright." She soothed her transgender boyfriend

"Thanks Wendy." He sniffed

"It's okay... Stacy." Wendy whispered, saying a random female version of 'Stanley'... well... the first one she could think of really

"S-Stacy?" Stan asked

"Well yeah...I've got to call you something else now..." Wendy smiled

"Kind of obvious though..." He commented

"Well, what do you like then?" Wendy asked

"I was kinda leaning to Avril." Stan admitted

"Like...Avril Lavigne?" Wendy asked

"She's boyish enough." Stan chuckled lightly wiping his tears away.

"I guess." Wendy giggled "How about I stay around your house tonight and, both tonight and in the morning, we get pampering so you look like who you are on the INSIDE tomorrow. Or would you rather we do it over the weekend, start next week fresh?"

"My folks are going to be out from tomorrow, they're going to visit my sister...so then?" Stan asked with a grin

"Okay. We'll make you all pretty." Wendy smiled

Stan kissed her "You're the best Wendy."

"Anything for you, Avril. I love you." She smiled, kissing him back

As the two left some of their class were outside the bathroom. "Dude, where the fuck've you been?" Kyle asked

"Sorry...me and Wendy were...err..." Stan tried to think of a lie

"7 minutes in heaven." Wendy interrupted

"Ah..." they all dispersed

"N-n-n-nice one Stan." Jimmy praised him

"Well, she's my girlfriend. I'm not gonna say no." He laughed nervously

"W-w-w-w-well, you b-b-better get m-m-moving. Class starts in f-f-f-fe-fe-feh-feh...f-f-f-fifteen minutes." Jimmy hobbled off.

"Timmy!" Timmy rolled on using his automated wheelchair

"O... okay." Stan muttered, running off to class with Wendy

*Time Skip*

"What a day." Kyle yawned

"I know, two new girls and Stan getting a post-classroom ovation and Cartman getting a D...good day." Kenny nodded

"Yeah...What do you think was up with Stan?" Kyle asked

"Who knows, I mean: don't you feel like puking your guts out when doing this sort of thing?" Kenny asked

"Good point." Kyle answered

"Who the HELL is Mysterion?!" They heard Izzy scream in excitement

"Jesus! Izzy..." Kenny shouted

"Who is he? Is he cool? What's he look like?" Izzy asked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Izzy you're going a million miles an hour." Kyle answered

"Izzy, jeez. You've GOT to stop this." Clara told her sister

"There is a REAL world SUPERHERO in this town Clara! This is a BIG deal!" Izzy screamed

"I guess that you're a SERIOUS superhero fan." Kenny asked

"Oh yeah!" Izzy answered

"She IS." Clara groaned

The four where suddenly passed by Stan and Wendy, who were giggling happily between themselves

"What's with them?" Clara asked

"No idea." Kyle shrugged

"Outa the way! Move it! Coming through!" Eric yelled as he drove past them on his mobility scooter

"Warning: Wide Load coming through." Kyle casually answered

"Fuck you, Kyle!" Cartman flipped the bird at him

"Sorry Fat-Ass, not gay." Kyle grinned

"I take it he's the racist one in the class." Izzy asked

"Yeah, Eric Cartman...our...meh...frenemy, I guess. Some of the time he's you know okay, but..." Kenny answered

"The most of the time he's a complete douchebag?" Clara answered

"Exactly." Kyle answered

"... He's REALLY fat." Clara deadpanned

"He's gotten worse over the years." Kyle sighed

"I'm glad we moved here this week." Clara said with a small smile

"Same." He smiled

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 3

Friday came not a day early nor late; Stan and Wendy's date had come. Stan's parents thought they were just having a sleep over in different rooms, while Wendy's parents thought it was a study session for the long weekend. Kyle and Kenny were enjoying their Friday getting to know Izzy and Clara; and boy, were they in for a weekend full.

"So what's it like being in a town with your own hero?" Izzy asked excitedly

"Pretty cool, he doesn't make that much of an impact." Kenny shrugged "He's a street level guy really. He doesn't deal with all the weirdness we deal with."

"Weirdness? What weirdness?" Izzy asked hoping for aliens, giant robots, and super powered villains

"Aliens, giant robots and super powered villains." Kenny explained

"Hee-hee-hee-hee!" Izzy squeaked with excitement

"Are...you okay?" Kenny asked

"She's exited." Clara chuckles

"Does it happen often?" Kyle asked

"You should've seen her with the Ultron film." Clara answered "She dressed as Scarlet Witch for two weeks after that."

"It WAS a good film." Kyle shrugged

"Have there been sightings of Mysterion? Do you know his powers? What's your stance on him?" Izzy asked

"You know, my friends used to call her "Dizzy Izzy" She always ran circles around people making us confused." Clara told Kyle.

"Dang...Hey do you want to go to the Mall?" Kyle asked

"Sure." Clara smiled, blushing as Kenny easily kept up with her questions

*With Stan and Wendy*

"Okay so we've shaved your legs and waxed your chest..." Wendy read off

"Which fucking hurt." Stan muttered

"... And we did your nails." Wendy finished, ignoring her boyfriend "Both hands and feet, need to paint them later."

"Wendy...not to be selective or...picky; but maybe stay off the painting nails for another day? I'm not THAT confident yet." Stan admitted

"Okay, I don't want to push you too far." Wendy smiled

"Thanks Wendy." Stan smiled

"We DO have to do something about your hair and dresses..." Wendy pondered

"What's wrong with my dresses?!" He asked defensively

"Nothing's WRONG. You just need some variety, that's all." Wendy answered not meaning anything harsh by it.

"We can go shopping next week." He muttered before Wendy threw shaving cream and a razor at him "Ow! What is that for?!" He grumbled

"You need to shave down 'there'." She said simply

"Meep." Stan squeaked and then looked down at his privates.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded

"All hair, gone." Wendy waved, pushing Stan towards the bathroom "And if you don't do it I'll help out."

"Okay, okay." Stan entered his bathroom

*South Park, with Mysterion*

'Seems quiet tonight. Good, the people can rest easy. Ever since The Coon was blacklisted and my work with the police has been praised, that modest pay check adds up.' Mysterion thought as he snuck around town making sure things were safe.

"Help! Help me!" A girl's voice called out

Hearing the voice, the Dark Protector of South Park took off running

He took to the trees and the source of the voice. A girl, dressed in warm clothes: though masking her own appearance he swooped down and landed in front of her "What happened?" Mysterion asked

"That man stole my purse." The woman answered

"I'm on it." Mysterion raced off to the direction she was pointing to.

He quickly caught the man, lit one of his trusty fire crackers, and threw it at the thief's feet

"Oh shit!" The man called, tripping up as he tried not to get burnt

"Oof!" The man landed on the floor followed by Mysterion pinning him down, using zip ties to bind his hands.

"It's not nice to steal!" Mysterion took the purse back. He gripped the man by his shirt front, twisted it by the collar and lifted him up making him cower "Get moving!" He forced the guy to walk.

The guy grumbled all the way to the police station where Mysterion threw the guy in.

"Good job Mysterion. You know I'm glad we hired you as part of the force." The chief praised the vigilante.

"Just going my part sir." Mysterion answered

"Hero to the end, listen: we know that you get a good portion of a pay check for your work, but what if we went public? Say that you work with us?" The chief asked

"Not a good idea, I've seen Civil War." Mysterion answered

"But you're the only hero?" The chief muttered as Mysterion left

'My mask protects my loved ones. I'm not putting them in harm's way.' Mysterion thought

Mysterion travels through the snow stricken streets unaware his picture was taken by a person in the bushes

'This is so awesome!' The person, Izzy, thought happily 'Evidence of Mysterion!' She smiled "Achoo!" she stifled her sneeze hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Hmm?" Mysterion said, skidding to a stop and turning around

'Don't find me; don't find me, please, please...' Izzy hoped that Mysterion would carry on his crusade

"Must be getting paranoid..." he told himself and carried on

'Few.' She sighed

*With Karen*

Karen was sat on her, holding her pillow close to her body

'Guardian Angel...will you come tonight? Can I tell you how I feel?' Karen thought as she saw the clear moon

As if to answer her thoughts, a familiar shadow filled her room

"You came!" Karen gasped

"Of course." Mysterion smiled "I said I would always be here for you."

"Can...Can you sit down?" Karen asked

"Sure." Mysterion answered

The caped hero sat down, his suit no longer cloth. His grey suit was basically one big bullet proof vest and his purple cape... He had two. One that was thinner, for the summer heat and helped with his gliding. The other, for colder weather as it was thicker and made of a similar material to thermal underwear. The police gave him this as a present.

"What do you want to talk about Karen?" Mysterion asked kindly

"I ... Nothing." She said nervously

'Nothing?' Mysterion thought "It seems like you do."

"N... no. I just want you here." She muttered bitterly

"Oh, okay..." Mysterion didn't want her to feel bad. He stroked her back softly to stop her feeling hurt.

Karen blushed brighter, melting into her angels touch

"Are you alright?" Mysterion asked

"I'm fine." She whispered happily.

Mysteron nodded, the two staying like that until nearly two in the morning

"I have to go now." Mysterion sighed

"Really?" Karen asked sadly

"I'm sorry. But I'll be back." He reassured her as he flew like a bird through the window

Karen was still blushing though; still able to feel his touch, and straddled her pillow

'Hmm, my guardian angel...you're mine...' She smiled

She moaned, rubbing herself against the pillow as she imagined what her angel could do to her body

*time skip, Sunday*

"You ready for the mall...Avril?" Wendy smiled

"Y... Yeah." A different looking Stan nodded nervously as he walked out of his room

Stan was wearing the clothes he wore when Wendy entered his room those few days ago. He was also wearing a subtle amount of make up so he couldn't be recognized by most people. Some subtle blue eyeshadow, some pink blush and finally some pink lipstick.

"Wow...You look..." Wendy smiled

"Hey, you helped." "Avril" blushed with a smile

Wendy smiled, and kissed her 'girlfriend' on the lips softly "Let's go." She smiled "What do you want to get?"

"Maybe just...walk around? See what catches our eyes?" Avril asked feeling nervous since she hasn't gone out the house in a dress.

"Okay. I think some shoes, shirts and skirts or similar stuff." Wendy listed off, going down the stairs

"Just as long as we don't go crazy with the whole thing." Avril chuckled

"Okay, okay. We'll try and focus on fun as well." Wendy smiled

The two left the house, holding hands as Avril locked the door

As they were walking to the mall, Avril and Wendy got a couple of wolf whistles and stares; making Avril blush. "This feels weird..." Avril blushed

"You are beautiful." Wendy smiled

"You know I'll never wolf whistle again right?" Avril joked

"Why?" Wendy asked in confusion

"Cause I feel like an object instead of a person." Avril answered

"Ah, I see." Wendy nodded with understanding

"I better use this voice for a while." Avril started talking like a girl

"Whoa! You...you sound JUST like a girl! That's amazing!" Wendy was stunned

"I did voice acting classes." She smiled with a sweet voice

"Do your parents know?" Wendy asked

"Sort of. One time when I was on my own my mom heard me practice and asked if I brought a friend over." Avril giggled

"What did you say?" Wendy grinned

"I was practicing, my mom was wondering who was there. I changed my voice." Avril answered

"Oh, so you said the truth." Wendy frowned, expecting something else... like something very funny

"It WAS funny from my perspective. They were looking high and low for the mysterious disappearing girl." Avril admitted

Wendy giggled, wrapping her arm around her 'girlfriends' arm "Oh that's good!"

"Here we are. Ready Avril?" Wendy smiled

"As I'll ever be." Avril smiled

The two walked into South Park mall, into the hustle and bustle of every day

Avril gave a small gulp as he saw the horde of people walking around "It's alright. I promise." Wendy smiled reassuring her boyfriend

"Thanks." He smiled

The two began to walk around looking at the different shops; since being a girl at this point Stan/Avril was free to look around without being judged...although since South Park WAS tolerant of the LGBT community, he was always cautious since he was with Wendy and buying girls clothes without a girl around him may have made him out to be a pervert.

"Oh! I think you would look PERFECT in this skirt!" Wendy gushed

"Wow...good eye Wendy." Avril smiled

"And...maybe these shoes?" Wendy looked around.

"I... I don't think so. The heels are kinda... big." Avril blushed nervously

"No, well... maybe a pair or two of flats. But maybe a pair with SMALL heels?"

"I think that's alright." Avril smiled

"Brilliant." Wendy smiled

"Yoohoo Wendy!" A female voice spoke behind them

"Hi Bebe." Wendy waved

'BEBE?! SHIT!' Avril froze up.

Over walked the blonde haired, blue eyed gossip queen of South Park and Wendy's best friend

The two hugged on greeting before Bebe looked at the 'girl' with Wendy "Who's this?" She asked

"I-I'm..." Avril was freezing up.

"This is Avril. She's new in town and I'm just helping her pick some new clothes." Wendy answered

"Awesome. Hi, I'm Bebe." Bebe extended in good faith

"H... Hi." Avril nervously took and shook Bebe's hand

"She's a bit nervous." Bebe commented "Don't worry I don't bite." She smiled

'It's the rest of your mouth I'm worried about.' Avril thought

"She's new here, so she's not used to new people." Wendy answered

"And... I... I'm not really use to wearing cloths like this either, my parents didn't have much money until recently." Avril lied, knowing that tomorrow... the truth would come out for real

"Oh right. Well; have a good time, Wendy may not look like it but she has GREAT fashion sense." Bebe smiled

"Bebe!" Wendy gasped

"See ya." Bebe waved

"I think you have GREAT fashion sense." Avril praised

"That means a lot Avril." Wendy smiled "Come on let's see you in this new ensemble."

"Sure." Her boy/girlfriend smiled

*with Kyle and Clara*

"So how do you like South Park?" Kyle asked Clara

"It's alright. I've yet to see any aliens, robots or super villains." Clara smiled "Not that I'm complaining."

"Meh. It's a weekly-ish thing and we had it already this week." Kyle shrugged

"Oh well, Izzy won't like it. But I'm glad." Clara smiled

"So what would you like to do?" Kyle asked kindly

"Hmmm. Well... I'm not sure." She hummed "Suggestions?"

"We could go to Stark's Pond. Nice and quiet there...there's the skating rink." Kyle listed off.

"That sounds nice." She whispered, putting her head in his shoulder.

"Well then: Skate Rink it is." Kyle smiled getting hot under the collar.

Clara nodded with a smile, taking his hand as they walked off

"I've got to ask: Where's your sister?" Kyle asked being polite.

"She was up all night trying to find Mysterion." Clara explained

"Oh..." Kyle nodded

"Yea. She arrived this morning, exhausted." Clara shrugged

"Oh man..." Kyle thought

"Yeah...she spent three days trying to find Hellboy in New York." Clara answered

Kyle chuckled at that. "Come on, it's just the next corner."

"Wow, a LOT of stuff for a "quiet" mountain town." Clara commented

"Yeah well, it's like a magic satchel. You never know what's there." Kyle commented

Clara giggled at the idea, hugging the Jewish boy

'Stay cool Broflovski! Stay cool!' Kyle thought

*with Kenny*

Kenny was working at his job. Yes, he had a job. It was only a weekend job, but he had one.

He found the work VERY boring but he was the only one making money...Well LEGITIMATE money.

"Kenny, we got a new shipment of games. Go help Clyde out." the boss ordered

"Alright." Kenny nodded putting the last magazine in the shelf

He sighed, walking away from the magazine shelves. Today was going to be a LONG day, he could feel it.

"Hey Ken." Clyde nodded pulling out the next shipment of GTA: NETA, Grand Theft Auto: Not Even Trying Anymore.

"That the new GTA?" Kenny asked

"Yep. How many versions have there been?" Clyde asked

"Too many to count." Kenny answered

"What's the point with hard copies? It's all digital download now." Clyde added

"There's always a need for hard copies. If you do nothing but download your games on a single console and that breaks, you're fucked: saves, data, profile shit, ALL gone." Kenny commented

"I guess." Clyde shrugged

"Besides, some people LIKE having physical copies because then you can sell them when you've finished." Kenny added

"Yeah...though eBay prices are ridiculous at times." Clyde shrugged again.

"True." Kenny nodded with a chuckle

"Come on, otherwise we won't get out twenty three bucks an hour." Clyde answered

"I got the second stack." Kenny smirked

"Wow...She's hot!" Clyde ogled the girls

"Dude, that's Wendy. Not cool." Kenny snapped

"Not Wendy. Her..." Clyde pointed to the other girl

"Huh...yeah she seems cool." Kenny answered

"Seems...? Dude come on! LOOK at her! She's steaming!" Clyde commented

"Eh. She's okay." Kenny shrugged "Something about her is... off to me."

"Well you DO have an eye for girls...but apparently not HER!" Clyde grinned "Think she's available?"

"Clyde I don't know. Come on or Johnny will have our asses." Kenny answered

"Fine, fine." Clyde sighed

*with Avril and Wendy*

"Wow, we got a lot of stuff." Wendy smiled "Avril are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just worried because of Bebe turning up. You know how she's a gossip." Avril was worried

"She won't know until later." Wendy smiled "We told a good lie and Bebe won't know until tomorrow with everyone else."

"Still. I'm nervous." Avril explained

"I'll be with you." Wendy smiled

"Thank you." Avril smiled, hugging her

"Come on, we've still got lunch to get." Wendy smiled

"Good, I'm starving." Avril rubbed her stomach

Wendy chuckled as they walked towards a fast food place

As Wendy and Avril sat down after getting their meals, Avril was getting some REALLY perverted looks from some of the guys and girls in the surrounding area.

"Oh god." Avril groaned "This is so weird."

"Well it's never happened to you before. Just ignore them." Wendy told him

"Still it's...haunting." Avril answered

"Well, you know what it's like now." Wendy chuckled

As the two continued to eat people tried to flock near them...mostly around Avril.

*With Kenny*

"And... Done." Kenny sighed as his shift ended

"Seeya Ken!" Clyde ran off

'Bastard...leaving me with his freaking pile...all for some girl...come to think of it I'd do it if it was Izzy.' Kenny thought

"Kenny, get over here." Johnny called over

"Sure." Kenny called back

"Whatcha want boss?" He asked with a smile

"Here. It's your pay." Johnny gave the multiple bills to Kenny

"Wow, thanks." Kenny observed and counted it.

"Yeah, I've been thinking: How about you become a permanent member of the team?" Johnny asked

"What? You mean make this a permanent job?" Kenny asked

"Yep." Johnny answered

"Thank you!" Kenny smiled "You won't regret it!"

"I know I won't. Go on home, you've earned it." Johnny answered pulling a pouch from his pocket. "I'll lock up shop."

"Thanks." Kenny smiled, walking away

Kenny walked over and saw a group of girls who were chatting among themselves, Kenny remembered meeting up with them on different weeks and broke up on kind terms.

"Hey girls." He waved, walking towards them

"Hi Kenny." They smiled

"How's it going?" He asked

"Great, just hanging out." They explained differently but it was essentially the same

"Have you heard?" an African American girl asked

"Heard what Kelly?" Kenny asked, he made an effort to remember each girl he's ever been with and remember their name.

"Izzy's gotten a picture of Mysterion!"

"W-Wait what?" Kenny asked 'She took a picture? How could I be so sloppy?'

"Boom! Right here!" Frieda showed the picture to Kenny

'Few, it's not even from the front.' He thought in happiness

"Well. It IS a good picture. Doesn't show his face though." Kenny smiled

"So...it's been a while since we've seen you Ken..." Tammy asked slyly

"Yea. Sorry about that." Kenny chuckled

"Well...absence makes the heart grow fonder..." Tammy flirted

"*Gasp* No, Kenny's going with ME." Frieda pulled him towards her.

"Now girls, girls... there's enough of me for all of you." Kenny laughed happily

"Oh, we KNOW!" they smiled looking down at his waist

Kenny grinned, winking "So, who's place we going to?"

"How about mine?" Frieda asked

"No, mine..." Kelly answered

"I think MINE'S best for it." Tammy smiled

"Whose parents would be gone the longest?"

"Mine are in the next town over." Kelly answered

"Mine are in Canada." Frieda answered

"Mine are in Europe." Tammy smiled triumphantly.

"Well, we're going to Tammy's then." Kenny chuckled, cheering inside 'Wahoo!'

"Have you seen that new girl with Wendy Testaburger? She's cute." Kelly commented

"She is. A bit flat chested though." Frieda thought out loud

"Come on, tits don't make the girl. Eric Cartman has bigger tits than ANY of us." Tammy made the others laugh.

"True. Let's go." Kenny smiled when they calmed down

*Time Skip, With Avril and Wendy*

"This has been a good day." Avril started to use his proper voice again, since not a lot of people were around them

"Yes it has." Wendy smiled, holding Avril's arm close

As they approached Stan's home, Stan was frozen in place. "Oh no..."

"What is...oh shit." Wendy saw.

"My parents are back early!" Stan panicked

"Well... better now than never. I'm here for you." Wendy soothed

As they walked forward they heard Stan's parents, but also a THIRD voice. "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE TURD?!"

"Shelly would you calm down? Stan went out with Wendy." Sharon answered back

"Oh...shit." Stan shook

"Why is she here?" Wendy growled

"I don't...oh fuck...her boyfriend must've broken up with her. Now I'M gonna get the brunt of it!" Stan suddenly realized. During the time Shelly was gone she had a moderately successful job and a boyfriend who would've been in a relationship for six months with.

"She won't touch you." Wendy held him

"Come one, I'm here for you." She soothed, kissing his neck and cheek softly

Stan and Wendy walked in the house and saw Shelly. She had gotten taller and slimmer, the braces she wore as a child had done their work ensuring her straight teeth. She was wearing a purple shirt with brown trousers and black shoes. "Where the HELL is that TURD?!" Shelly roared

"Shelly Lynn Marsh you put down that couch!" Sharon snapped back

"I... I... I'm here." Stan/Avril, stuttered in fear as he/she walked into the TV room, Wendy at his aide

"What're you talking about?" Shelly looked at him with pissed off confusion

As Stan/Avril revealed him/herself, his parents were shocked...well more Sharon than Randy.

"STAN?!" Sharon screamed

"Yeah...it's me." Stan looked at them, shaking nervously

"You're a fucking tranny?!" Shelly snapped at him

"Shut up Shelly!" Stan shouted only to be punched in the face by his sister.

"TRANNY TURD!" Shelly shouted

Randy went up to her and punched her straight in the stomach "Next time I'll break your teeth Shelly! Go to your room!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" she yelled like the brat she was and ran away

"Randy! What the hell was that?! Stan why're you dressed like a girl?!" Sharon was stunned their daughter hit her brother and her husband hit their daughter! And on top of that her son was wearing a dress!

"SHE ATTACKED HIM FOR NO REASON SHARON!" Randy yelled

"This is who he really is." Wendy explained, hugging Stan lovingly

"Mom...Dad...I'm...I'm transgender." Stan looked at them

"You...you're trans..." Sharon had fallen back onto the settee in shock. Her son was transgender like her husband.

"He felt confused since Lorde appeared and has been doing this for years." Wendy explained

"You-you have?" His parents asked

"Yeah...since then...I'm sorry I never told you...I expected you'd be mad but...I never even considered Shelly coming here when I would tell you." Stan explained

"It's okay Stan." Randy smiled

"Avril." Stan said simply

"W-what?" Sharon asked

"When I'm dressed, I'm called Avril." Stan answered with a half smiled

"Creative name." Randy praised

"So...so I have TWO daughters now...?" Sharon tried to comprehend it, accepting her husband was Lorde was one thing, but this was her baby boy!

"Yeah...I'm sorry if I've disappointed you mom." Stan answered

"No. It... it's just a shock." Sharon sighed

"Shelly could've been better at taking it." Stan rubbed his face.

"You're sister IS a bitch though." Wendy commented

"Wendy!" Sharon snapped lightly

"It's true mom...Who else punches their sibling in full view of their parents?" Stan asked

"You...you're right. Are you alright now?" Sharon asked

"I... I'm fine." She nodded with a small sigh

"I'll have to talk to Shelly. She's REALLY in the wrong tonight." Sharon sighed "And YOU Mr, I'm going to have words about hitting our daughter."

"I'm sorry Sharon, I just acted to save our so... our daughter." Randy said, correcting himself

"I know...but I think our other daughter needs to be taught a lesson in self-control." Sharon went out to find Shelly.

Wendy and Randy nodded and helped Stan to get some dinner

*upstairs*

Shelly was in her room, screaming and throwing stuff around.

"Shelly?" Sharon called through the door

"FUCK OFF!" Shelly shouted through

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Sharon snarled

"Just go away!" Shelly shouted

"Shelly Lynn Marsh, I'm coming in!" Sharon opened the door and saw that her daughter had broken over twelve years of items in her bedroom

"Shelly." She frowned

"WHAT?" Shelly snapped

"Why are you so angry? All this unprovoked rage...why take it out on Stan?" Sharon asked

"BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING TURD!"

"That's not a good enough answer Shelly." Sharon answered "Is it because of the braces? Or is it because of something else?"

"I FUCKING HATE THE TURD AND HE HAS THE GALL TO BE HOTTER THEN ME?!" Shelly screeched "THE FAG SHOULD DIE IN A PIT!"

"THAT'S the reason you hit your brother?" Sharon was stunned

"He should fucking die!" Shelly answered

"He's STILL your brother!" Sharon snapped

"I DON'T! CARE!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sharon yelled

"Y-you don't mean that..." Shelly was stunned

"Yes I do Shelly! You're not welcome here! Get out!" Sharon slammed her foot down. "You are selfish and constantly scream, yell and try to emotionally abuse EVERYONE in this house and you CONSTANTLY try to hurt your brother! He was honestly TERRIFIED of you as a child! You are an adult now and I don't have to deal with this! NOW! GET! OUT!"

"Fine!" Shelly screamed back grabbing her things and stomped out of the house "You're a family of fags!" she slammed the front door behind her.

Sharon sighed, putting a hand to her chest

*Down stairs*

"I guess Shelly's gone." Randy sighed

"Looks like it." Stan answered 'Way to go mom.'

"Good." Wendy smiled, kissing Stan softly

"So Stan...You experienced being transgender...AFTER Lorde...Right?" Randy asked slowly to understand it.

"Yeah." Stan nodded

"Okay then." Randy sighed with understanding.

"Why?" Wendy asked

"You haven't told her?" Randy asked his son/daughter

"No." Stan answered honestly

"Told me what? How Lorde helped you understand yourself better?" Wendy asked

"Should I?" Stan ask

"Sure." Randy nodded with a sigh

"My DAD helped me understand." Stan corrected Wendy

"Wait...Your DAD is...Whoa..." Wendy was trying to comprehend what they were talking about

"Yeah...shock for me too." Stan answered

"I... err... can see how that affected you from such a young age." Wendy muttered

"Yeah...But Dad's been a good role model...at this." Stan smiled

"Hey. I'm a GREAT role model." Randy commented back. To which Stan rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah; sure Dad." Stan muttered, resting his head on Wendy's shoulder while his girlfriend patted his hair softly

Sharon had entered the room with a hurt heart but she was also glad that she had told her daughter about her attitude over the years.

"You okay mom?" Stan asked, the feeling of Wendy's soft fingers running through his hair and her rubbing his head making him feel so relaxed that he felt like he could just fall asleep

"I'm fine...I'm disappointed in your sister though...But I'm glad you told us..." Sharon sighed

"I was so scared for years... and I am telling EVERYONE tomorrow." Stan nodded

"Y-you're sure Stan? It's quite a big step." Sharon double-took

"I'm sure." Stan smiled

"I'll be with him... her... the entire time." Wendy smiled

"Thank you Wendy...*Sigh* it's been a long night, let's just have a picnic tea and head to bed..." Sharon sighed

"I like that idea." Stan smiled

*With Kyle*

"Yes, well thank you VERY much Mr Harlson." Sheila answered sarcastically and slammed the phone down on the principal of the school.

"Mom still trying to start another crusade?" Ike asked

"I think it's the same one from last week." Kyle sighed

"Ah." Ike nodded

"Gerald, I need my phone-book." Sheila asked

"Honey, we're not going to turn this into another American-Canadian war." Gerald told his wife

"No, no. I'm not going to. I'm just going to call the School Board and..." Sheila spoke

"Honey..." Gerald gave a concerned tone.

Kyle sighed and went upstairs

He went on his computer and began to Skype Clara. They had given each other their e-mails so they could talk and compare notes from class. But mostly it was the equivalent of getting a girl's number.

Kyle: Hey.

Clara: Hey Kyle. What's up?

Kyle: Mom's on another crusade.

Clara: This happen often?

Kyle: Yep. Her biggest one lead to a war between the US and Canada.

Clara: THAT WAS HER?!

Kyle: Yep.

Clara: Wasn't that over a film?

Kyle: Yeah, Terrance and Phillip: Asses of Fire.

Clara: I remember that. I heard they're remaking it.

Kyle: Whoa seriously? Hey do you want to watch it with me?

Clara: It's a date ;)

As the two of them signed out Kyle slumped back into his computer chair in joy. 'Wow...a date! A REAL date!' Kyle thought 'Better set a date.'

Kyle: Next weekend?

Clara: Sounds great.

Kyle: Till then.

Clara: Bye XXX *signed out*

"Freaking AWESOME!" Kyle cheered

"What's awesome?" Ike called up

"None of your business Ike." Kyle answered

"Hey." He pouted

"Of course." Kyle sighed

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 4

Monday Morning. Stan and Wendy had walked to their school. Stan feeling confident with his girlfriend being here with him and with his parent's blessing/consent of who he was. "You feeling okay Stan?" Wendy asked

"I feel great." Stan smiled

"So, should I start calling you Avril now?" Wendy asked, holding her boyfriend's hand

*Home Room*

"Alright, settle down! Settle down! We've got some important things to get through here. First off Mr Harlson will be more lenient with homework from an "anonymous" and concerned parent." Mr Garrison spoke up

"WAHOO!" the kids cheered happily, only Stan's seat being empty

'Oh god...Mom's crusade...' Kyle thought lightly 'Well, at least Mr Harlson kept his job.'

"Secondly Mr Harlson has been downgraded to Vice Principal. So the position of Principal has been replaced by Miss Victoria: Principal Victoria's Daughter...can't see that blowing up in our face."

'Spoke too soon...' Kyle grumbled

"And finally...something that Stan wants to say. Stan? Where hell is he?" Mr Garrison asked

"Actually... It is Avril Marsh now." Stan said as he entered. He was wearing a soft blue blouse with dark blue pumps, black tights and a black knee-length skirt with a gold bracelet, her hair reaching her shoulders with light purple eye shadow, a light brush of blush and pink lip-gloss

"What?" the majority of the males in the class room were stunned

"The?" The girls except Wendy was stunned

"Fuck?" Clyde was heartbroken and was knocked down a peg on his "Masculinity Meter".

"Hahahahahahaha! Fag!" Cartman laughed

"You know Cartman if I'm the *beep* how come YOU'RE the only one who can say *beep*? Besides Mr Garrison." Avril smirked using the universal bleeper to her advantage.

"... What?" Kenny muttered, not getting the insult

"I-You...fucking fag." Cartman grumbled since he knew he was caught out.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Wendy grinned

"Your boyfriend is a fucking girl! You're a fucking lesbian bitch Wendy!" Cartman snapped

"Eric! One more insult like that and you'll be sent to Principal Victoria!" Mr Garrison snapped back "Stan-err Avril...please take your seat."

"Thanks Mr Garrison." Avril sat down.

He and Wendy gently grasped each other's hands under the desk, everyone looking at them... mainly Stan/Avril... strangely

'I... I... never knew that about him.' Kyle thought.

The rest of the lessons between then and lunch were REALLY awkward for the class but not for Avril and Wendy. The only one who was having a REAL problem was Clyde since he told Kenny about his attraction to Avril back at the mall. "Dude, PLEASE keep what I said to yourself!"

"Clyde, you didn't know. Alright? From one dude to another, it would've happened if you went into a Thai brothel." Kenny answered

"Yeah...But didn't you go with that Thai girl who was with us on a Student Exchange?" Clyde asked

"Yeah, but Malee WAS a girl. Trust me I know these things." Kenny answered

"HOW?! TEACH ME!" Clyde begged

"Dude, it's not something I was taught. I just KNOW...But I'll try and teach you what I know." Kenny reassured him

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Clyde shook Kenny's hand vigorously

Kenny tried to shake his hand back, Avril and Wendy sat together as that ate

"So what's next for today?" Wendy asked regarding Avril's timetable

"P.E. yeah THAT'S not going to be awkward (!)" Avril smiled

"Yeah. You'll need to speak with the coach, probably sitting today out." Wendy shrugged

"Maybe, maybe not. I still got my gear if the needs must; you know." Avril answered

"True. Open up." Wendy smiled, holding her fork up

"Nom." Avril took Wendy's food nicely.

"Hey dude." Kyle walked up

"Hey Kyle. You want to sit down?" Avril asked

"Sure ma... err... girl." He said, sitting down next to her

"So...what's on your mind?" Avril asked

"Well...hang on. Can we get some privacy please? I want to talk to my friend!" Kyle shouted to the rest of the cafeteria who were hovering around him, Wendy and Avril/Stan

Everyone looked away in embarrassment or fear, leaving them alone

"Jeez...NOTHING is sacred at school is it?" Kyle joked

"Nope. So what did you want to talk to us about?" Avril asked

"Well...you, being honest. I gotta be honest St-Avril...I never thought you'd be...a transgender. No offence." Kyle answered

"None taken." Avril shrugged "I hide it well."

"Well...you're still my friend...a friend who wears dresses now...but you're still that ass kicking warrior when we fought for The Stick of Truth alongside Douchebag." Kyle admitted

"Thanks Kyle." Avril hugged him

"You're a good friend Kyle." Wendy smiled

"Okay...little awkward..." Kyle answered "still need to get familiar with the idea. You know?" Kyle broke the hug.

"Sure. See you in Gym." Avril smiled as she and Wendy walked off

"That was nice." Clara smiled, sitting next to him

"We've been friends forever; I'd be a total bastard if I turned my back on him." Kyle answered

Clara smiles and kissed his cheek "I know I picked a good guy." She smiled

Kyle blushed, he hadn't kissed a girl since he was seventeen and that was from a drunk seven minutes of heaven.

"You're so cute." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder

*at Gym*

"Okay boys we're doing warm-ups first, followed by five laps around the track!" Coach Voomer called

"Err, sir, what about the Fag?" a boy asked, pointing at Stan/Avril

"As for Avril; the principal, her parents and myself have agreed for her to partake in the girls gym lessons instead. And as for that comment, you ALL are doing TEN laps!" Coach Voomer proclaimed then blew his whistle

"Aaaaah!" they all groaned, taking off running

"Hold it, hold it! Warm ups first! Otherwise Nurse Gollum will have my head!" Coach Voomer ordered.

"Thanks a lot (!)" the boys grumbled as they were limbering up for their ten laps.

'Stan's a lucky fucker.' The more perverted males thought

*with the girls*

"Okay as of today, we have a new member: Avril Marsh. Now I hope you all have been practicing because we've got baseball practice." Coach Tanner ordered pointing to Avril wearing her uniform.

"Why do we have to have a BOY here?" Red huffed

"Avril isn't a boy, she's a girl!" Wendy defended her.

"If she's got a dick and balls she's a boy!" Red snapped back

A sharp whistle pierced the air. "That's enough! I thought you were supposed to have learned to appreciate and tolerate the LBGT community?" Coach Tanner answered "Sorry Avril."

"It's okay." She answered

"He's still a boy." Red muttered "Till he has a sex change she's a boy."

Avril expected as much hostility on her first day. But she tried to let it go and get on with the lesson. "Alright, everyone into teams."

Avril and Wendy both grasped each other's hands as they joined with Bebe's team

"Okay, rules: each person and your team gets three swings, if you hit it you MUST run and no stealing bases got it?" Coach Tanner ordered

"Got it!" They answered. Avril, Bebe and Wendy were on the field trying to catch the ball should it come their way. Others were: catchers, batters and other positions

It was a long game, Avril trying to keep up

Wendy, Bebe and herself needed one good swing and hit to win their match. 'Come on Marsh. You played this game when you were ten and you hated it. But you can do it NOW!' Avril thought to herself as she was up to bat next.

She tightened her grip on her bat, Red being the pitcher

Red threw the ball just edging from Avril's bat and calling a strike one. 'Trying to get me out are ya?' Avril thought as she re-positioned herself.

Red smirked thinking 'You're no girl.' And threw the second ball, it missed the bat entirely strike two.

'Mother-fucking...' Avril stared darkly

"You can do it Avril!" Wendy called

'Come on, Hail Mary!' Avril thought

'Fuck you boy!' Red threw the ball.

Avril hit it; it rocketed straight past Red's left cheek and into the fencing on the opposite side of the field. Even though Avril didn't need too she ran the bases "Home run." she casually sung

"Go Avril!" Bebe cheered with her team

"That's the way babe!" Wendy grinned

"BASTARD!" Red yelled

"Avril, Bebe and Wendy win the third match. Hit the showers." Coach Tanner ordered

"I'm not showering with a BOY!" Red snapped

"It's not like I'm peeping!" Avril answered

"You'll be with us naked!" Red glared

"I'll wait outside till you're finished then! That okay?" Avril snapped

"Enough!" Coach Tanner ordered

Everyone shut up, looking down nervously

"Red: Marsh is in the showers with EVERYONE. Not just YOU! So don't think this is a punishment, any more remarks like that next lesson you'll be put on "Tackling Dummy Duty"!" Coach Tanner answered

"*gulp* Y-yes Coach." Red answered

"Now. Hit! The! SHOWERS!"

*With the boys*

"Aright you lot...Hit the showers!" Coach Voomer panted after running with his students.

"Dude...Next time...you think...of...insulting...a person..." Clyde panted talking to the guy who forced them to do ten consecutive laps.

"DON'T!" they all answered looking at him

"He IS a fucking fag though." Cartman said, having not done anything during gym, and drove past them to the disabled showers where he, Timmy and Jimmy where the only users

"Shut up Cartman. She's still the same person we've all known!" Kyle answered

"And be honest: how many of you were at the mall and saw her? And how many of you got a boner when you saw her?" Kenny added turning to his classmates.

Half of them looked away in embarrassment, blushing

"So by THAT logic YOU'RE the *beep*." Kenny finished crossing his arms defending his friend

"We thought he was a chick! It didn't count!" A guy defended

Kenny and Kyle shook their heads as they headed to the showers. "Thanks dude." Kyle raised a fist-bump.

"No problem." Kenny reciprocated

*Girls Shower room*

Avril stood under the water awkwardly as the girls tried to keep their distance and their backs to him. It seems, even though a lot of them are comfortable with him being a girl the fact he is genetically still a boy made them uncomfortable to be around him naked. And he/she understood completely.

"You okay Avril?" Wendy walked up to her

"Long day, you know." Avril sighed

"Give it time. They'll come around." Wendy answered

She slid in next to Avril, letting the warm water wash over her making her sigh happily

Unbeknownst to either of them, Red was eyeing Avril's clothes and thinking of a plan. 'Fucking boy...' she thought darkly

"You know Avril; there is something we need to talk about." Wendy said as the girls began to slowly leave

"Yea?" Avril blushed, trying not to look at Wendy's wet body "What's that?"

"The sex stuff." Wendy replied as she turned her shower off

"Oh...Y-you're not turned off by this are you?" Avril asked concerned

"No! Of course not!" Wendy reassured "I was... just wondering how we'd do it? Like... would you want me to eat out and strap-on your ass sometimes so it's even or normal guy-girl stuff even though you don't WANT to be a guy or do I just focus on you with the licking and strap-on-ing your ass and you eat me out? We need to k ow what we're doing is all."

"Err...I...Um...I haven't thought of that...But...can we keep it...normal? Just for now?" Avril asked blushing brighter that could've been mistaken for entering an extremely hot shower

"Sure. We can stretch it out later, see what you prefer." Wendy smiled "Take it slow."

"Can you not say "stretch" here please?" Avril blushed awkwardly

"Why?" Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sex...STRETCH..." Avril whispered seeing a double entendre in Wendy's sentencing.

"Oh... OH!" She gasped, blushing "Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay." Avril smiled

Behind the two Red had snuck Avril's clothes and her gym clothes into her bag. Hoping to embarrass Avril severely

Avril and Wendy soon left the showers, holding towels around themselves

"W-where're my clothes?" Avril asked

"What?" Wendy asked

"My clothes. They were right here!" Avril started to panic.

"Good thing I brought these." Wendy smiled, pulling some spare cloths out of her bag

"You're the best babe." Avril hugged the half-naked Wendy. Not realising that her cock was semi-erect. "Oops sorry."

"It's fine." Wendy smiled

*outside the changing rooms*

"DAMN IT!" Red swore as she heard what Wendy said inside

"Fucking transsexual bitch!" Red cursed under her breath

"Hey, you okay?" A girl asked her

"I'm fine." Red snarled

*outside of the homeroom*

"Kenny! Kenny, Kenny! I've got news!" Izzy appeared

"Whoa, Izzy? Where've you been all day?" Kenny asked

"Up all night. Looking over these pictures of Mysterion." Izzy explained "I missed my alarm." She whispered

"Ah. Okay... what's the news?" Kenny asked, feeling a BIT creeped out

"I've a theory that he's a student here. And I'm gonna talk to him about it." Izzy answered

"T-that's it? Just to talk?" Kenny was worried but also deadpanned "And how did you come to THAT conclusion?"

"His body size and shape; Cartman and anyone over the middle BMI is are out, people who're underweight wouldn't be able to tackle people down to the ground. So, someone who's about the middle ground on the BMI scale is optimal." Izzy explained

"Err... Who... Who does that narrow it down to?" Kenny stuttered

"Um...no-one definitive...at most 42 students." Izzy answered

'Phew.' He sighed mentally "How will you narrow it down further?"

"Sorry Kenny. But I've got to make sure that ALL potentials are in the dark." Izzy waved as she went off

"WHAT?!" Kenny deadpanned

"You're a candidate." She smiled

'Oh snap!' Kenny thought with a stunned face

"Yo, Kenny. What's wrong with you?" Avril walked up to him "You look like someone whose parents found their browser history."

"Izzy's close to finding out who Mysterion is." Kenny said simply

"Oh shit..." Avril thought "How far...?"

"42 people." Kenny answered

"Right." Avril nodded

"So narrowed down, not too bad." Avril sighed

"Yeah. I may need to lay low as Mysterion for a while...or get the suspicion off of me..." Kenny thought.

"South Park needs Mysterion on though. How're you gonna get the heat off you? Can I help?" Avril asked his/her long-time friend

"Maybe...Think you can fit my gear?" Kenny asked

*After school*

"Outta the way! Move it! I said move!" Cartman yelled as he drove past

Kyle looked behind him and imitated static "*static* Warning: Massive Load coming through."

"Oi! Fuck off Jew!" He glared

"Is this a recurring thing with you two?" Clara asked

"Trust me: it's lessened but worsened over the years." Kyle answered

"It's a... thing." Wendy shrugged

"Why does he hate you?" Clara asked when Cartman was out of earshot

"He's a racist, sexist, ageist, egoistical..." Kyle listed off

*Twenty minutes later*

"... small dicked, self-righteous and self-centred bastard." Kyle finished listing off the reason

Clara was taken aback from the list. She sighed slowly, then simply stated "He's a fucker."

"Exactly!" Kyle nodded

"Yep." Wendy agreed, waiting for her boy/girlfriend

"Sorry, I'm late. I was talking with Kenny." Avril answered

"About what?" Wendy asked

"General stuff." Avril answered

"Okay." Wendy shrugged

"Hey, Avril, want to play Xbox tomorrow?" Kyle offered

"I'd love to Kyle. But me and Wendy have something going on...day after?" Avril asked

"Sure." Kyle nodded, the 'love' bit sounding awkward to him with his best friend now a girl

"Something going on?" Clara whispered to Wendy

"It's between me and Avril." Wendy answered

"Oh..." Clara was still wondering what they were going to do over the weekend, but she respected her privacy.

"What did Kenny want?" Kyle asked

"Homework. He got promoted at his work and needs help time managing." Avril answered

"Damn. Well, that sucks." Kyle shrugged "But good for him!"

"Yea." Avril nodded

"Well. See you tomorrow." Kyle waved

"See ya." Avril and Wendy waved

Kenny had gone back home to see his parent's dealing with some of their customers and some big dealers for funds. Their product and sales had gone up since they watched Breaking Bad.

"Damn them." Kenny growled as he entered his home.

"So it's $320 for the content and $30 for taxes." Stuart McCormick spoke to the customers

"$350?! This better be some good shit!" The customer snapped

Kenny entered his home, where he saw Karen cooking

"Mom and dad are selling again." Karen sighed

"I saw...I've got news." Kenny tried to cheer her up.

"What?" Karen asked

"I got a promotion at work." Kenny smiled

"GO KENNY!" she cheered, hugging him

Kenny smiled as he hugged her back. With how their parents back, it was almost like THEY were the couple who was trying to love... and suddenly Kenny's teenage brain made him think of his little sister wearing nothing but an apron as he arrived home

'No! BAD brain!' Kenny mentally snarled

"Kenny?" Karen asked

"N-Nothing." Kenny sweat-dropped

Karen shrugged as she went back to the kitchen with a happy, dream like hum

'Damn it Kenny. You've got girls who like you; don't think of your sister as a sex object!' Kenny walked to his room 'Plus... she's your LITTLE SISTER!'

Kenny put his bag on by his bed and was getting changed for his new promoted job.

"Wow Ken, that's cool!" Karen grinned at his slightly different uniform

"Jeez, Karen..." Kenny panted

"What?" Karen asked innocently

"You scared me!" He glared

"Sorry." Karen frowned

"Karen, I'm sorry. It's just been a long day." Kenny apologized

Karen nodded, hugging him

"People picking on you?" Karen asked kindly

"Picking on my friend. I better get to work. I'll see you later Karen." Kenny smiled

"See you later Kenny." Karen waved.

Kenny nodded, heading to the mall

Kenny headed to his job with fifteen minutes to spare, as to give himself some breathing space so he couldn't get in trouble. "Hey Ken. Early aren't you?" Johnny asked

"Yep. Figured I needed to put some effort in this." Kenny smirked

"Have you seen Clyde?" Johnny asked

"I'm early, so he'll probably be here in a bit." Kenny explained

"And even then, his masculinity was wounded. You remember the new girl he was drooling about yesterday?" Kenny said

"Yep." Johnny nodded

"Well... turns out the 'girl' was my friend Stan, who's transgender." Kenny shrugged

"Oh. Wait what?!" Johnny shrugged it off then double took

"My friend is transgender." Kenny answered again

"Dude...I had a boner when I thought about her!" Johnny deadpanned

"Oh shit..." Kenny chuckled rubbing his eyes.

But... It was hilarious!

"Easy McCormick, I promoted you. I can DEMOTE you." Johnny pointed

"Sorry..." Kenny held back his laughter

"So, what first boss?"

"You're going to take in inventory. Then work the register." Johnny answered

"Got it." Kenny nodded

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 5

At Wendy's home; Wendy told her parents about her relationship with Stan/Avril, earlier in the week...tension was high about it. But since it was still the same respectable person who was dating their daughter, they mellowed out soon after.

And tonight... he/she was coming around for dinner

"It's going to be fine dear." Mrs Testaburger spoke getting a smart casual dress on "It's still Stan Marsh."

"Yeah, but now the "he" is a "she"...it's *sigh* a bit weird seeing our girl with another girl." Mr Testaburger answered

"He only LOOKS like a girl, just think that for a while to help you get used to it." Mrs Testaburger soothed

"Alright...but it's still a bit unnerving." Mr Testaburger sighed

*ding dong*

"That should be Avril." Mrs Testaburger smiled

"I've got it." Wendy called out as she went downstairs.

Standing there was Avril wearing a beautiful black knee length dress with black flat shoes, her hair tied roughly in a ponytail and some red lipstick

"Wow...you look great." Wendy smiled

"You look great too." Avril smiled looking at her girlfriend

Wendy was wearing a pink top with black jeans and black socks with a dark purple headband

"Mom, dad. Avril's here." Wendy called up.

"Let her in." Mrs Testaburger answered

"Well if it's okay with your mom." Avril smirked

Avril walked in, holding Wendy's hand comfortably before they went to the dining room

Wendy smiled as her mother fussed over her 'girlfriend'

"Why don't you sit down. Dinner won't be long." Mrs Testaburger offered

"Oh thank you Mrs..." Avril accepted it

"Oh no need for formality. Call me Valery." She answered

"O... okay Valery." Avril smiled

"That wasn't too hard was it?" Valery smiled "Sit yourselves down. I'll get some drinks."

As Wendy's mother went out Wendy smiled "That went well."

"Yea, hopefully the rest of the night goes the same." Avril nodded

"Wendy. Where's this friend of yours?" Mr Testaburger's voice sounded

"Down here dad." Wendy answered

"Okay." He nodded, going downstairs

As Mr Testaburger came down he saw Avril and was struck with shock. Stan now looked more like a girl than his own daughter did.

'Oh... god.' He thought

"Mr. Testaburger." Avril extended her hand out of good faith.

"Of course." He accepted it cautiously

"Avril Marsh, formally Stan Marsh." Avril smiled

'He... he looks like one of those seductive teenage girl stereotypes!' Mr Testaburger thought in panic

"Err dad?" Wendy asked her father who hadn't released the handshake yet

"Sorry, I was trying to do the whole 'their intention through their eyes' trick... didn't work." Her father chuckled as he released Avril's hand

"It's okay. I get it." Avril smiled

"I've got the drinks." Valery re-entered

"Thank you." Avril smiled, taking the cup carefully and having a sip

"Thank you dear." Oliver took the glass

"Well, time for the first course." Valery smiled

Avril nodded as he/she and Wendy sat at the table while Wendy's parents went to the kitchen

"I think it's going well." Avril smiled

"See they know it's you." Wendy held her girl/boyfriend's hand.

*With Kenny*

"Okay, so what do I have to do again Kenny?" Clyde asked as he and Kenny were sorting out the inventory "100 copies of Dead-Man's Jalapeno Rocket Launcher."

"You need to pay attention Clyde...*sigh*. Since fashion is gender neutral you need to use both your head AND your instincts. Assess the situation and weigh it up...You can't dictate your next potential girl from JUST your dick." Kenny answered

"... What?" Clyde muttered, not getting it

"I'll; hang on, 100 Dead-Man. I'll show you." Kenny listed off then took Clyde from the inventory to the mall. Outside the two saw a few number of men and women walking around "Okay. I'll show you. Guy, girl, guy. Easy right?" Kenny pointed to obvious targets.

"Okay..." Clyde followed Kenny's finger to his pointed targets

"This is the trick." Kenny immediately knew which person was which gender. "Girl, girl, Scotsman, gay." Kenny pointed to four non-gender specific dressed people...except the Scotsman, he was wearing a kilt.

"... How do you know?" Clyde asked, meaning everyone but the Scotsman

"I dunno. It's like I just know." Kenny answered "It's like a natural ability."

"Oh wow... That's awesome." Clyde muttered

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" Johnny asked

"Kenny's trying to help me how to differentiate girls from guys and their different sexuality." Clyde answered

"Wow...Then you're learning from THE Master. This guy's got fifteen girls on the go and they ALL know about him." Johnny praised Kenny after catching wind of Kenny's triumphs.

"Hey, hey. It's FIVE; okay?" Kenny defended "It's about respecting the women you're with and proving that you're intentions are good not just being a total bastard. Besides don't listen to those "Over 9000 Girls" rumors. It's like when Cartman jumped over A, yes SINGLE, homeless guy...ridiculous." Kenny answered

"... I don't even know what you're talking about with the last one." Clyde sighed

"I've got a small harem of girls who like me; okay?" Kenny explained

"Lucky guy..." Clyde sighed

Little did they know, Izzy was standing behind them with wide eyes and a horrified look

'W-what? What did he say...?' Izzy thought

"I thought you had that Izzy girl?" Clyde asked

"She and I are friends, sure, but I'm not sure if she wants to be involved." Kenny shrugged "Plus, we aren't a couple. I'd stop it if I got with anyone on THAT level."

"And what level's that?" Clyde asked

"Boyfriend, girlfriend." Kenny said, rolling his eyes

"You mean you LIKE, LIKE her?" Clyde asked in astonishment

"Yea." He nodded

'He-he does?' Izzy thought with a blush

"I dunno why, but I'm falling for her. I don't want to lead her for JUST sex. I want to make it a REAL thing." Kenny admitted

"Wow, you got it bad." Clyde chuckled

"So...you gonna tell her?" Johnny asked

"I dunno...maybe...maybe not. I want to make sure." Kenny sighed

The two turned around to get back to work... and saw Izzy standing there

"Err. Izzy, I-err. How long have you been there?" Kenny stumbled

"Long enough." Izzy smiled

Kenny was now blushing brightly, Clyde walking away chuckling

"So...I-err...yeah...I guess you know my reputation now..." Kenny rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah." Izzy sighed

"And you also know how I feel about you?"

"Yep."

"So, now what?"

"Well...I think if I met some of your "girlfriends", talk to them...maybe I can enjoy your company." Izzy walked closer making Kenny walk back.

"Err... what?" Kenny muttered

"You and me. I think I can get behind the idea." Izzy smiled as the two approached the railing

"Err, Izzy...I..." Kenny was getting worried as he backed up into the sectioned wall

"Yes...?" Izzy teased

"I-SHIT!" Kenny tripped and fell to the floor below and smashed his head on the lifted plant pot below.

*At the Testaburger house*

"Excuse me please." Avril pardoned herself from the table

"Of course Avril." Valery smiled

Avril went into the bathroom "Oh my god He killed Kenny!" She snapped

*With Kyle*

"You BASTARD!" Kyle shouted

*with Kenny*

Said boy sat up, his inability to die having somehow improved over the years; so much so, that he can quickly heal from death almost instantly and no one remembered it

Kenny went straight back up to Izzy and turned her around hugged her.

"Whoa! Err... where'd you go?" She asked, blushing as she returned the hug

"I'd love to go out with you Izzy." Kenny smiled

"But...?" Izzy was waiting

"But? But what?" Kenny asked

"Do you have other engagements?" Izzy asked

"Yeah work...but after that...do you want to go out with me?" Kenny asked

"Sure." She blushed with a small, shy smile

"Awesome! So err yeah. My shift ends in a few hours...I'll meet you around your house?" Kenny asked

"Sure. Here's my address." Izzy handed it over. "See you there Ken."

Kenny nodded, smiling as she left. He needed to tell her

"So...?" Clyde asked

"So...what?" Kenny asked

"You got a date with Izzy?" Clyde asked

"Not that it's any of your business but...Yeah. I have." Kenny smiled

"Way to go man!" Clyde grinned

"I need to tell the girls now. I've always been honest with them." Kenny answered with his head held high.

"Good for you man." Johnny nodded

*with Avril and the Testaburgers*

"I'm sorry for that." Avril apologized sitting back down ready for dessert.

"No problems dear." Valery smiled

"Thank you Mrs Testaburger." Avril smiled

"How're your parents? And how have they taken it?" Mr Testaburger asked

"Very well." Avril said, knowing to keep her father's secret

"Oh...well, very good." Mr Testaburger nodded "I believe that you have a sister as well?"

"Yeah...she didn't take it as well." Avril sighed solemnly

"But she is a terrible person." Wendy added

"I remember you said that the other day. I'm sorry about that." Mr Testaburger answered

"You didn't know." Avril smiled slightly.

Wendy smiled, putting a fork-full of food into her mouth to hide a smile as she was glad her lover and family where getting along

*A half-hour later*

With Avril going back home Wendy's parents were glad to have her come back and were happy that their daughter was with the same person she loved.

"She's nice." Valery smiled

"Told you, Avril's still the same kind person." Wendy smiled

"Yes she is." Mr Testaburger nodded

"Well, I'm going to do some homework and then go to bed. Night." Wendy waved

"Night Wendy." her parent's smiled goodnight

*Marsh home.*

"So, how was the dinner?" Avril's mother asked

"It went well...except for my sudden visit to the bathroom. But otherwise it was great." Avril smiled as she unbound her hair.

"Sudden bathroom trip?" Randy asked

"Yeah...funny thing was I didn't need it." Avril answered as she went up to her room. "Night you guys."

"Night dear. Night sport." Avril's parents smiled goodnight.

*With Kyle*

"So Kyle how was School today?" Sheila asked

"It was fine. Unfortunately Avril was getting some problems from of the classmates." Kyle answered

"Oh, who's Avril?" Sheila asked

"Avril is Stan Marsh's transgender name." Gerald answered

"What?!" Sheila snapped

"Yeah...I thought Kyle told you that." Gerald spoke

"No...I didn't. You know how she gets dad." Kyle whispered

"Oh... right." Gerald muttered

"Why haven't you told me this sooner?!" Sheila demanded

"Because I know what you did to the previous Principal. You over-reacted mom. Avril is still Stan. She's just going by a different name and lifestyle." Kyle defended his friend.

*Ten thirty PM Marsh house*

Avril had taken off her makeup and turned back to Stan again. He knew that the dinner had gone well and that they'd still like him/her for who he/she was.

Stan then let the dress fall from his body and undoing his shoes, leaving him just in his black bra and panties

'Tomorrow...is gonna be a good day.' He thought, then he thought about what Wendy said: about her, him and sex. Though it was true he wanted to cross that line with her amicably, it did frighten him since; A: he was a virgin, B: having a strap-on shoved up his ass was frightening and C: would he still feel the same with her if SHE fucked HIM? 'I hope it's gonna be a good day.'

*at the Testaburger house*

Mr Testaburger looked at his wife who was sound asleep; he crept into his bathroom and locked the door. He pulled down his pyjama bottoms and started to wank to a mental image. "Oh, oh god!" He whispered so his wife couldn't hear.

In his mind, he saw a girl with black hair and a black dress on her knees, licking his cock like it was the tastiest thing ever.

'S-Suck it like a good girl.' He thought as he increased his own hand speed

'You like my mouth?' the girl asked

'Oh...Yeah...' Mr Testaburger smiled

'I want all your tasty cum Mr Testaburger.' She said innocently, licking the tip a few times like a cat before she took the cock into her mouth and started sucking

'Face-fuck my cock.' Mr Testaburger thought though in reality he moaned slightly

'Hmm. hmm, hmm...' the girl carried on sucking Mr Testaburger's cock like it was an ice lolly.

The imaginary sound of her choking and swallowing around his cock made said piece of meat twitch in his hands and in his mind.

'N-now...sit on my cock.' Mr Testaburger ordered 'I want to fuck you!'

'Yes Mr Testaburger.' the girl followed the order.

The sexy black dress was slowly pulled up to her waist, revealing everything below

She had lowered herself onto Mr Testaburger's cock and moved up and down on it. He imagined how tight it would feel to be inside her. 'Mr...Mr Testaburger! Y-you're so big!'

'Such... Such a tight little ass.' He panted, thrusting her up and down on his lap

'Mr-Mr Testaburger! I-I'm cumming!' the girl panted

'I'll fill that ass of yours!' he thought as he released inside of her and she came from her front.

'MR TESTABURGER!' She screamed in ecstasy, as if this was the GREATEST pleasure she had ever felt

'AVRIL!' He called, feeling the tiny 2 inch cock twitch and her cum falling on her own cocklit.

As Mr Testaburger awoke he saw that his hand was covered in his cum and that his breath was short. 'Oh...god!'

'I... I just jacked off to thoughts of my daughter's transgender boyfriend!'

'What kind of father am I?' he thought 'But...as a girl...she was perfect! The hair...eyes...shape...ALL of her! So... perfect.'

'If...if I fuck her once...then it's over! Over and done with!' he told himself...but could he?

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 6

Izzy got no sleep last night. She just stared at her ceiling, remembering what she found out earlier that night on her date with Kenny...

*flashback*

Izzy was waiting outside her apartment for Kenny, as he was late, when a figure dropped down in front of her

"Sorry for the intrusion miss." The figure spoke with a heavy voice

"W... Who are you?" Izzy asked in slight fear

"Mysterion." He said, turning around... and pulling his mask and hood off "AKA Kenny McCormick."

"K-Kenny? YOU'RE Mysterion?!" Izzy double-took

"Yeah. I'm South Park's defender." Kenny answered

"But... but why tell me?" She asked

"Cause...I didn't want to have this Batman Secret thing between us." Kenny admitted

Izzy was quiet for a second, before she pulled him into a hug "Thank you for trusting me."

"So...you gonna stop this witch hunt for Mysterion at the school now?" Kenny asked

"Nope." Izzy smiled

"Why not?" Kenny asked

"If I stop now people will get suspicious about you. You're the last person I talked to; that'd put you as the prime suspect. Maybe after a month I'll say I've given up and people are none the wiser." Izzy answered

"Okay." Kenny smiled, holding up a backpack with his normal cloths "So... you mind if I get changed?"

"Sure. My sister and parents are out at the minute, the bathroom's free." Izzy smiled

"Thanks Izzy." Kenny hugged her as he went inside.

'I am dating a great guy! Kind, caring, funny, cool, sweet and a fucking SUPERHERO! He's the complete package.' She thought happily

*end flashback*

Though she was looking at her superhero posters usually helped lull her to sleep, she was excited to find out that Kenny was Mysterion. All other heroes didn't help with her sleep anymore.

He was just so special to her now

She rolled in her bed in excitement thinking of how Kenny would treat her well and how she would be Kenny's main girlfriend...even though she knew about his other girlfriends.

Well, he said he'd call it off with them

*With Kenny*

'Okay...I've got to end my relationship with my girls. Kelly, Frieda, Tammy, Mable and Rita...I've been with them, for so long...' Kenny sighed as he had a picture with the girls and him. 'I've got to do right by them AND Izzy.'

'Yes I was with them for ages, and I do like them and they like me... but we don't like each other like that. Just good sex.'

"Tomorrow. I'll tell them tomorrow." Kenny nodded thinking of tomorrow.

*Next day, Marsh House*

Stan walked downstairs and saw his parents having their breakfast in the kitchen "Morning guys." Stan smiled

"Morning dear." His mother smiled

"Morning pal." Randy smiled, seeing that his son was a boy right now as he just wore a black dressing gown and no makeup and his classic hat on.

"MUST you wear the hat Stan?" Sharon asked rolling her eyes

"I'll take it off." Stan answered showing his lengthened hair.

"Ah come on, it's fine." Randy waved

"Yeah, but he's been wearing that same sort of hat for years." Sharon answered

"He stopped wearing it when he became Avril." Randy answered back "He is helping us know who he is."

"Is that true Stan?" Sharon asked

"Yeah. Sorry I forgot to tell you." Stan apologized

"Oh...I'm sorry dear. You can wear it." Sharon felt bad and apologized herself

"Thanks mom." Stan put his hat back on

"So, what's on the agenda today pal?" Randy asked

"Going to Kyle's and playing Xbox; besides that not much." Stan answered

"Ah. Well, have fun." Sharon smiled

"I'm sure we will." Stan smiled and grabbed a handful of breakfast bars and a banana.

Stan smiled as he started eating happily

"You better put some of those bars back and eat some real cereal young man." Sharon stared lightly

"Hmm, hmm." Stan nodded

*At Kyle's*

Kyle yawned as we went downstairs in the morning

"Morning champ. Sleep well?" Gerald asked his son.

"Mornin' bro!" Ike waved

"Morning...Urgh..." Kyle slumped in his chair

"Rough night?" Gerald asked putting down his morning paper.

"Just worried. About today." Kyle answered

"Why?" Gerald asked

"Stan's coming over. And you saw how mom reacted when we told her." Kyle answered

"It'll be okay... I hope." Gerald assured

"I hope so dad. I love mom but...she goes crazy on all these crusades. I don't want any crazy shit going through between her and Stan." Kyle answered

"I mean Avril." He corrected

"Well, all I can say is I hope it goes well." Ike nodded

"Yeah." Kyle crossed his fingers in front of him "Here's hoping."

"Morning my favourite boys." Sheila walked in

"Morning dear/morning mom." They answered

The family was soon sat down having a nice breakfast

"So...Avril is coming over to play Xbox is she?" Sheila asked

"Yeah...Mom about last night..." Kyle answered trying to calm the situation down before it escalates.

"She's still your friend Kyle." Sheila answered

"Ah, I am glad." Kyle nodded

"I...over-reacted. She's still Stan: your friend. Just under a different name." Sheila smiled

"Exactly." Kyle smiled "So...everything's still good?"

"It's still good...as long as she's not dressing up like a New Jersey girl." Sheila answered

"Nah, she's not." Kyle laughed

That was when a knock came from the front door

"I've got it." Kyle wiped his mouth with a disposable napkin and went to the door.

"Hey pal." Avril smiled, standing at the door

"Hi Avril. Mom, dad; Avril's here. Come in, just need to get changed." Kyle answered

"No problem." Avril smiled

Avril walked in wearing a simple blue tank top and jeans, with just some lip-gloss and a bit of mascara

"My... I didn't think he'd look so... feminine." Sheila muttered

"Goodness...If I didn't know any better I'd say that Avril an ACTUAL girl." Gerald commented back

"Stan's a freaking BABE!" Ike deadpanned

"IKE!" His parents snapped

"What?" Ike defended

Avril blushed and looked away 'If I'm not careful I might get the wrong kind of attention.' She thought.

"Okay, sorry about that. Ready to tear up the Xbox community?" Kyle got changed wearing his iconic green hat over his Jew-fro

"You know it." Avril smiled

The two high fived before they got on the console, like little kids again

"See. Still the same friend Kyle's always know." Gerald smiled

"I guess you're right." Sheila worried about nothing.

*At Kenny's home*

Kenny was in the house with only him and Karen. She was counting how much money they had for this month and seeing if they could get the rent this time. He was worried about his five sex-friends and how'd they react after he'd give them the news.

"KENNY!" Karen yelled, making him jump

"AH!" Kenny yelled "You scared me!"

"You weren't listening." She pouted

Kenny tried to think what his sister was saying but couldn't remember "Yeah...sorry. What WERE you saying?" Kenny asked kindly.

"When is your new payday?" Karen sighed

"Oh...err, end of the month." Kenny answered "Why? Are we okay till then?" sounded concerned

"Okay...That's...sort of good." Kenny sighed

"Are you okay Kenny?" Karen asked

"I..." Kenny began but heard a knock at the door. "I've got that." he opened it and saw the girls he was going to end their relationship with.

"Hi Ken!" They called with a grin.

"Hey...Come on in." Kenny smiled half-heartedly

They did as they were offered, each missing his cheek as they walked in.

"Is...is everything alright Ken?" Tammy asked

"Girls...can we...can we sit down?" Kenny asked

"Sure." they nodded and sat down.

"I... need to tell you all something." He sighed

"What is it?" Frieda asked

"I...I've met someone." Kenny admitted

"Okay..." Kelly thought

"And...I like her." Kenny added

"And?" Tammy asked

"We... need to stop this. I will be loyal to HER." Kenny said seriously

"I am sorry. But I love her and I will NOT betray her. I DID have fun with all of you, but it is time to move on for all of us."

"So...I guess this is goodbye?" Rita asked

"Yes." Kenny answered "Listen, I want you to know...I've REALLY enjoyed being with you...but I can't knowingly cheat on the girl I love."

"Who is it?" Freida asked

"It's Izzy." Kenny answered

The girls where silent as they processed everything

"The-the Superhero girl?" Tammy asked

"Yeah." Kenny answered

"Well...I've known Ken the longest...I should feel the most betrayed...but I'm not." Tammy answered

"Y-You're not?" The girls asked

"No. Because we've had some great times; Ken's always done well by us." Tammy defended

"True." Frieda nodded

"Rita? Mable? Kelly?" Tammy asked the three other girls

"We may not have been exclusive Kenny...but I love you...And I'm...okay with you and Izzy." Kelly smiled

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kenny sighed, talking about Kelly's feelings

"It's alright." Kelly smiled

"You...You're always my first Kenny...But I kind of figured this was always a temporary thing." Mable answered. She was fair skinned with black hair; she was wearing a green shirt that helped conceal her B-cup breasts, blue jeans and suede shoes.

"So...you understand?" Kenny asked

Mable nodded and smiled

"What about you Rita?" Kenny asked

"Same." Rita admitted. Rita was a fiery red haired girl with a black tank top underneath a warm brown jacket and blue jeans.

"Listen girls, if things go... Bad for you and you need me, speak to Izzy." Kenny smiled

"You...you mean it?" Tammy asked

"Yeah. She knows about you and my reputation; she's okay with it." Kenny nodded

The girls all smiled and hugged him

"So...How long till Izzy comes?" Tammy asked

"Tammy." Kenny chuckled

"What Ken?" Tammy teased

"Innuendo and offering one last quickie." He deadpanned

"So...?" The girls asked in lustful hope.

"No." He chuckles

"Can't blame girls for trying Kenny." Rita smiled

"I know. But my sister is here as well. It'd be weird for ALL of us." Kenny got up.

"She could join in. Willing to try anything once." Tammy shrugged

"Man, is this town FULL of perverts?" Kenny chuckled

"So...we'll see you later?" Mable asked

"Maybe. But I need to call Izzy." Kenny smiled

"Later Ken." Tammy winked, the girls giving him one last kiss before they left

"Bye girls." Kenny smiled

As they left Karen heard EVERYTHING. How her brother was respectful to those girls, how he remembered each of their names and how they were suggesting that they sleep with HER and Kenny, her own BROTHER! She had a burning red blush, so she tried to take it off by working on the lists.

"That... that's ridiculous; I want My Angel." She thought aloud

*With Avril and Kyle*

"Top right!" Kyle noticed

"On it." Avril nodded shooting the Call of Duty Online players. "Got him! Sniper!" Avril noticed

"Boom! Headshot!" Kyle cheered

"AND WE WIN!" the two cheered as the timer ran out

"High five!" Kyle cheered as the two friends high-fived each other.

"Man; that was great." Avril chuckled

"Phew I thought we died cause of those newbs." Kyle sighed

"Nah, we're too good." Avril hugged her friend with one hand.

"True." He nodded, blushing a bit at a being hugged by his feminine friend

"Hey does it, err...make you uncomfortable me being a girl?" Avril asked concerned

"No, not really." Kyle shrugged "I just need to get used to it."

"Well...you know your brother just called me "hot" right?" Avril commented

"Wait...IKE did?! When was that?!" Kyle asked

"Shortly before you came down." Avril answered

"Oh man... I'm sorry about that Avril." Kyle apologised

"I don't blame you. I was gazed upon by a tonne of guys at the mall over a week ago." Avril answered

"Sonofabitch..." Kyle muttered pinching his nose.

"Well... If anyone stares at you when I'm around I'll kick their ass. No one stares at my best friend." Kyle nodded

"Thanks buddy." Avril smiled

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Kyle asked

"I'd like some." Avril smiled

Kyle nodded, heading off to get them both sandwiches

'I hope our friendship doesn't change.' Avril smiled

*With Wendy*

"Hmm-hmm-hhhmmm..." Wendy hummed a song that didn't have any lyrics

"Wendy? Are you okay?" Wendy's mother asked

"Yeah I'm fine; just thinking of stuff to do with Avril later." Wendy answered

"Oh?" Her mother teased

"Mom..." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You know...I remember when you dressed as Wendyl. That was an interesting day." Her mother smiled

"That was so Eric Cartman didn't get his way!" Wendy defending herself

"Still...maybe you and Avril can go on a date like that?" Wendy's mother suggested

"A transgender date...yeah! Oh thanks mom; you're the best!" Wendy hugged her mother.

Mrs Testaburger chuckled, holding her daughter close.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Mr Testaburger was planning

'What can I do? I-I can't believe I'm considering this!' He debated in his mind, until he caught wind of some words his wife and daughter were saying.

And his want was rekindled.

'The date...If I can get Avril alone...it'll...it'll be enough time. It WILL be enough time!' He thought back to his fantasy from the previous night

'And then... it'll be all be fine."

*Time Skip, Kyle's house*

"Hey, thanks for having me over Mrs Broflovski." Avril smiled

"You're welcome Stan... I mean Avril." Sheila corrected herself

"No problem Mrs B. See you later Kyle." Avril smiled as she was heading back home.

"Bye Avril." they waved

Said transgender boy/girl walked home with a happy smile

'It's good to have days like this. Good friends and an understanding family.' Avril thought as she walked back to her front door "I'm home."

"Have fun?" His mother smiled

"I did. It was a bit weird with Ike...but yeah." Avril said letting her hair down

"How was it weird?" Sharon asked

"Ike said: I was hot." Avril admitted

Sharon choked on her drink while Randy burst out laughing

"S-Seriously?!" Sharon asked spluttering

"Yeah. It's flattering...but how many other people find me hot?" Avril sounded concerned

Across South Park many people sneezed violently

"What was that?" Avril asked

"Someone must have opened a large jar of pepper?" Randy joked

"Dad..." Avril rolled her eyes.

"Come on, that was a good one!" Randy groaned

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

 **Authors Note: Warning this chapter contains scenes of rape. It is not the intent of the writers of this fanfiction to give a positive outlook on such a horrific act. Both Grey and I are appalled by this act and we want to show the brutality of it.**

 **Grey: I myself had been nearly raped when I was 12-ish with bully's (99% of my class) using it to further bully me. We use this plot point to show how the act can sometimes affect someone.**

Chapter 7

The next day rolled in; Avril, Stan and Kenny were standing by the bus stop. "You two wonder about the sneezing last night?" Kyle asked

"Yeah that was weird; I think half the town sneezed." Kenny answered

"Definitely close." Avril nodded

"So...I got together with Izzy." Kenny changed topic

"Wow really? That's great Kenny." Avril smiled

"Cheers. Also, I...sort of...broke up with my harem of sex-friends." Kenny added

"Good for you man." Kyle nodded, knowing why he did it

"So never again "Kenny, King of The South Park Harem" then?" Avril asked

"Nope. Just me and Izzy...well, Izzy agreed to meet: Tammy, Kelly, Frieda, Mable and Rita at the weekend so...Never say never Avril." Kenny smirked

"Oh, dude..." Kyle face-palmed laughing

"Still a perv." Arvil laughed

"After all this time and you're still not surprised? Don't you remember what I always said?" Kenny asked with a smirk

"Dude, your face was covered 98% of the time. We couldn't understand a fucking thing." Kyle answered.

The three laughed since they knew each other that well, knowing when they were young they were immature.

Now, here they are.

Kenny, an unknown hero to the town looking to get a stable girlfriend

Kyle, an ordinary kid wanting his relationship to work and to be a good big brother and student

And Stan/Avril, letting his real self out

A mobile phone began to ring. "Sorry, that's mine." Avril apologised getting the phone from her bag

'The phone in the bag...he really IS a girl. She's still Stan.' Kyle smirked

"Hello?" Avril asked, putting the phone to her ear

"Hi Avril." Wendy's voice spoke happily.

"Hi babe, what's up?" Avril smiled

"I've got an idea for our next date." Wendy answered

"Okay what is it?" Avril asked

"It's...wait are you with your friends and Cartman?" Wendy asked

"Kenny and Kyle: yes. Cartman: no." Avril answered

"Why?"

"It's for your ears only; I don't want too many people knowing about it." Wendy answered

"Okay!" Avril nodded, walking away

"Be right back guys." Avril spoke

"No, take your time." Kenny nodded in understanding

As Avril walked out of earshot "Okay Wendy, what is this date you wanted to tell me?"

"I was thinking that we could go on a transgender date. You as you are; and I as Wendyl." Wendy answered

"W... What?" he/she stuttered

"You and I, go on a date, with me dressed as a boy. What do you think?" Wendy repeated

"I... err... guess we could." Avril blushed

"Hey, it'll be okay. It's just: me and you." Wendy reassured him

"Yea, I know." Avril nodded

"So...this weekend?" Avril asked kindly

"Sure." Wendy replied "See you at school!"

Avril walked back to Kenny and Kyle "So...you and Wendy have a good talk?" Kyle asked

"Yeah. We're just setting up a date." Avril smiled

"Cool." Kenny patted Avril's back

"Glad to see you and her are still going strong." Kyle smiled

"Yeah. A few hiccups here and there, but you know... what relationship hasn't?" Avril shrugged

"True...oh here's the bus." Kenny agreed

"No Cartman here..." Kyle noted

The three crossed their fingers without saying a word and got on the bus to school.

And they got onto the bus with no problem

*At the school*

"Alright class, I've got some news: one Eric Catrman has been removed from school at the request of his mother and Principal Victoria." Mr Garrison proclaimed

"Seriously?!" The class asked...except for Timmy who just said his name.

"Yes: seriously. Turns out he's been sorting out some "graduation correspondent course" and he doesn't need to come in anymore." Mr Garrison answered

"Why am I not surprised." Kyle sighed

"How long till he gives up?" Kenny joked

"A week." Avril betted

"Yeah...sounds about right." Kyle chuckled

*Time Skip*

It was lunch time; Avril and Wendy were sitting together at the girls' table.

Avril was shuffling in her seat awkwardly as the other girls talked

Avril whispered softly to Wendy "You sure they're okay with me here? I mean after PE..."

"Avril it'll be fine. Don't worry." Wendy softly grabbed her hand.

"I... okay." Avril sighed, nodding

"So...what's up girl?" Red asked looking at Wendy and Avril being ambiguous on her sight

"Just talk-" Avril answered

"I was talking. To Wendy." Red snapped lightly

"Red; Avril's my girlfriend." Wendy glared "You talk to her like you'd talk to anyone else, or else we're leaving."

"Same with me." Bebe nodded

"Alright. Alright...So..."Avril" When did you choose to be a girl?" Red asked

"Well... I started crossdressing in the summer before fifth grade. I started feeling confused during fourth, and then just gave into temptation and ordered some stuff on amazon. Wendy found out recently and helped me decide to... well... step out of my doubt." Avril shrugged

"Huh...Well...That answers that then." Red answered

"Yea." Wendy smiled; putting her head on Avril's shoulder "I always wondered what it'd be like to have a girlfriend, this just works for both of us."

'If she wanted a girlfriend she could have asked me.' Red thought bitterly

*At the prison*

"McCormick, you've got a visitor." An officer speaks to Kevin who is sleeping in a cell.

"Fuck off." Kevin huffed, rolling over

"Is that any way to talk to your sister?" Karen asked holding a bag.

"K-Karen?" Kevin asked

"Hi bro." she smiled

"What're you doing here?" Kevin asked

"I brought you lunch." She handed the bag to him showing sandwiches she had made

"I'm sorry Miss, but you're not allowed to take that through." The guard frowned

"Come on man. It's only a couple of sandwiches!" Kevin snapped

"If-if you saw the contents...would that be okay?" Karen asked

"... Yes." The guard nodded

The guard observes the sandwiches: peanut butter and jam, butter and ham. "Seems to be in order." he handed the sandwiches back

Karen nodded and carefully passed the box to her oldest brother

"Thanks sis...How's Kenny and our parents?" Kevin asked

"Mom and Dad are the same...Kenny's gotten a girlfriend." Karen sighed then perked up when she mentioned her brother

"Another one? How many's that? A hundred and eight?" Kevin asked in astonishment

"He broke up amicably with the FIVE he was sleeping with. He's committed to ONE girl now: Izzy." Karen defended her brother.

"... bullshit." Kevin said in disbelief

"It's true. And he's also got a promotion at work. He's doing great." Karen smiled

"Well...glad to see that two out of five of us are doing well." Kevin gave a sad smile and bit into the butter and ham sandwich "Hmm...Thanks Karen."

"You're welcome bro." Karen smiled sadly

"Visiting hours are over. Come along Miss." the guard asked politely

"Just. Just one more thing please?" Karen asked. The guard grumbled but nodded. Karen turned to her brother. "When's your parole Kevin?" she hoped to see her brother on the opposite end of the bars.

"I'm only in here for another two months Karen." Kevin chuckled "It was just assault."

"I know...it's just...I don't want you in there any longer than needed." Karen answered

"Thanks for the concern Karen." Kevin half smiled "D-Don't worry about me."

"Okay." she nodded

"Now, go see Kenny. He may not seem like it, but he needs someone to look after him." Kevin chuckled

"I will Kevin. Bye." Karen waved goodbye to her brother, as she was escorted by the guard.

'Be safe.' she thought

*With Kenny's girls and Izzy*

"So...YOU'RE Izzy?" Kelly asked

"Yeah. I take it you're Kenny's s-ex-girlfriends?" Izzy asked

"Yes." Tammy said, glaring at the 'nickname' they were given

"Wow...Kenny has great taste in women." Izzy gave a kind comment...which was half misinterpreted by Rita and Frieda

"What do you mean?" Rita asked

"I mean: You're beautiful. That's what I mean." Izzy defended

"Yeah, and you wanna eat us out." Frieda scoffed

"I-err what?!" Izzy double-took with a blush

"What did you want to talk about?" Tammy asked, changing the subject

"Well, I just want you to know: I'm...I respect you and thank you for being with Kenny. And if you want to be with him for anything...I'm okay with it." Izzy answered

"Thank you." Kelly smiled

"So...what DID you want us here for? Besides getting together for a chat?" Rita asked

"I...err...need help. Figuring out what Kenny likes...that sort of stuff." Izzy asked

"Blowjobs." Frieda shrugged

"W-What?!" Izzy was taken back

"Boob-jobs." Kelly added

"Full body washes." Rita added

"Huh?" Izzy asked with a blush

"You're covered in soap and use your body as a sponge on Kenny." Rita answered

"Do... Do all you girls care about SEX?!" Izzy snapped

"It's not JUST sex. Kenny fulfils OUR needs too." Frieda answered

"Like what? Does he take you out? Treat you like your special?" Izzy asked

"Yes he makes us feel special, his tongue and fingers are MAGIC." Rita sighed happily

"Hmm..." The girls sighed contented.

"I-I guess he's had experience..." Izzy blushed

"I was his first. He was sixteen..." Tammy smiled "He was so gentle...yet forceful..."

Izzy blushed as all the girls began to tell tales of Kenny's 'skills'

'Oh. My. GOD! Kenny must be more experienced than a porn star!' Izzy blushed

'Well... at least that will make my first time amazing.'

"So...I've got to ask: Why are you attracted to Kenny...and have you ever been with a woman before?" Rita asked slyly

"Rita!" Tammy snapped lightly

"What?" Rita asked innocently

"He's sweet and funny." She blushed "And no."

"That's why we like him too." Frieda smiled

*With Kenny*

"ACHOO! ACHOO ACHOO!" Kenny continued to sneeze

"Kenny, what the hell man?" Clyde asked

"Urgh...either I'm coming down with something, or people are talking about me." Kenny answered

*With Avril and Wendy, Time Skip*

"So... Tonight?" Avril asked nervously

Wendy kissed Avril "Tonight." And she left for her home.

Avril went inside her home and felt her heart going faster than Lewis Hamilton racing in F1.

'I... I'm going out with a 'boy'.' He/she thought nervously

"Hey Champ. How was school?" Randy asked

"G-good. I'm going to get changed." Avril answered and went upstairs

"Okay." Randy answered

"She has a date." Sharon guessed

"Oh yeah with Wendy" Randy remembered

"I think we should help encourage her." Sharon answered

"Honey. I LIKE that idea." Randy smiled

*Inside Avril's room*

Avril was looking through her wardrobe, trying to find the right dress

"How about this?" A hand extended out from the wardrobe

"Tom, I want to look NICE not TRASHY." Avril answered "It IS a nice dress though."

"Could be nice for 'alone time'." Tom shrugged

"Maybe...but I want to save it." Avril answered

"Honey? You mind if we come in?" Sharon asked

"Sure." Avril called "I'm decent!"

Upon entering the Marsh parents helped Avril decide what clothes to wear and what she needs to hear for a positive night out.

Although they did subtly discourage sexy time; and by subtly they outright said it.

"Mom..." Avril blushed

"I'm just looking out for my baby." Sharon answered

"I'm 18 years old." Avril answered

"Still. You are getting use to the 'new you'." Randy warned

"Okay. Told you." Avril told the man in the closet.

"Just trying to help." Tom answered

"But anyway. I think THIS will go quite nice for your date." Sharon got out an ensemble of clothes that looked casual but cute.

*with Wendy*

Wendy had tied her hair back so it looked like a boy's ponytail, she was wearing a smart-casual shirt and trouser combo which made Wendy JUST as much a boy as Stan looked like a girl.

"Kinda creepy." She shrugged at that thought

"Wendy. How're you getting on?" Wendy's mother asked

"I'm doing fine mom. Where's dad?" Wendy asked as she became Wendyl

"He's gone for a beer. Not sure when he'll be back." Her mother answered

"'Kay. Later Mom." She/he called as Wendyl headed out

*Outside*

Wendyl headed out to visit his girlfriend, thinking his father was out at the pub with his mates; but in reality...

'Alright...I've just got to follow my daughter...son...child and then...I can nip this ache in the bud.' Wendy's father thought from the shadows.

He stuck to the shadows, following his crossdressing daughter to her crossdresser boyfriend's house

*At the Marsh House.*

Interesting Note: The Marsh House is featured in The Walking Dead TellTale Game and is based on The Marshall House the oldest hotel in Savannah, Georgia.

Wendyl arrived at the Marsh home and knocked politely "Hi Wendy. Oops, I guess I should say: Wendyl." Sharon answered the door. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Mrs Marsh." Wendyl smiled "Is Avril ready?" and as he saw Avril walk down the stairs Wendyl was enamoured by how she looked.

It was a simple sky blue dress with sky blue shoes that had very small heels, Avril's dress being sleeves. She was also wearing a dark blue jacket. On her face was some dark blue eye shadow and some pink lip-gloss that had some blue glitter.

"Wow...just...wow." Wendyl blushed

"You're pretty "wow" yourself." Avril smiled

"*Ahem* You ready?" Wendyl asked, to which Avril nodded

"Of course." She smiled as they left

As Wendyl and Avril left for their date they were followed still by Wendyl's dad.

*Time Skip*

At the local restaurant Wendyl and Avril were having a great time but they were observed by both men AND women who were eyeing them up. Their date was almost done with: a moonlight stroll was the last thing.

The two were holding each other hands, nice and close and lovingly.

"This has been a great date Wendyl." Avril smiled as they walked through Stark's Pond.

"Yea." Wendyl nodded, holding Avril close

'Okay...now's my chance...I have to do this. I have to do this NOW!' Wendyl's father thought as the two were nearing the end of their date.

The two sat there on a bench, kissing

'God...those lips...' Wendyl's father thought lustfully.

*Elsewhere*

Mysterion was scouting around South Park, hearing the whispers of people wishing they could fuck this black haired beauty. ' "Black haired beauty"? Are they talking about Avril?' he thought he clicked on his long ranged wire so he could record ALL the conversation.

"You're mad man. There's no way you'd do it." a person answered

"I'm serious..." the answered "I'd fuck that Avril girl. Then I'd make her the town bitch."

'Fucking asses!' Mysterion thought tightening his fist

"What about...whatshisname...Testaburger? Wasn't HE going on about her?" the first guy asked

'Wendy's dad?!' Mysterion thought

"Yeah...from what I remember, he's been keeping an eye on his daughter's date." the second answered "Maybe he's got the same idea."

Mysterion heard all he needed to hear; he leaped out from the shadows and slammed the two people to the ground by tripping them up "WHERE IS HE?"

"FUCK! M-Mysterion!" the first was in shock

"Where. Is. Testaburger?" Mysterion tightened his grip on their throats

*Back with Wendyl and Avril*

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Wendly asked

"I'm sure." Avril smiled, nodding

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe." Wendyl winked playfully

"Bye Wendyl." She kissed her "boyfriend" as the two headed back to their respective homes.

'Such a wonderful day.' She/he thought happily

Avril walked through Stark's Pond's wooded path where she heard a rustle, she turned thinking she should up her speed. She's seen enough horror movies to know that THIS was where the villain would try and kill her.

But she tripped, a figure running up behind her

"Who's there?" Avril asked as she was muffled by a man wearing a ski mask.

Avril heard the person unbuckling a belt and dread filled her heart especially when her skirt was picked up and her panties pulled down

"No, NO! Get off!" Avril tried to force off this person off of her.

"Don't. Don't struggle!" the person spoke with a deepened voice forcing Avril's hands above her head. "It'll be over."

"Help, HELP!" Avril began to cry seeing this guy's dick reaching for her asshole.

Avril screamed as she felt her rosebud get spread open

"No! NO! Stop it! HELP!" Avril screamed as she felt this rapist dick forced itself into her "AH-HA!" She screamed, tears forming from feeling her ass being assaulted by this stranger.

"So...Fucking. TIGHT!" The stranger groaned as he continued to fuck her.

He gripped her hips, going in and out going deep inside Avril

Avril continued to cry as she felt this monster raping her; she hated this, she wanted it to be over. She hated this feeling, being used for someone else's pleasure. "Stop it! No more! Please!"

"You are such a cock tease!" The man growled as he moved faster "You're so sexy and just flaunt it!"

"No! Stop! Wh-h-hy? I'm not a tease! I don't want this!" Avril cries as she feeling this man rape her.

"You do! You're dressed like this, you sound like a woman! You're BEGGED for it!" The man answered

"NO! Ah-ah-ah-ah Fucking STOP!" Avril answered trying to push him off

But she gasped when he gave a particularly hard thrust, hitting her prostate and feeling her cocklit harden

'W-What? Why?' Avril thought as she felt him pound her ass "N-No more! No more!" She begged

"No way slut!" he panted, going fasted "I felt you get tighter!"

Avril clenched her eyes closed, holding back the pleasure... And the person was suddenly kicked away

"ARGH! Oof, fuck. No, M-Mystrion! Wait I-ARGHK!" The man begged as the sounds of fists and kicks connected to him

"You. Fucking. Sick. Monstrous. BASTARD!" Mysterion pummeled into the rapist with reinforced knuckles and boots

"No, No more. I-I beg you." The man begged

"Fuck you." Mysterion broke the man's hand, and bound them with zip-ties "Avril! Hold on!" he turned and went straight to the victim. "Sergeant Yates. I've got a victim here of rape and I also have the perpetrator." he called on his phone "Stark's Pond forest path. Get here NOW!"

He held his crying friend in his arms, rubbing his/her back "Stan... Avril... It's okay. It's okay." He soothed "It's okay."

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 8

Ten hours.

Ten hours and forty eight minutes.

THAT is how long time had passed since the incident.

Stan was back home, shaken...traumatized...afraid. His parents had removed the: makeup, his clothes and wrapped him in his pyjamas and stayed with him ALL night straight into the morning.

But he hadn't slept. He just stared at the ceiling, eyes dead

Randy and Sharon had sat next to Stan, remaining silent. This hit them hard as well, they hadn't considered this outcome on their son for expressing his real side.

To break the silence Sharon asked if they wanted a drink. Randy asked for coffee, Stan didn't answer.

Sharon left for downstairs. Randy sighed; he NEVER expected this to happen.

"I..." Randy tried to talk but what could he say?

Sharon opened the door slowly; she's carrying a tray of drinks for the three of them. "Thanks honey." Randy helped her with the door and tray.

"..." Stan groaned slightly

His parents immediately noticed this and went to their son's side.

"You okay dear?" Sharon asked her son

Stan didn't immediately answer. It took two whole minutes before he spoke "..."

"What son? What is it?" Randy asked

"I-I want to stay home." Stan answered still with vacant eyes

"Of course dear." Sharon smiled

"I'll call the Principal. Tell her you've come down with something." Randy thought of a plausible story.

"Good idea." Sharon agreed

*At the school*

"Where's Avril?" Wendy wondered "Kyle, have you seen Avril?" she turned to her girlfriend's friend

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Kyle answered honestly.

"Alright attention class. Avril Marsh has come down with a stomach bug and won't be back to school for some time." Mr Garrison spoke.

'Stomach bug?' Wendy thought "Can I go see her?!" she asked, holding her arm up as she was worried for her lover

"I'm afraid you can't Wendy. Avril's parents have made it VERY clear that, Avril doesn't want to see anyone." Mr Garrison answered

"O-Oh..." Wendy lowered her hand sadly. 'I'm worried.' she thought

*At the Police Station*

Inside the interrogation room the rapist is handcuffed to the chair. His mask is removed as his face is patched up with gauze and stitches. He's somewhat recognizable but after Mysterion got his hands on him he could've been better described as a Picasso abstract piece.

"Mysterion did THIS to the guy? Jesus..." an officer gasped

Sergeant Yates sighed and answered "I'm just glad he called us. God knows what would've happened if he didn't."

"... I was still too late." Mysterion sighed

"You're not omnipresent Mysterion. None of us are." Yates answered trying to reassure him

"If I was faster..." Mysterion gripped his fists "Let me interrogate him."

"Mysterion..." Yates sighed

"LET ME!" he roared in anger

*inside the interrogation room*

Mr Testaburger was shaking in fear, he had crossed SEVERAL taboos; true he had slated his dream and that lust...but at what cost? He was beaten bloody and broken, he was in jail and he had NO-WAY out. He heard the door unlatch and saw Mysterion walk in, his hands and fists still wearing the reinforced additions.

"Oliver Testaburger..." Mysterion growled, before he grabbed Mr Testaburger's head and slammed his face into the table in front of him "Why'd you do it you piece of crap?! Why'd you rape your daughter's transgender boyfriend?!"

"ARGH! Y-You can't do this!" Oliver answered in pain

"WHY?!" Mysterion roared

"TELL ME!"

"She was beautiful! She was tantalizing! I needed to get it out of my system!" Oliver answered

"So you RAPED her?!" Mysterion growled

"It was the only way!" Oliver answered

Mysterion slammed Oliver's head on the table again "It's NOT the way!"

Oliver began to sob; the combined pain and fear from Mysterion drove him to break down.

"... Did you get all that Yates?" Mysterion growled, leaving the sobbing man in the interrogation room

"Every word." Yates answered simply

"Call the Testaburger's. I'm going to leave before I murder this man." Mysterion answered

"Good call Mysterion." an officer nodded

"Mysterion. My office." Yates ordered

A few seconds later Mysterion was in Yate's office "I bet you're wondering why you're here Mysterion."

"Is it because I beat that guy in a bloody pulp? I kind of figured." he answered "But he deserved it!"

"I don't deny that. But...you need to have your anger in control. We can't have something like this reflecting on the station." Yates answered

"It won't. It was just...The victim is a friend of a friend." Mysterion answered

"I see." Yates nodded

"You must have had a friend that was hurt and wanted to beat the guy who caused it." Mysterion answered

Yates looked out the window, remembering Indy's screams as Lucas and Spielberg raped him, and sighed "Yes. Yes I do."

*back at school*

"What do you think happened to Avril?" people started to say since not ALL of them believed the stomach bug story.

"What's it matter? People get viruses all the time. Like the time Craig was sick and only the day before: NOTHING wrong with him." Kyle answered

"I was in the hospital for three days." Craig nodded but felt a little used

"Still, Avril is used to being sick. She used to throw up around Wendy all the time." Token added

"Yeah...but he-err-SHE hasn't done that in years...until the reports..." Kyle answered

"True. Where's Kenny?" Token asked

"He said something about working late or something..." Kyle answered

Speak of the devil "Hey guys. W-what's going on?" Kenny asked nonchalant but sounded worried

"Avril didn't come to school today." Butters said

"Is she alright?" Kenny asked

"Mr Garrison said that she came down with a stomach bug." Kyle answered

"Wendy Testaburger to the principal office please, M'mmkay." Mr Macky said over the intercom

"I'll see you later." Wendy said to her friends

"Wonder what that's about?" Butter's asked

"Maybe it involves St-Avril?" Clyde commented

" "Stavril"? Really?" Kyle deadpanned

"Slip of the tongue alright?" Clyde answered

*In the Principal's Office*

"You wanted you see me?" Wendy asked, entering the office and seeing the new principal

"Ah, hello Wendy. Please come in." Principal Victoria welcomed Wendy in warmly.

Wendy walked in and sat down. "May I ask why I'm here?"

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble...I've heard good things from my mother." Principal Victoria answered

"Then...why AM I here?" Wendy asked "Is it about Avril?"

"Yes, I am afraid so." She sighed

"W-What's happened? What're wrong?" Wendy asked in worry.

"Avril...She...*Sigh* It's a delicate subject." Principal Victoria answered

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY AVRIL?!" Wendy screamed

"Wendy!" Principal Victoria snapped "I understand your concern but control yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry." Wendy apologized

"Avril...She was assaulted last night." The Principal answered

"W-What?" Wendy's heart was broken to hear this. "What happened?! Who did it?!"

"There's person in custody...*Sigh*." Principal Victoria sighed

"Who was it?" Wendy asked in anxiety

"It... Was your father."

"M-My dad...?" Wendy asked in denial

"Yes. He was caught by Mysterion and he's now in prison awaiting sentencing." Principal Victoria answered with a heavy heart

"What did he do...?" Wendy asked in shock

"He... Raped Avril." The principal sighed

"H-He what?" Wendy asked in total shock

"It's true. He confessed." The Principal answered

That news hit Wendy like being slammed by a train. The impact alone would kill you.

But she...she couldn't believe it!

"W-Why would he do that?" Wendy asked

"I think you're better hearing it from him yourself. I'm giving you permission to leave school so you can confront him on it." Principal Victoria answered

"Thank you." Wendy said with strong resolve

"Your mother's on her way. She'll be here shortly." Principal Victoria answered

"Thank you." Wendy half smiled with her bottom lip quivering 'Why did this happen? '

"You can go now Wendy. Take your time." Principal Victoria allowed her to leave

"Wendy..." Mrs Testaburger arrived

"You can go." P.V. Allowed them to go.

*time skip, Testaburger house*

"... Why did he do it?" Wendy muttered

"I don't know honey... I don't know what was going on in his mind." Mrs Testaburger answered

"Mom...I'm going to do something...I haven't done since I was four years old." Wendy shook

"Go on dear." Her mother answered

Wendy took a deep breath and screamed. She screamed and cried, she opened the floodgates to a part of her she thought she had under control...but this was a smoking gun.

Mrs Testaburger frowned, and hugged her daughter lovingly

This hurt them...more than ANYONE could imagine; except for the Marsh's of course. Why could he do this? How long was this planned? All they know now: That man is NOT coming back here.

*some hours later*

Kyle knocked on the Marsh's door

"Hi Mrs Marsh, is Avril...*sigh* can I come in?" Kyle asked as Sharon answered

"Of course; I'll just tell Stan." Sharon allowed Kyle to come in.

Kyle nodded, going inside

Kyle stood in the living room waiting patiently. 'I hope you're okay buddy.' Kyle thought softly, he felt that if he spoke loud it would be disrespectful.

"Kyle...?" A woman's voice spoke

"Avril?" Kyle asked seeing Sharon Marsh

"No...Stan's upstairs. He's waiting." Sharon answered

Kyle nodded, sighing, before going upstairs

"Stan, Kyle's here." Sharon answered through the door.

As they walked through Kyle saw Stan without ANYTHING that discerned him from Avril "H-Hey dude...missed you at school." Kyle spoke awkwardly

"Hi..." Stan answered back solemnly

"He's had a rough night...we all have." Sharon answered

"I'll try and keep it short." Kyle answered

Sharon nodded, closing the door

"You okay pal?" He asked, walking over

"Been better..." Stan answered

"Err...Jimmy's been working on his routine...got some good jokes." Kyle tried to break the ice.

"I don't feel like laughing now." Stan answered turning away.

"... What happened?" The Jewish boy sighed

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Stan answered defensively

"Dude, we've been friends through thick and thin. Why won't you tell me? You KNOW I can keep a secret of that's what this is." Kyle answered

"I WAS FUCKING RAPED!" Stan yelled

Kyle was taken aback; he couldn't comprehend what his friend said. "Y-You were...?"

"I was raped...after my date with Wendy...he fucked me like a whore!" Stan broke down

Kyle pulled his friend into a hug, rubbing his back

"D-don't, don't touch me!" Stan struggled but felt his friend being there for him.

"I am so, so, SO sorry Stan...you don't deserve that. NO-ONE deserves that!" Kyle held his friend and began to tear up. Kyle had always treated Stan like a brother. Now that he was transgender and preferred to be a woman, he treated Avril like a sister.

And he felt like he had failed his sister

"You're my brother, my sister. I should've helped. I'm sorry." Kyle answered

Stan just cried into Kyle's arms, letting out all her pain

"I'm here, I'm here bro." Kyle reassured Stan.

*With Kenny*

Kenny had taken the rest of school off, not being on the register meant he could focus on work...except his anger was still inside him, at one point a shoplifter who was trying to steal a console controller had their head flattened on the register desk.

"Kenny. I need to speak with you." His boss called

"Shit." He hissed

"Kenny...I noticed that you almost flattened a customer's head on the register's desk." Johnny answered

"The guy was shoplifting. What was I meant to do: nothing?" Kenny asked

"You don't normally overreact like that." Johnny sighed

"I...heard some nasty things. It's gotten me riled up." Kenny answered

"What sort of thing?" Johnny asked, for a few seconds Kenny didn't answer so Johnny begun "Kenny, if you can't control..."

"I heard some people on about fucking Avril Marsh okay? How they'd turn her into their personal cum-dump." Kenny answered hating to repeat what others wanted out of his friend

"Oh. Good god." Johnny muttered

"Look...I'll TRY and keep my anger...low. But, I apologize if I go off the rails if anyone talks about Avril in that context." Kenny answered

"I understand Kenny." Johnny nodded

"Thanks...I should...I should get back to work." Kenny felt better letting out this anger in a controlled state.

"You know...You could double as a bouncer with that fighting of yours. You might make a shit-tonne of cash." Johnny chuckled

"Sorry, not a fan for beating people up for money." Kenny smiled, leaving the office when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw it was Izzy

"Hey Izzy. What's up?" Kenny asked

"Hi Ken. Why weren't you at school?" Izzy asked

"Rough night." Kenny answered

"Was it about Avril?" Izzy asked in concern

"Yeah...listen: can we talk about that later. I'm at work." Kenny explained

"Okay, there was something I wanted to show you later Ken." Izzy smiled

"Will it keep?" Kenny asked but Izzy hung up. NOW his interest was raised. "Damn..."

*At Cartman's house*

Cartman was humming his favourite song, 'Kyle's Mom's a Bitch', when he stumbled across a strange video

"What the? What's this?" Cartman mumbled as he clicked on the video.

And he gasped

It showed Avril, on her stomach, getting ass-fucked by some hooded guy

"Oh my god..." He gasped "This. Is. HILARIOUS!"

He quickly got an idea, sharing the video to everyone with a lie he came up with

This'll be great!

He used one of his multitude e-mail names and sent the video to EVERYONE. He even put a caption along with the video just to twist the knife in the wound.

'See the Fag be fucked like the slut she is! Avril Marsh Exposed!'

As he saw that the video being sent to ALL of South Park; Cartman felt triumphant.

"I rock." He grinned

*time skip*

Kenny was on his phone, Izzy had called him again to meet her back at her place.

"This is strange." He thought, texting Karen that he'd be a while not knowing a shadow was watching him from above

"Wait...I think I've seen this film before." He thought to himself

And suddenly a female figure dropped down behind him and a deep female voice said "Boo."

"Wha! What the?" Kenny stood back from the figure.

Standing there was Izzy wearing a white suit with a pink cape, a yellow question mark symbol on her chest and hanging above her hood, as well as yellow gloves and yellow thigh high boots.

"I-Izzy? That you?" Kenny double took.

"Izzy? Who's Izzy?" the costumed superhero loving girl smiled "I am Mysteria, Mysterion's lover and sidekick!"

"Okay..." Kenny smiled but was also concerned for her

"You like?" Mysteria asked

"A very good costume." He smiled

"Thanks. I had you in mind." Izzy smiled

"I guessed. But there's much more to being a hero than the costume." Kenny answered

"I know; which is why I'll follow your lead." She smiled, taking her mask off

"Good...so...how about we try a few moves out?" Kenny asked making Izzy blush.

"S... Sure." She blushed

"Listen. Let me get changed and I'll give you some one on one time." Kenny answered

Every word Kenny said just made Izzy blush brighter and brighter

Kenny headed into a public restroom and changed, Mysteria managed to get a sneak peek on Kenny changing. His body was toned from years of fighting and exercise. 'Holy GOD!' she drooled

And then he began to lower his pants

She almost got a nosebleed as she saw Kenny's lower side.

'Wow... It's so big.' She thought happily

"Huh?" Kenny muttered, feeling like he was getting stared at, and turned around

"Meep!" Izzy gasped, hiding

"Izzy? Man I must be getting paranoid..." Kenny shrugged it off as he donned his reinforced costume.

"Out here!" She called

"Alright." Kenny donned his mask "Now we can get to business." He talked in his dark voice

Izzy nodded, gulping

Mysterion stood ready for an attack "Come on. Let's see your skill."

"R-Right." Izzy gulped

She took a deep breath, before she charged

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 9

*One Week Later*

It was a nightmare come true; the video spread like wildfire and no-one could pin it on this non-existent person. Stan couldn't even go out the house for fear of being recognised and ridiculed.

"Stan...Stan, can I come in?" Randy asked carrying a tray with cereal and juice.

"Go away!" Stan responded.

"Stan, you need to eat." Randy called back

"GO AWAY!" He yelled

Randy was taken aback; his son was holed up in his room, barely eating, crying in his sleep, screaming in his room...Randy thought that his child was cutting himself at this point. "Stan..." Randy tried to get through to him.

"Mr Marsh?" A female voice from behind him said, Randy turning around to see Wendy

"Wendy?" Randy asked

"I-I've come to see Av-Stan. He needs someone with him." Wendy answered

"Hopefully he'll accept your help." Randy nodded

"Stan? Stan it's me." Wendy knocked

"Go away! Stay away!" Stan snapped

"Stan I just want to talk." Wendy calmly spoke

She unlocked the door and walked in, seeing Stan curled up on his bed

"Stan?" Wendy asked softly

"I-I said: go!" Stan sobbed in his bed.

"Oh Stan..." Wendy moved closer

"Don't touch me!" He snapped contracting under his covers

"Stan. I LOVE you. I'm here for you." Wendy soothed, kneeling next to his bed

"Please...I don't want you here..." Stan cried

"Stan...I know." Wendy answered with a heavy heart. "I know you DIDN'T want that."

"I just want to go back...back to being just Stan." He cried "Just go back and be normal again." Stan cried in confession

"What do you mean Stan?" She asked

"No more Avril, no more being a girl. It's destroyed me." Stan answered

"Stan." Wendy frowned, brushing Stan's shoulder "It was killing you to hide her away."

"If I did hide her...I wouldn't have gotten raped." Stan cried

Wendy sighed and got onto the bed with him, hugging him

"Do...do you want to talk about it?" Wendy asked trying to be as comforting as possible.

Stan cried and let his heart out, explaining the situation completely

"I'm so sorry. I wish we hadn't gone separately...I would've kept you safe." Wendy teared up

"You...you would've been hurt...or raped like me." Stan cried

"But at least then I would have been with you." She sighed "They caught the man who got you."

"I-I know...Mysterion found us. He almost killed him." Stan answered

"Do... You want to know who he is?"

"If...if I do...I might kill him...but *sniff* yeah. Who is he?" Stan asked

"My... My dad."

"W-What?" Stan was in shock

"My dad was the one who raped you. The police told me why he did it...Mom's going through a lawyer to divorce him. After that...we're not seeing him again." Wendy admitted

Stan was silent, unable to say anything

"Stan? Stan, say something. Please?" Wendy asked

"... The worst part? It... Felt kinda good." He muttered in guilt and shock

"W-What?" Wendy asked

"It...felt kinda good. I-I almost..." Stan admitted before shutting up.

"You... Almost what?" Wendy asked

"Come..." Stan muttered so only Wendy could hear it.

'Oh my...' Wendy thought in shock

"So... Now we know what you like." Wendy said in shock

"It...It's more than that Wendy..." Stan added

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't...I don't know if I..." Stan crumbled

"What?" Wendy asked in comfort

"I don't know...if I can make love to you..." Stan answered

"Stan, what do you mean?" Wendy asked, holding him close

"I can't...get..." Stan was ashamed and embarrassed

"Get an erection..." Wendy thought

Stan nodded, shaking.

"Stan, that doesn't matter." Wendy soothed, rubbing his arm "Besides, after what you went through it's understandable."

"I can't show my face anymore...EVERYONE will see me as Avril again..." Stan cried

"Stan, you can't hole yourself up forever." Wendy answered "I know who sent the video and the lie. We both know the truth; your friends know the truth. We'll look after you love."

"*Sniff* Y-You know who sent the video?" Stan asked

"Yeah. He's five foot six, six hundred pounds, wears a red jacket and is a modern day Nazi." Wendy answered

"Cart...man..." He growled, his fist clenching in anger

"Yeah...the police found out where the video was sent from, they're still looking for the originator of the video." Wendy added

"But...but Cartman...is there NO LEVEL of his evil?" Stan curled up in anger and sadness.

"I'll kick his ass for you when I go home." Wendy smiled "And Stan, if you're unable to make love to me when you are ready for us to do that then we can think of something else."

"What are you thinking?" Stan asked

"I don't know." Wendy shrugged

"Then...can we just cuddle?" Stan suggested

"Okay." Wendy cuddled him close.

"We'll cross that hurdle when we come to it."

*at school*

The school's talk was on fire, everyone was talking about Stan and the video. Of course Kenny and Kyle were repulsed by the video; some sick fucks actually PRAISED it. People didn't name names but they had strong suspicions on who might've said them.

"I can't believe he did that." Kyle growled in anger

"It's Cartman. He killed his dad and fed him to his half-brother. It's just like him." Kenny answered

Kyle just yelled, kicking a locker so hard he bent the metal.

"If I see that guy...I'm gonna break his FUCKING BALLS!" Kyle growled

"Eyes or testicles?" Kenny asked

"If I'm lucky, both." Kyle finished

"And I'll back you up." Kenny nodded

"Hey Guys." Craig, Clyde, Token and Jimmy turned up.

"Hi..." Kyle sighed

"We saw the video. Completely fucked up right?" Token commented

"Yeah...Cartman better sleep with one eye open. He's gonna pay for this." Kenny answered "No. BOTH eyes open." Kenny growled

"T-T-To bad he's at home now." Jimmy answered "It'd be against the law."

"He's not safe there..." Kyle answered punching the locker in frustration "Not from us."

*With the girls*

"Oh god..." Bebe gasped at seeing the video.

"That's just monstrous." Heidi added

"I wonder how Wendy's taking it?" Jessica Rodriguez asked

"Knew she was a slut." Red scoffed "Getting payed to be fucked."

"RED! W.T.F!" Annie was shocked

"Yeah, what the hell Red?" Bebe asked

"Just saying: Dress like a slut, get fucked like one." Red answered back.

"Yet you barley get any." Bebe scoffed

'Fucking bitches.' Red cursed

"We should see how Avril and Wendy are doing. All of this must be a living nightmare." Jessica answered

"Yea, let's go." Bebe nodded

'Stupid whores. Caring about a fake girl.' Red seethed as she saw Cartman's video and gave a small snort thinking it was funny. "Wonder if Wendy's pimping him out?"

*In Hell*

"Suicide, suicide, lawyer, celebrity...*sigh* Slow day..." Satan sighed as he was sorting people down into hell and noticed a video popping up in his inbox "What's this?" he clicked on it and he thought it was someone sending him revenge porn. "Wait a minute...OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"What is wrong my lord?" One of his many servants asked

"THIS! This...OH...I may be the Prince of Darkness and Evil, but THIS!" Satan explained pointing to the screen "THIS is a nightmare!"

"It seems to be rape porn my lord." The servant answered

"I know the difference between "rape porn" and "filmed while being raped" Isaac!" Satan answered

"Why does it make you uncomfortable my lord?" Isaac asked

"Does it? Of COURSE it makes me uncomfortable! Who's the sender?" Satan explained "Eric Theodore Cartman? Oh, God Damn it Cartman! He's got his place here since day one! What's the caption...OH. My...Fucking. Christ!" Satan was stunned "Stan "Avril" Marsh being fucked like the fag-bitch s/he is?! STAN?!"

"My lord?" Isaac asked in confusion

"This...This is disrespectful. I LIKE this kid. He helped me out some years ago. Plus I respect this kid being transgender. Where's my lieutenant?" Satan asked

"Sir?" a woman-like wraith flew down

"Lillith, I need you to go to Earth and talk to THIS kid." Satan pointed to a picture of both Stan as both himself and Avril.

"Yes sir. I won't fail you." Lillith answered

 **To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 10

It was later on the same day. Sharon and Randy were happy that Stan had opened up to Wendy and had not been driven to suicide...JUST yet. Sharon had asked a psychiatrist friend of hers if she'll be able to talk to Stan about it, seeing as men have scarred her son.

"Thanks. See you soon." Sharon smiled, hanging up

"Is it sorted?" Randy asked as he and Sharon were in the kitchen while Stan and Wendy were in the living room.

"Yes. Next Tuesday at ten." Sharon nodded

"It's good seeing him out from his room." Randy sighed

At that moment Stan and Wendy where sat in front of the TV, watching.

"Say Terrance, what did the Italian say to the Grecian Banker?" Philip's voice asked

"I don't know Philip what?" Terrance asked

Only for Terrance to fart on Philip's face. "DAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the two laughed

Stan chuckled lightly as he watched his childhood favourites. "These guys don't change."

"Yeah." Wendy nodded, holding his hand

Stan closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed feeling safe in Wendy's arms...until "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news." Tammy Thompson's voice spoke

"What the?" Wendy thought

"It's been one week since the viral video of a young transgender was raped and it has sparked SEVERE controversy between the sender of this video and the LGBT community." Tammy spoke

"Oh god..." Stan cringed

"That's right Tammy. The victim in question HAS been identified, but out of the severity of the video and for this person's safety and anonymity we will not name names. However Yolanda Smith head of Colorado's LGBT community has this to say with our correspondent: A Midget in a Bikini. Midget." Tom Thompson added

"Thank you Tom." Midget in a Bikini said, turning to a man dressed as a woman and said "Now Yolanda, what is it you wish to say?"

"First off I want to thank Channel 6 News for letting me speak and for allowing me to talk, not directly, but TO the victim." Yolanda spoke "To you. The poor victim of this attack, I am SO sorry for what has happened to you. You deserve MUCH more than what you have experienced."

"She's talking to you Stan..." Wendy smiled

Stan looked at the television and saw Yolanda talking into the camera, but to Stan it seemed that she was talking to him.

And... He smiled

Knowing that someone like him didn't think less of him because of that event

"Thank you Yolanda is there anything else you'd like to say?" Midget asked

"Yes, thank you. To the victim, I hope you're surrounded by friends and loved ones. No-one is alone in this world; not truly...That's...that's all I have to say. Good luck and stay strong. Back to you Tom and Tammy." Yolanda ended with a smile and a joke

"Inspiring words. And as Yolanda said: back to the studio." Midget smiled handing it back to the Channel 6 News duo.

"A very beautiful set of words." Tom nodded "Tammy?"

"Thanks Tom. Also in the news people of the LGBT community are banding together in arms and setting up support groups for people who are coping with their identities. As to help make them unashamed of who they are and how to deal with it..." Tammy continued on about the story, but Stan and Wendy were happy to see that there was still some humanity in the world not just crazy shit and dick-heads.

*with Cartman*

Cartman was looking at the news on the internet after taking a rest for his clicking fingers. And boy was he pissed at the news. "GOD DAMN FUCKING PUSSY HIPPIES! I was doing people a favour!" Cartman did a "YouTube-Commentator-Troll's rant"

And suddenly, his window was shattered

"What the fuck?!" Cartman snapped seeing a medium sized stone on his floor. "MEEEEEM!" Cartman called his mum.

Only for her not to turn up, she had gone out for food and "services".

And soon, more stones where thrown in

"Jesus fuck!" Cartman shouted since his room was now becoming a personal rock garden "Who the fuck is throwing stones at my room?!"

He waddled to his window and saw who was throwing the stones.

Outside where all the guys from his class, minus Stan

"The fuck are you guys doing? This is harassment and OW!" Cartman yelled and received a rock to the face

"Nice shot." Craig whispered to Kenny.

"You know what you did Fat-Ass, YOU spread that video and caused Stan to be locked up in his home for two FUCKING WEEKS!" Kyle snapped

"I'm doing the world a favour, fucking Jew!" Cartman roared

"For YOU! It's doing YOUR world a favour! It's JUST like with Cthulhu! Destroying a Synagogue, killing people at The Burning Man festival, MURDERING JUSTIN BIEBER!" Kyle answered "...Actually forget the last one. But SERIOUSLY you're miserable with yourself so you lash out at EVERYONE!"

"No, I am awesome." Cartman huffed

"Do you even HEAR yourself? Argh!" Kenny groaned

"Cartman, if you publicly admit that you posted the video we'll leave. If not there's going to be a lynch mob." Kyle calmly explained warning the situation.

"Err... Nope." Cartman said, pretending to think

"Okay. Don't say we didn't warn you. Come on guys." Kyle sighed

"Yeah, that's it. Run with your tail between your legs Jew! Running away is in your blood!" Cartman jeered

"Actually I've tasted Jew, not very cowardly meat." A sexy feminine voice from behind him said

"What the? Who's that?!" Cartman asked

"Just a friend of a friend." The voice answered

"What the fuck're you?!" Cartman answered

"Dude, who're you talking to?" Kyle rolled his eyes

"Now...are you going to take responsibility for your bigotry or is your inflated ego going to do somersaults around this?" the voice turned into a gorgeous woman standing before him, invisible and not heard by the others.

"Wow... Smoking babe." Cartman muttered, looking the woman up and down

Lilith's appearance looked to be Cartman's dream girl: Long flowing blonde hair, tits as big as his own...which by this point was possibly D-Cup sized, slender figure...an enthralling beauty. Hazel eyes, petite nose and fair skin.

The fat bastard, which he officially is because that's what you call someone who was born out of wedlock... Like Grey, just drooled at the sight of the woman who was only wearing a cape, a bikini, boots and gauntlets

"Holy fucking god..." Cartman gasped

"You know...If you're a good boy...I can give you a "reward"..." Lilith smiled sultry

"Y-Yeah?" Cartman drooled

"Yes." She smiled

"So...how about that responsibility?" Lilith smiled

"Y-yeah. I'll...I'll tell them." Cartman salivated as he turned to the window "Guys. Guys!"

"Yea?" Kenny asked as they turned around

"I'm ready to admit it." Cartman answered

"Bull. Shit." Craig rolled his eyes

"No. No I'm serious!" Cartman answered turning to see the siren in his room.

"What's in it for you?" Kyle asked

"What?" Cartman asked

"Every time you do something; there's something in it for you." Kyle answered

"... I got a death threat!" He lied

"You're mom cut off nine out of your ten courses Cartman?" Kenny joked but raised an eyebrow

"Yea!" He lied again

"Can my family have them?" Kenny asked

"Yeah, sure. Just...Let me give that public confession." Cartman answered

"Okay." Get to Town Hall...Be there!" Kyle answered

"Yeah I will! Okay, where's my reward?" Cartman turned to the beautiful woman.

"Soon baby...Soon." Lilith smiled

"But I want it now!" He wined

"No, no...You hold YOU'RE end first. I'll treat you to a night you won't forget." Lilith smiled

"Fine." He pouted, leaving

As Cartman left Lilith contacted her Lord via what we believed to be a Bluetooth headphone. "My Lord; it is done. Eric Cartman is going to confess. I'm going to see Stan/Avril Marsh now."

"Excellent, well done." Satan answered

"Oh and one thing My Lord." Lilith wanted to add

"What is it?" Satan asked

"We MAY need to accommodate THREE rooms for Eric Cartman. He's quite fat." Lilith answered

"No shit. He's been fat forever." Satan answered

"No I mean: REALLY fat. I'll send a picture from my memory." Lilith answered

"... Oh my god! What has he been eating?!" Satan yelled "I am sorry, sorry to say this Lill, but I need you remind you that you HAVE to fulfil your part of the contract you made with Cartman. But you can be the first to torture him once he is in hell."

"I'm sure he's either eaten it...or his stomach has forced it into a pussy. But I know the rules. I'll honour the contract." Lilith nodded

"THAT'S why you're my Lieutenant." Satan answered "Now go find Stan Marsh."

"Yes sir." Lilith answered disconnecting her call. 'I'm coming Avril.'

*with Stan/Avril*

"I can't believe it. I guess Eric HASN'T won." Sharon smiled

Stan nodded and smiled "I think...I think I might go back to school next week."

"If you're sure pal." Randy reassured

"Not completely...but I'm not going to face everyone staying in here." Stan gave a half smile

A knock came at the door. "I'll get it." Sharon smiled "Hello?"

An attractive woman stood at the door, she wore a green jumper blue trousers and hiking boots. She had brown hair and blue eyes, a straight nose and soft cheek bones. "Hi, I'm a friend of Stan's. Is he in?"

"Y-Yes he is...I'm sorry, who're you?" Sharon asked

"I'm a friend of his. My name's Lilly." Lilith gave a fake name.

"Stan, a friend's here to see you!" Sharon called

"Is it Kyle? Oh..." Stan saw the girl and was stunned; THIS girl was a friend? He'd never seen her before.

"Hi Stan, it's Lilly. Mind if I talk to you?" Lilly smiled

"Err...Yeah sure." Stan shook his head to snap out of it.

He followed her upstairs as if in a trance

"I bet you're wondering who I am, aren't you Stan?" Lilly smiled

"The...The thought DID cross my mind." Stan answered honestly.

Lilly nodded, becoming surrounded by purple flames and revealing her true form

Stan was standing still as this beautiful woman transformed into a wraith-like figure "Sorry for the deception. But I am Lilith: Lieutenant of Satan. A Succubus-Wraith." Lilith answered

"Oh...well that's cool." Stan said simply kind of glad that it was all an illusion "One question."

"Of course." Lilith answered

"What's a Succubus-Wraith? I know what a succubus is because one almost married my friend Chef. But what's with the Wraith part?" Stan asked

"Well...that is a calm and collected question...that often freaks people the fuck out. But alright, *ahem* AS a Succubus-Wraith I can: take the form of what person perceives as their "dream woman", I can enchant others through magic, though between us it's not usually required since we ensnare them from their perceived dreams, intangibility, bonding..." Lilith explained

"Err..."Bonding" What do you mean by that?" Stan asked

"Ever played "Shadow of Mordor" or read "Firestorm"?" Lilith asked

"Yeah." Stan answered thinking of the comparison

"Like that, hardly ever works though." Lilith answered simply

"Why?" Stan asked

"There hasn't been anyone who can fully withstand the union between a demon/ghost and a human. Most people become either: ghosts, witches or demons. If a full union WAS made, the human would have access to the power of the Succubus-Wraith yet retain their normal self instead of being corrupted." Lilith answered

"Like Corrupted-Venom in Spider-Man." Stan thought

"Bingo." Lilith answered

"So why're you here? It's not my time is it?" Stan asked worried

"No, no. Satan saw THE VIDEO and wanted me to help sort things out for you." Lilith answered

"Oh... Okay." Stan nodded "But why are you HERE?"

"I came here to get Eric Cartman to confess on sending that video to everyone. THAT and to ensure his life is a misery...although he seems to be doing that quite well himself." Lilith answered

"I mean come tell ME?" Stan sighed

"We just want you to know: You have friends in dark places." Lilith smiled

"... Should I feel happy or sad about that?" Stan muttered

"Take it as you wish. My Lord is on your side Stan." Lilith answered

"Why?" Stan asked

"Well that time with Beelzeboot is one reason..." Lilith answered

"I was just returning the favour." He blushed

"I can help with Avril you know." Lilith smiled

"How? You're not going to turn ME into a Succubus-Wraith are you?" Stan asked

"No, no, not at all. But I can make you more feminine but adding some female hormones and making your body naturally create them afterwards." Lilith chuckled

"So...I'll be...like a girl with a dick or a guy with tits?" Stan asked confused

"First one." Lilith answered

"And your body would naturally slim down."

Stan imagined the thought of being a...well not a COMPLETE girl, but still have the chance to stay with Wendy. "This deal won't bite me in my ass will it? Cause there's a crap-tonne of deals that Satan has done."

"I understand your worry. But all this is quote: "Above board and Bristol fashion"." Lilith answered reassuring him.

"... Huh?" Stan asked

"It's not going to bite you in the ass." Lilith deadpanned "*sigh* No one knows the genius that is Only Fools and Horses."

"I get out of this contract with Cartman." Lilith answered

"Huh?" Stan asked

"I had to coerce him into confessing about sending the video. And I had to promise to fuck him." Lilith sighed

"Tough break." Stan empathised

"Yes. But I can do this and then you will owe me a favour." Lilith smiled "Which I can use to bring Wendy over and the three of us have a threesome, I project the image to Cartman and he will be knocked out with blood loss and die."

Stan froze; the prospect of having a threesome with a demon and his girlfriend WAS appealing with the added bonus of Cartman dying seemed too true. "Does my soul go to hell then?" Stan asked

"Err...it'll be more pleasure than pain." Lilith answered

"...what?" Stan asked

"Look kid, I like ya. But if I'm brutally honest: almost EVERYONE goes to hell. Only Mormon's go to heaven, you will be sent to a part of hell that'll be more like Earth." Lilith sighed "That make sense? You'll be a soul in hell but you won't be subjected to torture."

"Ah. Okay." Stan nodded, still feeling nervous about the thought of sex of ANY kind after what happened

"When is Cartman giving his public confession?" Stan asked

"Today." Lilith answered

"Right...hang on there's one thing that...that's been on my mind." Stan thought

"Yeah, what is it?" Lilith asked

"Who shot the video in the first place? Was it Mr Testaburger?" Stan asked back

"No. Satan is looking into it." Lilith sighed

"Hmm..." Stan cowered a little bit "I guess he was only interested in the rape and nort the constant reminder..."

"Ssssh. It's okay." Lilith soothed, hugging him "It's okay. So, what do you say?"

"Yes." Stan sniffed

"Yes?" Lilith asked

"Yes." Stan answered confidently

"Okay then. Call your pretty little girlfriend and I'll get to work." Lilith smiled

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 11

Stan rang Wendy and asked her to come over and explain what he intended to do, he also asked Lilith if he should tell his parents, just to be safe.

And so, here he was, in front of his parents

With Wendy entering the house. "Ah, you came, great." Stan hugged his girlfriend

"Of course I came. What's going on?" Wendy asked

"Well... There is a demon in my room?" He chuckled "Who's gonna make 'Avril' more real."

Wendy shook her head to make sure she heard it correctly "Stan, did you say: "a demon in your room who's going to make "Avril" more real?"

"Yeah, come in we'll explain." Stan answered

Wendy sighed and did so

Wendy, Sharon, Randy and Stan went inside the living room where they waited patiently.

"Okay Sport. What did you want to tell us?" Randy asked

"Lilly is a witch and she wants to help make Avril more real, offering to magically implant female hormones into me and then make my body naturally produce them." He half lied, not wanting his parents to know about the hell thing

"Bull. Shit." Wendy disbelieved it.

"Wendy. We've had Nazi zombies, aliens, REGULAR zombies, evil doppelgangers, flying bird lizard monsters and Cartman growing into a MEGA-TONNE sized flesh-pile. Why dismiss magic?" Stan asked

"... Fine." She grumbled

Lilith came down as Lilly and smiled. "Hi everyone."

"Are you sure you want this Stan?" Randy asked

"I'm sure. No-one has treated me the same after I told them about this...Red's been bullying me saying that I'll never be a real girl...This seems like a better alternative than thousands in surgery." Stan looked on the brighter side.

"I guess." Randy muttered "But are you sure that you want to do this now after... What happened?"

"I've decided. It's what I want." Stan took a deep breath and answered

"If you're sure sweety." Sharon smiled "Your father and I will go out for dinner; Wendy can stay and comfort you through the procedure."

"Thanks mom." Stan hugged his parents then turned to Wendy

"You know I'm gonna be here for you." Wendy smiled seeing Stan happy to leave his old life behind for the future and learning from the past to ensure a happier future.

*time skip*

"Are you ready for this Stan?" Wendy asked lovingly in his eyes.

"I'm certain." Stan kissed his girlfriend

Lilly smiled happily, she always loved romances like this.

"Will it hurt him?" Wendy asked as they broke their kiss

"No. No it won't." Lilly answered

"Good." She glared

"Okay, let's make some magic." Lilly rubbed her hands.

Stan nodded, laying down on his bed

"I'm with you." Wendy held his hand gently.

"I know." Stan smiled

"You ready Avril?" Lilly asked using Stan's alias.

As Lilly created the incantation Wendy let go of Stan's hand hoping not to get any "Spell Transference via touching". She saw how that can screw people over.

A purple light enveloped Stan as Lilly spoke in a tongue that was impossible to translate...unless you're the writers of this story. What Lilly was saying was "You of one state of body, be reformed as you feel. You of one state of mind, may you retain it. You of this body, be reborn as you were meant to be."

And then, purple flames began to dance across Stan's skin but they did not burn

Wendy wanted to help him but she saw that he wasn't in pain. "Almost done." Lilly reassured them

"Thank you." Stan spoke in Avril's voice.

*with Kenny*

Kenny was sorting out his lunch with Karen; she was humming a tune that seemed to be happy yet sad at the same time. "You okay sis?"

"Yea... Just don't know how to tell this boy I like that I love him." She sighed

"Oh?" Kenny's interest rose "Who's this boy?"

"Someone kind, strong...mysterious." Karen blushed

"Mysterious?" Kenny asked, feeling a bit nervous

"Yeah...He's always been there for me." Karen answered

'Mysterious, kind, strong, always been there for her...She's talking about Mysterion!' Kenny clicked immediately. '... Crap.'

"Do *ahem* do you know his name?" Kenny asked trying to make sure she was indeed talking about him

"I call him: My Guardian Angel. But his name is: Mysterion." Karen admitted

'Oh GOD!' the colour of Kenny's face drained from him. 'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!'

"Kenny? What's wrong?" Karen asked

"J-Just that my kid sister is in love with a superhero. Heck of a shock." Kenny lied

"It can't be THAT surprising." She scoffed lightly

"Well how were you when I told mum, dad, you and Kevin, I was sleeping with five different girls. THAT was a shock wasn't it?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow

"That's different." Karen blushed

"How's it different? It takes a bit of bottle to admit it." Kenny answered

"I guess." Karen whispered

"Speaking of love...Me and Izzy are going out." Kenny smiled "And Cartman is confessing to sending that viral video."

"Way to go!" Karen smiled "And do you mean that one about your friend Stan?"

"Exactly...I've got a feeling as soon as he confesses; Mysterion will break that Fat-Ass's face in." Kenny commented

"No one likes him; huh?" Karen asked

Kenny chuckled a little "Nope."

"Good." Karen smiled

*With Kyle*

"Didn't Eric say he was going to confess about his abominable actions?" Sheila asked

"He did. I guess he's trying to work on a speech that'll work his way around it to make it so HE'S in the right." Kyle sighed. "Stupid fat-ass."

Ike came downstairs and sat in the settee with a confident sigh. "Finish your homework sweety?" Sheila asked

"Yep. Thanks for sorting it out mum." Ike smiled with his eyes closed

"Your welcome." Sheila grinned

"But did you have to do that to the… Ex-principal?" Kyle asked

"Well...I could've done worse Kyle. I saw his school records and saw that he was a good person, just a bit harsh in his methods." Sheila answered

"So...?" Kyle asked

"So it's more of a release of pressure." Sheila answered

"Mom." Kyle groaned

*With Avril*

Time has passed and the spell was complete. Lilly sat down on the couch from exhaustion. "Well...Let's see the final result." She joked

"How do you feel?" Wendy asked

Avril got up slowly, she examined her figure: slender, shoulder length black hair, soft look for her face, C-Cup sized breasts that balanced it all out. She gasped seeing that it had worked; she had become a real girl...even though she DID still have a cock to go along with her new vagina. "Great...I-I feel great." Avril spoke naturally; her voice had changed to fit her body.

"Look AND sound great...I'm a little jealous Avril." Lilly joked

Avril blushed at the compliment, holding herself

"Wendy...What do you think?" Avril asked

Wendy was stunned; her boyfriend was now her girlfriend...she was blushing to see how beautiful she was.

"Wendy?" Avril asked nervously

"Perfect..." She muttered

"R-Really? You think?" Avril asked

"Yeah..." Wendy stroked Avril's hair, hoping to kiss her.

Avril's eyes fluttered closed, her now slightly plump pink lips meeting Wendy's in a loving kiss

Lilly looked at the two were now in a loving kiss and smiled, being a Succubus-Wraith she was pleased seeing their passion being realized even though part of her job description was in the realm of Lust.

"That's so sweet." She smiled, shifting to the form of Cartman's dream girl again

"L-Lilly? What're you?" Wendy asked

"It's the last part of our deal." Lilly smiled

"The last part?" Wendy asked

"The part I couldn't tell my mum and dad." Avril sighed

"And THAT is?" Wendy asked with a small glare

"We...I..." Avril tried to explain

"We have to sleep together. A threesome. Just once." Lilly answered

"WHAT?!" Wendy snapped

"On the bright side: Cartman will see this and die." Avril said nervously

"What?" Wendy asked

"We do this: Cartman dies." Lilly smiled

"How?" Wendy asked

"Telepathic link to his mind's eye. He'll see ALL of it." Lilly smiled

"And die of a bloodclot from how fast his blood is forced to pump through those fat filled arteries. As well as a heart attack from all the pressure put on his strained organ."

"Well...I think it'll be worth making a good memory." Wendy smiled

"I love you." Avril kissed Wendy tenderly

"I love you too." Wendy smiled

The two melted into a warm embrace and stroked down each other's body hoping that Avril's feeling of being raped was being washed away.

Avril mewed softly at the fell of Wendy's gentle fingers gliding over her skin

Lilly removed her top to reveal her "rocking tits" concealed behind a white lacy bra. "Mind if I get in on this?" She teased as she went under Avril's shirt, gently groping her new grown tits.

"That IS the deal." Wendy smiled as Avril moaned in pleasure

"It-It feels weird..." Avril moaned

"What does?" Lilly asked

"H-Having a dick AND breasts...REAL ones!" Avril answered

"Get used to them Avril; this is what you wanted." Lilly whispered into her ear "And if you wanted...you can get pregnant and get HER pregnant."

"W-What? Huh?" Wendy and Avril asked

"It sounds EXACTLY as it sounds." Lilly kneaded Avril's soft breasts teasing the nipples between her fingers.

"Oh... Oh god!" She gasped

*With Cartman*

It was a few moments AFTER Eric Cartman had confessed to spreading the video, true he was clear of FILMING the video. But he was continually black-listed from social interaction. "I thought I gave a GREAT speech...Urgh...my head...w-what? What's going...Oh my god!" he saw EVERYTHING that was happening involving his Dream Girl, Wendy AND this new girl that looked like Avril.

His dream girl was topless with Wendy sitting on her lap. The dream girl was massaging Wendy's breasts while the Avril looking girl was on her knees, showing off her ass, and eating Wendy out while Wendy was moaning in ecstasy

"Mother...mother-fu-*cough*..." Cartman's "heart" or whatever it was pumping blood through his chest was hurting. His chest was short of breath and his nose was bleeding from excitement.

All the while Avril blushed as now Cartman's Dream Girl was now making out with Wendy while the Avril looking girl was sitting upright exposing her hardened cock.

"Wh-What's going...Urgh...c-can't stop...seeing...!" Cartman struggled as he sat in his Gamer's Chair X trying to catch his breath.

Wendy was laid down on the bed, Dream Girl pulling out a strap on as Wendy reached out and rubbed her foot against the now truly revealed Avril's three and a half inch cock as she couldn't get to with her hand

"W-Wendy..." Avril moaned

"Like having both a pussy AND cock Avril?" Cartman's Dream Girl asked as she teased Wendy.

"Y-Yes..." Avril answered

"Now...what to do?" The Dream Girl hummed, rubbing the strap on against Wendy's clit while the back haired girl's foot was rubbing Avril's cock lazily as it was unable to get a good position to rub it properly and with Avril sitting on the floor Wendy's foot was the only thing that could reach her cock

Meanwhile Cartman lay in his chair, unmoving, with a small trickle of blood going down from his nose and his eyes transfixed... Before his chest suddenly exploded as his heart blew up from all the pressure it was put under.

His physical heart, we all know he had no emotional/spiritual one.

"I...I want..." Wendy panted

"What? What do you want Wendy?" Lilly asked

"Avril...I want her...Inside..." Wendy panted

"Okay then." Lilly smiled, getting out of the way

Avril looked lovingly at Wendy and blushed. "Y-you want me?"

"We've been together for ages...I think this is a good gift." Wendy kissed Avril

Avril smiled, carefully entering Wendy's pussy

"Hnn..." Wendy mewed

"I-I'm sorry." Avril apologized

"No, no don't apologize. I want my first time with you." Wendy reassured her, feeling Avril's cock enter her virgin pussy.

Avril smiled, tears falling from her eyes. THIS is what she needed to heal. Love. Love and reassurance

As Avril entered Wendy, she felt her tight pussy wrap around her cock and felt the warmth. "Ah! Ah...W-Wendy..." Avril panted feeling herself cum.

"No, no not yet." Wendy answered

"Wow. Both of you were virgins?" Lilly asked

"Yes!" They both moaned

'Wait a second.' Lilly magicked up her spell book 'When person has changed gender via this spell and proceeds to have sexual intercourse with either denizen of hell and/or a mortal and is a virgin...when they die they become human's with demonic abilities. This only happens if it is consensual and a willing transformation. If it was forced upon the humans become berserker demons.' she thought in her mind. "Oh, alright then. You ready for me now?"

"Y... Yes." Avril panted as she and Wendy where being overwhelmed with love and pleasure

"Now then...Who wants me to enter whom?" Lilly smiled as she lube up her strap-on.

Wendy and Avril's eyes met as the now shemale continued to thrust in and out of Wendy.

"How about...we test out you new pussy Avril?" Lilly edged closer to the shemale.

"Please." Avril moaned, slowing down inside Wendy

"I'll be gentle." Lilly reassured her as she entered the virgin pussy.

"AH! Hnn!" Wendy felt the strap-on enter her new pussy and her cock got bigger inside of Wendy.

"Ah! Y-You got bigger..." Wendy moaned

Avril just moaned, love and pleasure filling her body. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she began to drool, every thrust Lilly gave making Avril go in and out of Wendy.

'Ah, oh...oh god...' Avril thought as she was in the middle of this threesome.

'Av-Avril...' Wendy thought in her mind as her girlfriend was lovingly fucking her.

Lilly smiled at the couple holding each other lovingly as she fucked the she-male, noticing how her pussy was gushing. 'Wow, they're REALLY enjoying this. Damn.'

"I-I'm cumming." Avril gasped feeling the release she hated but now wanted to happen.

"A-Avril..." Wendy kissed Avril passionately

The overwhelming pleasure made Avril scream in ecstasy, filling Wendy's pussy with sperm as she came from both her cock and her pussy at the same time

Avril and Wendy fell into each other's arms, as Lilly's strap-on cock left Avril's pussy as Avril's cock slipped out of Wendy's pussy. "I-I love you..." they mumbled to each other.

"You're a good girl...I promise...You'll have friends in dark places." Lilly whispered. She used her magic to dress the two lovers and let them rest on the settee.

She smiled, fading away in purple flames

*In Hell*

"Excellent work My Lieutenant." Satan praised Lilith "And I'm glad that Avril will have a pleasant life."

"It was an honour Lord Satan. What of Eric Cartman?" Lilith asked

"Well...THAT'S the thing. HIS hell...is this." Satan opened a door revealing Cartman at a hippie festival surrounded by people of Jewish descent...it was actually quite a nice place.

...Although for Cartman he was: screaming, pulling his hair, ripping his ears off, clawing his eyes out...and this was all self-inflicted! The demons who were ordered to torture him were sitting in chairs contemplating holiday locations when their days off came.

"Huh. Nice." Lilith smiled

"My Lord if it's alright, I'd like to take a sabbatical on Earth." Lilith asked

"Yes of course." Satan answered and then heard his phone go off, it was playing "Up There" the song he sung when America was fighting Canada. "Hello? Oh hi God...Yes, yes that's right...Yes Eric Cartman is down here...Could you excuse me for a second. Lilith go and enjoy Earth, you've earned it, this'll take a while. Yeah...Uh-huh...is Saddam there? He's still in the time out room for making WMD's..."

"Thank you My Lord. Earth here I come...again." Lilith smiled

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 12

It was late midnight. Mysterion had told the police about Mysteria, getting her sanctioned and in the loop.

The two where currently standing on a roof, watching over South Park

"It's quiet tonight." Mysteria spoke

"Yeah; it is." Mysterion nodded

"It-it's nice." Mysteria blushed slightly.

"It is." Mysterion nodded, his voice in its disguised deepness

"You...you heard about Eric Cartman?" Mysteria asked

"Yeah, I have. No-one went to his funeral. Not even his mother went...Just shows you how much of a monster he was, that his own mother didn't go." Mysterion answered feeling not a bit of remorse for his dead classmate.

"That's harsh." Mysteria commented

"He murdered his father, because of a joke his half-brother caused. After watching "The Passion Of Christ" he tried to lead a Nazi-esque troop because he thought Mel Gibson subliminally spoke "Kill all Jewish people". Additionally he tried to force slavery back into the world by rewriting American history via an American Civil War re-enactment." Mysterion answered listing off some of the sins Cartman had caused

"Damn." Mysteria muttered

"Yeah...he was a bastard. Let's check the park way." Mysterion changed the topic.

"Okay." Mysteria nodded

The two "flew" down to the park unaware of the hooded figures that were spying on them. "Master, The Old One has a Mistress."

"Yes...with their sacrifice, Cthulhu will come again." The Main Hooded Figure spoke with joy

*time skip, the next day*

Avril was walking hand in hand with Wendy. She hadn't told her parents about the sex she and Wendy had the day before and decided to keep it on a "need to know" basis. "A new day. You ready Avril?" Wendy asked

"Yeah. No more hiding my real self anymore. For reals this time." Avril smiled

"And the... Demon?"

"Gone... Mostly. You're here to save me from the nightmares." Avril smiled

They walked to their school; the students were minding their own business then when they saw Avril and Wendy they turned silent.

It was awkward to say the least...but Kyle walked up to his friend and patted her back. "Good to see you again Avril." he smiled

"Thanks." Avril smiled

"Err... Is there something different about you?" Kyle asked

"I...Can I talk to you about that in private?" Avril asked

"Sure...one second." Kyle nodded then went to Clara and explained where he was going. After that Clara kissed him and went to find Izzy. "Okay. What did you want to tell me?"

"... Satan sent a Succubus-Wrath to kill Cartman. She made him reveal he spread the video, then she made me a she-male and then we had a threesome with Wendy which was seen by Cartman in his mind killing him." She explained in one breath

Kyle tried to process it carefully so he didn't want Avril to repeat it. "So...You're a REAL girl now...WITH some extras...and Cartman's dead?"

"Yeah, basically." Avril answered catching her breath

"Okay...the religious part of my brain is screaming: "Are you crazy?" But the friend part of my brain is going: "You're my friend, good for you." But I can hardly HEAR those voices cause there's a louder little voice saying "Did you say Cartman is DEAD?!"" Kyle asked

"Yes he is dead." Avril nodded "No one went to the funeral. Wendy and I had a party."

"Okay, what I'm gonna do is out from years of abuse from Fat-Ass." Kyle answered calmly

"Go nuts. We did." Wendy chuckled

With a single deep breath Kyle exhaled a loud "YEAH! WOO-HOO! NO MORE FUCKING FAT-ASS RACIST BASTARD!" after some brief seconds to catch his breath he gets up "Okay...I'm good now."

Avril nodded, patting his back

"Well...it's on the up and up. How's Kenny and his family?" Wendy asked

"Kenny's doing okay with Izzy and his folks are...still doing some illegal stuff." Kyle answered

"He deserves better." Avril sighed "Still, he's got a stable love life."

"True, true." Kyle nodded

"How're you and Clara?" Avril asked

"We're fine. We're on the newbie levels but...we're going okay." Kyle admitted

"Been on a date yet?" Wendy asked

"N...not as of yet. I'm still kinda nervous about the whole thing. But, you know it's a good nervous." Kyle admitted

"Well good for you pal." Avril smiled

"I think we should tell Kenny. He's our friend after all." Kyle spoke

"I was just going to tell him." Avril smiled

"I'll leave you two to do that then." Wendy waved, walking off

"Wait, Wendy..." Avril stopped her and kissed her tenderly "I'll see you later right?"

"Of course." Wendy smiled walking off.

"Love bugs." Kyle joked

"You'll do the same with Clara." Avril teased

"Yeah...maybe." Kyle smirked

"Hey you two. *Yawn* What's happening?" Kenny yawned

"Cartman's dead." The two said as one

Kenny looked lazily at the two then gave a small nod and smile "Awesome...You're a girl now." Kenny gave a kind statement

"Wow...you're good." Avril smiled in amazement "You're not going to try and sleep with ME are you?" she joked

"Don't be ridiculous. It'd be like sleeping with your sister...awkward and disturbing." Kenny commented

As he said that, he remembered Karen talking about loving Mysterion

"Dude, you okay?" Kyle asked

"Huh? Err-yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Kenny answered

"Want to talk about it?" Avril offered

"It's a delicate subject." Kenny answered

"Kenny, we live in a place where delicate subjects are lined up and shot with a firing squad. I THINK we can handle it." Avril answered

"... Karen loves Mysterion." He whispered

"W-what?" Kyle hoped he miss heard his friend

"You said..." Avril wanted to confirm

"Yeah...my sister. Is in love...with my alter-ego." Kenny sighed

"Damn man." Kyle sighed

"I'm torn guys. I know I should tell her but...if I do, she'll be heart broken." Kenny explained "She's always seen Mysterion as her Guardian Angel."

"Sorry man, don't know what to say." Avril sighed

"Jeez...I can't even imagine..." Kyle added

"I'm going to have to tell her. It's not fair if I continue hiding this from her." Kenny sighed

"I guess." Avril nodded

The bell rings out.

"Class time." Kenny looked at the doors

"Another day." Avril smiled

"As you all know it's been a few days since the funeral of Eric T. Cartman. I know that it's been had for some of you...more some than others. But out of respect: I'd like to give a minute silence for him." Principal Victoria spoke.

But no one really took said minute

Each of the students were giggling, smirking, even whispering. And who can blame them, even the teachers were doing it...except Principal Victoria of course. As much as she knew of Cartman's reputation as a bigoted asshole, she gave EACH student equal ground...MUCH to her chagrin due to Cartman insulting breast cancer when he was younger.

"Thank you for your respect." Principal Victoria nodded

"M'Kay everyone, off to class now." Mr Mackey spoke to the classes

As the chatter among themselves grew Clara and Kyle met up in the hall before their first classes

"Hey Clara. What's up?" Kyle asked kindly.

"Nothing." She smiled, kissing him

"So, listen...I was...I was thinking: How about we go out tonight?" Kyle offered.

"Sure." She shrugged "It'll be nice to finally go on a date with my boyfriend."

"Great. So when?" Kyle asked feeling nervous and excited

"Well I'm meeting some friends tonight but what about this weekend?" Clara smiled

"Yeah, sure. Awesome." Kyle responded positively. "I'll see you then okay?"

"See you then." Clara waved

"Alright everyone, settle down." The teacher spoke as there were different people still talking among themselves

Kenny sighed, taking a seat next to Izzy

"What do you think's going to happen now?" Izzy whispered

"Probably birds and the bees...I learned that when I was thirteen though." Kenny chuckled

"Didn't EVERYONE?" Izzy giggled

"Okay, now I know we've all gotten a VERY good idea on how sexual intercourse works. But I'm going to give you an idea on "grafted/infused genetic transference and their effects on offspring." Otherwise known as "How to make natural born mutants" from comic books." The teacher spoke "Any questions? Yes, Clyde."

"Err, miss. Why is this pertinent to the course?" Clyde asked

"Because of several people ATTEMPTING to create and BE superheroes." The teacher answered

Izzy and Kenny locked eyes for a micro second before looking at the teacher again

"Now, unlike getting bitten by radioactive spiders or getting struck by lightning to react with chemicals. The closest examples are: Deadpool or Talion from Shadow of Mordor. Deadpool was grafted with Wolverine's healing factor and Talion was bonded with a ghost. But as a geneticist, I have to at these things CAN and CANNOT be done. Deadpool's powers CAN be done because there are animals and plants in nature that have exceptional healing abilities. But bonding with an ethereal being, such as ghosts, is impossible; they don't exist." Ms Young answered

"But Ms, Satan came to Earth at the end of the US/Canadian war!" Token called

"And my old goldfish was evil and tried to kill everyone." Avril added hiding the fact Satan once possessed her to kill the Canadian Devil Beelzeboot

"Urgh...what I'm TRYING to say is: co-efficiency between humans and the undead/demon/Angels. One will would conquer the other will." Ms Young answered

"No, Kenny's soul was in balance with Cartman's when Cartman drank Kenny's ashes when he died." Kyle said "The two argued in the same body for nearly a year before we brought him back to life."

"Oh for God's sake...is there ANYTHING else that you know about this? Hmm? Anyone, anyone?" Ms Young asked feeling discouraged

And so, the rest of the lesson was the students telling Ms Young what she should have already known

"Well...Fuck You World..." Ms Young groaned as she slumped in her chair.

"Err...Ms Young?" Craig raised his hand

"Class dismissed..." Ms Young had given up.

As the class went out Kenny and Izzy left last "Sorry, Ms Young. It's just: crazy shit happens 24/7 around here."

"Thank you Kenny...I may have to change my lesson plans." Ms Young answered

The two waved, leaving

"Well...THAT was educational." Izzy thought out loud.

"Yeah...I feel sorry for her." Kenny sighed "All the stuff she wanted to teach us...we already know."

"That's sex ed. in a nutshell though." Izzy shrugged

"Hmm...Want to go to the library and make out?" Kenny asked brazenly with a jokey grin

"S...sure." Izzy blushed, not realizing he was joking

'Whoa. I was joking, score!' Kenny smiled "We've got about fifteen minutes I think we can make the most of it."

*In the crowds*

'Soon Spawn of The Old Ones...Soon.' an non-assuming figure walked away without a malicious glare.

*With Avril and Wendy*

"It's been a good day so far." Avril smiled

"I know. I feel a bit sorry for Ms Young though." Wendy answered

"Yeah. Good teacher, not really caught up on current and past events." Avril sighed

"Hmm...Open wide." Wendy held a piece of fruit on a fork cutely

"Nom." Avril smiled

The two giggled, leaning against each other lovingly

*With Mrs Cartman*

Liane Cartman was selling off her son's possessions, she had found a few items that she decided to keep: his Coon suit and his Wizard King outfit.

She hummed happily as she took people's money from them

Soon a person came up to her "Afternoon Mrs Cartman." he spoke

"Oh hello Nelson. Looking for anything?" Liane asked kindly

"Yes actually Liane; I'm looking for a couple of costumes for my nephew." Nelson answered

"Oh...well I've got Eric's old "Coon" and "Wizard King" outfits." Liane answered

"Perfect." Nelson smiled "How much?"

"I-I'm sorry Nelson. I can't." Liane answered

"Why not?" He asked

"As much as he was a monster...no matter how much shit he put me through, I want to hold onto how much my poopsykins loved role playing." Liane answered

"... I'll fuck you." Nelson offered

"Hmm...I don't know..." Liane thought to herself

"Ass, pussy AND mouth?" He added "I can invite my friend too."

"...Deal." She answered after a minute of thought

He grinned, walking inside with her as he called his friend

"Phillip, I need to call in a favour." Nelson spoke as Mrs Cartman smiled

 **To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 13

It was the weekend, Kyle was dressed a bit casual smart, hoping to get on the right step with Clara. "Hey Sport you look nice." Gerald smiled

"Thanks dad. Not too much is it?" Kyle asked

"Nah. I've seen people dressed as peacocks on a first date, NEVER do that, she'll expect you to dress like that ever after." Gerald commented

"Happened to you?" Kyle asked

"No...Just someone at work." Gerald answered

"... It happened to you." Kyle chuckled

"I can neither confirm nor deny that son." Gerald chuckled

A flash from a camera almost blinded Kyle "Oh...my little boy's going on a date." Sheila cooed

"Mom..." Kyle rubbed his eyes.

Gerald chuckled as Sheila started fussing over her 'baby boy'

"Hey, I better go. I don't want to be late." Kyle spoke getting out of his mother's grip

"You have those "items" in your wallet son?" Gerald asked

"Yes. I have." Kyle blushed

"Good luck bro!" Ike waved

"I'll see you later. Bye." Kyle waved

*With Clara and Izzy*

"You look nice sis." Izzy smiled

"Thanks. I've got to ask: how're you and Kenny?" Clara asked

"We're fine. We made out in the library a few days ago." Izzy smiled

"You WHAT?!" Clara double-took

"It was just making out." Izzy blushed

"You made out in the library?" Asked to make sure she heard her sister correctly

"Yeah...It was great." Izzy giggled

"Just be careful Izzy; I heard he has a harem of girls." Clara answered

"Oh I know." Izzy answered

"You KNOW?!" Clara gasped

"Yep. He left them to be with me." she nodded

"Wow. Just...wow." Clara went wide eyed

"He's been very honest with me." Izzy smiled

"I bet." Clara commented

"Well, go on!" Izzy said, pushing her twin out the door

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Clara rolled her eyes

As Clara left Izzy looked under her and got out her Mysteria costume. 'Me and Kenny...We're a great team AND a great couple.' she smiled

"Time to see my man." She said, holding the costume up

*With Kenny*

'I have to tell her. Today. No more fucking about.' Kenny thought as he walked slowly to Karen's room. 'God I hope this is the right path.'

Raising one hand, he nervously knocked on her door "Karen? Can I come in?" He called through

"K-Kenny? Uh, just. Just give me a minute!" Karen called out sounding like she was panting.

'Wait was she? Oh CHRIST! Was she masturbating to Mysterion?!' Kenny dreaded

When his sister opened the door with a bright red blush he couldn't take it and pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head, his dead body falling to the ground with a 'thud'

*With Avril*

"Oh my GOD! He killed Kenny!" Avril snapped while playing Call of Duty

*With Kyle*

"You BASTARD!" Kyle snapped just before he reached his and Clara's rendezvous point

*With Kenny*

'Ow...that FUCKING hurts!' Kenny groaned

He stood back up, the bullet wound healing as Karen lost the horrified look on her face as the memory faded

"So...what did you want to talk to me about Ken?" Karen asked

"It...it's about your Guard...Mysterion." Kenny answered

"Oh...okay." Karen let him in her room.

"Karen... I am Mysterion." He said as he made his voice Mysterion's deep tone, opening his paka revealing the lightly armoured suit under it

"N-No...You...You CAN'T be!" Karen felt her heart being torn from her chest, her Guardian Angel, the person she loved, the person she was JUST...pleasuring herself to...was her brother!

"I'm sorry Karen." Kenny spoke in his deepened voice "I'm SO sorry..." he spoke normally again

"GET OUT!" she yelled, crying as she turned away from him

Kenny didn't say anything. He knew what he said wounded Karen deeply, but he didn't realize how much it tore straight into her. He went to hold her hand, but as soon as they brushed Karen shrunk back shirking away from him. Kenny felt he had betrayed her. He left the room "I've ALWAYS been there Karen. Always." Kenny tried to reassure her

"GET OUT!" She cried again.

He sighed and left, leaving her to her tears

As Kenny left he headed out wearing his full armour to meet up with Mysteria, but deep in his heart; he was weeping. He NEVER wanted to see Karen cry, but he HAD to tell her. He didn't want Karen to find out on any other way than this. Better this way then her trying to have sex with him.

*with Karen*

The teenage girl cried, but slowly they stopped and where replaced with laughter

'My Guardian Angel and my big brother are the same person? That means he HAS always been there for me!' She thought 'And with how he held me... How he treated me... The occasional blush... He DOES like me! I'll make him mine! We-we'll be together...forever!'

*With Avril*

"What was that...? Can't believe that happened again...still...Oh what the FUCK?! N00bz0r82? Dude you hacked the game!" Avril spoke to herself as a level one guy had killed her with a single shot...and she wasn't far off, this guy DID hack the game.

"I swear; that's something Eric Cartman would have done!" She hissed in anger as she respawned

"Alright...NOW it's on..." Avril saw N00bz0r82's name and got her sniper shot on target. And...

BOOM!

"Headshot! Gotcha! Teach YOU to hack the game." Avril answered

*Elsewhere*

A fat gamer with a hand brace was stunned at his console, his plan of being the ultimate COD player by finding the hidden weapon had failed. The player who killed him had now obtained: The Valkyrie, the perfect weapon: instant kills on ANYTHING you can shoot at. His desire to win overwhelmed him. He HAD to get it back.

*With Avril*

"Huh? What's this?" Avril asked as she saw a new weapon pop up on her screen. "The Valkyrie...oh man...this isn't a hack, it's the legendary add-on! I better get rid of this. EVERYONE will be trying to find it!"

She began to panic, her eyes widdening as she saw the players name appear again

"Oh shit!" Avril panicked, she knew that using the weapon would make her a target, she doesn't want that, she just wants to play the game for fun. "Can't I get rid of this thing?" Avril asked herself and saw that it CAN'T be thrown away "Oh God damn it!"

She quickly turned her console off, sighing

"Okay...I'm a target now...Great." Avril sighed with sarcasm "...Still, I should call Kenny. "

As Avril put in the number on her phone...YES, putting numbers in a phone is STILL a thing. "Hmm, hmm, hmm..." she hummed hoping to hear back

"Hey, you've reached Kenny McCormick. Leave a message. Beep." Kenny's phone answered

"Damn, he's 'out'." She sighed, hanging up

*With Kyle and Clara*

"So...how're you doing Clara?" Kyle asked nervously

"I'm fine Kyle, I'm enjoying our date." Clara admitted

"S... Same." Kyle stuttered

"Hmm." Clara held Kyle's arm lovingly.

Kyle blushed but tried to maintain his cool, he and Clara went back home after their date.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as they made it to her door

"Definitely." Clara smiled as she gave a full kiss on his lips. "Bye." she smiled as she went inside.

Kyle walked back home feeling his heart lightened, knowing he and Clara had gotten past the hand holding phase and now getting to the kissing phase. Or for all you who are into baseball: Kyle has made it to first base.

"My life is great." He smiled

*With Nelson and Phillip*

"You owe me BIG time Nelson!" Phillip answered walking bow-legged away from Mrs Cartman's house.

"It was all worth it for these." Nelson carried a bag containing The Coon and Wizard King outfits Eric once wore.

"Yeah...but YOU didn't sit on a horse sized dildo!" Phillip groaned

"It was an accident man." Nelson answered

*With Kenny and Izzy*

The two were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, side by side as Mysterion and Mysteria

"Mysterion, are you okay? You've been quiet." Mysteria asked

"It's nothing." Mysterion answered

"Mysterion, we're partners. More than that we're TOGETHER; you can tell me anything." Mysteria answered

"... Karen McCormick." He sighed, before he told her everything

"Shit..." Mysteria spoke

"Yeah...I NEVER wanted to hurt her. But I did." Mysterion spoke solemnly

"Hey, hey, it's okay." She soothed

"I still broke her heart...How can I look her in the eye anymore and let things go back to normal?" Mysterion asked

"I am so sorry Kenny but she... she kind of needs to sort of get over it." Mysteria frowned

"I know...but I've protected her for years. It's not something you "just get over"...But I know what you mean." Mysterion answered as the two saw a thug wielding a knife aim for a pair of people.

"Never ends does it?" Mysteria asked

"Nope." He answered back

*With Wendy*

Wendy smiled happily as she looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair

"Wendy?" Her mother spoke as she knocked

"Yeah mom?" Wendy answered "I'm decent, come on in!"

"How are you?" Her mother asked

"I'm fine. How're YOU? I know the divorce was hard." Wendy empathized with her mother

"It's fine. I don't WANT to be related to that asshole." She scowled

"Hmm...You know what? We haven't had any mother-daughter time. How about...we go to the spa?" Wendy suggested

"My daughter? Wanting to go to a spa? Ha; what happened to the feminist, fist-fighting, defending, rebel girl I once knew?" her mother was in disbelief

"I'm still the same. I just think we need some time to ourselves." Wendy smiled

"That DOES sound nice." Her mother smiled

*Time Skip*

"Hmm...THIS feels nice..." Wendy's mother smiled as a masseuse massaged into her back

"I can't believe we've never done this before..." Wendy agreed

"Well, now you and Avril can do it together." Her mother smiled, before she held back a soft moan

"Hmm, hmm...Wow..." Wendy hummed and felt a knot in her back become unravelled from expert massage techniques.

"Testaburgers?" A matron asked kindly as she was holding a clipboard.

"Here..." Wendy's mother answered

"The steam bath is ready." The matron answered

"Oh, thank you." Wendy smiled as she was gently let up.

 **To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 14

Karen glared as she looked at the TV, which was showing a report on Mysterion and Mysteria

'You think he's yours...he's MINE Mysteria. He's MY Guardian Angel.' Karen thought

"I told you we don't sample our own products! What d'you take us for? Junkies?" Mr McCormick's voice shouted

"No McCormick I take you for Manufacturers!" Another male voice spoke back

"Shut up!" Karen yelled

"Who was that?" The male voice asked

"M-My daughter. Look this is between you and me." Mr McCormick tried to draw attention back to him.

"Where is she?" The voice asked ferociously

"In here, ass-hat!" She growled

"Karen, what the fuck are you doing?!" Mr McCormick asked as he was pushed aside.

The figure who was shouting was dressed in a smart suit, polished shoes and tie. "You think you're a smart girl? Shouting at me? Acting like a high and might BITCH?!"

"Smarter than you." She glared

"You fucking...argh!" The man raised his hand then was kicked in the face by a flying foot that crashed through the window. That foot belonged to Mysterion.

As the man was being pinned to the floor by The hooded hero slammed the man's head to the ground. "Don't EVER raise your hand to her! You do it again...I'll break your FUCKING face." Mysterion threatened

"O... okay." the man muttered in fear

"And YOU." Mysterion stared at his father

"Yes?" He squeaked

"Destroy ALL the meth. No more. Got it?" Mysterion answered

"Sure." He answered

'I knew you'd come.' Karen thought with a happy grin, but she HAD been training for a while

"You okay?" Mysterion asked as he pulled the Meth distributor up by his clothes

"I'm fine..." She answered looking at him

"Okay then." Mysterion nodded

She nodded and kissed his cheek before she went upstairs

It was a neat trick considering they live in a bungalow.

"Seems you have a fan Mysterion." the man smirked, followed by pain as Mysterion applied pressure to his wrists.

"You're going to prison." Mysterion rebutted

"You'll get yours "hero"." The drug dealer answered

"Like I haven't heard that before." He scoffed

*With Wendy and Avril*

"Wow. Wendy...you're...you're GLOWING!" Avril observed her girlfriend with awe

"Thanks. My mum and I went to the spa the other day. It's a great stress reliever." Wendy smiled

"I never knew you were into spas." Avril smiled

"It was just something to get our minds off of...other things." Wendy answered

"You know...I can always help with stress..." Avril teased

"Oh I know." Wendy chuckled

"So...do you want to go out tonight? We haven't gone out in a while." Avril answered

"Yea, I know." Wendy smiled "Sure."

"How about...a dinner date?" Avril suggested

"That sounds nice." Wendy smiled happily

"This weekend? I've got plans during the early week." Avril admitted

"Sure. We can go clothes shopping for the date." Wendy smiled

"And ruin a good surprise?" Avril gasped playfully.

"Aww, you tease." Wendy frowned

"I tease to care. I like giving you gifts and surprises." Avril hugged Wendy

Wendy smiled, happily hugging her lover "I know."

"I'm glad us coming here made this place normal." Clara hugged him

Kyle laughed lightly "So my lady...Where would you like to go?"

"Hmmm. I don't know." Clara hummed

"How about I meet your parents? You don't talk about them very much." she suggested

"M... my parents?" Kyle muttered in fear

"Yeah. I'd like to meet the people who raised you." Clara smiled

"S... sure." Kyle said nervously

'Oh god PLEASE let this not be a regret!'

As they went back to his house they were greeted by Ike, who was taking a breather from his homework. "Hey bro. Huh? Is this Clara?" he asked

"Yeah." Kyle answered awkwardly

"Nice to meet you. You must be Ike." she extended her hand courteously

"Nice to meet ya." He grinned, before he yelled "MOM! DAD! KYLE BROUGHT HIS GIRLFRIEND HOME!"

"IKE!" Kyle blushed as Clara giggled

"Oh, let me see, let me see!" Sheila spoke

"Oh no..." Kyle groaned

*With Cartman*

"ARGH!" He screamed in agony and pain, tearing his flesh, clawing his eyes out continuing to listen to hippy music and peaceful Jewish psalms.

"Have we even done ANYTHING to this kid?" a demon asked

"Fucked if I know. Now what do you think? Beige or Egg Shell?" another demon asked

*With Lilith*

The beautiful demon took a deep breath, loving the smell of the mountain town

"SUCH a good place. Lotta crazy shit, but it's nice." Lilith smiled "I wonder how Avril is doing." she thought to herself as she flew to the town from her position near the mountains

She smiled as she flew over the town, taking in the sights

'The shops, the lake, the Cthulhu worshipers, the school...wait.' "Cthulhu worshipers?!" Lilith thought then double took.

And it was true.

There was fifty, sixty odd people wearing outfits she recognized

"Fellow members, the time has come for the return of our Dark Master! We have the items used by He who was closest to Lord Cthulhu and we thank our members who've taken a HUGE risk getting these." the Cthulhu Worship Leader spoke talking about Nelson and Phillip...who was still standing up.

"What's wrong with Phillip?" a Member asked

"Mrs Cartman." Nelson answered who had a bag of ice over his genitals.

"Ah..." the member nodded in understanding

The Leader held up both of the costumes the two had gained

'The fuck?' Lilith thought

"Eric Cartman's Costumes! The essence of our Dark Master lies on these costumes. And with them...His Resurrection!" the Leader spoke

'Oh shit!' Lilith thought 'What do I do?!'

"What about Mysterion and Mint-Berry Crunch? They both escaped The City of R'lyeh and sent him back to his dimension." a member commented

"Which is why: we'll be using some OTHER means to enforce Cthulhu's reign." The Leader revealed an occult book

'Seriously is he going to use a store bought pile of crap?' Lilith thought looking at the book. "This isn't good." She frowned

"Who's there?" A member asked

'SHIT!' Lilith closed her mouth

She wasn't scared since she was a demon and they were just humans

The Leader began to chant some words that seemed to make no sense to anyone but Lilith. The Leader spoke: You of another realm; serve your new master, be the spirit that will help raise Lord Cthulhu!

She knew what he was speaking for it was from an ancient dialect. However, his 'spell' was useless for he had no real power... and it was just worthless words. She was Satan's second hand, not some lowly demon!

"Sorry. That low level shit doesn't work on me." Lilith proclaimed.

The worshipers of Cthulhu all span around in shock as the demon girl appeared, and many were entranced with her beauty

"Holy shit!" they gasped as each of them saw Lilith and POSSIBLY got awkward boners and lady boners...NOT a good sight.

"Are you ALL idiots or something? Cthulhu ISN'T going to rise again, let alone capturing me." Lilith shrugged them off.

But she knew... she couldn't get involved any more than she currently was. A spectator.

"Such beauty..." They mumbled

"Give over..." Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Why're you here?" The Leader asked

"I just happened to show up. I can't do anything more than tell anyone... UNLESS you attack me." She said, adding the last bit in a warning tone

"Well, we AREN'T attacking you. I guess we can count on your discretion?" The Leader asked

"No promises." She scoffed, flying away

"A demon...here in South Park. It's a sign." some of the members hushed upon themselves

"Tonight...the Heroes...will be gone." The Leader smiled as he saw Lilith leave.

 **To be continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 15

Clara was speaking to Sheila and was getting on well, but Kyle was embarrassed no end...Ike wasn't helping either.

"You two did it yet?" Ike asked with a grin

"Did-No! No we haven't. You shouldn't be asking stuff like that Ike!" Kyle answered

"Just saying...I slept with a teacher." Ike felt proud of his accomplishment

"You were five!" Kyle deadpanned

"A-nd you're still a virgin." Ike stated simply

"I can STILL "Kick The Baby" you know!" Kyle answered

"So you want your girlfriend to know how you abuse your brother." Ike grinned

"You little...!" Kyle gritted his teeth

"What're you two talking about?" Clara asked poking her head around the corner

"Nothing!" Kyle quickly spoke covering Ike's mouth.

Clara raised her eyebrow and shrugged "Your mother said dinners nearly ready."

"PROMISE me that you won't mention that." Kyle asked

"I get your PS6." Ike said

"You get my?!" Kyle snapped but then thought of dinner "Alright. But if you even REFERENCE what we agreed upon or Kick the Baby I WILL take it back and I WILL get my vengeance."

"Fine, fine." Ike chuckles

"I mean it!" Kyle stared straight at him.

"Okay, okay." Ike sighed

"You two done?" Gerald frowned

"Yeah, sorry dad. We're coming." Kyle answered

"Yeah. We were just sorting something out." Ike added

*With Avril*

Avril was humming to herself as she was trying on different clothes for her date with Wendy, she didn't want anything TOO promiscuous but JUST enough to give her something to look forward to "dessert".

That was when Lilith arrived.

"AH! L-Lilith...What're you doing here?" Avril asked

"Cthulhu's worshipers are back." She said simply

"What? Again? I thought they disbanded?" Avril asked as she looked at a blue dress that was reminiscent of her first one, the one that got the two of them closer together.

"Yes. They have two costumes from Eric Cartman." Lilith nodded

"Which ones? He's had a few over the years." Avril put her dress down to fully talk to Lilith.

"The Wizard King and The Coon." The demon answered

"Ah, I see." Avril nodded

"I've got to ask: why those particular costumes?" Lilith asked

"Cartman's "Wizard King" one was where he did a crap-tonne of betrayals Game of Thrones style and his "Coon" one was when he teamed up with Cthulhu...still haven't forgotten or forgiven him for those." Avril answered

"I see." She nodded

"Mmmmm. There is a reason to 'check you out'." Lilith grinned as she looked at Avril's body "Satan and I did do a good job there. But really, I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks Lilith. Now if you excuse me; I've got to get ready for my date with Wendy tonight." Avril smiled

"Ooh. Anything nice?" Lilith asked

"Not really." She shrugged

"Well…There might be something "special" for dessert." Avril teased

"Little minx. I'll see you later; okay?" Lilith grinned puckishly

"Bye Lilith." Avril waved, going back to her dresses

*With Kyle and Clara*

The two were lying on the girl's sofa together, watching TV

'Okay; dinner was good, just relax, just RELAX!' Kyle thought as Clara leaned closer to him

"You okay? You seem a bit stiff." Clara asked kindly

"I'm fine." Kyle forced a smiled

'Come on bro...get on it!' Ike thought spying on his brother.

Clara smiled, kissing his cheek

She leaned near his ear and whispered "Maybe I can help you relax." she teased

"R... relax?" He asked, blushing

"Upstairs..." she smiled "You and me?"

Kyle blushed brightly that he could be doubled as a red chili pepper

"Err... I...sure?" He muttered

"Come on." Clara pulled him up "It'll be fine."

Kyle nodded, letting her lead him away

'YES! Get rid of that V-Card bro!' Ike smiled

*With Kenny and Izzy*

"That was a good patrol." Mysterion smiled as they arrived at Izzy's house

"I know. Hey Mysterion...We've been doing this for a while and..." Izzy spoke taking off her mask

"Yeah...?" Kenny asked as they went inside her home

"We haven't had ANY time to ourselves." Izzy answered

"True." He sighed

"So...how about we go on a date? Just you, me and your girls?" Izzy suggested

"I haven't got any 'girls' besides you." He smiled "I called it off before, remember?"

"Can't a girlfriend be kinky for her man every now and then?" Izzy stuck her tongue out cutely.

"I'm not complaining." He smiled

"Then how about we get into some comfy clothes and we can have it." Izzy asked playfully

"I LIKE that idea." Kenny smirked

Within seconds the two were out of their costumes

"Ready?" Izzy asked dressed in casual clothes

"Oh yeah. I think TGIFriday's." Kenny suggested

"... Why?" Izzy asked as the two left the house, not knowing someone was watching

"It's a good place to go. I go there sometimes." Kenny answered

Izzy was still curious, but followed

*Time Skip*

"Wow, you really know how to treat a girl Kenny." Izzy smiled as she was content with her meal.

"I've had a lot of practise." Kenny chuckled with a grin

"I guess." Izzy smiled

"Excuse me sir. Would you like the bill?" the waiter asked

"Yeah please. I've got this." Kenny smiled

"Are you sure? What about your rent?" Izzy asked in worry

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I ask my girlfriend to pay for the meal?" Kenny answered

"Kenny." She glared

"Yeah?" Kenny asked looking a bit worried

"I am paying." She said in finality

"You sure?" Kenny asked

"Of course I am." Izzy answered

Across the room a small group of young adults were chattering among themselves about girls and drinking beer. One of them saw Kenny and Izzy paying their bill. "Rick's got them paying." one of them spoke

"It's almost time. But for now: Drink up!" another smile chugging his beer.

The couple payed for their meal and got up to leave when what Kenny had been waiting for happened... the Jonas brothers came on

"... seriously Ken? That only works on stupid pre-teen girls." Izzy chuckled

"I have NO idea what you're taking about Izzy. I chose this place because of the food and decor." Kenny defended...although his plan WAS foiled

"Right." She giggled, kissing his cheek

As the two love birds walked out the group who were drinking acted socially acceptable...except for the one guy who was passed out from his beer. "Damn it. He's gone." the person pointed to the passed out

"Come on." The guys spoke

The waiter came up next to them "Is the plan ready?" he asked

"Oh yeah." The nodded as they began to leave

"Where're you going? You've got to pay." the waiter answered

"Can't we leave a tab?" a patron asked

"You owe $15,000." the waiter deadpanned

"Fuck!" They all swore

Izzy and Kenny were walking back to her home; they had the niggling feeling that they maybe being watched.

While most people would shake it off, these two got ready

"Feel that?" Kenny whispered as they continued walking but keeping their wits about them.

"Yeah. What do we do?" Izzy asked

"Just keep walking, don't draw attention." Kenny answered

"And?"

"If they attack, take them out."

"Okay." Izzy nodded subtly

As they walked past they were redirected by multiple people into an alleyway "Oh shit." Kenny muttered.

"There's not that many." She frowned

"Numbers aren't everything." Kenny answered

"Spawn of The Old Ones. And his concubine...Good. We were hoping for this day." a hooded figure spoke

"What are you talking about?" Kenny growled, getting in front of Izzy

"Oh don't worry Old One Spawn..." the hooded figure spoke as another hooded figure chloroformed Izzy.

"IZZY!" Kenny turned only to be knocked out by another member.

"It's nothing for you to be worried about." The first hooded figure smiled darkly.

*With Avril and Wendy*

Avril smiled as she waited outside Wendy's door for her girlfriend to answer

The door opens and Avril smiled seeing Wendy in her beautiful garbs. "Wow..." Avril smiled

"Wow yourself." Wendy smiled

The two smiled and softly and gently kissed each other

"I hope you're ready." Wendy asked

"Wendy, I'm ready." Avril boasted slightly "Always."

"Well. Ready for dinner?" Wendy asked kindly

"Yep." Avril smiled

The two held hands, and walked off together

"So with dinner sorted, have you any ideas for dessert?" Wendy asked

"I've got something back home." Avril smiled

"Oh?" She grinned

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait. I don't want to ruin the surprise." Avril smiled

"Okay." Wendy sighed "It better be worth it."

"I think it will be." Avril smiled as they went off to their date.

*With Lilith*

'Enjoy you two' Lilith smiled as she observed the two 'I should check on Kenny and Kyle.'

She chose to do the first one... well... first, and took off flying.

'Where is he?' Lilith thought...then she sensed fear and dark magic coming from a house. 'Kenny?'

 **To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 16

It was earlier the same night. Kenny had awoken with a lump on his head; he had no idea where he was, all that was there was anger and confusion.

"The hell?" He muttered

Kenny heard chanting...from a time years ago, but still it was haunting him. "We have the offerings Lord Cthulhu. We welcome your return." a voice spoke

'Lord Cthulhu? What's he...Oh god not again.' Kenny groaned 'Where's Izzy?' he thought.

He forced himself awake and desperately looked for her.

"Iz...Izzy..." Kenny groaned

"The Old One Spawn is awake." a member spoke

"Ah...well it doesn't matter. We're prepared. Ready the costumes." the leader spoke

"Wh-where's Izzy?" Kenny forced his eyes open to find Izzy passed out on the floor. "Izzy!"

"Hush...She's fine. It's alright." the leader spoke

"Let...let her go! ARGH!" Kenny demanded only to receive a black eye from a hooded member

"I'm sorry Kenneth. We can't do that. We need her as much as we need you." The leader spoke. "Ah, we're ready to begin." he smiled

"Fuck you." Kenny growled

'Found them...what the fuck?!' Lilith phased through, seeing Avril's friend and girlfriend were held against their will. Naturally it would be a GOOD thing since she was a demon; BUT she promised Avril and Satan to look out for them.

"Them." She glared as she saw the worshipers

"Ah...the costumes. Just one last piece." The leader smiled as he lay the two costumes in front of Kenny and Izzy. The Wizard King in front of Izzy and The Coon in front of Kenny.

"The FUCK do you want from us?!" Kenny shouted stirring Izzy awake

"K-Kenny..." She mumbled groggily

"Izzy!" Kenny called out

"Ah...the concubine awakens." The leader grinned "Excellent"

"Wh... What's going on?" Izzy grumbled

"You're going to be sacrificed. To the Old God, our Dark Lord: Cthulhu." a hooded figure answered producing two razor sharp sacrificial knives.

"WHAT?!" Izzy and Lilith snapped

"You touch her I'll rip your FUCKING HEADS OFF!" Kenny threatened

"You won't do ANYTHING. It's all been prophesied, your blood will reawaken Our Lord." The leader brandished one of the knives "And neither will the demon."

"What demon?" Izzy and Kenny asked as they turned their heads to the leader's direction

Standing there was Lilith, who was glaring in anger

"DON'T you dare..." Lilith threatened

"You can't do anything demon." The leader spoke as the others started to chant

"I... I can't... but SHE can." Lilith growled, walking towards Izzy

"Oh sorry. But no." The leader grabbed Izzy by her hair and the knife to her throat.

"AH! Get off me! Kenny!" Izzy struggled

"Izzy, Izzy, I'm right here!" Kenny struggled against his bonds

As the knife slit Izzy's throat and her tears began to fall, Lilith transformed into an abominable creature in anger a mixture of a banshee's dress, skeletal face and leathery bat wings. "NO! YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Kenny roared another knife slit HIS throat in anger.

As their blood began to mingle together and fall on top of Cartman's costumes the room began to shake, THEY thought it was the return of Cthulhu...In reality it was Lilith.

She roared in rage... and flew into Izzy's body

"Come back to us Dark Lord...Bring this world to ruin." the leader spoke proudly.

*In hell*

"What the FUCK was that?!" Satan shouted

"My Lord. It's Eric Cartman!" A demon spoke

"What is it?" Satan demanded to know

"Come!" The demon answered revealing Cartman shriveling into a wasting husk, reforming wearing his two costumes merged together.

Cartman regained his fatty posture and fell to the burning ground. He was writing in pain once again. "Consult the Dark Art books. Find out what happened." Satan ordered as he saw Cartman relive his worse hellish realm.

*With Avril*

"Sorry, I need to use the toilet." Avril apologized

"Take your time." Wendy smiled

As Avril went to the toilet she yelled "Oh my God! He killed Kenny!"

*With Kyle and Clara*

"You bastard!" Kyle suddenly yelled, sitting upright as he awoke from his sleep as if from a nightmare

"ARGH!" Clara screamed in a cold sweat crying

"C-Clara? What's wrong?" Kyle asked worried

"Iz-Izzy-e-e..." Clara cried, as Kyle comforted her.

*With Kenny and Izzy*

Purple flames grew over Izzy's body as her wound began to heal and the blood she had on the ground turned purple

"Yes...yes it's work...What's going on...this isn't supposed to happen!" The leader spoke as the others backed up from the purple flamed Izzy.

Kenny's body began to cough, from his mouth blood spluttered and his wound began to heal. "ARGH! That FUCKING hurt!" he coughed

"Why aren't you dead?!" a hooded figure shouted

"I don't die." He glared "And only an immortal can kill another immortal. And YOU'RE no immortal."

Izzy's voice seemed to meld with Lilith's speaking in a dark whispering voice

"What is she saying?" the figures asked

"I don't know." Kenny frowned, unable to get out of his bonds. He flinched at seeing those purple flames dancing on her body

"You killed me..." Izzy whispered

"She speaks..." they fell in awe

"Izzy?" Kenny hoped it wasn't a crueller set-up

"And it REALLY fucking hurt!" Izzy answered turning her gaze upon the Cthulhu Worshipers

The worshipers all fell back in fear, screaming

"You will learn...WHY I'm the Second in Command of Hell!" Izzy spoke with Lilith's voice and incinerated one of the worshipers in purple flames

Kenny stared in amazement as Izzy's form had changed

Her hair had lengthened down to her waist; it was streaked with blonde and purple. Her breasts had grown to a D-cup and her eyes burned with purple flame.

She was also wearing a black and purple skin tight costume that reminded him of Morrigan from DarkStalkers with the tights and the love heart cut out at her cleavage

'Wow...' Kenny thought not paying attention to the burning man.

Izzy raised her hand and burned away the restraints but not hurt Kenny.

"I... Izzy?" Kenny called as the Cthulhu worshipers howled in pain

"I'm here Ken." Izzy smiled

"You're still there?" Kenny asked

"I'm here." Izzy smiled as she embraced with her boyfriend as her flames engulfed the room they were in. The two passionately kissed and fell to the floor; the flames burned away their clothes and Cartman's costumes. They continued to make out even though the flames danced around their bodies.

But neither was hurt.

As the flames engulfed the two of them their surroundings shifted to Izzy's bedroom.

"W... what happened?" Kenny asked as he broke the kiss

"We're back home..." Izzy smiled "It's MUCH better surroundings now."

"Yeah...but...HOW?" Kenny asked

"Because of me." Lilith's voice answered

"W... what happened?!" Kenny groaned

Lilith's astral form or "ghost self" appeared to the side of Kenny and Izzy, still dressed in her normal "human-like" form "I took your vengeance. Those people are now being engulfed in flame. They'll live...just." Lilith explained

"No... WHAT HAPPENED IZZY!" he snapped

"Yeah what happened to me?" Izzy asked

"You aren't immortal. Demons technically are. I merged my spirit with yours so you can live after having your throat slit by those Cthulhu worshipers." Lilith answered

"... Huh?" Both muttered

"You." Lilith pointed to Kenny "Half-Old God. You." She pointed to Izzy "Half-Demon. Does that make sense?"

"What does that mean for Izzy in the long run?" Kenny asked

"Yeah...Am I cursed forever? Or is it a temporary thing?" Izzy asked holding Kenny close

"Err...You ever read Firestorm?" Lilith asked

"Yeah. Wait, it's like THAT?" Izzy answered

"Yeah. But if I leave you, you'll die." Lilith answered

"Like, the video game with the ranger and the ghost?" Izzy asked

"Yeah, just like that." Lilith nodded

"God." Kenny groaned

"I'm cursed? I'm going to hell now aren't I?" Izzy asked

"We all are...except the Mormons of course. Don't know how THAT works but yeah." Lilith answered

"Can't ANYTHING stay normal? Just for a week?" Kenny asked "Just ONE?!"

He looked at the crying Izzy and angled her face up "Hey... hey Izzy. Hell isn't that bad. It's actually quite nice. I know, I've been there. Literally."

"You...you have?" Izzy asked

"Yeah." Kenny nodded "You'll keep Izzy alive?" He asked Lilith

"Yeah. She's basically like you now. I'll bring her back if she dies. And I PROMISE Izzy won't die as often as you." Lilith answered honestly

"Good." He deadpanned

"W... what do you mean?" Izzy asked before she gasped "K... Kenny! You got your throat cut open!"

"Perk of being a "Old God Spawn" I guess." Kenny sighed "I've been dying for years. Sometimes entire months pass before I come back. Sometimes I come back after a day...But that was the past, I've "evolved" since then." he explained

"Now it is only a problem if my body is wrecked beyond belief. I've already 'died' a total of six times in front of you."

"B... but I've only seen you die with the knife!" Izzy said in disbelief

"No. You only REMEMBER that one." Kenny sighed "Speaking of that, HOW does she remember that?"

"Because she is part demon now. She will remember EVERY death you have from now." Lilith explained

"Question: When were the other five times?" Izzy asked

"Well one was when you came up to me at work and overheard me about being in love with you." Kenny answered

"Really? I thought you pulled a Houdini." Izzy asked

"Nope. I got backed up to the railing and I fell back onto the feature below." Kenny answered

Izzy flinched at that, feeling guilty

"Another time was me pushing you out of the way of a car." Kenny continued

"Oh god. I-I'm so sorry Kenny." Izzy apologized

"It's fine. I knew I'd be fine." He smiled

"Well, it looks like you two need some alone time. I'll go. Well, I won't exactly GO, go..." Lilith answered

"You want to give us some privacy. I get it." Izzy smiled

"Yea." Lilith nodded, hiding away in Izzy's soul and thinking 'Boss will NOT be happy about this.'

*in hell*

"ACHOO! Someone must be talking about me. Jerry what have you found?" He asked the demon who went off to find the archives.

"Well, good news and bad. The good news is: whoever did this spell did it half-arsed so only the clothes would be summoned here." Jerry answered

"And the bad news?" Satan asked

"Err...well...me and Wilma have a holiday. The spell that was used merged the two personalities of: The Coon and Wizard King; to Cartman and he'll go through four different transformations: human, The Coon, Wizard King and a mix of all three before heading back to normal, the the cycle begins again...and there's a small portal leading to the Cthulhu mythos world where SOME of those demons will appear but not the big kahuna." Jerry answered

"Oh...okay... Kind of weird...who came up with that spell?" Satan asked

"You did." Jerry deadpanned trying to be respectful to his master

"Pft. Yea... yea right." He scoffed

"Well...you AND H.P. Sauce Lovecraft." Jerry answered

"I'm sorry, what?" Satan double-took

"H.P. Lovecraft." Jerry quickly rectified

Satan raised an eyebrow at Jerry and turned away

"Jerry..." Satan spoke slowly

"Sir?" Said demon turned around

"Have you been hitting the brown sauce again?" Satan asked

"I... am sorry sir?" Jerry asked, not recognizing the phrase

"What're we going to use for the BBQ next week?" Satan sighed

"Oh don't worry I got cases." Jerry explained

"Oh, oh that's good." Satan sighed

*on Earth*

"WHERE DID ALL MY ALCHOHOL?!" Scooter yelled as he went to the basement of his bar to see it was empty

 **To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 17

A few days had passed since Kenny and Izzy had come to terms with their predicament. Yet neither of them let it define them...it was a hell of a thing telling Clara and their parents how Izzy had grown a cup size in the span of a day.

They had almost said it was a boob job but hey, that would be bad

So she told a half-lie saying that she had gained super powers...weirdly it worked, considering that her parents have grown accustom to her saying she was a superhero.

Yes she told them that

"Can't believe you pulled that off." Kenny deadpanned

"Helps when you're me." Izzy smiled

"So...You're bigger than me now...and we always looked the same." Clara pouted

"Come on sis. Everyone knows: YOU'RE the smart one. I'M Dizzy Izzy." Izzy smiled

Clara frowned and hugged her sister

"You're a good sister Izzy." Clara spoke

"I've got a good role model." Izzy hugged back

The two giggled softly, hugging each other

"So...how was dinner at Kyle's home?" Izzy asked

"It was a a lovely VERY nice dessert." Clara teased

"... 'Dessert'?" Izzy giggled

Clara stuck her tongue out playfully.

*With Avril and Wendy*

Avril smiled as they arrived at Wendy's house

"That was a lovely time Avril." Wendy hugged Avril's arm

"I owe you a lot. It's the least I could do." Avril kissed her

"You don't owe me anything."

"Of course I do. You helped me...BECOME ME. You've pushed me to break past this mental and physical barrier. I owe you MUCH more than you think." Avril answered

"You love me, that is more than enough." Wendy smiled

Avril sighed as they approached Wendy's home and Wendy opened the door showing Wendy's mother and one of her friends. "Hello Wendy. Hi Avril." she smiled

"Hi mom." Wendy smiled

"Evening Mrs Testaburger." Avril answered politely

"Please. You DESERVE to call me mom." Wendy's mother smiled "It is the least I can do."

"Thanks...Mom." Avril smiled seeing how close she and Wendy's mother have gotten in kind terms.

"Hello Avril." Wendy's mom's friend smiled

"Hi Mrs Smith." Avril and Wendy responded kindly.

"Hello Wendy." She chuckled lightly

"Avril and I are going upstairs now; okay?" Wendy asked

"Sure. Just no hanky panky." Wendy's mother smirked

"Mom!" Wendy moaned as both she and Avril blushed

Wendy's mother just laughed as her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend/girlfriend went upstairs

"Young love." Wendy's mother smiled

*With Kyle*

Kyle smiled as he arrived at his home

'I can't believe it: I lost my virginity WITH my girlfriend...I feel GREAT!' he beamed

As he opened the door he was greeted by his brother.

"Good one bro." Ike laughed

"I hope you're enjoying my PS6." Kyle seethed slightly.

"Why yes, yes I am." Ike laughed

"Never mind. I've still had a great night." Kyle answered shrugging it off.

"So you DID get laid." Ike nodded

"I don't have to answer that." Kyle answered

"... You got laid." Ike laughed

Kyle showed a deadpan face

*With Karen*

Karen was sitting on her bed, writing on a notepad

"Okay...how to get My Angel..." She muttered as she drew up plans on how to capture her heart's desire.

Well, first she had to get rid of the main obstacle.

Mysteria.

Izzy.

'She has to go. She MUST go!' Karen thought and started to design a costume to hide her identity; if she couldn't get rid of Mysteria as Karen...she'd have a mask

She'd become Mysterion's TRUE other half. Not some stupid knockoff!

"How should I design it?" Karen thought to herself as she designed a costume portraying her as Mysterion's other half.

Starting with the sign.

An exclamation mark? No, too stupid.

The "at" symbol? No.

A percent symbol?

That is crap.

What about a symbol that means "we are bound"? A modified infinity symbol?

That was it!

'That's it. THIS is it!' Karen looked at the modified Infinity Symbol it looked like two wedding bands overlapping each other to make an infinity symbol.

"Oh perfect!" She laughed madly

"Karen are you okay?" Mr McCormick asked

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." Karen answered

*Time Skip With Izzy*

Izzy hummed happily as she brushed her hair, now in her pyjamas

'Wow, D sized breasts...kind of a good trade-off I guess. Thanks Lilith.' Izzy thought

"No problem. It's kind of a gift being a succubus." Lilith spoke appearing next to her host.

"Well...only if you want to be. I mean we got a little crazy when you made out with Kenny at the Cult Sacrifice." Lilith answered with a puckish smile

Izzy blushed and looked away, not wanting to acknowledge that.

"You know...I've never heard of a union between an Old God and a Demon before. If you have kids they'll probably be Wolverine/Deadpool." Lilith added

"Oh god... not Deadpool." Izzy groaned before blushing "W... we are WAY too young to even THINK about kids!" She defended

"... What are you getting at?" Izzy asked in confusion

"Kenny's got latent Old God Powers and I'M the Lieutenant of Hell...so...YOU do the math." Lilith answered

"So...our kid could have powers that could destroy the world?" Izzy asked

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's how it feels in the future." Lilith answered

"Well... Great Power, Great Responsibility." Izzy shrugged

"VERY true..." Lilith sighed

"Izzy? Who're you talking to?" Clara asked as she passed her sister's bedroom.

"N... nothing." She muttered "No-one." She quickly rectified it

"Okay..." Clara answered "How are you and Kenny?"

"Perfectly fine." Izzy smiled

"How about you and Kyle?" Izzy asked back

"We made it to a home run." Clara teased

"Oh ho...You've GOT to tell me about it now!" Izzy perked up

"Nuh-uh. Not telling." Clara wiggled her first finger.

"No you are telling me!" Izzy pouted

"Alright." Clara giggled

'Ooh...this is gonna be good!' Lilith licked her lips, being a succubus-wraith sex stories ALWAYS got her motors running.

'Calm down!' Izzy thought with a mental glare

Clara sat down, crossed her legs and began to regale the tale on how her boyfriend lost his virginity to her.

Izzy sat down, listening to every detail with a smile

*With Avril*

Avril and Wendy were sleeping together in the bed. She had stayed the night at short notice but it was alright with both Wendy's mother and Avril's parents.

"This is nice." Avril smiled

"Hmm..." Wendy smiled snuggling close "I'm glad we can be like this."

"I know...But I'm still haunted by that video." Avril teared slightly

"Hey, hey..." Wendy comforted her. "I am here for you."

"I still wonder who filmed it." Avril admitted

"You want a cuddle?" Wendy asked

"Kiss and a cuddle." Avril smiled

Wendy smiled and kissed Avril, holding her close

'I'm glad our parent's agreed to let me sleep over' Avril thought kindly as they maintained their kiss.

As Wendy broke their kiss she smiled then their stomachs rumbled "Breakfast?" Wendy asked giggling

"Definitely." Avril answered

Wendy grinned and picked up Avril bridal style making her squeak in shock, wrapping her arms around Wendy's neck making her laugh

"You're lighter than I remember." Wendy teased

"We DO get lots of exercise." Avril teased back.

"I guess." Wendy smiled as she went downstairs, carrying Avril

"Mind your head."

"Whoop. Thanks." Avril nuzzled her girlfriend

*With Kenny*

"Man...Who orders three boxes of one hundred of "1900"?" Kenny asked as he was packing away a murder mystery game with multiple endings.

"No idea." Clyde shrugged

"Hey guys. Sorry for making you work this late. But since this games hype is huge we need to make sure people get their copy." Johnathan answered

"Yeah...good thing this isn't Black Friday." Kenny sighed happily putting twenty of the games on a cardboard podium.

"Oh good god, don't talk about that!" Clyde groaned

"Just saying...Remember when the PS4's and the Xbox Ones came out and we split into two different Game of Thrones like factions?" Kenny chuckled at the memory

"Yeah...the Red Robin Wedding...George R.R. Martin getting his dick chopped off...Not a good day." Clyde added

"... The last bit was good." Kenny laughed

"To bad about the Sony president though." Clyde added

"Yeah...We gave him a good burial though." Kenny sighed and remembered the service.

"Still can't believe you were a Japanese Princess." Clyde added

"Wait...You were what Kenny?!" Johnathan asked

Kenny blushed and put his head into his hands

"You know how guys want to play the chick in video games?" Kenny asked

"Yeah?" Johnathan answered after a few seconds since he had a level 150 female Night-Elf Ranger on World of Warcraft in sexy attire.

"It was that sort of thing. Cartman was the "Wizard King" who wanted Xboxes while Avril...she was still Stan by then, wanted PS4's. We split the group and I defected to the PS4 side...I wanted to be the princess to the faction but Cartman was being an anally retentive douchebag and refused me as such. Then Sony made me an official princess; okay?" Kenny explained

"So... You are an official princess?" Johnathan deadpanned

"Yeah. There was even a Japanese anime segment explaining it." Kenny answered half-breaking the fourth wall.

"Huh?" Johnathan wondered

"Nothing." He laughed

"So is that a reason how you can tell people apart?" Clyde asked

"I guess...not really thought about it though." Kenny answered

"Huh?" Johnathan asked in confusion, not getting it

"Remember how I can tell a person apart? How one person was gay, another was a girl dressed in boy clothes and a Scotsman?" Kenny jogged Johnathan's memory

"Oh yeah. Got ya." Johnathan suddenly remembered "... What has 'Princess Kenny' got to do with that?"

"I dunno." Kenny shrugged "Hup, customers." He pointed

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 18

A few days had passed and Kyle and Clara were closer than ever. Unfortunately Clara was feeling a bit sick, she couldn't figure out why...but she had her suspicions.

"You sure you are okay?" Kyle asked reassuringly

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." Clara answered

"Let's get something to drink. You look flushed." Kyle suggested.

"I'm fine." she sighed

"Okay." Kyle nodded "How about a bite to eat?" he asked kindly.

"Not hungry." she said, putting her hand over her mouth

"Okay...Where would you like to go? Or we can stay in and play video games." Kyle offered

"The second sounds nice." She smiled

"Okay. What would you like to play? I got RPG, FPS...that new Murder Mystery game that came out today?" Kyle offered

"How'd you swing that?" Clara asked

"Kenny. He works at the video game shop in the mall." Kyle answered

"Wow. Izzy will LOVE that." She laughed

"She a fan of Murder Mysteries?" Kyle asked as he pulled the new game out.

"No, she just loves video games." She chuckled

Kyle followed suit with the chuckle "Okay. Murder Mystery?" he asked

"Yeah, sure." Clara answered

*with Avril*

Avril was home, she had been looking for a job for the past few days since their year was ending and she needed the money for her and Wendy's dates.

But she was having trouble

Sighing heavily "There's nothing going."

"What's wrong dear?" Sharon asked

"There's no jobs here. And I don't want to leave Wendy by going the next town over for a job." Avril answered

"I see." Sharon nodded

"It's kind of worrying." Avril admitted

"Yea." Her mother nodded

"How about a singing career? I did it." Randy suggested

"Dad. I sing like a dying cat." Avril answered

"What about your voice acting lessons? Can't you do some voice over work?" Sharon thought

"For what?" She sighed

"Good point..." Randy sighed

"What about this?" Sharon pointed to a job.

"What?" Avril asked, turning to the job

"It says: Models needed for new line in clothes. $350 an hour. Hours 9AM to 7PM." Sharon pointed out.

"M... model?" Avril blushed brightly

"Yeah. I mean you've got your mom's good looks." Randy spoke while complimented his wife.

"Good boy." Sharon patted her husband's head.

"I dunno...I'm gonna have to check it out first. I mean this seems TOO real; you know?" Avril answered

"But $350 an hour...it seems really good." Avril smiled

"True." Sharon nodded

"Here's the location and number...I guess I can check it out." Avril smiled as she headed to the computer to check out the job.

*With Karen*

Karen grinned, sitting at a sowing machine

She had designed all of the aspects of her costume: height, her: bust waist and hip sizes, the idea of a hood and padded armour. It was a masterpiece in the works.

Now, she needed to finish making it

"Now...the symbol." Karen smiled as she placed her symbol on the costumes front.

She grinned madly, slowly sowing the symbol in

"Karen, are you getting dinner on?" Mrs McCormick asked through her door.

"DO IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY BITCH!" Karen snapped, her anger at Izzy/Mysteria making her snap at anyone 'getting in the way' of her getting what she wanted

"What did you say?!" Mrs McCormick slammed the door open then was instantly slammed in the neck by Karen

"DON'T you EVER talk to me like that! You fucking druggie slut!" Karen snapped

"O... O... okay." She stuttered in fear

"Now...WHAT are you going to do?" Karen tightened her grip.

"M-m-make dinner." Mrs McCormick answered

"Good." Karen released her grip freeing her mother.

And, like her ass was on fire, Mrs McCormick took off running

'NO-ONE will get in my way!' Karen thought darkly.

*With Kyle*

Kyle was currently VERY worried about his girlfriend, who had started throwing up again

'Man...I REALLY hope it's not a harsh stomach bug.' Kyle thought 'But what else COULD it be?'

Inside the bathroom Clara was rubbing her stomach thinking "What is happening?" But her fear was that she was pregnant.

She was terrified of bringing a life into the world so early in her OWN life. Plus, she and Kyle would be unable to get a real job because they'd need to bring the baby up... Kyle... she couldn't force him to be with her because of a child, or hurt his future because of one

She had been with no-one else ever since she and her sister had moved to South Park. Clara's conflicts were fighting in her mind: Should she keep the baby? Should she tell Kyle? Should she terminate it? Should she leave it for adoption? All of these were racing in her mind a trillion miles a minute. She began to tear up. 'A BABY! A freaking BABY!' she screamed at herself in her mind.

It soon became too much, and she fell to her knees crying

"Clara? Clara what's wrong?" Kyle asked through the door hearing his girlfriend crying.

"It... it's nothing." She got out between tears

"You sure?" Kyle asked

"Y-Yeah...Don't worry." Clara answered

Kyle WANTED to believe her, but he cared too much. So he opened the door.

Clara cried and looked away from him

And that was when Kyle saw them

One clutched in her hand and two on the ground... three... three POSITIVE pregnancy tests

"C-Clara...are...are those?" Kyle was lost for words AND breath. He felt like he ran a hundred marathons in a single second.

"Kyle..." Clara couldn't look at him; she was horrified at what he'd say.

But he didn't run. He got on his knees in front of her, and hugged her.

"K-Kyle?" Clara had tears down her cheeks

"You're pregnant." He choked up but it was with a smile "You're pregnant!" he choked a laugh

"H... huh?" She asked in confusion

"Clara." Kyle turned her head. As he did that he kissed her on her cheek. "I'm not mad." he smiled holding back over the top laughter.

"Y... you're not?"

"Of course not! Clara...I'd be a fucking monster if I was mad at you. I was...inexperienced...but you KNOW I'd never hurt you." Kyle answered

Clara cried, but they were now tears of joy, and hugged him

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Clara cried

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's alright." Kyle stroked her hair down to her back. "I'm here."

*With Kenny*

Kenny hummed happily as he was working, his and Izzy's next date being an hour after his shift ended

He was currently putting boxes of controllers onto the shelves

"I still got an hour left!" He called back

"I know, but there's a mall meeting and we need to close up shop early." Johnathan answered "I don't like this any more than you do but it's a "high court subpoena" sort of thing."

"Fine." Kenny sighed, taking the check

"Guess who." A loving voice said as someone covered Kenny's eyes from behind with their hands

"Hmm...let me think...is it: Venus the goddess of beauty and love?" Kenny played along

"Nope." the voice answered playfully

"Is it...Black Widow?" Kenny answered again.

"Getting closer." the voice answered

"Is it...Izzy?" Kenny answered

"Third time's the charm." Izzy spun her boyfriend around and kissed him.

"No, no, I was right the first time. Only a goddess could be as beautiful as what is before me." Kenny grinned

"Good answer lover boy." Lilith smiled, invisible and not audible to anyone but Izzy.

"Hey Ken. You going to take this outside?" Johnathan asked

"Yeah sorry." Kenny answered "Come on."

Izzy blushed but smiled, grasping Kenny's hand and taking him out

As they got outside they quickly embraced "Hmm...I've missed you all day." Izzy smiled

"You know. I've been thinking the same thing." Kenny smiled as he kissed his girlfriend again.

Izzy giggled, resting her head on his chest/shoulder lightly.

"Kenny..." Izzy muttered

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he asked

"Have you got any idea what you'll be doing in after this job?" she asked still resting her head on his shoulder

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I'm guessing this is a temporary job or a summer thing." Izzy answered

"Well...it WAS until I got a promotion a while back." Kenny answered

"Oh." She nodded

"Why?" He asked

"I was just thinking...About us and our skills. You know? And you're WAY to smart staying here forever." Izzy answered

"Ah. You're just looking out for me." Kenny understood. "But I'm fine." He smiled

"Okay...But I can't help but think: we're gonna take on the world by storm with what we have." Izzy explained

""Take the world by storm"? Sounds kind of super-villain-like." Kenny chuckled

"You know what I mean." Izzy kissed him

"Maybe." Kenny joked

"How about we head to my place? It's getting cold out." Izzy suggested

"Sure." Kenny grinned

As the two headed back to Izzy's home they couldn't have noticed that someone was watching them with binoculars, hidden in the shadows of trees.

*The Next Day At School*

Avril yawned as she sat at her desk. She had been up for as long as possible TRYING to find more information about the model job

All she could find was: It paid well and it was in town. THAT was it. Even though she needed the money, it seemed to be part of a shady deal. How could she know if this was on the up and up and not some guy wearing a gimp mask taking photos for his personal collection?

Well... looks like she had no choice but to physically go down there tomorrow

'Son of a bitch.' Avril cursed in her mind.

"Everything okay?" Craig asked his fellow classmate.

"Yea." She sighed "Just... Might be becoming a model."

A stunned silence was in the classroom "WHAT?!" they all deadpanned

"Shit. I forgot this place isn't a Fortress of Solitude." Avril groaned

"Y... y... y... your gonna b... b... be a mod... be a moddddaaaahhhh... you're gonna be a modfffffffwaaaa... a model?" Jimmy stuttered

"Yeah...just...TRY and not make a huge deal of it. PLEASE?" Avril asked

"Avril... it IS a big deal!" Bebe said

"Timmy!" Timmy called

"Urgh..." Avril groaned wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Alright everyone we've got a lot to do today so let's get on with it." Mr Garrison spoke walking in the classroom

"Great. MORE revision." Token muttered

"Just be glad it's only for THIS week." Clyde moaned

*Time Skip. PE.*

Wendy watched as Avril stretched

'Hmm...' Wendy smiled

"Hey Wendy what're you staring at?" Bebe asked

"Oh. Uh, nothing." Wendy quickly defended

"Imagining your soon to be model girlfriend in a bikini?" Bebe teased

"Maybe." Wendy teased as she carried on the warm up exercises

"Alright rookies we're doing laps today." the teacher spoke

The girls groaned as they knew that the boys would be staring at them as they ran. THAT and the Water Balloon Fiasco. "I know, I know. But the boys need the gear for baseball practice." she answered

'Then why isn't "Avril" with them?' Red thought darkly.

"Come on girls! Get to work! Hup, hup, hup!" Their coach called

As the girls started their run, they could already feel the lecherous eyes of the boys staring at them. "Think they'll get anywhere this year?" Bebe asked Wendy

"Well. I'm on this side now." Avril spoke between breaths "They know not to stare." she smirked

"Oh yea, right." Red scoffed 'Bet you WANT them to stare... weirdo faggot slut.'

*With the boys*

"Alright our team is down by three points. Do it Craig." Kyle cheered his teammate on.

"Come on Craig!" the team cheered

"Alright, stay focused guys." Kenny called to his own team knowing Craig was a "Middle-Long" ranged hitter.

"We're gonna win." Butters groaned

Kenny noticed the girls coming around. "Time out!" He called

"What?" They groaned

"Civilians." Kenny pointed out.

"Thanks guys." Avril waved

As the girls got out of Kenny's throw range he got himself back to his throwing position and threw the ball at Craig.

But Craig had been mesmerized by the girl's tight clothing and how tight their cloths where, so he didn't move... and the ball hit his bat

"Craig! The fuck are you doing? Run!" Kyle shouted

Craig was still mesmerised. "Urgh..." Kenny groaned face-palming.

"Oh hamburgers did we lose?" Butters asked

"Yes my throw hit his bat. He goes to first." Kenny said with a grin "Meaning Kyle reaches home; they get a point and win!"

"Game over. Broflovski wins!" Coach blew his whistle and proclaimed.

"Aawwww!" The winning team groaned while the losing team cheered

"Alright, hit the showers!" The coach proclaimed

"You devious bastard." Kyle joke cursed his friend.

"Ah come on. You were doing the same." Kenny laughed

"Was not." Kyle denied although he DID look at his girlfriend

*With the girls*

"Okay. Stop! Run in place!" the coach ordered to the girls

As the girls followed suit. All the while Red was keeping an eye on both Wendy and Avril: Wendy for her beautiful body but Avril for any sight of a cock or balls.

She was mad. Madder than EVER before

It was unfair. Unfair that Avril, whom she called a: tranny-faggot-fuck; had Wendy all to herself. She thought the video would make her leave the town, or at best make her kill herself.

Yes, you read that right. RED recorded that video. She sent it to Cartman's e-mail because she figured the most xenophobic person in the WORLD would revel at the chance to humiliate a person like Avril.

And boy, was it GLORIOUS! ... For a while

But like all good things, they don't last. Avril was shaken but now she stands, still with Wendy. 'This isn't over you tranny-fuck.' Red thought darkly

"Okay girls hit the showers!" the coach shouted as she blew her whistle.

"Nice going today babe." Wendy smiled at Avril

"I think so too." Avril smiled as the class headed to the showers while Red stared at them with darkened eyes, plotting her next horrible scheme.

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 19

It was the next day; Avril had arrived at the modelling agency that was on the advert. At first glance it seemed to surreal, she was actually CONSIDERING becoming a model, now being here...it was scary.

But... she needed to check this place out. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself... and walked in.

Inside was a desk and a secretary. There was no fancy label signifying who they were, but the secretary seemed kind looking enough.

"Err... Hello?" Avril said nervously as she walked up to the woman

"Hello there." The woman spoke professionally

"Hi. I'm...err..." Avril was nervous

"Are you here for a job or are you here to waste time? We're busy here." the secretary responded

"I'm here to answer the model ad." Avril answered straightening up.

"Oh. Take a seat." the secretary gestured to the seat.

"Thank you." Avril nodded as she sat down.

Avril sat in a very comfortable seat, nervously waiting as the seconds ticked by.

She looked at some of the magazines that were on the waiting table. Each of them was of famous models from different brands and of a similar brand: Vogue, Victoria Secrets etc. But the most prominent one was Willow Models.

She blushed at the woman's amazing bodies and looks, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Yes Ma'am. We've got a potential. Yes of course." The secretary spoke on her headset "Madam Dahl will see you now." she talked to Avril.

Avril looked at the walls different seeing covers from the past issues. "Wow. Willow Models issue twenty five. That's a keeper." Avril smiled as she arrived to the Boss' door: Melody Dahl.

"Come in." a female voice spoke. Avril knew it had to belong to Madam Dahl.

Avril opened the door and saw a large room that had no signs of vanity, but instead MULTIPLE designs for clothes and potential model applicants.

"Whoa." Was all she could say, imagining herself in every one.

The woman was dressed in a white shirt under a black suit and trousers with black leather shoes; she also had dark red hair and blue eyes. "So. You're the one who answered the modelling advert?" she spoke to Avril

"Err. Yeah, I did. Avril Marsh." Avril introduced herself.

"Hmm." Ms Dahl hummed looking at Avril with a piercing gaze.

Avril shuddered her feet nervously, looking at her feet

"Hmm." Ms Dahl looked at her as she stood up "Stand up straight." She ordered lightly

Avril immediately straightened up like when she had ice water dripped down her back. She had a small sweat drop from being nervous.

"Tell me Ms Marsh: have you done any modelling before?" Ms Dahl asked bluntly

"N-No." Avril answered

"What're your sizes?" She asked

"Err... c-cup chest, medium waist and hips and legs." She said nervously

"Huh." Ms Dahl sounded surprised but didn't look it.

"What's your height and weight." Ms Dahl asked

Avril gulped thinking this was more an interrogation rather than an interview. "Six foot one inches...err...twelve stone." she answered

"Alright one last question. Why're you here?" Ms Dahl asked

"W-what?" Avril asked

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Ms Dahl asked again

"I... err... want a job and make my mark on the world. I want to make my girlfriend." She nodded

"You want to make your girlfriend what? Please be a bit more specific." Ms Dahl took all of this down

"I want to make her proud... and be able to make her happy." Avril nodded

"Well...those are perfectly legitimate reasons. I've got to ask for consent of course before I draw up a contract." Ms Dahl answered

"I've got my provisional licence here." Avril took out her purse and produced the ID.

"Hmm." Ms Dahl examined it. She went back to her computer and scanned it through the DMV database...Yes this is something you see in crime shows. "Avril Marsh...18 years old. *insert observation noises* It seems to be in order."

"W... what's with the 'hmm'?" She asked nervously

"You wouldn't believe how many underage people come for the job. Last week three girls of fifteen came here with fake ID's claiming to be eighteen hoping to get an adults wages." Ms Dahl answered

"Ah." Avril nodded "So... err... now what?"

"Well your name and ID check out okay. You're the right size and build for my designs and magazine...I think you'll make a fine model." Ms Dahl answered

"Th... Thank you." Avril muttered in shock

"Now... how about a tour?" Ms Dahl smiled

"I'd love one." Avril smiled

"Olivia, I'll be taking our guest on a tour of the facility. Hold my calls until then." Ms Dahl asked with polite authority.

"Yes Ms Dahl." Olivia answered

"Now then. Let me show you my company." Ms Dahl gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Avril smiled as she followed her new boss

"You're welcome." Her new boss smiled

As Ms Dahl walked Avril through the building she began to explain that her company was: Willow Models. And contrary to popular belief they didn't have size negative one or size zero models. "But why the secrecy in the adverts?" Avril asked

With a sigh Ms Dahl explained "I'm afraid if EVERYONE found out about my company we'd never get any work done. We'd need fifty people to sift through the underage, the vain and those who want an early start to alternative careers and beauty pageants. That's NOT what I want for my company."

"I see." Avril nodded

"Plus, if everyone knew where we were, we'd have reporters hounding us." Ms Dahl explained as they walked through a photo studio where a shoot was already in progress

"Okay. Okay, Turn to your left Jenny. Now show me "sad", can you do that?" a cameraman asked and said model showed her "sad face" "Perfect. Okay take five."

"Thanks Frank." Jenny left the stage and the lights turned off so the different members were doing their jobs.

"Each member take their jobs VERY seriously." Ms Dahl spoke

"I can see..." Avril was in awe.

"Of course Frank and Jenny are two of the crew you'll be working with." Ms Dahl entered the room and Avril followed as she saw about fifteen or twenty different models chatting or awaiting their turn to be photographed. "Frank."

"Ms Dahl. It's good to see you, I'm sorry we're a bit behind schedule; BUT we have some excellent photos." Frank apologized but rectified it.

"It's alright Frank. I'm giving our newest model the grand tour. Frank this is Avril; Avril this is Frank: our senior photographer." Ms Dahl introduced them

"N...nice to meet you." Avril greeted

"Same. Hmm. She's young and slim. Is she for 'that' new line?" Frank asked

"Possibly. But I'd like Avril to be comfortable here before doing 'THAT' new line." Ms Dahl answered

'What new line?' Avril thought 'Oh well, probably nothing'

"Well in any case: I hope to see more of you around here Ms Marsh." Frank smiled kindly "Okay lights up; Frieda."

"Coming." said camerawoman answered

"Frieda?" Avril asked herself

"Yes, an exceptional camerawoman. She's got quite the eye." Ms Dahl praised her and lo and behold it was Kenny's s-ex-friend.

"Oh... god." Was all Avril could say

"What's wrong?" Ms Dahl asked

"I know her." Avril answered

"Well, at least you have a friend here then." Ms Dahl shrugged

"Come along. We've still got a tour to continue. Frank." Ms Dahl excused themselves politely

"Ms Dahl. Ms Marsh." Frank smiled as he went on break.

Continuing the tour Ms Dahl began to explain that the company works on a multiple platform: adverts, magazines, films etc.

"Wow, I guess you've made a fortune." Avril admired her

"Of course." Ms Dahl answered "All of our workers are highly valuable and very important. They get six weeks paid holiday a year and a lot of other, similar, offerings."

"Wow. So what're the hours and days I'll be working?" Avril asked thinking of the timeline

"It depends on you. We are super flexible. You work how many shoots you want to/are capable of, each shoot lasting about three hours. For special shoots you will be called in, and the minimum is five shoots a week, but if you wish to work more then you are."

"Okay." Avril nodded taking down each of the times and events. "So...when can I start?"

"Sometime in the week. We're currently booked with our current models, but I like your enthusiasm." Ms Dahl answered

"Thanks." Avril smiled as she followed her new boss while the tour continued

As they approached the end; Avril felt like this would be a good job to start. "Oh, I HAVE to say this: I'm still in school."

"Ah...Well as I said: our times are flexible." Ms Dahl answered "You can just do after school and weekend shoots."

"Oh brilliant." Avril sighed with relief

"Well, there IS another section of the company you're obligated to see." Ms Dahl added

"Really? What is it?" Avril asked

"... Follow me." She sighed, leading Avril to a second building

"Which part of the company is this?" Avril asked kindly

"The... adult section."

"W-What?" Avril double-took

Ms Dahl just sighed and opened the door, letting Avril in. Inside were different objects, backgrounds and costumes that were erotic and/or tantalizing in nature, but not the level of hard-core porn.

Avril froze as she stared at them, blushing

"You have a right to feel embarrassed. But this is a legitimate part of my company." Ms Dahl answered

"What do you mean?" Avril squeaked

Ms Dahl took a calm breath in and explained slowly. "As par for the company's modelling many of my models go into more...let's say "risqué" route. So we set up this new addition so that they have the choice to either remain on as a clothes model or a more "adult" route. Of course it's all optional for the individual should they want to take that career change or if they want to remain on their current job. We also allow the normal cloth models to go in here to get some extra money as the shoots are shorter, only two hours, and we edit their pictures lightly. Just making their skin a different race as well as altering their hair and eye colour so their faces are unrecognisable to protect them."

"Oh...well that's okay. And their contracts...do I; or should I say: does everyone use an alias regarding this line of work?" Avril asked "Or are we contractually obligated to use our REAL names?"

"If we were going to use your real names why would we make you unrecognisable?"

"Sorry. I just needed to ask. Call it "first day paranoia". I just needed to know." Avril answered

"We'll you get an alias."

"Well. Until then Ms Marsh. Welcome to Willow Models." Ms Dahl extended her hand.

"Thank you Ma'am. I'll do my best." Avril accepted it.

"We'll contact you for your first day." Ms Dahl smiled

Avril looked at the area. And she just... remembered.

That day.

That feeling...the moments she could NEVER un-feel or un-see.

"Are you alright?" Ms Dahl asked

Avril just had her eyes closed, hugging herself

"Ms Marsh? Ms Marsh, shall I get assistance?" Ms Dahl offered as Avril continued to shiver in place.

Avril nodded once, before she fell to her knees

"Ms Marsh!" Ms Dahl called out causing one of the staff to get the nurse.

*With Kyle and Clara*

It was a few days later. Kyle and Clara were together discussing how they should raise their baby and how to break the news to their parents.

The two sat there, Kyle's arm wrapped around Clara as they read through a few magazines.

Both were looking at baby clothes and accessories, they had to prepare for their bundle of joy that was coming.

"What about this?" Kyle said, pointing at a crib

"Oh, it DOES look nice Kyle. But it's a bit expensive." Clara responded sadly

"Yeah...but it's for the baby." Kyle answered

"I know." Clara kissed him

Kyle smiled, holding her close and running his hand over her stomach

"What do you think?" Clara asked

"Huh?" Kyle asked

"Boy or girl?" Clara responded

"I don't know. But I'd love them either way." He smiled

"You're wonderful Kyle." Clara smiled

As the two continued looking through the magazines a knock came from the door, it was Kyle's mother. "Kyle, I've got some cake for you and Clara. Do you want it?" she asked kindly

"... Can I have apple sauce with mine please?" Clara asked

"Of course." Sheila smiled and left.

"Cravings?" Kyle asked

"Hmm-hmm." Clara nodded

"Well... weird." Kyle laughed

"Better than having bacon with it." Clara joked

*With Kenny*

Kenny yawned as he awoke

"Hmm..." He saw Izzy sleeping next to him with a sleepy smile on her face.

"That was great." He smiled

'Can't believe that we did that.' He thought

""Hmm...You were SO good..." Izzy moaned gently

"Oh... well... Thank you?" He chuckled

"Should we get out of bed?" Izzy asked

"... Don't want to." He chuckled

"Me neither." Izzy smiled as he slunk back down and embraced her under the covers. "Hmm...You know...it's the weekend...my sister's at Kyle's...We can have some fun." Izzy offered

"Wow... Haven't you gotten frisky?" He laughed

"You better not blame me for it Izzy." Lilith spoke to her host causing her to giggle.

"Come here..." Kenny smiled and kissed her tenderly making his member grow under the sheets and made Izzy wet.

That was when Karen just walked in

"Kenny, are you ready for-" Karen asked

"KAREN! Jesus! Why'd you walk in?" Kenny snapped

Karen shrugged, not looking away

"Hi Karen." Izzy blushed pulling the quilt above her breasts.

"Hi." Karen answered simply.

"Karen, why did you come into my room?" Kenny asked pulling his trousers up.

"It's Saturday. You said we'd be hanging out today." Karen pouted

"Oh. Yeah I did say that." Kenny nodded "I'll be ready in a minute." Kenny answered

"Okay." Karen answered. And she just stood there

"Karen." Kenny spoke simply "A bit of privacy?"

"Okay." She said, putting a single hand over her eyes

Kenny rolled his eyes and got dressed "I'm sorry." He whispered to Izzy.

"It's okay." Izzy responded

Unbeknownst to them Karen saw Kenny naked through her finger gaps and saw his erect member through the thin trousers he was wearing. 'God...Kenny's HUGE!' she blushed 'And he is MINE... you SLUT!'

As Kenny finished getting his clothes on, he handed Izzy's clothes to her. "So...where do you want to go today?" Kenny asked kindly.

"... Amusement park?" She shrugged

"Okay. Okay we'll go to the amusement park." Kenny smiled

"Just us." Karen answered thinking of just her and Kenny.

"O... kay." he shrugged as Karen dragged him away

'What's up with her?' Izzy thought as she put her clothes back on

'I don't know. But that girl seemed to me like she doesn't like you.' Lilith answered

'True.'

*With Avril*

It had been a few days since Avril had joined Willow Models. And she was still waiting for her next job. Well, her first shoot really.

"Nervous honey?" Sharon asked kindly

"Yeah...But after what happened the other day..." Avril admitted her nervousness

"Well we've explained it. It'll be okay." Sharon smiled

"Thank you." Avril said, hugging her

The phone began to ring and the caller ID showed: Avril's Work. "Hello?" Avril asked

"Hello, Ms Marsh. We're calling to see if you can come today at six PM for your first shoot. Are you available?" a male voice asked

"Yes, yes I'm available for work tonight." Avril smiled

"Excellent I'll tell Ms Dahl at once. See you at six." the voice responded positively.

Avril smiled as she ended the call, looking at her phone confidently

"Day one." Avril choked on excitement. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Sharon stroked her daughter's hair back. "You've got a few hours to get ready, anyway."

"I better get ready then." Avril smiled getting ready for her first day at work.

 **To be continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 20

It was five forty five. Avril had arrived fifteen minutes early; she didn't want to be late for her first day. She had gotten some spare clothes from home to get dressed after work. She sat down patiently but nervously for her first day. She expected things to be tough on the first few days, but that's how the world is: you take the good with the bad; each job has its own awkward days.

"Evening Ms Marsh; you're early." the secretary observed

"I don't want to make Ms Dahl angry." Avril answered

"That's hard to do." The secretary laughed as they two left

"You'll be working here today. Frieda's a bit intense but she shows promise." The Secretary answered

"Thank you." Avril smiled and went inside.

"Okay all; I want you to show a bit of eye connection. Try and connect with the people through the camera." Frieda asked as she began taking pictures of male models. "Good, good. Now show natural." she used her camera like lightning.

"Err... What am I wearing?" Avril asked nervously

"It's part of the new Autumn wear. It's on the hooks here." The secretary answered revealing the clothes in question.

Avril looked at the item in shock, picking it up

It was a fake fur-lined beige coat with fake fur trim. The shirt under was a darker colour, that complimented the coat; there was also beige jeans that seemed to be snug but roomy enough they wouldn't be constrictive.

"Wow... it's so cool and hot." She muttered

"And it's all fake fur. No PETA rallies." the secretary chuckled

"I'll get changed then." Avril took the clothes and began to get changed in the dressing room.

She was amazed at the feeling of the cloths against her skin, it was so soft

Avril entered the shooting gallery and was welcomed by the other models, each shaking her hand and welcoming her to the business. Avril honestly expected to be wolf-whistled by the boys but they were really nice. "Okay, Avril. We're going to do some practice shoots first and work on some proper shots next. Is that okay with you?" Frieda asked

"Err. Yep, yes. Of course." Avril answered

"Okay. Now just relax for now." Frieda began to take Avril's modelling photos

*With Kyle and Clara*

Kyle sat there, waiting for Clara to be finished as she... needed the bathroom because of morning sickness

'It's real Kyle. It's really real.' Both he and Clara thought on either side of the room 'I'm/you're going to be a father.'

"Ptoo." Clara spit into the toilet to get rid of the taste of acid out of her mouth.

"You okay? Want me to get you something?" Kyle called through

"A glass of water, please." Clara responded

"Okay." Kyle answered going downstairs to get a glass.

"Good morning Kyle." Kyle's dad waved

"Morning dad." Kyle answered

"Is everything okay with Clara? She seemed a bit pale last time I saw her." Gerald asked

"Yeah, just...just a bug going around. That's all." Kyle lied getting a glass of water for Clara.

"Yea... stop lying." He glared

Kyle gulped and kept his eye contact away from his dad; he knew Ike and his mother were out for the day, so it was just he and his dad. "I-I..." Kyle tried to get out of this but can't.

"I won't tell your mother." He promised

"Thanks dad." Kyle sighed happily but still felt awkward.

"Why don't you let Clara come down and we can have a talk?" Gerald asked

"Okay." Kyle said, still feeling nervous as he went upstairs

A few minutes passed and Kyle and Clara had come downstairs both of them were nervous since Kyle had told his girlfriend about his dad possibly knowing about her pregnancy.

"Hello Clara." Gerald smiled as he put his newspaper down.

"Mr Broflovski." Clara responded with a worried smile.

"So; what is it you two need to tell me?" Gerald asked

"... well... you see... Clara is kinda... sorta..." Kyle muttered

"Clara's kinda what?" Gerald kindly asked

"I'm...I'm pregnant. And Kyle's the father." Clara spoke clearly but nervously.

Kyle didn't let go of Clara's hand, he wanted to protect her from ANYTHING his father or mother would say...or shout at them both.

"I... err... Okay?" Gerald muttered

"Please don't be mad Mr Broflovski." Clara asked

"Not mad. Just shocked." He said

"Okay...okay." Kyle and Clara breathed nervously

"How long has the sickness been here?" Gerald asked

"A week...give or take." Clara answered

"Two weeks." Kyle said, having kept track

"Well, I guess you two want the baby?" Gerald asked

"Yes!" Clara snapped

"Of course we do!" Kyle added

"Okay! Okay, I was just asking." Gerald defended

"We're...we're thinking on getting a place. We've got ideas for the baby's stuff dad." Kyle answered

"Okay. What're you going to do for a job? You can't just live off of us." Kyle's dad answered

"I know! I'm looking!" Kyle groaned

"Hey, don't blame me for looking out for you two." Gerald answered

Kyle face-palmed, giving a deep sigh

*With Kenny and Izzy*

It was night; Mysterion and Mysteria were on patrol. The two were having a bit of worry because of Karen's attitude the other day.

'That... was creepy.' Mysteria thought, shuddering

'You're telling me. And I've seen souls being tortured by tentacle hentai.' Lilith answered

'Oh GOD! THAT'S an image I could've lived without!' Mysteria answered

'Sorry.' Lilith apologized

'I wonder what Mysterion's thinking...' Mysteria thought.

'I dunno. Don't have telepathy.' Lilith shrugged

"Mysteria." Mysterion spoke pointing to a group of people down by the park. These people were ganging up on a bunch of other people who were outnumbered.

"Got it!" She nodded

The caped duo landed on top of the massive group, knocking down four of the seventeen people in the large group. "The hell? The Mysteries?! Grab them!" a loud mouthed member shouted

"Don't think so!" Mysterion glared, punching one on the gut

"Yea! Back off!" Mysteria said, kneeing a guy in the balls

"Grab the bitch!" a gang member shouted trying to grab Mysteria.

"No you don't!" Mysteria kicked the thug.

"Go! Call the police!" Mysterion shouted

"Okay." the other group answered

'Booooooooriiiiiiiiiing.' Lilith sang

'Not helping Lilith!' Mysteria screamed in her mind and created a shadow aura holding the thug gang in place via their shadows.

'So? I'm bored!'

"How're you doing this?" the thug group members asked as they struggled but failed to. So they were forced to the ground in a sitting position

'Man, these humans are weak willed. Nothing but bullies.' Lilith chuckled

'True.' Izzy thought

Some time later; after the thug group was taken away by the police. "I still don't get it. A large group of seventeen people being stopped by two vigilantes...not that I'm complaining, but you two aren't Batman and Bat-Woman. How'd you do it?" a police officer asked

"Trade secret." Mysteria answered

"Plus Bat-Woman is a lesbian, you're thinking of Batman and Bat-Girl."

"My apologize." The officer apologized

"No problem." Mysteria answered

"Hey, we got to go." Mysterion spoke

"Gotta go. Stay safe." Mysteria told the officers

"We're supposed to tell YOU that." The officer chuckled

Mysterion grasped Mysteria's hand and the two took to the sky's, jumping from building to building

"What happened back there?" Mysterion asked

"I just...gave a helping hand." Lilith spoke

"You went out of line Lilith." Mysterion commented

"She's bored. I'm not sure what to do." Mysteria answered

"Err... how do we make you NOT bored?" Kenny groaned

"Well...I can think of ONE idea." Lilith smiled sultry

"Wait, now hang on!" Izzy spoke blushing

"Come on, you two haven't done it in a while..." Lilith answered playfully

"It's been less than a week!" Izzy snapped

"I'm a Succubus-Wraith. Sex is my domain." Lilith answered

"Did you do ANYTHING in hell besides fuck demons?" Izzy asked

"Yeah; torture stupid sinners." She shrugged

"Okay; fair enough." Kenny answered and Izzy sighed heavily.

*With Karen*

"FINISHED!" Karen cheered, holding the finished outfit in hand

Karen had finished her creation, now all she needed was her name.

She frowned, trying her hardest to think

'It shouldn't be this hard...' Karen thought looking at her symbol. 'Infinia?' she thought

'... No, too plain.'

'Kyara?...' She thought again thinking of something Japanese but had no real meaning behind it.

"Kyara... yea... yea that sounds great!" She grinned

As Karen donned her new identity she felt the confidence and drive to become "Kyara". She thought this must be how Kenny...how Mysterion feels each time he dons the costume.

She looked at her full body mirror, looking at herself in full costume for the first time

'Not just Karen McCormick anymore...Now: Kyara!' the now dubbed villain smiled looking at herself; wrapping her new identity mask across her face.

It was a crimson hooded costume; she wore it with navy blue full body suit with crimson boots and gloves. She had the symbol she had chosen across her chest: the entwined wedding-band infinity symbol. She had a crimson belt and pouches around her waist that was currently empty, but she would have them filled soon.

But now? She felt sexy and powerful!

"Watch out Mysterion...I'm about to rule your world..." she smiled with a maddening grin.

She let out an insane grin as she ran out of her window and over the branches of the tree next to her house as she ran.

Even though she had little experience fighting, she made up for it with determination and drive. Kyara was on the hunt; her prey: Mysterion.

*with Avril*

She was dressed in the clothes that were provided; she was nervous since this was her first shoot, but she was also excited and hot. Not as in attractive, as in she was BOILING! The lights used to make sure she was 100% visible felt like she was in a sauna! And her cloths felt like they were NOT summer ones!

'Oh GOD I hope we don't take too long.' Avril thought wiping her forehead

"Alright; let's get started." Frieda spoke getting her camera set up.

"W... what do you want me to do?" Avril asked nervously

"We'll work on some practice ones first and then get to the main photographs." Frieda answered

"O-Okay." Avril nodded

"Okay, let's just try a...natural pose. Imagine you're walking." Frieda spoke readying her camera.

Avril nodded as she let her arms hang at her side and put one leg forward like she was walking... but it clearly looked VERY forced

As Frieda took some pictures she knew that it was forced and not natural. "Okay, okay let's try something else..." she clicked with her tongue.

"Okay." Avril nodded nervously

"Hmm...What do you find relaxing and natural Avril?" Frieda asked

"I... I've never really thought about it before." Avril shrugged

"... Stage fright?"

"A... a bit." Avril nodded

"Well; that's why we have the trial run. Now let's have you sitting down, that's probably a better start for it." Frieda offered

"Thanks." She smiled weakly

As they got a chair for Avril to sit on she began to REALLY feel the heat so, without knowing that Frieda had begun her photos, she began to strip off the warm coat and let it drop past her shoulders down her arms. She looked very alluring in doing so and it was unintentionally the shots that Frieda admired and wanted to capture.

So she just kept taking photos, even as Avril set the coat on her lap and began to drink from a glass of water with ice. The black-haired she-male arching her neck gracefully as she took several happy gulps.

'This is magnificent! She's natural, yet...I can't believe she's never done this before!' Frieda thought as she had to switch to another camera after she filled the first one.

"Okay, I'm ready." Avril spoke innocently.

"Wait... what?" Frieda deadpanned

"I'm ready for the photographs." Avril answered clearly again

"But...We're finished." Frieda answered

"Already?" Avril asked in utter confusion.

"Yeah. Didn't you notice the flashes or pay attention?" Frieda asked

"Well...with the lights it's kind of difficult." Avril answered "Wait... So were you taking pictures of me NOW?!"

"Err...Yeah. Go...go take five minutes Avril. I-I need to wrap my head around this." Frieda answered

"O-Okay." Avril got down from the chair and walked out of the lights.

Avril yawned, wiping the sweat from her forehead

She went over to the tables, filled with beverages and foods; she took a bite from an apple and tried to think: 'Why am I THIS photogenic without realizing it?'

'Maybe... it's just natural skill? Or... or it's something to do with what Lilith did to me?'

"Wow, I have NEVER seen someone THAT photogenic on the first day since Marilyn Monroe." A fellow model commented

"Oh, really? Thanks." Avril smiled

"I'm Phyllis." said model extended her hand

"Avril...but you already know that." Avril reciprocated but laughed slightly at the end.

"Yea, I do." Phyllis chuckled

*Time skip*

It was more successful than even she had imagined, Avril had collected her $1,050 and headed back home; but she was being escorted by the company car of Willow Models after learning about her incident some time ago.

She was just...so happy and proud with herself!

As she arrived at her home she turned to the driver "Thank you."

"No problem miss. Have a good evening." the driver responded positively and then began to drive off.

Avril smiled, making sure her check was in her purse, and went inside.

 **To be continued**


	21. Chapter 21

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 21

It was still the night, Kyara was running around looking for Mysterion and Mysteria; she regrettably picked up her older brother's skills for thievery and fighting; but at this point in time, she's glad he taught her.

'Where are they?' She mentally hissed

"I told you, we aren't doing that Lilith!" A familiar voice spoke

'Mysterion?' Kyara thought hopefully

"No! Just...come ON Lilith! We're not going to bend to your sexual whims!" a second voice snapped

'Mysteria!' Kyara thought darkly

She followed the voices with narrowed eyes, her anger growing

As Kyara arrived she hid herself from their sight looking at both Mysteria and Mysterion

"Jesus, can't you think of ANYTHING else?" Mysterion groaned

'Is...Is he talking to Mysteria?' Kyara thought with hope

"That's not an excuse Lilith!" Mysteria snapped

'Wait... what?!' She thought in confusion

Mysterion gave a heavy sigh and finally relented "Look if we fuck would that get you off of Mysteria's back?"

"... GAH! Fine." Mysteria grumbled

"NO!" Kyara shouted attacking Mysteria

"What the?" Mysterion shouted

Mysteria yelled, rolling out of the way "Who the hell are you?" Mysteria got her footing back.

"Kyara, Mysterion's soulmate!" She yelled

"You're who?" Mysterion tried to grab her but she dodged him, since she doesn't want to hurt him but also she doesn't want to be caught first time off.

But she did spin around him and hugged him close from behind

"Trying a suplex?" Mysterion asked

"Nope." She grinned, running her hands over his abs

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mysterion broke the hug as he felt a bit uncomfortable

"What's wrong?" She grinned innocently

"What was with the ab rubbing?" Mysterion asked

"Cause that's what lovers do. We show affection." Kyara answered

"LOVERS?!" Mysterion yelled

"I'M his lover!" Mysteria shouted

"I loved him first!" Kyara shouted "SO FUCK OFF AND DIE BITCH!"

"I'll only die when I want!" Mysteria answered

"Listen, Kyara...I'm guessing you don't have much experience; turn back around, go home and forget all of this. It's not too late." Mysterion spoke trying to defuse the situation.

"You are my Soul Mate! You've always been there for me... protecting me... helping me with everything... she... she doesn't deserve you! She won't take you from me!" She yelled crazily, pulling out a gun she had stolen from Jimbo's store earlier that night... and fired

"Mysteria watch out!" Mysterion knocked her out of the way and was shot in the heart...killing him instantly.

"NO!" The girls yelled

*with Avril*

"Oh my god! He killed Kenny!" Avril awoke from her pleasant dream in a cold sweat

*With Kyle*

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle shouted in the bathroom while finishing his teeth.

*with the group*

"YOU BITCH!" Mysteria yelled, jumping at Kyara... Only for a bullet to go through her heart and for her to fall into the alleyway below

"It's okay Big Brother, I know you'll be okay." She smiled, picking Mysterion up as he was still healing and ran off

'Urgh...B-Brother?' Kenny thought he miss heard her, HOPING he miss heard her.

*With Mysteria*

'Ouch...THAT hurt.' Lilith answered

Mysteria began to cough up blood but it was soon healing away "How...how did you feel that?" Izzy asked

'I'm connected to you. Whatever you feel, I feel.' Lilith answered 'Now just stay calm, a heart is a complicated thing to heal. It will take about half an hour, longer if you start moving.'

"A. Half. Hour?" Izzy asked as she positioned herself against the shadows "I. Thought. You. Were. Magic..."

'I am. But science is science and magic is magic. Why do you think alchemy almost never works?' Lilith answered

"Almost. Never?" Izzy asked

'Nicholas Flamel figured it out. But it's never been replicated; like Captain America's shield. Now rest up. You're going to have a hell of a half hour.' Lilith answered

"God. Damn. It." She muttered

*With Kenny*

"Hnn...Where...where am I?" Mysterion asked straining against bonds binding him to a pole. And his mask was off.

"Hey, HEY! Where am I?" Kenny shouted

"Just a little hidey-hole I found." Karen smiled as she walked out of the shadows

"Karen? Karen what is this?" Kenny asked

"A place just for us." She grinned, sitting in his lap. Not straddling it, just sitting there

"Karen...you shot me!" Kenny tried to process this but that was the only thing that came to him

"I didn't mean to shoot you...just that woman." Karen answered honestly "But I DID shoot her. And you got in the way anyway, I knew you'd be fine. You've always healed. You always come back to me."

"Karen...WHY? Why ANY of this?" Kenny asked

"You've always been there for me... You've ALWAYS been there." She grinned madly, resting her head against his chest "I love you. You've always been there... protecting me."

"Karen..." Kenny felt terrible, his sister was in love with him...all because he protected her as Mysterion. Now...Now he wished that he never created this alter-ego.

But... Something was clear. She had gone insane!

'Karen...I'm sorry. I've failed you as a brother.' Kenny cursed himself as Karen began to go to sleep on his lap.

"My Guardian Angel... my big brother... my lover." She whispered as she fell asleep

'I have to get out of here.' Kenny thought but he couldn't move, for fear of waking her sister.

*Some time later With Clara*

Clara had woken abruptly, her morning sickness was acting up; she had told her parents about her and Kyle and their "little gift".

And while they were upset, they were accepting.

"Hmm...Only eight more months baby...only eight more months..." she told herself rubbing her stomach.

She couldn't wait! Well, for the pain she could. But she couldn't wait to hold her child in her arms!

'Boy or girl?' Clara thought

'Huh?' Kyle's voice asked as Clara thought back to earlier that day

*Flashback*

"A boy or girl. What would you think Kyle?" Clara asked

"Hmm...I dunno. I think we'll have to wait for it." Kyle chuckled as he looked for a job

"Still looking?" Clara asked with concern

"Yeah. There's nothing going...Well there's..." Kyle sighed except pointing to an Army job

"No." She muttered

"Well, look at it. The money's good. We'll be provided." Kyle tried to justify it.

"Kyle, no! You can't." Clara rebutted

"Clara there's nothing-" Kyle began but was interrupted

"Kyle, I not letting you go join the army!" Clara shouted back "After everything that we have done... We... We just can't do it. I love you... I don't want our baby to be without it's father." Clara frowned

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." Kyle apologized

*End flashback*

'Thank you Kyle. We appreciate it.' Clara smiled spitting the diluted acid from her mouth.

"Man... I hate morning sickness." She muttered

*With Kyle*

'The army...Join up and I can provide for Clara and the baby...but...GOD why is life complicated?!' Kyle tossed and turned in his bed struggling with his demons. "I need a drink." Kyle got up from his bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Nononononono...NO!" Ike's voice was whispering in his room, a multi coloured light was showing through the cracks in the door

'He's STILL trying for that last level?' Kyle thought as he headed downstairs

He reached the kitchen, pouring a glass of water.

"God...why am I still even considering it?" Kyle thought aloud to himself. "I love Clara, I love my child, why would I even THINK about leaving them even for a job?!"

*The next morning With Ms Dahl*

After her morning ablutions and routine, Ms Dahl began to examine the photos from last night. Needless to say her eye rose as soon as she saw Avril's pictures.

"Wow. Very impressive." She nodded "Frieda's work...I thought Avril didn't work in modelling before..." Ms Dahl pondered. She pressed the intercom and called her secretary "Please call in Frieda and Ms Marsh. I'd like to talk to them."

"Right away Ms Dahl." the secretary answered

Frieda was in her office in less than half an hour since she was in the middle of a shoot, but Avril was home and has to be driven there so it took nearly an hour before the meeting began

"Sorry." Avril waved as she arrived

"It is no problem Ms Marsh." Ms Dahl nodded "Now... About Avril's first shoot."

"I am so sorry Ms Dahl." Frieda began to apologize "It was inexperienced of me, but the shots were...intoxicating. And-" but was stopped by Ms Dahl

"I am VERY impressed." Ms Dahl smiled

"Y-You are?" Avril and Frieda asked

"Of course I am." Ms Dahl answered "Some of the best photographs I've seen in a long time. If it's possible I'd like you two to show me what you did last time."

"Of-of course...I'll...I'll get the set ready." Frieda answered leaving the room

"I'll get ready." Avril answered following suit.

"So... now... you need new cloths." Ms Dahl added, following

*Time skip*

Avril had to make a quick phone call to Wendy; she had to tell her why she might be late. "So yeah, I'm not sure when I'll finish."

"It's fine." Wendy smiled "I am proud of you babe."

'Hey, I wonder if I'm able to bring a picture back with me...' Avril thought then saw Frieda finishing her camera stance "Oh, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you to." She smiled, blowing a kiss before she ended the call

"Okay Ms Marsh; show me how you posed for those pictures." Ms Dahl asked

"Of course." Avril answered trying to replicate the conditions of the last time. But she wasn't wearing the hot beige faux-fur coat and trousers; she was wearing an ocean blue tank top and dark blue trousers. She wasn't sure if she could pull it off again, but she had to try.

"Avril. Take a break." Frieda said simply

"O-Okay..." Avril nodded and took a break.

And Frieda just watched, taking pictures as Avril just stretched, sat nice and relaxed or drunk or ate anything

'It's like seeing Venus unadorned...She's a natural...' Ms Dahl thought as she observed everything through her "camera's eye".

The "Camera's Eye" is a term meaning: it is an exceptional photogenic moment that needs to be taken.

"Okay Avril, we should be good." Frieda called

"Oh, okay." Avril nodded

"Well Ms Dahl...What do you think?" Frieda asked

"In one word? Impressed."

"Really?" Frieda and Avril asked

"Very." Ms Dahl nodded

"I... err... wow." Avril muttered

"And now that I've seen how you work Avril, I'm starting to have a new appreciation for how you do things; but I AM worried." Ms Dahl answered

"Really? A-About what?" Avril asked

"Your naturalness. It might become stale...But if we change it up every few shots we might have something spectacular." Ms Dahl explained

"Ch... Change it?"

"Yes..." Ms Dahl spoke as she walked around Avril's body "Maybe something from our swimwear line. Or possibly bed clothes." She reassured her

'Bed clothes? Swimwear? Oh god...My, my dick! It'll be exposed!' Avril thought.

"Err... May... maybe just baggy sleepwear?" She said nervously

"Oh yes of course." Ms Dahl nodded "The last thing I want is for my models to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Avril sighed in relief.

"We know about your 'Extra Peace' Avril." Frieda pointed out

"Hmm." Avril covered up her waist with her own jumper, blushing brightly.

"And don't worry. If you feel uncomfortable with the 'bulge' being there in swim shoots, we can edit it out like we do for altering the appearance of our 'adult' models." Ms Dahl soothed

"T-Thank you." Avril answered "Frieda can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Frieda answered as they two walked off to talk. "What is it?"

"I know...you were one of Kenny's girlfriends..." Avril answered

"Well...Girlfriend is a bit strong. We were sex-friends." Frieda answered

"Well...can you not tell anyone? Please?" Avril asked

"Hey, hey, hey...I know the value of secrets and discretion. I won't tell anyone." Frieda answered

"Thank you." She smiled

*With Kyle*

Kyle sat in Hooters with his friends drinking age appropriate drinks. And he thought about Clara and their baby, he made his promise and stuck with it; but that caught the attention of one of their friends "Hey Kyle. You okay man?" Douchebag asked

"Yeah, just thinking." Kyle answered

"About what?" His old pal asked

"The future. I've got a girlfriend and a baby on the way." Kyle answered

"Oh wow, congrats man." he responded drinking a soda.

"And no job." Kyle sighed

"Your dad is a lawyer. Ask him if you can have an apprenticeship or something while you look after your kid and keep looking for a job, the apprenticeship being added to your CV making you more desirable to companies." Douchebag suggested

"Yeah...Thanks dude." Kyle smiled

"No problem. You ARE the Elf King." Douchbag had another drink

"I've been meaning to ask: what IS your real name?" Kyle asked

"Well..." Douchebag begun but was pulled up by a dancing girl "Sorry, dude. Ladies are calling." He smirked

Kyle chuckled as he saw his friend dancing with one of the waitresses.

"I better get out of here." He said, putting money down for the bill and heading off

Kyle headed back home, to talk to his dad about working as an apprentice; hopefully he'll say yes, until Kyle finds a steadier job.

Things are FINALLY looking up!

 **To be continued**


	22. Chapter 22

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 22

Kenny was still sitting tied up in the chair, dawn was approaching and he had no way to contact Mysteria. 'Balls...I have to get out of here...'

"I... err... I need to pee." He said to Karen who was still sitting on his lap.

"Hmm?" Karen asked rubbing her eye

"I need to pee." Kenny answered

"But...If I untie you...you'll run..." Karen answered

"I need to pee!" He groaned

"... Fine." She sighed "Then I watch."

'Damn.' he thought before speaking "Okay..."

"Okay..." Karen undid the bonds and let Kenny free.

Kenny grumbled as he followed his costumed sister, disturbed at how she was swaying her body as she walked.

Kenny walked to the toilet where his sister pointed and began to pee in the urinal. He was holding it in for the past few hours, as he was pissing like a camel.

"Ah!" He sighed in relief, but tried to keep his manhood hidden so Karen had trouble seeing it. Seriously, she was creeping him out a bit.

'Damn it Karen...when did things get so fucked up?' Kenny thought 'Izzy where are you?'

*With Izzy*

With her wounds healed Mysteria was searching around the town for Kenny.

"Come on come on! Where is he?!" She thought in anger

'Where is the last place she would keep him?' Lilith thought

"I don't know Lilith! GOD this is so FUCKED!" Mysteria shouted

'Calm down!' she glared

"I'll calm down when Mysterion's safe!" Mysteria snapped back "ARGH!" she fell to the floor from a slap to the cheek from Lilith.

'DON'T tempt me girl...' Lilith answered

Izzy looked at her hands, holding back her tears

'It's not easy for me either...being bound to a girl who's not thinking clearly...I KNOW you love him. I see it, I FEEL it! And right now...You need to THINK!' Lilith answered a red mark appearing on her face, like the one where she slapped Izzy. 'I'm no saviour. I'm a demon! YOU'RE the hero! Stop wallowing and grow some ovaries!'

'O... Okay." Izzy nodded

'Now...THINK! Where might that Kyara girl be?' Lilith told her

'...I don't know! I don't even know who she is!' Izzy groaned

'Well then. We'll have to be creative then won't we?' Lilith asked

"What do you mean?" Mysteria asked

'Remember when we first me? How you became like me?' Lilith referenced their first meeting

"Yeah?" Mysteria answered in confusion

'We're going to do things MY way...' Lilith smiled and enveloped Izzy's body in purple flames transforming her into a hybrid human.

" **W... wow**." Izzy muttered

" **Now then...let's find our man!** " Izzy observed her hybrid form for the second time...and to be honest, she was growing accustom to it.

" **Hmmmm. Nice.** " She purred, running her hands over her form

" **Now...Where are you Kyara?** " Izzy thought to herself, then managed to find Kenny's scent **."*Inhale and exhale* Found you my love...** " And she travelled to Kenny's location

*back with Kenny and Karen*

Kenny was tied up again. Knowing he couldn't hurt his sister or trying to run and get a bullet through him...he was caught out.

"I'm glad you didn't run My Angel." Karen cuddled him "I will keep you safe, even after all the times I have been at your funeral... Again... again... and again." She cried

"Karen...You remember each time?" Kenny muttered

"Every time..." Karen answered

'... How?' He thought in confusing, resting his head against hers. He hated seeing his sister cry.

Then he saw it: a purple fog seeping into the building, materializing into a succubus looking Izzy.

" **Kenny!"** She called as she saw him

"Izzy!" He called

"You!" Karen hissed

" **Nice to see you too."** Izzy answered

"I thought you died!" Karen shouted

" **I got better.** " Izzy replied

"You're okay." Kenny cried a bit

"Not for long..." Karen seethed pulling out the gun again

"Karen NO!" Kenny shouted

He pushed his chair over, hitting her making her fall over

" **Hang on Kenny.** " Izzy spoke aiming for the ties

"Just DIE!" Karen shouted firing off some rounds at Izzy.

But a wall of fire blocked it

"How did you?-" Kenny asked

" **I'm bound with a demon; remember?** " Izzy answered

"Oh thank god." He smiled

Karen began to cry, she couldn't...she WOULDN'T lose her brother to another person.

"NONONONONONONO!" She screamed as she kept firing until she only had one bullet left

"It's over Karen." Izzy spoke turning her attention to Kenny's little sister. "It's time to stop."

Karen's eyes were dead, she couldn't accept it. She had one shot left...A single shot...

BANG!

Thud.

Karen fell to the floor.

The look on Kenny's face was nothing compared to the destruction in his heart. He raced to his sister, clutching her body. "Karen! Karen no! No please no! Karen, please no! Please, please don't leave me..." he cradled her, rocking back and forth. "Karen, Karen I'm sorry..."

Izzy pulled out her phone and contacted the hospital.

Suddenly Kenny's head and pulled him into a kiss, Karen moaning happily

Kenny didn't pull back, he didn't want to...he knew it was wrong, it was his sister...but...he couldn't refuse.

When the kiss broke the kiss... he saw she was fully healed!

"K-Karen?" Kenny was astonished, breathless, happy and confused

"Kenny?" Karen teared up with joy and sadness "I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!" she yelled crazily

'Oh come on!' Kenny rolled his eyes as Karen fell unconscious. "What did you do Izzy?"

" **Just a sleeping spell. She'll be fine...well as fine as you can get in a situation like this.** " Izzy answered

"But... she healed like me?" He muttered

" **Maybe since you're the middle child there was some residual effect from your birth?** " Izzy suggested with Lilith's voice

"Maybe you're right. I AM the middle child out of the family." Kenny vaguely understood.

" **So... She has the same power as you? But maybe stronger because she has never died till then?** " Izzy said in confusion

"If that's the case...God help me when we have to do this again." Kenny sighed as he carried his sister in a cradling position.

" **What do you mean?** " Izzy asked

"If Karen decides to come after us again...I'm not sure if I can save her." Kenny sighed with heavy regret.

" **Kenny... it... It will be okay.** " She gulped

"For our sake Izzy...I hope you're right." Kenny answered as Izzy transformed back to normal and exited the building.

*With Kyle*

Kyle yawned as he came downstairs, stretching.

"Morning." He yawned, sitting down next to his parents and opposite from his brother

"Morning Kyle." Ike yawned

"Morning sweetie." Sheila smiled

"Sleep well?"

"Kept having the same dream. Me and Clara with the baby." Kyle smiled lightly but he DID fear of becoming a parent this early in his life. But considering there are literal CHILDREN having kids at age TEN...this was the better option.

"Well it's good that you feel that way son." Gerald nodded putting his morning paper down.

Sheila kissed her eldest son on the forehead "What would you like?"

"Just some toast mom, but I need to talk to dad first." Kyle answered

"Really? What about?" Gerald asked

"Can I talk to you in the living room about it please?" Kyle answered

"Sure son." Gerald nodded, following him

Kyle took a deep breath "I want to apply for an apprenticeship at your work."

"Oh...okay." Gerald went wide eyed but saw the logic in Kyle's ask

"I am very proud of you for this." He smiled

"Really? Thanks dad. You know I've taken law and advanced maths, so you know I can help draw up contracts and help sort things out around the office." Kyle smiled

"I know, I know. In all honesty I thought you were going after MY job when you started it." Gerald joked

"Ha, ha! As if!" Kyle laughed

"Well, I'll have to talk to the guys at work...but it'll be good to see my son working hard for his future." Gerald answered

"Not for mine. For my love and kid." Kyle smiled

"I know. Listen I haven't told your mother what the baby is yet. So as to really surprise her." Gerald whispered

"Da-had..." Kyle chuckled "Not even I or Clara know yet."

"Wow, really?" He gulped

"It's only been a couple weeks. But thanks for the job dad. I won't let you down." Kyle answered

"I know you won't." Gerald smiled

Back in the kitchen Ike was rubbing the sleep from his eyes still stuck on the level his brother had passed ages ago. "Lack of sleep honey?" Sheila asked kindly

"Yeah...can't get past the last level guy..." Ike pouted

"I said not to play that game so late." She frowned

"But it's like Five Nights At Freddy's...you can't NOT stay at one level!" Ike defended the game.

"Still stuck on that last level little bro?" Kyle asked

"Yeah...hey, I don't need your help Kyle; I'll get there one day." Ike answered thinking his brother would one up him.

"Nah. It's a trick one." Kyle chuckled ruffling his brother's hair

"Wait... WHAT?!" he gasped

"That level isn't what it seems. Instead of going forwards, you have to look back." Kyle answered cryptically

"God damn it Kyle!" He groaned as Kyle left with a laugh

*with Avril*

It was time to clock off. Avril had her pay check and she was heading out for her home, she was almost walking on air from the reassurance from both her boss and her camera woman. 'I can't believe how much money is here...if I keep this up...I'll get Wendy a gift; something nice.' Avril smiled "Oh better put this in my account." Avril thought to herself, but she realized that even though she existed ALL of her previous stuff was labelled as "Stan Marsh".

"Darn it. Now what am I gonna do?" She groaned

She headed back home, she would have to sort this out with her parents. Wendy's gift would have to wait.

*At the Marsh House*

Randy, Sharon and Jimbo were talking about taking flowers to their dad's grave. He finally clocked out in his sleep. Avril came through the door in a rush not seeing her Uncle's car outside.

"Mom, Dad I need som... w... what's going on?" Avril muttered

"Hey...who's this?" Jimbo turned around to expect a lost girl and was stunned by her appearance.

"Avril, we're just talking about putting flower's on your grandfather's grave." Sharon answered

"Yeah, we're just running it with your Uncle Jimbo." Randy added calmly.

"Avril... you mean that's Stan?!" Jimbo yelled

"Hi Uncle Jimbo..." Avril answered timidly

"Holy SHIT!" Jimbo fell to the floor in shock.

"Uncle/Jimbo!" Randy, Sharon and Avril went to him

"You okay?" Avril asked

"Just...you look like a supermodel kid! When your parent's said: had a change in your life...I didn't expect THIS!" Jimbo answered still in shock

"Well... I AM an actual model now." Avril blushed

"You...Huh..." Jimbo fainted

"Oops." Avril felt awkward as her uncle was now unconscious.

 **To be continued**


	23. Chapter 23

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 23

Jimbo was sitting back in his chair normally; while he was recuperating Avril was talking to her parents about changing and transferring over her old property to her new name.

"It'll take a while but I think we can do it easy enough." Randy nodded

"That's a relief." Avril sighed "I guess we forgot to tell Uncle Jimbo; huh?"

"Yeah...Yeah, hell of a shock." Sharon nodded

"So, how was your day at work?" Randy asked

"Good. I've been given some tips on what to do and wear for next time...Everyone's very nice...I like working there." Avril smiled showing her check.

"Whoa! That's a lot of zeroes!" Randy gushed

"She's catching you up with your Lorde career Randy." Sharon joked

"I want to get a gift for Wendy. But I needed to make sure I got my stuff sorted." Avril took the slip of paper back.

"We understand." Sharon nodded

*The Next Day. With Kyle*

"Ready for your first day son?" Gerald asked

"Yeah...Just wish I could keep my hat and lose this tie." Kyle answered

"It's all part of growing up." Gerald smiled

"Don't overwhelm him now." Shiela asked her husband

"I won't." Gerald chuckled

"Don't be too late." She added

"Mom. It's fine." Kyle added.

"Later dude." Ike waved

"See ya bro." Kyle reciprocated

Gerald drove to his work while Kyle was looking at his work satchel that contained a notepad and pens, even his phone charger. As they arrived Gerald explained that Kyle will need a key-card for future days.

"A lot of work." Kyle muttered

"Yeah, it is. But at the end of the day: we get paid." Gerald answered

"Good." Kyle laughed

Inside there were different people working as agent's lawyers and office workers. Kyle was allowed to work in his dad's office to sort out some small level documents and taking phone calls.

One down side... it was BORING!

'MAN I can't believe this...How long do I have left?' Kyle wondered and saw the clock...he saw it as eleven in the morning still another six hours till quitting time.

'AH COME ON!' He mentally groaned

"Everything okay son?" Gerald asked finishing up a document

"Just...slow, that's all." Kyle answered

"Give it time. It'll fly by." his dad rebutted

Kyle nodded, sighing

The phone rang and Kyle answered it immediately "Hello South Park Agents. Kyle Brovlofski speaking."

*With Kenny and Izzy*

Kenny smiled as he awoke alongside his lover

'Hmm...' Kenny saw Izzy "Morning."

"Morning..." Izzy smiled kissing him on the nose

"HMMNN...THAT was a good session...you've got quite the sex drive Ken." Lilith spoke

"... Practise." He chuckled nervously

"Maybe we should take the day off? Huh? What do you say Kenny?" Lilith asked

"No." Kenny and Izzy answered

"I've got work." Kenny answered

"And my parents are probably wondering where I am." Izzy added

Kenny looked at her in a bit of worry, kissing her cheek "Just say you were with me. It'll be alright." Kenny answered

"Sure." Izzy smiled

"So…more sexy time?" Lilith asked with a smile

"No." They both frowned

"Phooey." Lilith pouted

*Time Skip*

"Yeah. No mom, it's fine...yes, yes Kenny's a great guy...no he's not made up." Izzy spoke, that last bit made Kenny's eyebrows lift. 'I'll explain later.' She mouthed

Kenny mouthed back 'You better.'

Izzy nodded "Yeah...yeah okay. Bye."

"So... 'I'm real'?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah...look when I was younger my parents told me I was spending too much time looking for superheroes and crazy stuff that they told me to get a boyfriend." Izzy begun to explain

"Okay..." Kenny let her carry on

"But I didn't like normal boys back then and only saw heroes. So I made up a boyfriend who was always away and liked the same stuff I did; when we moved here I told them my boyfriend and I split up." Izzy carried on.

Kenny laughed, facepalming

Izzy pouted cutely with an embarrassed blush. "Jerk."

"Come on. It's kinda funny; admit it." Kenny hugged her

"No." Izzy turned away

"Come on..." Kenny teased trying to look at her

"No." Izzy turned again

"Come on." Kenny grinned as he started tickling her

"N-No! No Kenny!" Izzy giggled and falling over with Kenny still pursuing his tickle tirade.

"Come on, say it." Kenny smiled

"No!" Izzy laughed while her breasts jiggled from her laughter.

'Hmm...' Kenny thought but carried on tickling her. "Say it. Come on..."

"FINE! FINE! IT'S FUNNY!" She laughed

Kenny immediately stopped and was pushed back by Izzy who pinned his hands down. "Uh-oh." Kenny spoke in worry.

"N... now Izzy... c... calm down."

Izzy had a crazy look in her eye as she looked down at Kenny

"Izzy...What...what're you thinking?" Kenny asked only for her to respond with a grind of her hips against his waist.

"Izzy!" He groaned

"Not funny now...is it?" Izzy asked as she knew what she was doing after Lilith taught her a few tricks.

"No, it is." Kenny grinned, grinding HIMSELF against her

"Hmmnn!" Izzy moaned feeling his cock rubbing against her pussy once again.

"Face it Izzy. In this game: I'm better." Kenny smiled

"... Cheater." He muttered

"Hey, you brought up the fake boyfriend. I wanted you to make sure I'M the REAL deal." Kenny chuckled exposing his cock from his trousers against Izzy's pantie covered pussy.

"... Jerk." She whimpered, holding back a moan

"Come on...You know you like our playful stuff." Kenny smirked but was also sensitive from their earlier session.

"... True." She sighed "How long till your job?"

Kenny managed to check the clock "About an hour." Kenny smiled as he managed to slip his cock through her panties and felt the warmth of Izzy's pussy. "So...we got time..."

"NOW we're talking!" Lillith grinned

*time skip with Avril, hours later*

"Alright Ms Marsh. You and your parents have explained it quite thoroughly on your transferal of your money, property and will. It's all here." A woman bank teller spoke handing over a completed document

"It's come through?" Avril asked with her mum and dad next to her

"Of course. You have fully cooperated with us fully and your parents have reinforced it. It's all above board." the teller smiled

"Thank you." Avril shook the teller's hand.

"No problem. Have a good day." she smiled heading back to her station.

Avril nearly skipped out of the bank she was so happy.

"Told you that it was easy." Randy smiled

"Better than investing it idiotically." Avril smiled remembering what happened years ago.

"I said I was sorry for that." Randy grumbled

"Lunch is on me." Avril smiled

"Oh thank you dear." Sharon smiled

"It's the least I could do for you two." Avril smiled at her parents

*At the Mall*

Gerald and Kyle were having their lunch break and noticed Avril and her parents approaching the food court.

"Hey!" Kyle waved, catching he family's attention

"Hey." Avril waved

The two families began to chat while Avril and Kyle got their lunches. "So how's life treating ya?" Kyle smiled

"It's going great. Just came back from the bank to sort some things out." Avril explained

"Really? What for?" Kyle asked

"Since I changed, I overlooked my cards and my bank stuff. So we just came back from there after all the technical jargon." Avril explained

"Urgh...Technical jargon. That's mostly what my dad works with all day." Kyle deadpanned

Avril laughed at her friend making him pout.

"Kyle's doing a good job for his first day." Gerald praised his son

"Really?" Sharon asked "I'd thought he'd be bored."

"He is. But it's the first day, nervousness and such; he'll get the hang of it." Gerald smiled

"That's great." Randy nodded "Avril's become a model."

"Oh...wait what?" Gerald asked

"She's gotten a job at a modelling agency." Randy spoke proudly.

"...Has she got an agent?" Gerald asked

"Err...I'm not sure...she's never mentioned one." Sharon thought back

"Why?" Randy asked

"It's for her image. A Press Agent or a Talent Agent, someone who can help her stay on track. Someone who can help her in her career." Gerald explained

"I'm not sure she needs help with her image." Sharon frowned

"Think about this: how many models maintain a level head after being in the fast lane? They need an agent, a friend who can help them." Gerald answered "If Avril becomes a positive role model for future models they need to maintain it and an agent can help her with that."

"Well Wendy can do that easy." Randy shrugged

"I know Wendy is a wonderful and smart woman but does she have any training in Public Relations? Law? Booking appointments?" Gerald explained

"But it may be too much. I'm just saying." Gerald answered

"Hey, what're you talking about?" Avril smiled holding their lunches.

"Just your career and possibly getting an agent." Randy answered honestly

"Dad..." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What?" Gerald defended

"No business at lunch; relax." Kyle handed over a delicious meal to his dad

"This isn't what I ordered..." Gerald saw the meal

"I know. Since you're here it's my treat." Avril smiled

"Wow... thank you." Gerald muttered

"Hey, you're like family. You know?" Avril smiled handing her parent's food over

"That's very sweet of you honey." Sharon smiled

"Hang on. Do you mind?! We're having lunch here!" Kyle shouted to the patrons of the food hall who were transfixed on Avril. "It's just like at school..." he groaned

"Thank you." Avril smiled

"No prob." Kyle grinned, giving a thumbs up

*At the video game store*

Kenny had very messy bed hair; people mistook it for a new style that's going around. Luckily he got to work a half hour early, but Johnny noticed how Kenny was slacking a little. "Rough night Kenny?" he asked

"Err...yeah kinda." Kenny responded. 'Rougher morning.'

"Did it involve your girl?" Johnny laughed

"I don't have to answer that." Kenny chuckled

"True." Johnny nodded

"Sorry I'm late...with these...boxes...they weigh a tonne." Clyde carried in two large boxes of magazines and put them on the floor.

"You need to work out more." Kenny laughed

"Oh yeah...YOU lift it." Clyde asked out of breath

Kenny nodded and did just that without too much effert

"Okay you've got to be on steroids." Clyde was gobsmacked

"Nope. 100% pure me." Kenny smiled "I work out." He said, putting the boxes where they needed to go

"You GOTTA be a bench-presser or something..." Clyde fell to the floor.

"No. Basic exercise since fourth grade." Kenny replied

"Damn...Can I have your job working the till and you move boxes?" Clyde asked as a joke.

"No, I need the money." Kenny said seriously, glaring

"Okay. Just a joke." Clyde defended

Kenny frowned, walking away

"Sorry Kenny...I better..." Clyde pointed to the shelves

"Yeah." Johnny nodded

Kenny sighed, getting back to work

*With Wendy*

"Hey mom." She spoke seeing her mother talking to her friends.

"Hi sweetie...just, just give me a minute girls." Valerie asked

"Yeah, of course." her friends nodded and let the two of them talk.

"What's up?" Wendy asked with a raised eyebrow

"I thought you wanted to see me. Your tone..." She answered

"Oh. Oh right." Wendy nodded

"Is there something wrong?" Valerie asked

"It's just...You're seeing your friends. I get that and it's good...but maybe...you can...start dating again?" Wendy suggested

"... Honey..." Valeria sighed

"Mom, you're not that old...and you can't take up time with just friends. I remember what happened with one of my friends." Wendy explained

Valeria raised her eye, wanting her daughter to cotinue

"I just want you to be happy. Find someone else." Wendy explained "You deserve SOME happiness after what happened."

"Wendy... HE did more than hurt your lover in the most personal way. He did one of the worst things you can do in a marriage... He cheated on me."

"I know..." Wendy shook slightly. "I just...I just want..." she begun to tear up

"Shh, shh, shh...baby..." Valerie hugged her daughter tenderly

"I just want to move forward..." Wendy cried lightly.

"It's okay." Valerie whispered

*With Avril*

At their home Avril was looking over some gifts to get for Wendy...but then...she suddenly started to cry. She felt something inside of her tug at her memories and emotions. She started to cry. 'Wh-why...? Why am I crying...?' She thought "Wendy...?" she whispered

 **To be continued**


	24. Chapter 24

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 24

It was a couple of days later. Avril was worried about why she was feeling sad; was it some sort of psychic link between her and Wendy from the change? ' I have to talk to her...I don't want her sad again.'

She got dressed in a simple yet attractive outfit and left, heading towards Wendy's house.

'I hope she's okay...' Avril thought as she knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh hello Avril." Valeria answered

"Hi Mrs Testaburger, is Wendy home?" Avril asked politely

"Yes, she's upstairs. Please come in." Valeria responded in kind.

Avril nodded, nearly running upstairs.

She saw Wendy's room and knocked gently "Wendy...Wendy it's me." Avril spoke kindly

"C... Come in." Wendy's voice called

She entered and saw Wendy throwing away a tissue into the bin. "It's good...it's good seeing you." she forced a smile

"Yeah. Yeah it's good to see you too." Avril smiled back and closed the door. "Wendy...can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure..." Wendy asked

"Were you crying the other night?" Avril asked kindly

"... yes." Wendy admitted, nodding

"Why? What made you sad?" Avril asked

"I was...talking to my mum. She had her friends around, we talked and...I upset myself." Wendy sniffed

The emotions were transferring over to Avril who could feel what happened in more detailed description.

She cupped Wendy's cheek and kissed her

"Av...Avril..." Wendy moaned

"I don't want us to have any secrets Wendy...The other day I got you a gift. I've got it with me...it seems a better time than any to open it." Avril answered

"... Okay." She nodded

Avril grabbed her bag and pulled out a box labelled for Wendy. "Here. I thought we could try it out one day...but...I think it's better if we use it now."

Wendy opened the box, staring at what was inside

"Av...Avril this is..." Wendy gasped

"Yeah...You mentioned it a while back...It got me thinking...What kind of girlfriend would I be if I had all the fun?" Avril smiled

It was a "Lesbian Lover's Starting Kit." Complete with: Strap-on, dildo, anal beads and lube.

Wendy blushed, amazed... Looking at the box in amazement

"Y-You mean...?" Wendy asked

"I think...we need to relieve some stress. And have some time together." Avril smiled wiping a tear from Wendy's cheek.

Wendy sniffed, kissing her lover

"Let me just..." Wendy choked on laughter and happiness at the thought of her lover's gift. "I need to ask my mum to leave."

"Okay." Avril smiled

Quickly Wendy put the gift on her bed and looked for her mother. She wasn't there, only a note:

"Wendy, I see that Avril knows you need space. The house is yours for today, just be careful in whatever you do. Lots of love; Your mother."

Wendy smiled, hugging the note as she pretended it was her mother for a second, before she put it back and ran upstairs again

"My Mum's gone out. I guess we have time now." Wendy smiled

"Good." Avril smiled "Ready to use your gift?"

"Hmm." Wendy nodded and hugged her girlfriend softly.

*With Kyle*

The words what his father said buzzed around in his head: even though he tried to ignore them they stayed 'Damn it dad...'

He began to hit his head against the wall in annoyance.

'Why did you have to mention agents and work? Can't we just enjoy time with friends?' Kyle groaned. The phone rang. "Hello Gerald Brovlofski's office. Kyle speaking."

"Hello, I'm Ms Dahl." A female voice said

"Hello Ms Dahl, what can I do for you?" Kyle asked professionally

"I was called upon the other day about an agent being contracted to one of my models." Ms Dahl answered

"... Is it for Avril?" Kyle asked

"I...I am not at liberty to discuss that information." Ms Dahl was taken back slightly fro the correct answer

"Ma'am. My name is Kyle Broflovski, son of Gerald Broflovski; I promise you that in the strictest of confidence that: I am Avril Marsh's close friend. Anything involving her I understand." Kyle answered clearly without contradiction

"... She DID mention you." She frowned

"Oh...Well. I hope that hasn't dampened your opinion of me Ms Dahl." Kyle asked

"No, no; it hasn't." Ms Dahl defended

"Okay then. So you were contacted by Mr Broflovski regarding an agent to be assigned for one: Avril Marsh. Is that correct?" Kyle continued the conversation as professionally he could.

"Yes." Ms Dahl nodded

"Alright...Is it alright if I take a message for you so I can relay it to him?" Kyle asked getting his pad and paper ready

"Well, he said he'd come down with some agent documents, so I can ascertain who can be Miss Marsh's Agent." Ms Dahl answered

"Ah. Sorry, he's not in." Kyle sighed

"Hmm...One moment...I have his message that says: In case of my absence I am allowing my son, Kyle Broflovski, to deliver the documents to your work place." Ms Dahl added

'Son of a bitch. Dad you planned this didn't you?' Kyle thought bitterly "Alright...I'll...I'll bring them."

"Excellent."

"Err... bye?" He muttered, hanging up

"Dad, you're going to answer for this..." Kyle grumbled, then sighed seeing the documents on his father's desk. "Business first."

*With Avril and Wendy*

The two lovers where making out, laying on bed together naked

Avril's cocklet was exposed and erect, she clearly was waiting for her lover once again. Wendy was wearing her new gift around her waist; the strap-on had an exposed area for her pussy to be played with. "I...It's been a while...hasn't it?" Wendy moaned

"Too long..." Avril blushed as her cocklet was knocking against the strap-on dildo.

"I...I want to try something..." Wendy asked

"Anything..." Avril smiled

"I...I want you..." Wendy mumbled

"What? What do you want?" Avril asked

"Give...give me a blowjob...on my strap-on..." Wendy asked

"If you want." Avril smiled nervously, kissing down Wendy's body

'Okay, Avril...You've seen plenty of lesbian porn stars do this before...How...how hard can it be?' Avril thought reaching down to her lover's strap-on dildo.

She reached out nervously with one hand, grasping the fake cock to steady it... and then she got flash backs to that night

'N-No!' Avril backed up "No..."

"Avril...Avril!" Wendy went to her.

"No..." she whispered "Keep him away!"

"Avril, Avril, it's okay. It's okay I'm here! Avril, look at me." Wendy tried to calm her lover down.

Avril sniffed, calming down

"I-I'm sorry..." Avril whimpered

"No. No I'M sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Wendy apologized

"You didn't." Avril smiled "I... I can do this."

"You sure?" Wendy asked

"I-I have to try..." Avril nodded.

"Only if you're sure." Wendy smiled

Avril nodded and tentatively grabbed Avril's dildo and hoped that she could do this right.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and started licking the fake cock.

'It's Wendy, it's Wendy, it's Wendy...' she told herself as she carried on licking and Wendy blushing seeing her lover licking her fake cock.

'It's Wendy.' She thought, taking the cock head into her mouth and started sucking

"A-Avril..." Wendy whispered looking in awe seeing her lover now sucking her dildo cock...and right now, she got excited at the prospect of being sucked off.

"Wendy." Avril whispered around the cock, sucking

"Avril..." Wendy cupped her lover's face hoping to see her eyes to know how much love she wanted to reciprocate.

Avril smiled up at her lover, nodding

Avril smiled lovingly and increased her sucking slightly, while unconsciously starting to rub her pussy.

"You're so sexy." Wendy panted.

"Y-You...you helped me get sexy..." Avril moaned as her cocklet was still hard and wanting release.

"I love you." Wendy whispered

Upon hearing those words Avril felt her pussy twitch and increased her speed but was slowed down by Wendy who whispered "You've done so well...I'm gonna do the same for you..." She smiled

Avril tilted her head in confusion as she pulled off Wendy's fake cock

"Lie on the bed..." She asked kindly

"O-Okay..." Avril answered lying on the bed with her hard cocklet twitching "What're you...? Ah..." Avril moaned as Wendy begun to lick and play with her cocklet. "Wendy!" She moaned

Wendy carried on, the sounds of Avril's pleasurable moans made her more determined to take their time together more memorable. She began to suck on Avril's cocklet, starting with her tip.

Her tongue bathed the head before she took more and more in her mouth, sucking hard

"W-Wendy..." Avril moaned as she felt like she was nearing her limit "I-I'm..."

Wendy quickened and felt Avril's cum shoot into her mouth.

She sucked it up, grinning as she pulled herself back

Wendy nodded, kissing Avril and sharing a tiny bit of the she-male's cum that she hadn't swallowed with said she-male

"How'd you like your own cum?" Wendy teased

"It was kinda salty... I don't really like it. But kissing like that was fucking hot." Avril panted "Maybe we could do it with whipped cream or something next time instead?"

"Sure." Wendy smiled "Ready?" she asked positioning her strap-on next to Avril's pussy.

"Y... yes." Avril nodded, panting

Wendy pushed forward, the strap-on entered Avril's pussy and her cocklet was getting hard once again, the slow pleasure filling her made her moan slightly. "W-Wendy..."

"I...I can feel you...pulling my strap-on..." Wendy teased "You... feel so good!" Wendy moaned

"Y-You're...you're so big!" Avril moaned

Wendy began to push slowly within Avril's pussy; she could feel Avril's tightness. "Have...have you not masturbated at all?"

"N... no." Avril blushed "Well... I've played with my asshole slightly over the years and I wanked when I was a guy but... not since I've changed."

"I...I-I'm happy to slake your needs." Wendy kissed her

"As long as I slake yours." Avril moaned

Wendy smiled, sitting back and cupping Avril's ass as she sat on Wendy's lap

"AH! Ah, ah, ah..." Avril moaned as her pussy was being stirred while her cocklet was rubbing between her and Wendy's stomachs being stimulated by their soft skin.

Wendy grinned, sucking on the anal beads inches from Avril's face

"W-Where're...you...p-putting those...?" Avril moaned as she felt their nipples rubbing against each other hoping to cum from her cocklet again along with her pussy.

"Where do you think?" Wendy grinned, reaching down and spreading Avril's rosebud with one hand while she prepared the beads with her other

"W-Wendy..." Avril moaned as she felt the first bead enter her ass "Ahn...!" She panted feeling the small bead inside her.

"That's one." Wendy grinned, pushing a second in slowly "How many'll fit?" she teased

"W-Wendy..." Avril moaned as her cocklet was almost going to cum. Avril felt the second pass into her asshole and she felt her cum almost shooting out. Stimulation from her: breasts, pussy, mouth and ass...she was feeling great, lost in euphoria.

"Two...You're...you're doing SO well Avril." Wendy kissed her lover tenderly pushing the third bead inside of Avril's ass-hole.

And that did it. Avril screamed, pulling the third into her ass as her pussy squeezed around Wendy's dildo and her cocklit let loose jizz over the couple's breasts

"Ah, ah, ah...so...so much...I...I feel them rubbing..." Avril moaned as she felt the hard strap-on rub against the beads that were inside of her.

"So beautiful." Wendy whispered, brushing some of Avril's hair behind her ear

"W-Wendy...How...how many left?" Avril asked as she had a "love haze" clouding her eyes.

"I...I don't..." Avril panted

"Hey...hey I've stopped okay?" Wendy nuzzled into her lover's neck.

Avril didn't want to stop, it was Wendy's gift and she didn't want it to end JUST because she was tired from cumming the past five minutes.

"... More." Avril panted softly into Wendy's ear "Tonight... I'm your slut. That's your REAL present. Do whatever you want to me. I love you... Now more."

"You're my slut...?" Wendy whispered

"Y...Yes..." Avril kissed Wendy's neck, hoping that her lover would reciprocate it by playing with her "slut"-lover.

"Tonight... use me as you want. Tonight."

"Alright...My little "Slut-Love"...You're my little pet...and your Master...wants you...To take these beads...up your pretty ass..." Wendy began to thrust inside while titillating Avril's ass with the beads, pushing the fourth bead into her ass.

"Y... yes Mistress!" Avril moaned, nodding as she kissed over Wendy's collarbone

Wendy inserted the fourth bead into Avril's ass; the feeling of her pussy getting tighter was intoxicating and the insertion of the beads made it even much more so. She was in control, but she did it lovingly; she kept on kissing Avril and licked down onto her breasts.

Soon the fifth bead was pushed into Avril's ass, making her moan once again as she licked Wendy's breast... And accidentally licked up some of her own cum that she had sprayed on their breasts when she came

"Blek." She said, spitting the cum out

"You're so cute." Wendy kissed her licking off the cum from Avril's tongue.

Avril blushed, shuddering

"Ready for the sixth...?" Wendy asked as she deepened her kiss.

Avril nodded into the kiss, feeling her limit cumming again

Wendy inserted the sixth bead into Avril's ass. Avril was going to cum again and drooled into Wendy's mouth from being fucked by her lover. "W-Wendy..." Avril moaned lustfully.

Wendy smiled, and decided to do something evil. She broke the kiss before she started to wipe and lick Avril's cum off of their breasts and stomach, holding all the cum in her mouth as she kept fucking the she-male and put the seventh bead into Avril's ass, readying the eight.

"W-Wendy...? What...what're you doing?" Avril asked as she moaned almost cumming from the insertion of the seventh bead.

Wendy grinned, inserted the last bead making Avril cum again... and she kissed Avril, feeding her all the cum she had in her mouth while the she-male was in ecstasy once again.

"MW-AHH!" Avril moaned as she came onto her and her lover's breasts once again, she tasted her own cum mixed in with Wendy's saliva.

And she actually moaned a bit, accepting Wendy's kiss as she calmed down from her third or fourth orgasm.

"S-So...so deep..." Avril moaned feeling the beads and the strap-on in both holes.

"You're such a good girl..." Wendy smiled

Avril smiled at her lover, her body going limp but she kept her hips rolling into her lovers

"You want to keep going?" Wendy asked

"I...I can...I'm your gift for...for today..." Avril answered

Wendy grinned, kissing Avril once again as she ran her hands over her lovers body... and pulled the anal beads out in one go with one tug

"AH! Ha, ha, ha...F-Fuck me...T-That...I...I think..." Avril panted heavily as she came once again on her lover and herself

"How many...time's is that?" Wendy kissed on her lover's slender model figure.

"I...I lost count..." Avril panted

"Same." Wendy grinned

"W-Wendy..." Avril spoke lightly

"Yeah...?" said girl asked

"Do...do you like your gift?" Avril asked

"No..." Wendy shook her head

"No...?" Avril teared slightly

"I LOVE it." Wendy kissed her girlfriend and pulled out.

"W-What're you...?" Avril asked

"No more cum OUTSIDE...I want to feel it INSIDE..." Wendy exposed her pussy.

Avril smiled and nodded, sliding her cocklit into Wendy's pussy

"HMM!" Avril moaned as she felt Wendy's dripping pussy, her cum stained cocklet was almost rubbed with silk when she entered. "Y-You're so wet Wendy...It's like magic..."

"Because the show you must gave me... was so beautiful." Wendy whispered sexily "My sexy slut."

"I-I love you..." Avril moaned as she thrust inside of her lover, but due to the number of ejaculations her sensitivity was through the roof. But this was different, she didn't want it to be over, she wanted to stay inside of Wendy forever; wanting to knock her up.

But realizing she couldn't hold back... she just went wild

"A-Avri-Ah-Av-AH! Avril...Y-You're so r-rough! S-So WILD!" Wendy moaned feeling her girlfriend's cock inside of her pussy and Avril's balls slapping against the bottom of her pussy.

Avril just chanted "I love you, I love you, I love you." Over and over and over

"F-Fuck me! Fuck my pussy!" Wendy moaned as she linked her arms around Avril and passionately kissed her, thus making Avril bigger in her pussy and herself tighter.

And then... they came.

Avril finally felt total relief...and so did Wendy. The time they spent together was nothing short of magical, in their own opinion. "Muh...Meh...Wem..." Avril mumbled as she lay on top of her girlfriend falling to sleep

"Huh...? What...?" Wendy asked but didn't get a reply as she and Avril fell to sleep in mere seconds.

She smiled, stroking her lover's hair before she joined her in the realm of sleep.

*With Kyle, earlier*

Kyle had arrived at Willow Models and was awaiting Ms Dahl. "Hi, sorry. I'm Kyle Broflovski. My dad Gerald called earlier about Agent folders." he asked the receptionist

"Ah, yes. Please take a seat." The receptionist offered kindly

Kyle nodded, sitting down

"Mr Broflovski?" Ms Dahl walked in

"Ah, yes. That's me." Kyle stood up

"Excellent. Please follow me. Thank you Eileen."

*Inside the office*

Ms Dahl hummed, looking at the files that Kyle gave her.

"So...I assume that everything is in order?" Kyle asked

"Mmmhm." Ms Dahl nodded

"This is interesting." Ms Dahl spoke looking at one folder

"What is?" Kyle asked

"This file contains one: Kyle Broflovski. Has all of your achievements and qualifications..." Ms Dahl spoke reading it intently.

"... What?! I... I... I didn't apply!" He muttered in shock

"The file is right here...I must say you're VERY qualified...Are you SURE you're just an intern where your father works?" Ms Dahl asked

"Yes, I am." He nodded

"Not according to this. Qualifications in Law, Mathematics...this is excellent." Ms Dahl was impressed

'God Damn It! The FUCK dad?! THOSE were private!' Kyle mentally cursed knowing his dad WILL have an earful when they get home.

"I think you're hired." Ms Dahl grinned

"I...I beg your pardon Ms Dahl?" Kyle asked

"Kyle Broflovski. Welcome to Willow Models." Ms Dahl smiled extending her hand in good faith.

Kyle accepted the handshake

 **To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 25

Wendy and Avril were sleeping in bed. Still naked, still covered in their own love...it was a beautiful scene.

Unfortunately... that was the scene Wendy's mother walked in on, the woman too tired to remember what her daughter most likely had been doing the night before.

'Oh...my...god!' Valerie thought and backed up slowly out from the room. 'Good god.' She thought

She closed the door slowly as not to wake them. She went downstairs hoping some coffee would wake her up.

"Fuck." She sighed

*With Kyle*

"I CANNOT believe you did that dad!" Kyle shouted at his father in the living room.

"Did what?" He grinned

"You...FUCKING KNOW WELL "WHAT"!" Kyle snapped

"KYLE!" Sheila snapped

"Not now mum!" Kyle turned to his mother

"Kyle, don't talk..." Gerald was going to scald his son but was interrupted

"YOU lost the right to talk! What the FUCK possessed you to give a CV to Ms Dahl?!" Kyle shouted back.

"Getting you a good job." Gerald frowned "For you, Clara and the baby."

"You...you did for us...?" Kyle asked

"Of course son." He smiled "Plus, you and Avril are best friends."

"You know...your logic makes hard for me to hate you dad..." Kyle sighed calming himself down.

"I know." He grinned "So...what're your hours?" Gerald asked

"The same as Avril's. Well... maybe an extra hour or two." Kyle shrugged

"Well, we better get you sorted out at the office Kyle. You can't be working two jobs at once." Gerald offered

"I guess. Mum...Sorry for snapping at ya." Kyle sighed

"I understand...and YOU Mr Broflovski...YOU won't be getting dessert tonight." Sheila answered

"Aw! Come on Sheila!" He pouted

*With Wendy and Avril*

"Hmm..." Wendy moaned happily

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Avril mumbled as she was suckling Wendy's breast like a baby.

Wendy's eyes fluttered as she slowly awoke

'My girlfriend...' She smiled seeing Avril as she was.

She stroked her lover's hair happily

"Hmm...Wendy...?" Avril stirred awake

"Morning..."She smiled

Avril looked at the placement of her head and saw that Wendy's breast was near her mouth "...I was...suckling your tit wasn't I?" she blushed

"Yes." Wendy giggled

"Shall...Shall we go for breakfast?" Avril asked embarrassed

"If you want." Wendy smiled

"After a shower?" Avril asked

"I like that idea..." Wendy smiled "Let's save some time...and share." She whispered into Avril's ear.

Avril blushes and shuddered, looking away

"W-What's wrong?" Wendy asked

"Nothing." Avril reassured

"Okay...If you're sure..." Wendy got up pulling her girlfriend to the bathroom "Come on...I think my mum's still asleep."

Avril nodded and followed Wendy

*With Kenny*

"Hmm..." Kenny pondered in the kitchen.

"Hi Kenny!" Karen sang, wearing just an apron

"Hey..." Kenny smiled grasping her arm gently

"Yes?" She asked, fluttering eyes eyelashes

"Sorry...My mind's been...off." Kenny sighed

"Karen...?" Izzy asked

"... Hello Isabella." Karen glared lightly, going back to the kitchen to cook.

"Karen...*Sigh*...I'm sorry Ken." Izzy apologized after acknowledging her boyfriend's sister.

"It's not your fault." He smiled, kissing her

"I wish we could do something." Izzy frowned and sat on Kenny's lap.

"Yeah...you know she tried to sleep with me last night; right?" Kenny spoke

"What?!" Izzy growled, hugging Kenny protectively

"Ack! Izzy! Listen...she didn't get far. I stopped her." Kenny answered

"Good." Izzy pouted

'Besides if we DID and Karen conceived...the kid would probably be like Cthulhu or Joffrey from Game of Thrones...' Kenny thought

*With Karen*

Karen frowned, angry, as she cooked breakfast

'I CANNOT believe she's with MY Guardian Angel!' She thought as she flipped pancakes 'He's MINE!' She glared at the food she served up 'He's MINE!'

*With Avril and Wendy*

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Wendy moaned as she was kissed by Avril as she had her pussy filled with Avril's cocklet and water cascading down their bodies.

"So good." Avril muttered

"You've had practice..." Wendy teased as she had her breasts felt up.

"I've got a great partner." Avril smiled

Wendy smiled "How about I try something different?"

"I-I'm up for different...We tried different...last night..." Avril smiled as she was still inside of Wendy thrusting slightly.

Wendy smiled, taking Avril's cocklit out of her. She turned Avril around and pushed her forwards, so she was leaning against the wall. Wendy knelt down, spreading Avril's ass. She started to lick Avril's ass, one hand playing with her pussy and the other jacking off Avril's cocklit.

"AHN! Hmmnnn...W-Wendy..." Avril moaned feeling EVERYTHING below her waist being stimulated at once; while her breasts, pressed against the wall, were sensitive. "W-Where did you...Oh GOD!" she moaned quite loudly.

"I thought this was would be good." Wendy grinned, sliding her tongue up her lover's ass

"W-Wendy...I-I'm...AH!" Avril came from her cocklet and pussy, spraying Wendy's hand and the wall with her cum.

Wendy smiled, licking up Avril's cum from her hand and the wall before the water washed if away "Like that?" She asked

"Y-Yes..." Avril moaned slipping to the floor in happiness. "I love you..." She smiled

"I love you to." Wendy smiled, kissing her

*With Kyle*

"Okay...Man...what do I say to Clara now? "Hi babe, I lost my job as an intern, but got a job working at my friend's modelling agency?"...She's going to kill me..." Kyle groaned walking to Clara's home.

He took a deep breath and knocked, waiting for Clara answer

"Hello? Oh Kyle!" Clara smiled, her stomach had begun to bulge indicating the presence of their child.

"Hey Clara... Hey listen, something happened." He said nervously, smiling at the bulge

"Why? What happened?" Clara asked

"C-Can we talk inside?" Kyle asked

"Anything you want to say, we can say out here." Clara spoke

"... My dad gave my CV in to the model agency Avril works for with a bunch of others, they wanted to hire Avril an agent... and I was hired." he sighed, explaining

"S-So...you're...what about your internship at your dad's work?" Clara asked

"... He sorta fired me for the agent thing?" He said nervously

"So...you got fired from the job that pays nothing..." Clara tried to process this

"Yeah..." Kyle nodded feeling down, embarrassed and self-loathed.

"To a job that pays...thousands?...But you work with models." Clara answered

"... Yea?" He nodded again "Well... just Avril, camera people and advertising companies."

"Listen...I know your mad...but-" Kyle began to apologise but received a hug from his girlfriend.

"This is fantastic!" She laughed happily

"Y-You're not mad?" Kyle asked feeling her developing breasts and bulged stomach.

"No! Of course not!" She frowned

"Well I thought...I thought you'd be mad. My losing a job and everything." Kyle admitted

"You lost a no paying job and gained a sustaining job. I'm PROUD!" Clara smiled

Kyle smiled widely and hugged his girlfriend happily, kissing her.

"Why don't you come in? Ill pop the kettle on." Clara smiled

"Aren't your parent's in?" Kyle asked

"Mom's out of town for a business meeting and Dad's overseas." Clara explained

'Phew.' Kyle sighed. He may love Clara... but he was TERRORFIED of her parents!

*In Hell*

Satan was commissioning a new Flappy Birds and Freemium game, into the world.

"And...done. There another freemium game into the world." Satan put the finishing touches on the game "I wonder how the others are? Hey, where're Jeff and Linda?"

"They're on Eric Cartman duty this week." Elvis answered who was performing for other celebrities who were in Hell.

"Thanks Elvis." Satan sighed and went to the fat racist bastard's torture tomb.

"HNNN!" Eric screamed as he was: starved of food, pulling his excess skin and eating it to feel SOME nutrition...again his torture was self-inflicted, it had become custom for demons who got "Eric Cartman Duty" to take a week off.

"Damn...I guess the term "Hating Yourself" gets amplified when you're like him..." Satan closed the door.

*On Earth*

Lilith sneezed from inside Izzy... How, she had NO idea

"What was that for?" Izzy asked

"I dunno...What're you looking at this human clothing for? What's wrong with the clothes when you transform?" Lilith asked

"I don't want to ALWAYS be transformed." Izzy said, rolling her eyes

"But you look ADORABLE..." Lilith defended her action

"I look like a succubus." Izzy answered back

"And...?" Lilith asked not seeing the harm in it.

"And I need less REVEALING cloths for when I am out because I don't want anyone but KENNY looking at me like that!" Izzy snapped

"Ah...good point..." Lilith shrunk back "How about that one?" She pointed to a picture of an ensemble of clothes that worked well together and seemed to compliment Izzy's features.

"That works." She smiles

"I've got to ask...what DO your parents do for a living? You're dad travels and your mum looks like a CEO." Lilith asked

"My dad's a heavyweight fighter and my mom IS a CEO." Clara nodded

"Wow...no wonder your dad is built like a brick shit-house." Lilith realized

"Dad's always taken professional fighting seriously. One time he broke his wrist he was on anabolic steroids, he told his coach and the press he'd take a hiatus until they were out of his system; because he respects the sport that much." Izzy answered

"Awesome." Lilith grinned "What about your mum? You said she was a CEO?"

"Yea. A CEO." Clara nodded

"Must be tough with your parents gone all the time." Lilith frowned

"It can be. But they always made time for me and Clara." Izzy smiled

"Still." Lilith sighed

*With Wendy and Avril*

The two lovers where redressed and went down stairs, Avril walking with a visible limp.

"You need a hand?" Wendy offered though she was having a similar problem.

"I...I should be asking YOU that." Avril smiled as she tried to maintain her footing.

But as she reached the final step, she slipped

"I got you!" Wendy caught her but the two fell to the floor where Avril kissed Wendy on her lips.

Wendy smiled, giggling and kissing Avril.

"Well...you seem happy this afternoon." Valerie spoke looking at the two.

The two broke the kiss, looking away with a blush

"Hi mum." Wendy answered

"Hi, Mrs Testaburger." Avril blushed feeling embarrassed

"Good afternoon." She nodded

"Sorry we're late." Wendy spoke "We had a lot of...catching up to do."

"I guessed." The mother deadpanned

"Are you mad?" Wendy asked

"No." She sighed

"Thank you for the letter last night." Wendy got up and hugged her mother.

"Letter?" Valerie asked

"This one." Wendy produced it from her pocket.

"I didn't leave that." Valerie frowned

"Y-Yes you did...Look, it's your handwriting." Wendy showed her.

Valerie raised her eyebrow as she looked at the note

She examined it carefully; making sure that the lettering, the size and consistency of the loops were correct. Wendy and Avril knew they hadn't done anything wrong, they WERE lovers, they had permission and Wendy knew her mother would understand.

"... It's not mine Wendy. I don't remember even WRITTING this note. I left one saying I was heading out with a friend and JUST that, nothing else."

"What...But...but WHO...?" Wendy thought in worry.

"Oh god...oh god not again...!" Avril shook back in terror; it was like last time...SOMEONE may have filmed them!

Wendy ran over to Avril and hugged her, calming her down

"It's okay, it'll be alright." Wendy soothed her.

'Oh my god...' Valerie thought back to THAT night. Someone was KNOWINGLY filming them without their permission and there was the high probability of them using it for blackmail...or worse...

"... Good thing we installed that security camera above the door." Valerie smiled

"S-Security camera?" Avril sniffed, seeing a light at the end of a horrible dark tunnel.

"Yes. We installed one above the front door, so we knew who came and went." Valeria smiled

"In case someone...who won't be named, showed their face here. Among others. Let's go and see the tapes." Valeria got the two up slowly, the shock was still there.

*time skip*

"Okay...this should be...from last night." Valeria pointed looking at last night's footage.

"Wait...her. Who's she?" Wendy asked after seeing her mother leave the house.

The figure was covered in a grey hooded jacket and grey jogging trousers. Ambiguous and almost unrecognisable. The figure's face was hidden from the camera.

Avril frowned, and started typing on the computer.

"What're you looking for Avril?" Wendy asked

"I'm not as good as Kyle but..." Avril frowned... And then slammed the enter key, freezing and amplifying the image at the RIGHT moment revealing the person's face on the ONE frame it could be seen

They looked at the figure; though it was exposed they had to tilt their heads to see the person's face. "Is...Is that...?" Avril asked

"... Red?" Wendy gasped

 **To be continued**


	26. Chapter 26

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 26

"Red, sent the note?" Avril looked at the footage. "Red... filmed my rape and last night?"

"That...That...BITCH!" Wendy snapped

"Wendy! But...in circumstances...Yes she IS a bitch." Valeria answered

"... Why?" Avril muttered

"I..." Wendy tried to think but came to a realisation "She...hated you when you came out about your transgender-ism..."

"So?"

"So...I'm guessing she felt threatened by you...Maybe she saw you as an obstacle that she sought to remove." Wendy answered

"But... why?"

"I don't know...I don't have ALL the answers Avril!" Wendy snapped the stress and betrayal was getting to her.

Avril flinched and retreated into herself. She looked away, hugging herself "I'm sorry." She whispered

"We have proof. It'll be okay." Valeria answered

Wendy sighed hugged Avril, making her flinch again "I'm sorry baby I... I'm just as upset as you are." Wendy explained

"Hmm..." Avril snuggled into Wendy

Wendy smiled and kissed her

*With Clara and Broflovski's*

"It's so good to see you again Clara. You've got SUCH a warm glow around you." Sheila smiled

"Thank you." Clara smiled

"Come on in, we'll get you a drink." Gerald smiled

"Thank you Mr Broflovski." Clara entered "Where's Kyle?"

"He's upstairs. Ike, could you...?" Gerald answered

"On it." Ike pointed in agreement "Hey bro. You're fiancée is here."

'F-Fiancée?' Clara blushed

"Ike!" Sheila and Gerald snapped lightly

"Bro! Seriously? I...*sigh* never mind. Hey Clara." Kyle smiled seeing his girlfriend

But Clara was frozen, blushing

"Err...sorry about Ike. He's...energetic." Kyle answered awkwardly.

But Clara continued to blush

"Let's sit down." Sheila offered while glared at her youngest son.

Clara nodded, being lead to a seat

"How're you feeling?" Kyle asked

"Fine...The...err...morning sickness is gone." Clara answered

"That's good." Kyle smiled

He rubbed her stomach while her hand was over his.

"So, how're your studies going Clara?" Sheila asked

"Really well." She nodded, smiling

"Excellent. And how's the baby?" Sheila asked

"It's fine. I've finished being sick in the morning." Clara gave her answer again.

"Meaning cravings." Gerald chuckled

"But...I'm nervous...happy but nervous." Clara answered

"About the baby? You should be. It's a life changing thing." Sheila commented

"THAT and my mum and dad." Clara added

"What do you mean?" Gerald asked

"My dad's really protective." Clara answered "He flipped when I told him about the baby."

"A...nd her dad is a World Heavyweight Fighter...so there's THAT." Kyle added

"THAT'S why you were pale that day." Ike realized

Kyle nodded, gulping

"As big as he is...He's a pussy-cat out of the ring." Clara reassured them.

"How about some TV?" Ike asked trying to change the subject.

"Please!" Kyle nodded

Ike turned the TV on...and unfortunately it was the sports channel. More specifically: The Ultimate Fighter's channel; where a dark haired man wearing a suit concealing his massive figure was talking "There's Dad."

"THAT'S your dad?!" Ike asked falling back in disbelief.

"Meep!" Kyle squeaked

Clara giggled at her boyfriend

"So Lance, we hear that you've found an apprentice for the Women's Circuit. Do you think that she'll make it?" A reporter asked as cameras flashed, recorded and microphones were capturing his voice with intent.

"Definitely." The muscular man nodded

"Can you tell us who it is? What is she like?" the reporters asked

"As part of the circuit, the new fighter doesn't want to reveal herself to the public JUST yet; she wants to show herself in her first fight. As for what she's like, she...has a fire." Lance answered

"Weird." Ike muttered

'Is he...?' Kyle thought in worry

"See, he's not such a bad speaker." Clara smiled

"No, he isn't." Gerald smiled

*With Kenny*

"Damn...you're dad's HUGE!" Kenny commented seeing his girlfriend's dad.

"Yep." Izzy giggled

'I can see where you get your love of fighting Izzy.' Lilith spoke in amazement.

"It's not a love. It's a hobby." Izzy pouted

"But who did he mean? This new Female UFC fighter?" Kenny asked

"No idea." Izzy admitted

"Ah well...I need to get to work. I'll see you later?" Kenny asked

"Yeah." Izzy nodded and kissed him "Love you."

"Love you too." Kenny smiled and headed to his job.

Izzy smiled at her lover

'Such a good boyfriend...he'd make a lovely husband Izzy.' Lilith commented

"Yea." Izzy nodded, smiling before she realized what Lilith said and blushed

'Ooh...you're blushing...!' Lilith smiled girlishly.

"Shut up!" Izzy blushed

*At Kenny's Work*

"I'm here!" Kenny called as he arrived

"Dude...the hell have you been?" Johnny asked

"I've been with my girlfriend." Kenny answered honestly.

"You're five minutes late Kenny." He sighed

"I'm sorry...can't I make up those minutes?" Kenny asked

"I guess." He sighed

"Thanks man. Sorry that I'm late though." Kenny apologised

"Just... don't do it again." Johnny sighed

"I'll try. Promise." Kenny nodded

"Hey Kenny...Jeez your late...that's a first." Clyde commented

"H-H-Hey guys." Tweek spoke hoping to get a new game.

"Hey Tweek." Kenny and Clyde waved

"I got this." Kenny said, going to the till

"So what game do you want?" Kenny asked

"Th... This one." Tweek said, passing it to Kenny

"Okay...your mum and dad giving you coffee again mate?" Kenny asked as he scanned the game

"Y... yea." He nodded, his head twitching

*With Red*

'Let's see if the video's finished rendering...' Red thought looking at the render '43%...GOD...this is taking for-fucking-ever!'

That was when there was banging on her door

"This is the police! Open up!" A voice yelled

"What?" Red stood in shock and was terrified as the video was still rendering.

"Ms. open up, police!" the officer proclaimed again

But she didn't... and the door was forced open

"HEY!" Red snapped as she saw her home invaded by police

"Ms Rebecca "Red" Smith. You need to come with us." The officer in charge proclaimed

"No!" She glared

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." The officer spoke

"NO!" Red snapped and saw the render bar with a quick glance 'Come on, come ON!'

But she was quickly grabbed and held in her seat as an officer cancelled the rendering

"No! You...Why did you?!" Red snapped

"We have evidence of you going into a home and planting a note and camera inside." The officer spoke

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" The officer spoke her Miranda Rights, as Red struggled trying to run.

*time skip*

Back at Wendy's home; Wendy and her mother were watching TV. At Kyle's and Avril's home they were doing the same.

They were all watching the news.

Where they were showing Red being pulled out of her home.

"Earlier today Ms Rebecca "Red" Smith has been arrested after sending the notorious video to one Eric Cartman, which sparked off the subject of the video to go into hiding. Evidence of another video has been found on her computer and evidence of the original video has been found. Her trial will begin in a few days." Tammy Tucker spoke

"Do we know WHY she has done this Tammy?" Her brother asked

"As of yet she has remained silent, but the case IS strong against her." Tammy responded "She's most likely going to prison for what she has done."

"Justice." Wendy grinned

"About time..." Sharon smiled hugging her daughter.

Avril smiled happily

'No more nightmares.' Avril thought

"I can't believe it was Red! You think you know someone." Kyle answered

"She DID seem a bit unstable." Sheila commented

"Mum, she's not insane...just sociopathic." Kyle answered

"What's the difference?" Randy asked

"Well one is a mental disease and the other is social based." Kyle answered

"Ah." Avril nodded

"Well...let's all go out and get a drink." Randy offered

"Dad..." Avril spoke in disbelief

"Honey, we are NOT going out to Skeeter's." Sharon added

"But we deserve it!" He frowned

"How about...we get some take out?" Avril offered "Less expensive and we don't need to walk far to bed."

"Fine." Randy huffed

"No City Wok!" Kyle said

*With Mysterion and Mysteria*

The two had heard of Red's incarceration and smiled, but there was still work to do in town.

The two ran in synch, jumping from roof to roof.

"It's over now. Avril is avenged." Mysteria spoke

"I'm glad as well. What were you saying earlier?" Mysterion asked

"About my mum? Yeah she's coming home tomorrow." Mysteria answered

Mysterion froze. And Kenny shuddered in fear

"Don't worry. She'll like you." Izzy spoke reassuring him

"I dunno Izzy...I mean...Your mum is a freaking CEO of a mega-conglomerate. I'M a: poor as piss half-homeless kid whose parents cook meth." Kenny sat down feeling low

But he was shocked when she slapped him

"NEVER talk about yourself like that EVER again Kenny!" She glared, holding back tears

"I..." Kenny spoke but was hugged by her

"I LOVE you! You mean MORE to me than what you describe yourself as!" Izzy cried

Kenny froze... but hugged her back after a split second

"Sorry Izzy...I'm sorry..." Kenny answered

"It's okay." She nodded

"Help! Help!" a voice shouted as they were being robbed by a group of thugs.

The two turned and ran.

It is time to get back to work

'I better be on my best behaviour...I can't let Izzy down.' Kenny thought

 **To be continued**


	27. Chapter 27

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 27

The next day, the day Clara and Izzy's mother comes home. And believe you, me...she is NOT someone you wish to cross.

Now, that didn't mean she was an unloving mother though.

She is like a lioness, protecting her cubs.

"Mom!" Izzy called, hugging her mother

"Oh...My dear Isabel. You look...different last I saw you. You SURE you haven't had surgery?" Her mother asked

"Mom...100% natural. Just a growth spurt I told you." Izzy answered

"I'm just making sure dear." Her mother smiled, and she was a VERY beautiful woman. Not over the top, but enough to draw eyes

She had dark brown hair that was normally tied into a bun, but after such a long day at work she let it cascade down to her back. Her eyes where pale blue with soft speckles of grey, the grey coming from the contact lenses she wore

"So how're you and your sister?" She asked

"We're fine, we've been busy with Kenny and Kyle." Izzy answered

"Ah. The boys." Her mother nodded

"You look great mum." Izzy smiled

"Thank you sweetie." She smiled

"Have you seen your father? His new rising star?"

"I saw him on TV...he seems to have a good fighter for the circuit." Izzy answered

"Oh that man." Her mother sighed. Looking at them from the outside you would think that the woman and her husband where complete opposites. You would be wrong. It was true that he was more head strong and preferred hitting things while she was smarter and preferred manipulating and using peoples words against them, their interests and the rest of their personalities where a near perfect synch.

"Still, it's good he hasn't gotten himself hurt TOO much." She smiled "Where's Clara?"

"Oh hang on...Clara! Clara, mum's here!" Izzy called up to her sister who was probably still asleep.

She heard banging from upstairs, indicating Clara had most likely fallen out if bed. A crash and a curse, she had stood up and hit her head on an open drawer. Another bang, she had tripped up on her bra or her shirt. A third bang, she tried to open the door and walk through it at the same time. And then stomping as Clara ran down the stairs

"MOM!" Clara called in joy, hugging her tightly

"Oof! Clara!" She smiled as she felt her daughter's hug and the bump in her daughter's stomach. "How's the baby?"

"We're fine mum." Clara smiled

"Even after all those bangs? You should DEFINATLY move in with Kyle, at least to stop you from hurting yourself." Izzy half teased and was half serious

"IZZY!" Clara blushed brightly

"I DIDN'T need to hear that young lady." their mother spoke

"What? That she should move in with her baby's father so she doesn't accidentally hurt said baby by accident?" Izzy asked

"Oh...I thought...Hmm..." Clara thought Izzy mean "sex-banging" instead of "knocking into things."

Their mother sighed in understanding, nodding "Yes. You might be right." She nodded

"Wait...Mum; what're you...trying to say?" Clara asked

"If you care for the baby and Kyle...maybe you two should find a place together. Nothing extravagant but something homely." Their mother spoke.

Clara teared up a bit, and hugged her mother

"Where are they?" a bellowing voice spoke kindly.

"Whoop, dad's here." Izzy smiled

"Where are they? Where's my wife and children?" He entered through the door in a more casual attire. A giant of a man: 7 foot 3 inches, dark brown hair and dark eyes and for lack of a better description: built like a brick shit-house.

"Daddy!" Izzy grinned, hugging him

"Oh...I must be in the wrong house, cause I see two angels and a goddess." Their father joked

"Flatterer." their mother smiled and kissed him

"I try." He grinned

"It's wonderful to see you Chloe. And how's my baby girl?" Lance asked Clara.

"I'm great dad." Clara smiled

"I'm good to Daddy." Izzy pouted

"Oh come here." Lance got his bear arm around his second daughter and pulled the pair close. "I'm happy to see you too."

"So...this new fighter...Who is she?" Chloe asked

"A girl called Marsh." He said

"Marsh?" Clara and Izzy asked

"Yeah why? What's wrong?" Lance asked

The two just looked at each other, knowing who it was from talking with their boyfriends

*with Avril*

"Yes...Yes that's brilliant Avril." Frieda smiled as Avril was playing video-games while modelling her casual attire clothes.

Well... not HER casual style cloths, but casual style cloths she would HONESTLY not mind having. A simple white tee shirt, dark blue jacket, a black skirt, black leggings and a blue headband with same blue earphones

"YES!" Avril cheered, laughing as she completed the final level.

"Perfect! Okay take five." Frieda smiled

"Thanks Frieda." Avril got up and went to the snack table, where she received a call. "Hello?"

"Avril! It's Izzy and Clara!" Clara's voice came from the other side of the line

"Ow...Hey...what's up?" Avril rubbed her ear

"Your sister is our dad's new fighter!"

The colour drained from Avril's face and she had to sit down "W-What...?"

"Our dad's hired your sister as his new fighter."

"Oh...god...She hasn't come with him has she?" Avril asked in terror.

"Don't know." Izzy sighed

"Dad...that fighter you mentioned, she's not in town is she?" Clara asked

"Yeah why?" Lance answered innocently

Avril dropped her phone in complete shock and fear, her sister had returned!

"Hey Avril, great wor... are you okay?" Kyle asked, walking towards his best friend with a towel when he saw her drop the phone.

"S-S-She..." Avril stuttered

"Hey, hey..."She"? "She" Who?" Kyle asked kindly

"She's come back..." Avril shook

"Who?" Kyle asked wrapping the towel around her

"The She-Ogre...Shelly...!" Avril shook

*With Sharon and Randy*

The parents where currently at home, watching TV

The phone rang next to Randy who was drinking decaf coffee since Sharon got rid of all the alcohol in the house.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hi Mr Marsh. It's Kyle. Listen I'm bringing back Avril back home, she's just had a massive shock." Kyle answered

"What happened?" Randy asked in worry

"Randy what's wrong?" Sharon asked

"Shelly is coming back to South Park." Kyle answered bluntly

"What?!" Randy snapped

"Shelly's coming BACK?!" Sharon shouted

"Yea." Kyle nodded, opening the door and come in with Avril

"Honey! Where's Shelly?" Sharon asked hugging her daughter.

"S-she's here...but I don't know WHERE!" Avril answered

"It's okay." Sharon soothed, rubbing her back

"Okay...okay, we'll have to nail everything down...get some barbed wire...bear traps..." Randy listed off

"TNT. An electric fence." Avril added

"Right, right. TNT and an electric fence." Randy nodded

As they listed off the items they would use to protect themselves Kyle decided to call Clara. "Come on pick up..."

*With Clara and Izzy*

"...And she was beaten by EVERYONE she came across." Lance was midway of his story.

"Whoa..." Clara was amazed "Oh sorry, it's Kyle."

She said, looking at her phone. She quickly pulled it out and answered it "Yes dear what's up?" She asked

"Hi Clara, can you ask your dad if Shelly is still a psychopath? Avril and her parents are going to turn their home into a "No Man's Land" defence." Kyle asked

"Err...okay, but we're just listening to how she joined the fight circuit." Clara answered

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked

"Putting it bluntly: she's gotten her ass kicked more times than she can count and she's mellowed out a bit." Clara answered

"... Don't believe it." Kyle sighed "But I'll tell them."

"Okay, I can put my dad on if that'll help." Clara asked

"I guess." Kyle shrugged

"Dad. Kyle wants to speak to you." Clara asked kindly

"Oh of course." Lance answered kindly "Hello?" he asked in a gruff voice

"*Gulp*! H-Hello Sir...I...I'm asking on...on behalf of..." Kyle felt his blood run cold from his girlfriend's father's voice.

"Speak clearly boy." He spoke almost demanding Kyle grow a spine

"For the sake of my friend and client Avril Marsh: Is Shelly Marsh in South Park?" Kyle asked gathering the courage he needed

"Not today." He explained

Kyle gave a sigh of relief. "Do you know WHEN she'll be here? Or if she has her old personality?"

"Next year, a match is booked here." He explained

"Okay...but is she still super pissed off or something?" Kyle asked

"She's been knocked down off her rage pole. She's much mellower than she was...Still she's got potential." Lance answered

"Well?" Sharon asked still holding Avril.

"She's not here." Kyle answered

The Marsh's sighed in relief. "But she'll be here next year." Kyle answered

"Just enough time." Randy began to draw up specifications to modify the house.

Kyle sighed, laughing a bit

*With Kenny*

'I have to sort this out...I can't carry on stopping Karen from trying to sleep with me. I need to get her help.' Kenny thought as he was walking back with his money.

But... what could he do?

"Kenneth...McCormick..." a spectre's voice spoke softly and darkly.

"Huh?" He asked, turning around to the source of the voice

"You have avoided me...for the last time..." the voice spoke again and manifested itself as the Grim Reaper, Death itself.

"No." Kenny glared "I am NOT going with you."

"You misunderstand..." Death whispered

"No, I understand plenty. You want my soul after god knows how long and NOW...you might actually have that chance. No FUCKING way!" Kenny steeled himself for a fight

"I am MORE than strong enough to take you on."

"What do you want Death?" Kenny asked

"An apprentice." Death answered

"An apprentice?" He scoffed

"Yes. You have potential Kenneth. You have died so many times...you are destined as the next Grim Reaper." Death explained

Kenny scoffed, and walked away

"You cannot walk away from this Kenneth. It must be difficult having your sister have a Cersei Lannister and Lois Lane fetish for you." Death spoke

"You're sister has developed an incest fetish and has a superhero fetish, honestly I thought that would've been obvious." Death answered

"Izzy, is all the "super-hero fetish" I need. THANK YOU very much!" Kenny answered

He then gave Death the finger and walked away

"It's your choice Kenneth. Live with an incestuous sister...or become my apprentice." Death answered fading away

'And leave Izzy? As if.' Kenny scoffed

As Kenny walked back home he saw the police there "No...No, no, no, no, NO!" Kenny ran to see his mother and father being taken away one again "Fucking hell!"

"Karen?!" He yelled, looking for his sister, before the turned to an officer "What happened?"

"Sorry sir, you'll have to stand back this is an arrest." An officer spoke

"What's going on? Where's my sister? KAREN!" Kenny called out pushing past the officers

"Sir!" the officer shouted to Detective Yates

"Got him!" Yates aimed at Kenny.

"KAREN!" Kenny shouted and saw his parents taken away "FUCK!"

"Sir! Stand down!" Yates shouted pointing his gun at Kenny

"What happened?!" Kenny shouted

"Meth lab. An anonymous caller." Yates answered

"This is my home! They are my parents! ... WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" Kenny yelled

"There's no location of a girl besides Mrs McCormick. I'm sorry." Yates explained "We're looking inside for anyone who may be in there."

Kenny nodded, looking down nervously

"Kenny? Kenny!" Kevin's voice came from behind the officers.

"Kevin? You're here!" Kenny hugged his brother

"What happened?" Kevin asked

"Someone tipped the cops about mum and dad's meth lab...Where have you been? I thought you got out ages ago?" Kenny asked

"I did. Been working at Skeeters as a barkeep." Kevin answered

"Where's Karen?" Kevin asked

"I...I dunno. I can't go in." Kenny answered

"We've just checked. There's no girl in there." An officer spoke.

"Come on Karen...Pick up!" Kenny asked

As the phone rang Kevin and Kenny were worried; what had happened to their sister?

"Hello." Karen's voice called

"Karen! Oh thank god!" Kenny sighed

"I'm sorry I can't answer my phone. Leave a message." Karen's voice answered as the message ended with a beep.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled

"She's not there?" Kevin asked

"No...FUCK!" Kenny snapped

"We'll find her." Yates reassured him

"I'll find her myself." Kenny spoke with a darkened voice that almost sounded like his Mysterion voice.

Yates did a double take before Kenny ran away

"Kenny..." Kevin whispered as his brother ran.

 **To be continued**


	28. Chapter 28

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 28

Wendy walked towards Avril's home, looking at a small ring in her hand

*flashback*

"M... Mom? Are you sure? Th... this was Grandma's." Wendy muttered as her mother had given her, her grandmother's engagement ring

"Of course I'm sure. You two have been through hell and back. You deserve to have happiness in your life." Valerie smiled

"Thank you!" she hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome sweetie." Valeria smiled

*end flashback*

"Okay... I can do this." Wendy told herself

As she approached the mouse she noticed large boxes at the front yard. "O...kay...?" She thought

With a sigh to steady her nerves she walked over to the door and knocked

"Hang on." Sharon's voice spoke as it was followed by various locks. As the door opened Wendy was greeted warmly "Oh, hello Wendy."

"Hi, Mrs Marsh. Is Avril in?" Wendy asked

"Yes, she's in her room." Sharon nodded, noticing how nervous Wendy looked and how she was holding one hand tightly as if protecting something small and precious, and smiled "Go on up."

Going up the stairs she arrived at Avril's door. With a kind knock Wendy called through "Avril? You in?"

"Yea. Two secs." She called, opening the door a second later

'What is going on?' Wendy thought as she saw Avril

"Hey, good to see you." Avril smiled

"It's good seeing you too." Wendy walked in

"So...why're you here?" Avril asked

"I... I kind of want to... well... talk to you about something." She muttered in embarrassment

"Oh no... that doesn't sound good." Avril muttered

"It...It's something I wanted to do for a while now..." Wendy added fidgeting the item in her hand

"Wendy...W-what are you saying?" Avril asked in worry

Wendy took a deep breath, going onto a knee

"W-Wendy...!" Avril blushed as she was shocked

"Avril...We've been together since the fourth grade...and we've been through a lifetime of hell...I love you. Will you marry me?" Wendy asked producing the ring she was hiding.

It was a simple gold one with a small diamond, but it was beautiful

"YES!" Avril cheered, hugging her girlfriend

No. Not her girlfriend, her FIANCÉE.

Avril teared up lightly since this was something she wanted for a long time: to marry Wendy. Even though she dreamt it as a boy, she couldn't think of any other way she'd live her life with Wendy any more. She was with her now; and they'd be together.

"I'm going to be the husband." Wendy joked

"I'll be happy to be your wife." Avril smiled kissing Wendy tenderly as the two fell to the floor.

The two laughed, Wendy on top and kicking the door closed lightly

"You want to mess about a little?" Wendy asked

"Is it wrong if I say "Yes"?" Avril asked

"No, of course not." Wendy smiled, kissing her lovingly

Avril began to remove Wendy's shirt off and expose her breasts...which were a Willow Model's design "Wearing what I wear?"

"Your work has great eyes for fashion." Wendy smiled kissing Avril some more.

"...I love you." Avril whispered as she felt her cocklet grow

"I love you too." Wendy smiled and kissed Avril passionately

*With Kyle*

"Okay; Avril's got a couple days off, she's then got a six hour shift, following a runway shoot." Kyle looked over the appointment diary

He was in his room, sitting at his desk with his pen tapping against his chin

"I should take some time off..." Kyle muttered to himself

"Hey bro." Ike came in through the door

"Hey Ike." Kyle responded but didn't turn around

"What's up?" Ike asked

"I'm trying to balance out mine and Avril's appointments. It's not as easy as it looks." Kyle answered

"Least you get to hang with your best friend all the time." Ike shrugged

"Yeah...how's school for you bro?" Kyle turned around to see his brother.

"Good. Hard." Ike sighed

"What can I help with? Or is it something you need mum or dad for?" Kyle offered

"Sure?" Kyle asked kindly

"Yeah...You hear about Kenny?" Ike asked

"Yeah...Talk about a kick in the bollocks." Kyle answered with a heavy sigh.

*with Kenny*

'Come on...' Mysterion thought as he went through the town "Come the FUCK ON!" he yelled looking around

He slammed his fist into the ground in pure anger

"Karen..." He gritted his teeth punching the ground harder to mask his tears with pain from the punching.

"Kenny?" He heard his girlfriend's voice from behind him

"I-Izzy?" Mysterion sniffed and saw her looking concerned for him

"Kenny..." Izzy came down to his level

Kenny was holding back his tears, trying not to cry...but he couldn't he just broke down. His sister was missing.

And he cried, being pulled into a hug

"I've failed! I've failed her!" Kenny cried

"It's okay. It's okay..." Izzy comforted her lover. "We'll find her. I promise." she whispered

"I...I lost her once...I can't lose her again!" Kenny sobbed

"I promise we'll find her." Izzy soothed

Unknown to them; they were being watched by a pair of binoculars. 'My Angel...'

*with Avril and Wendy*

"Hmm..." Avril moaned with her breasts and cocklet exposed while cuddling Wendy

"I guess we can't christen our wedding on the honeymoon..." Wendy joked

"No." Avril smiled

"Well... there is one special thing I want to do for our wedding night." Wendy sighed

"What is it?" Avril asked

"A double sided dildo. We'd be fucking each other at the same time." Wendy smiled

"I think I'd like to try that..." Avril nuzzled in close to Wendy's breast.

"Me to." Wendy smiled, stroking Avril's hair "Now, my sexy sissy transsexual slut wife. I believe you promised me my own personal fashion show after you became a model?" Wendy grinned

"That I did. Although...can we do it tomorrow? I can't feel my legs." Avril blushed

"Okay." Wendy smiled, getting closer to her lover "But can you feel... this?" She asked, rubbing her clit up and down Avril's cocklit

"W-Wendy..." Avril moaned

"Well...Can you?" Wendy smiled rubbing it slightly faster

"Y... yes!" Avril moaned, feeling her sensitive cocklit nearing another orgasm quickly

"W-Wendy...I...I'm gonna cum!" Avril panted

Wendy smiled and put Avril's cocklit inside her, taking the small spurts of cum the small cock had left after being worn out.

"You...you're so warm..." Avril smiled

"I don't want to waste a drop..." Wendy smiled

The two smiled, kissing each other once more

*with Kenny and Izzy*

"Hnn!" Kenny gritted his teeth as Izzy bandaged his hand up; he still had his costume on, but his hood was removed "Thanks..."

"It's fine." Izzy answered

She gently held his hand and kissed it before she kissed him for a second

"You can't do this Ken. You can't kill yourself over her." Izzy spoke

"I'm not giving up finding her Izzy!" Kenny snapped

"I'm not saying: Give up. I'm saying: Let me help you." Izzy answered

Kenny sighed, and nodded "I'm sorry Izzy...It's just...I've tried to keep her safe for so long...I just assumed I had to go in alone again."

"Kenny...You aren't alone." Izzy kissed him gently "What kind of person would I be if I let my boyfriend go after his sister in a suicide mission?"

"...Probably...Amanda Waller." Kenny chuckled

Izzy giggled and kissed him, resting her head against his

"If anything happened to you or Karen...I'd...I'd lose it." Kenny admitted with a saddened heart, but it was also helped with Izzy's love.

"It's okay." Izzy soothed, kissing him

*Time Skip, with Kyle and Avril*

"Wow...you did THIS in a week?" Avril was in amazement seeing the detail of Kyle's work

"Yeah, I wanted to get ahead of it before anything goes to hell." Kyle admitted

"Awesome!" Avril smiled... before Kyle noticed the ring on his best friend's hand

"Wait...is that?" Kyle rubbed his eyes thinking it was lack of sleep catching up with him

"Your eyes aren't playing tricks. Wendy and I are ENGAGED!" Avril smiled

"..." Kyle was stunned

"Kyle?" Avril asked pushing him lightly

"FUCKING HELL! Congratulations!" Kyle hugged his "sister" with joy "I am kinda shocked YOU'RE wearing the ring, guess SHE asked YOU."

"Yeah, but as long as I'm with her...it doesn't matter if I'm the wife or not." Avril gave a teared smile.

"Hey, no crying yet. Okay?" Kyle wiped it away.

"Then when DO I cry?" She smiled

"After she says "I do" I guess." Kyle chuckled

Avril chuckled and hugged Kyle "Hey Kyle, I've been... well... Thinking about something." Avril admitted

"Sure Avril; what is it?" Kyle asked

"... I have been thinking... Wendy and I will need more money and with the limited shift's we are allowed... there is only one option."

"...Avril what're you saying?" Kyle asked

"You know what I am saying." She smiled

"A-Avril...Are you asking me to marry you?" Kyle asked in shock.

"No you dumbass!" She glared, punching him in the gut "I'm going to need to do the... porn stuff... for the company."

"Oof! Y-Yeah...I kinda...deserved that..." Kyle breathed heavy "Okay...Okay...Give...Give me a minute."

"You idiot..." Avril rolled her eyes.

"Okay...Okay I'll go sort it out. Sorry about jumping to conclusions. I forgot about that side okay?" Kyle apologised honestly

Avril rolled her eyes, sighing "Well... Can you try and convince Ms Dahl into letting Wendy be part of my... 'Adult' stuff?" Avril asked

"If you ease up on the punches I'm sure I can convince her." Kyle answered

"Screw you." Avril grinned

"Clara does that already." Kyle chuckled as he got back up slowly.

"Besides, with what Wendy and I have done, I'm pretty sure you'd love it too much." Avril laughed, patting his shoulder "Thanks man." She nodded

"No problem...though we've got ONE problem." Kyle rubbed his stomach

"What's that?" Avril asked as Kyle handed her a sheet of paper detailing what's coming on her schedule "A meeting with company from...Oh..."

"Yeah..." Kyle nodded

"New Jersey." they both nodded

*With Clara and Izzy*

"You okay sis?" Izzy asked Clara, rubbing Clara's stomach

"I'm nervous...but I'm excited. When Kyle comes back we're going for the first scan." Clara smiled

"That's good." Izzy smiled "Hey little one, Aunty Izzy's here to say hi."

A brief silence and Clara answered "The baby say's "Hi Aunt Izzy"." Clara smiled

Izzy laughed, hugging her sister

"Well it looks like you two are getting on well." Lance smiled

"Just...just talking about the baby." Clara smiled

"I hope that Kyle does the right thing here. And speaking of boyfriends..." Lance responded and turned to Izzy

"Daddy...Kenny IS real." Izzy answered "He's coming round for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh okay. And I assume that your mother knows?" Lance asked

"Of course." Izzy answered

"Kenny's real Dad." Clara chuckled "He and Kyle are best friends."

"Well, as long as there's SOMEONE who can corroborate this." Lance crossed his arms.

The two sisters rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

*With Wendy*

Wendy smiled as she sat at her computer, searching the internet. She was so excited when she got home she started searching online for wedding stuff

"Avril and I...engaged." Wendy smiled "It's a dream come true." thinking of their future wedding day.

She smiled dreamily as she was looking at different wedding dress designs and such, not trying to choose just admiring them.

'I wonder if Avril can find a dress or something at her work? I guess that I should say OUR work if Kyle can help.' she thought looking at the pictures

That was when her phone went off

Wendy answered it immediately "Hello?" she asked kindly

"Hey babe." Avril's voice greeted

"Hi Love, what's the update?" Wendy asked

"Well, Kyle got something wrong when I asked him...but it looks good." Avril responded

"What's wrong?" Wendy frowned

"... New Jersey." Avril sighed

"How could Kyle get that wrong? Doesn't he remember...?" Wendy asked

"No, the appointment is a company thing. He misread what I was saying before that." Avril answered

"About me joining the company and the "adult photos"?" Wendy asked

"Photos and films. But... yea, he thought I was asking me to marry him." Avril corrected and chuckled

"Oh god!" Wendy laughed

"Yeah I gut-punched him for being an idiot...but he's my quote-unquote "Brother"." Avril smiled

"Yea. Too bad you're the wife; he can't be your Best Man." Wendy smiled and sighed "Avril... my mom's coming with me to speak to Red tomorrow."

"Okay...I should be there as well. She ruined my life for that week, I deserve that answer." Avril answered

"Okay." Wendy nodded "... Can I just say I'm scared about that adult stuff?"

"Wendy...I'll be there. It'll be alright." Avril reassured her fiancée.

"I love you." Wendy smiled

"I love you too." Avril responded kindly and put the phone down.

"Alright...Tomorrow." Wendy thought

 **To be continued**


	29. Chapter 29

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 29

Wendy, her mother and Avril walked to the station. They were guided by an officer "This way please." He spoke as he led them to a window wall with a telephone on both ends.

The two held hands, trying to comfort each other.

"There'll be two guards stationed on either side of the wall. She's been..."excitable" to say the least." the officer spoke

"Thank you." Avril nodded, Wendy rubbing her back

The three sat down and waited for Red to be escorted through on her side. 'Finally...some closure.' Avril and Wendy thought

They had to hold back laughter when Red was taken through dressed like Hannibal Lecter.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get worse." Avril gulped

Red was set in front of them, the girl glaring at Avril

Wendy lifted off the phone so they could hear. An officer lifted the phone on Red's side and positioned it properly.

"Hello...Avril...Come to gloat?" Red asked darkly maintaining her stare

"No. Red... we want to know WHY." Wendy sighed

" "Why?" ...You want to know "why"...?" Red asked

"Yes. Why did you do it?" Wendy glared

"I hate you. I hated you for stealing MY Wendy away with your fake appearance." Red answered

"... what?" Avril muttered

"YOUR Wendy?" Wendy glared

"Yes. MY Wendy...YOU stole her!" Red responded

"No one stole me Red! I'm not yours!" Wendy glared

"You ARE mine Wendy! You're mine! I should have given you a fucking rope. Stan!" Red snapped back

"Fuck off Red." Wendy glared

"Why torture my daughter? If you claim to love her...why hurt her?" Valerie asked

"She's mine! She shouldn't be with that tranny! That faggot!" Red yelled in rage

"You take that BACK!" Avril snapped after being insulted too much within the last few minutes

"No, because that's what you are!" Red snapped

"Hey, HEY! You better not carry on a fight you can't finish!" the officers shouted pointing their guns at Red.

Red growled at them in anger

"We're done Red. You're in here, I'm marrying Avril...You've lost." Wendy stared at her.

"Y... you're ... you're MARRYING that... that... FAKE GIRL?!" Red roared

"She's a woman Red; MORE woman than you." Wendy defended her fiancée.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Red roared as she was dragged away

"No more..." Avril breathed heavily

"No more." Wendy hugged her

*With Kyle*

"So...You're asking for Ms...Testaburger; to join our company. Is that correct?" Ms Dahl asked as she examined some pictures of her

"Just for 'adult' shoots with Avril, photos and videos." Kyle nodded "Avril's too scared to do that stuff by herself."

"That's understandable...Well, I'll have to look her over; but she shows promise." Ms Dahl answered with a smile

"That's good." Kyle smiled

"Are you alright? You seem to be a bit distracted." Ms Dahl asked

"It's...it's about the visitors from New Jersey. Last time they came to South Park...it didn't go so well." Kyle answered

"It's not the stars just some models, their agents and some crew." Ms Dahl tried to reassure him

"Okay..." Kyle nodded and then thought about what happened last time and felt obligated to tell his employer.

"But..." he sighed and explained the events

"Well...that's something. But I assure you: it won't come to that." Ms Dahl smiled

"I hope so." Kyle nodded

"Well. If I can meet Ms Testaburger before they arrive I can see how she acts." Ms Dahl answered

"Okay." Kyle nodded

*With Kenny*

'Okay, meeting with Izzy's parents. HUGE step.' Kenny thought putting on a tuxedo he had rented on "Kinda wished I didn't break my hand though..."

He looked at his hand, frowning. He needed to find Karen but first... this is important

"I'm sorry Karen." Kenny sighed as he locked up his home. "I'll find you soon."

Far a ways Kenny was being watched upon by Karen, she noticed that he punished himself for what she had done...she wanted her Angel to be happy...but this was torture to the both of them.

"I am so sorry." She whispered, crying

"You REALLY feel repentance don't you?" a shadowed voice asked kindly

"W-Who's there?" Karen asked turning to see the source of the voice.

She span around, ready to attack

"You REALLY want to try that Karen?" the figure was revealed to be Death.

"W-Who...Death? Why're you here?" Karen asked "I... I'm not dead am I?"

"No. But I need your...assistance." Death spoke

"With what?" Karen asked in worry.

*With Wendy and Avril*

"I am glad that is final over with." Avril sighed

"Forget her. We've got bigger plans." Wendy smiled meaning their wedding.

"True." Avril smiled, kissing her fiancée

"Have you told your parents about your engagement?" Valerie asked kindly

"No, not yet." She smiled

"Well don't take too long. Otherwise they might feel rejected." Valerie answered as they got in the car.

"I was going to do it on Sunday." Avril explained

"Good. Because we have to make plans for your day." she smiled indicating both girls.

Wendy's phone rang "Hello?"

"Hello Wendy Testaburger? This is Ms Dahl, owner of Willow Models." Ms Dahl answered

"Oh! Hello Ms Dahl!" She smiled

"I've been informed by Kyle Broflovski about your application here and I'll be happy for you to join the team." She replied

"Really?" She asked happily

"Of course. BUT I'll need to see you and Avril in a few shots before I make a final conclusion of course." Ms Dahl answered

"So... A few practise shoots?" Wendy asked

"Of course. They won't be shown in the magazine of course, unless if you want them." Ms Dahl answered

"Is Avril there?" Ms Dahl asked kindly

"Yeah, she's here." Wendy answered and handed the phone over

"Hello Ms Dahl." Avril smiled "What's up?"

"You know about your application for the "Adult Photo-shoots". Well there IS a slight problem." Ms Dahl answered

"W-What is it?" Avril asked in a bit of worry

"There was a mix up with the delivery of the clothes and instead of something..."Innocent" it's more..."Intense". I NEVER want to put my models in embarrassing or humiliating positions so I decided to tell you the truth." Ms Dahl explained

"What... Do you mean by intense?"

"Instead of...negligee bed-wear; it's more...for lack of a better word: S&M like." Ms Dahl answered

"Oh... god." Avril muttered, blushing "But... we could try that stuff."

"Try what stuff?" Wendy asked

"The "Adult Photos" clothes are S&M stuff; I was just thinking we could try it." Avril answered

"Oh... okay." Wendy blushed

"But if you don't want to..." Avril tried to reassure her.

"No, no; it's fine." She smiled

"Okay." Avril nodded "Ms Dahl? We've agreed to do the shoots."

"Oh. Excellent; I'll see you later then. Until then, try not to do anything intense." Ms Dahl smiled

"We won't." Avril smiled

"... When's the shoot?" Wendy asked

"Three days' time." Ms Dahl answered

"At?"

"One PM. On the dot." Ms Dahl answered

"Don't worry. We'll be there." Avril reassured her

"Wonderful. For now, enjoy your days off." Ms Dahl smiled

"Will do. Later boss." Avril smiled

"Well...looks like we're plunged into the deep end Avril." Wendy hugged her

"Yeah. Looks like." Avril answered

*With Kenny*

"Okay...Okay. Just: breathe, just breathe." Kenny told himself before he knocked on their door.

"Kenny!" Izzy cheered as she opened the door, hugging him

"Hey Izzy. Sorry if I'm late." Kenny apologised wincing at his still hurt hand.

"It's fine you're right on time." She smiled

"Awesome." Kenny smiled then saw Izzy's father "Sir." he gulped

"So...this is "Kenny"." Lance looked at him.

"Yes Sir." Kenny answered maintaining his eye contact

"Told you he was real." Izzy grinned

"I stand corrected. What happened to your hand?" He smiled then noticed Kenny's hurt fingers.

"My sister's missing... I was upset and broke it." Kenny said, slightly abridging the tale

"Man...I'm sorry." Lance apologised "I don't know what to say."

"It's fine. They're looking for her." Kenny sighed

"Well...it's good to meet you." Lance answered "Now...let's get ready for dinner."

Kenny nodded, steeling his nerves

As they entered the kitchen Kenny saw Clara who was helping her mother with dinner "Hi Ken. Would you like a drink?" Clara asked

"Please. How's the baby?" Kenny nodded

"It's fine; thanks for asking." Clara smiled

"Hello Kenny. Well...I expected worse. But I see that you look respectable." Chloe smiled

"Thank you Ma'am." Kenny nodded. But inside he was nervous.

"Have you figured out what the baby's gender is?" Kenny asked kindly

"No, we haven't tested yet." Clara replied

"Well, don't wait too long. I'd like to know what our grandchild is before the allotted time." Lance joked lightly

"Daddy." Izzy rolled her eyes

"What?" He smiled

"He's not the only one. So...Let's get this dinner sorted." Chloe smiled

*With Kyle*

"There...finished." Kyle sighed in relief as he finished off a contract for Wendy to join Willow Models. "Finally." He sighed

"Kyle! Kyle are you coming down for dinner?" Sheila's voice called out

"Yeah mum, give me a second." Kyle replied as he compiled the contract into a binder and put it away safely.

He took a deep breath and headed downstairs

"Hey. What's for dinner?" Kyle asked seeing his family around the table.

"Hey bro." Ike waved

"Hi Ike." Kyle waved

"Son, we need to talk." Gerald spoke seriously

"Okay... what's up?" He asked, a bit nervously

"We know that you and Clara are close...and...we're thinking for the best interest...of both the two of you and the child..." Gerald spoke trying to find the words

"Dad are you...forcing me to marry Clara? For the sake of not EMBARRASSING you?" Kyle asked

"It's not for OUR sake Kyle..." Gerald answered

"Jesus...Dad! It's like with the job offer earlier! I'm NOT your puppet! It's true I love Clara AND the baby, but I'm NOT forcing her to marry me just to save you some humiliation!" Kyle snapped "I love her, I will love my child, but I am not gonna marry her for YOU! I will marry her because it is when we WANT to!"

After that Kyle went back upstairs. "Kyle...where're you going?" Sheila asked

"Lost my appetite." Kyle answered back sharply

"...Gerald!" Sheila looked at her husband

"I was just...TRYING to help with the right thing." Gerald defended

Kyle slammed his door shut "FUCKING DICK!" He yelled, wrecking the place

"I...I need to get away." Kyle calmed down. 'How much are houses to rent?' He thought and checked the internet.

He hissed at the few thousand dollars

"Fuck..." Kyle groaned and slumped into his chair. He had nowhere NEAR the money to rent and he needed to get away and want to live with Clara.

... Maybe he could stay with Avril while he saved up money?

"God being an adult's fucking hard." Kyle thought covering his eyes with his hand

 **To Be Continued**


	30. Chapter 30

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 30

It was three days after Kenny's meal with Izzy and her parents. Though things went well, Chloe and Lance WERE worried for Izzy because Kenny was a little vague on his credentials of education, money and the reason he hurt his hand...THAT and there were rumours still in circulation of Kenny's time as "Harem King of South Park". Avril and her parents were happy to let Kyle stay with them until he got on his feet and find a place he and Clara could live in together. And speaking of Avril and Kyle...

"Wow...this is the most clearly written contract I've seen Mr Broflovski." Ms Dahl examined it clearly.

"Thank you Ma'am." Kyle nodded accordingly

"Have you seen this Ms Testaburger?" Ms Dahl asked

"I have Ms Dahl and I've signed in the correct places in order to work here." Wendy pointed to her signature

"Yes...Yes everything is in order. Well; let's get to work." She smiled

Avril nodded, taking Wendy's hand as they walked through the building

"Well, looks like we're working together now." Avril smiled as she led Wendy to the dressing room.

"Looks like it. Are you okay with Kyle living with you? It must get worrying." Wendy asked

"Ah, he's basically my brother." She shrugged

"Oh well...as long as his hands are on Clara and not on you I don't mind." Wendy joked

"That's disturbing Wendy." Avril chuckled "Come on, we gotta see these clothes."

"Oh come on, I'm joking." Wendy giggled as they entered the changing room

"Okay...where are these clothes?" Wendy asked as Avril searched the clothes rack.

"Oh...Calling these "S&M" was the right call Ms Dahl..." Avril produced two leather strapped corsets that had straps for fishnet stockings with high heel leather boots and leather gloves that go up to their elbows.

"Sexy though." Wendy noted, picking up a leather collar that was between the two outfits.

"VERY...promise me...if we EVER get this sort of thing...we get the SMALL stuff first? Please?" Avril asked

"The SMALL stuff? I think that's for experts Avril." Wendy teased.

"Y-You know what I mean." Avril blushed

Wendy grinned as she put the collar onto Avril's neck lovingly "We will go as fast as you want to."

Avril smiled and played a little bit acting like a kitten. "Mew."

"I always wanted a pet pussy...cat." Wendy teased

"Just wait for the shoot." Avril smiled

*A short while later, With Kyle*

"Excuse me Ms Dahl, I've got to go." Kyle spoke after signing to be Wendy's agent.

"Where're you going?" Ms Dahl asked

"I'm going to a scan with my girlfriend." Kyle answered honestly

"Ah...I understand. Give your girlfriend my best." Ms Dahl smiled

"I will do. Thank you." Kyle nodded and left

Ms Dahl looked at a photo she had on her desk of a younger her and a baby girl in her arms with the caption: Melody Dahl and Willow Dahl. 'The beauty of a child...' she thought as she teared up.

Kyle walked over to a company car that was waiting for him "Thank you." as he got in, so he could go to the hospital.

Kyle was escorted to the hospital, knowing it would take a while he called up Clara to make sure she was there already. "Okay...it's okay..." Kyle muttered to himself as the phone was next to his ear.

"Kyle?" She asked, answering the phone

"Hi Clara, you okay?" Kyle asked

"Yes of course I am. How're things at the office?" Clara giggled at that since it sounds VERY mature.

"Fine, just finished the contract for Wendy. I'm on my way to the hospital." Kyle explained

"Same." Clara smiled "I am so exited!"

"So am I. We finally get to see our baby." Kyle smiled

"It's knowing someone new." Clara teared up on her end.

"Oh man...Clara don't cry." Kyle soothed her.

"I'm not...It's these mood swings." Clara answered with a small sniffle.

"I'll see you in a bit. Okay baby?" Kyle smiled

"Okay. I love you." Clara smiled

"I love you too." Kyle hung up kindly.

Kyle gave a deep, happy sigh, and smiled

*At the hospital*

"Okay Mr McCormick your hand is healing nicely...though I'd not recommend masturbating with it for the next few days." A doctor said with a joke at the end.

"Really?" Kenny looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Sorry." The doctor laughed

"But my hand is fine?" Kenny asked

"Of course." the doctor answered

"Thanks." Kenny got up and walked out where Izzy and her parents were.

"Kyle here yet?" He asked

"He's coming. He's just in a car from work." Clara answered rubbing her belly.

"He's got an escort car? Lucky." Kenny chuckled as he walked over to Izzy

He hugged Izzy, kissing her softly

"Hey; hands where I can see them young mister." Lance pointed his finger at Kenny.

"Oh Lance leave him alone." Chloe shoved him lightly

"My sister's getting a baby scan." Izzy frowned "Kenny knows better."

"Of course." Kenny agreed and sat next to Izzy.

"Clara? Are you here?" A nurse asked

"Over here." Clara raised her hand.

"Follow me please." The nurse smiled

"B-But Kyle..." Clara looked at her family

"We'll tell him. Don't worry." Chloe answered

Clara nodded nervously as she was led away.

"Nervous?" The nurse asked kindly

"A little. I just want to wait for my boyfriend." Clara admitted

"Ah, of course. Is your boyfriend the father?" the nurse asked

"Is...YES of course he is." Clara defended

"I'm sorry, it's just part of the service." the nurse answered honestly

Clara just glared at her lightly

*Outside the hospital*

"Thanks dude." Kyle closed the door behind him

"No problem." the driver answered raising a thumbs up.

Kyle took a deep breath and ran through the building

He ran to the receptionist and asked for Clara at the scan room. "Third floor, second door on the left."

"Thanks." Kyle nodded

"Kyle." Izzy and Kenny turned

"Is the scan over?" Kyle asked

"No, she just went in." Chloe pointed

"Thank you Ma'am. Hey Ken." Kyle nodded

"Hey." Kenny nodded, smiling and high-fiving him friend

Kyle went inside and saw Clara lying on the bed with the scanning gel on her belly

"Kyle." Clara smiled seeing him

"Oh, are you the father?" The nurse asked

"Yes I am." Kyle proclaimed proudly

Kyle walked over, taking Clara's hand and kissing her quickly

"Alright, now we've applied the gel to your girlfriends stomach and we'll be able to scan the baby." the nurse spoke calmly.

The two nodded, Clara taking a few calming breaths

The nurse activated the scan and placed it on Clara's belly; with the screen active they saw the sight of their baby.

Clara teared up, overjoyed at the simple sight

"It's beautiful." Kyle smiled holding her hand

"You seem to have a healthy baby girl." the nurse smiled

"A baby girl?" Kyle and Clara sniffed happily wiping their tears away.

"We have a baby girl." Kyle smiled

"Would you like a sonogram?" the nurse asked

"Yes. Yes please." Clara smiled

Kyle smiled, nodding as well

The nurse printed off three photos: one medium sized one and two that could be framed "Here you go."

"Thank you." Clara and Kyle answered taking the pictures.

"I love you. Both of you." Kyle smiled, kissing Clara

"Well then; if you don't have any further reason to stay, you're okay to leave. We'll need you to come back for another scan to make sure the baby is okay." the nurse asked

"When?" Clara asked

"Next couple of months." The nurse answered

Clara and Kyle nodded, standing up

As Kyle and Clara left the room their family and Kenny waved as they saw the sonogram. "Awe...she's adorable!" Izzy smiled

"Yea." Clara smiled

*With Avril and Wendy*

"Okay, we're ready for Ms Avril and Ms Wendy. Where are they?" a photographer asked

"We're here." Avril said, she and Wendy walking towards them while Ms Dahl was reading a list

"Wow...You REALLY pull those off." the photographer answered

"Thanks..." Wendy answered with a blush.

"What's with that list?" Wendy asked

"Mr Broflovski gave it to me. It's a list of your friends." Ms Dahl nodded

"Mr Broflovski? Which one?" Avril asked getting near the set.

"Your manager." She smiled

"Why would Kyle do that? He shouldn't be doing TOO much." Avril asked

"He wanted me to have some options." She shrugged

"Oh...okay for OTHER agents; right?" Wendy asked

"No. Some male models." She shrugged

"...OH...okay." Avril went wide eyed

"What?" Ms Dahl asked

"I just thought Kyle was taking on too much." Avril admitted

"He just wrote a list of your friends, their relationships and personality and their qualifications."

"Oh, okay. So...how...err...how do you want us?" Avril asked

"First." Ms Dahl frowned, clicking her fingers. A picture of the two was quickly snapped "This will be our... 'Practice' shot." Ms Dahl explained, the image appearing on a computer "Now, to decide how you will look."

"Well...I want to look kind of Hispanic." Avril asked

"...Hispanic?" Wendy asked "How we look?"

"Yeah, one of the things we do here is: altering the appearance of our models so the public can observe a non-existent modelling girl instead of seeing their own daughter." Ms Dahl answered

"... Why Hispanic? Wouldn't something... like say... Japanese work better since... your 'choice' and body type is accepted and fairly common?" Wendy asked

"Nice thinking. I'll get my graphic artist on it. Err...I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name again." Ms Dahl apologised

"Not to worry. Most people call me Douchebag any way." Douchebag came around looking at different pictures of women

"Douchebag? YOU work here?" Wendy asked

"Of course. Started here...three years ago." Douchebag answered

"Wow." Avril muttered

"... Maybe I could be a... Err... black girl?" Wendy shrugged after a bit of thinking "With brown hair?"

"Sure; no problem." Douchebag answered

"Err...can I ask you a question in private real quick?" Avril asked

"Okay; what is it?" DB asked as he and Avril walked to the corner of the room.

"You...you're okay about all this? The editing and stuff?" Avril asked

"Yeah. Oh...I got it. You're embarrassed that I've known a while. Don't worry, after the Stick and what happened with the girls...it's nothing I haven't seen before." DB answered

Avril blushed and nodded hugging her friend ... wearing just a leather corset, collar, and black stockings connected to a garter belt and black heeled boots

"Oh...sorry." Avril answered

"No problem. So...One Japanese girl with...what hair and eye colour?" DB asked

"Oh...Bleached blonde and green eyes." Avril asked

"Okay...and an African American with brown hair. I'm on it." DB reassured the two.

"So, for this, you two need to just... have fun with all the toys there." Ms Dahl explained, pointing at the wall of BDSM toys "And with the whips and such make SURE to COMPLEATLY miss. The pictures would catch the act, but Avril won't be hurt."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Avril muttered to Wendy who was giggling a little bit and examining one of the toys.

"Let's begin." Ms Dahl proclaimed

Wendy lifted a toy from the wall and turned to Avril with a grin "Come here pet." She said

Avril gulped lightly and positioned herself ready for the shoot. "Ready?" she called out so everyone can hear. "Begin."

As soon as those words where said, Wendy pulled Avril into a deep kiss and ran her hands all over her body

"Whoa..." Ms Dahl shook her head and examined this now lesbian S&M love making scene. "Can you work with this?"

"As long as they don't make it TOO difficult." Douchebag answered

"I'm gonna need a video recorder." the photographer answered

"Why?" Douchebag asked "Is this a photo AND movie version?"

"There's just...SO much...kinky..." the photographer answered

"Dude." Douchebag rolled his eyes

"I don't mind..." Avril answered

"Okay. We're upgrading this." Ms Dahl nodded "You'll be paid for both of these you two."

"Thanks Ms Dahl." Wendy smiled as she groped Avril's ass.

"Just stay in that stage for a bit before the camera comes back." Ms Dahl replied

"We've got that covered." Avril smiled rubbing Wendy's nose.

"Yep." Wendy smiled

A couple of minutes later and the photographer and Douchebag were ready to adapt Avril and Wendy into their new aliases. "Okay Ms Dahl, we've got the program and the camera's working." Douchebag answered

"Now then... go wild girls. Wendy's the dom, Avril's her pet. Action!" The president smirked

Wendy felt up and down Avril's body caressing her curves with her hands above the costume wear.

"Okay Pet... you've been VERY naughty today." Wendy said in character

"Sorry Mistress..." Avril followed suit.

"Naughty girls...need...Punishing..." Wendy answered growing more sexily with each pause.

"Now... what to do with you?" Wendy smiled, pulling away revealing Avril's cocklit to the camera "My little slut?"

"Now...What to do...What to do...?" Wendy pondered as she played with Avril's cocklit.

Avril moaned softly as Wendy's gloved hand played with her cocklit, the video camera constantly recording and the photographer waiting for perfect moments and angles

"On your knees." Wendy said, lightly tapping Avril's ass with a ridding crop. It was a tap, an emphasis, not a strike

"Yes Mistress..." Avril answered softly as she got on her knees like a dog.

"Clean my boot. It's a bit dirty." Wendy smiled

"Yes..." Avril panted salivating a little and started to lick her "Mistresses" boot.

Wendy smirked at the sight, actually feeling a bit wet

"Good little pet..." Wendy panted subtly

Avril kissed and licked up Wendy's leg once her boot was shiny

"Mistress..." Avril moaned lightly

"Now...Bend. Over." Wendy smiled with a domineering glare while reaching for the riding crop.

Avril gulped and nodded, doing as she was told

"Now...be a good pet...and pant." Wendy teased Avril's cocklit and lightly whipped her ass.

"Are you getting this?" Ms Dahl asked

"Every second." Douchebag answered seeing the footage upload to the computer.

Avril gasped, and began making sure to pant like a dog

"Huh. They are talented." Ms Dahl noted

"These are some great shots Ms Dahl." the photographer whispered making sure the shots didn't interrupt the footage.

"Are you gonna cum? You WANT to cum my pet?" Wendy asked

"Please Mistress! Please! I haven't cum all week! You refused me the entire time! Please! Please!" Avril begged in character with a fake 'history' "I was a good Boi! I never touched myself!"

"Oh...god!" Ms Dahl moaned a little

"Then cum..." Wendy pulled her back and the cum sprayed on the both of them.

Well, precisely, the cum covered their inner thighs and boots

"Hmmm. You made my sparkling boots dirty." Wendy frowned

"S-Sorry...Mistress..." Avril moaned as her cocklit was still twitching.

"Clean it." She hissed, this time ACTUALLY hitting Avril's ass with the ridding crop. Not enough to cause much pain, but very simple

"Hnn! Y-Yes Mistress." Avril moaned as she licked her cum off of Wendy's boots making the shine again.

"I...it...I have to go." Ms Dahl left feeling flustered again

"M-Ms Dahl!" Douchebag turned seeing his boss leave with a flustered blush on her face.

"What's with her?" He muttered

"Now... time for your favourite candy." Wendy smirked, putting on a strap on

*with Ms Dahl*

"S-So GOOD!" Ms Dahl moaned as she began to rub her pussy "I...I NEED it...I WANT it!" she panted begging to be dominated by a woman like Wendy. "M-My old life..." she moaned as she went to her desk and found an old picture in S&M wear with her former Dominator. "I...I want it...F-Forgive me..." she fingered her pussy through her panties. She stopped for a few minutes and began to strip and put on a set of hidden clothes from her secret wardrobe. Yep...she's an S&M fetishist...but she was a nice one.

*With Avril and Wendy*

Avril was now bounding on Wendy's lap in reverse cowgirl position, her cocklit and pussy facing the cameras

"MISTRESS! OH MISTRESS!" Avril screamed in ecstasy

"You like it don't you? Don't you?" Wendy asked as she teased Avril's nipples

"LOVE IT! PLEASE LET ME CUM!" She begged/moaned

"Then cum!" Wendy smiled as she teased Avril's nipples making her lover cum.

"M-Mistress! AH!" Avril moaned as she came over Wendy's breasts and stomach; she panted and almost fell forward, but her cocklit was still erect...this was worrying her a little bit.

"Good girl." Wendy smirked

"Aaaaand... CUT!" Douchebag called

"GREAT shots girls!" the photographer smiled "I've got to get these downloaded!" as he went to the computer room

"You okay?" Wendy asked Avril.

"I...I need a pussy..." Avril moaned as she slipped from her lover's strap-on

"Hey...don't look at me." Douchebag joked

"I wonder where Ms Dahl is." Wendy said, wrapping towels around herself and her lover as the two felt a bit self-conscious even after everything that happened

"I hope...you can still go?" Ms Dahl walked in. Ms Dahl was wearing a tight playboy-bunny like costume with: straps for her stockings, an exposed section where her pussy could be seen, leather gloves going all up her arms, her breasts were hanging over the top of her costume exposing her erect nipples.

"Holy..." Douchebag turned and almost got a nosebleed

"Shit..." Wendy and Avril almost followed suit seeing an almost naked Ms Dahl.

Well... not exactly naked. It was BDSM gear

"I...I want to..." Ms Dahl mumbled

"I'm gonna get this work done." Douchebag began to walk off.

"I want you to record this." Ms Dahl asked

"WHAT?!" the three asked

"What are you talking about?!" Avril asked

"What is going on?!" Wendy added

"I saw...how you treated Avril...I...I just want to FEEL that...once more." Ms Dahl asked

"... Ms Dahl?" Avril asked

"I...I want to feel...that "Connection" you and Wendy have. With your permission...I want...to be your toy...for today." Ms Dahl answered

"... Ms Dahl? What happened to you?" Avril asked soothingly

"I...lost someone...VERY dear to me...and she showed me how to rely on others...It filled a void in my life. And I want to fill that void one last time." Ms Dahl answered "Please...Let me be your toy?" she begged

"... Okay. But you are telling us the full story later!" Wendy sighed and glared

"... This gonna be a sequel? And we gonna be paid for both?" Avril asked

"No...I just want to remember it...for personal reasons. And yes; I WILL give you the full story later." Ms Dahl answered

"Oh god." Douchebag groaned, sitting back down

"Then... time for some fun." Wendy nodded, looking at Ms Dahl up and down taking in her appearance

 **To be continued**


	31. Chapter 31

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 31

"Is the camera rolling?" Ms Dahl asked

"Err...Yeah...Yeah it is." Douchebag answered switching the camera back on and set it to record. "I'll fix your appearance in editing."

Ms Dahl nodded.

"... Why fix your appearance if you're the only one who's gonna see it?" Avril asked

"Just insurance. If it gets stolen, it won't be our faces." Ms Dahl answered

"Just get over here Pet." Wendy ordered, reattaching her strap on

"Yes Mistress..." Ms Dahl nodded and began to walk

"Nuh-uh...Not like that." Wendy smiled.

"Yes Mistress." Ms Dahl began to crawl on all fours.

"Whoa." Avril muttered, sitting on her knees next to Wendy

Ms Dahl crawled to Wendy's strap-on and eyed up Avril's cocklit hoping to make this as passionate as possible for all three girls.

"Open wide." Wendy grinned

Ms Dahl opened her mouth obediently and waited for Wendy's strap-on cock.

But she choked and gagged as Wendy shoved it down her throat with one fast stroke and Wendy then began to shove Ms Dahl's head up and down the fake on, face fucking her... and it turned her on

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm." Ms Dahl began to suck the face cock in her mouth.

"Good girl..." Wendy moaned as Avril was touching her cocklit and pussy enjoying the show.

'This... is hot.' Avril thought, seeing her fiancée face fucking her boss and said boss looking like she was the most amazing thing in the universe

"Pet...Play with her pussy." Wendy ordered Avril.

"O... Okay." Avril nodded, reaching down and rubbing her bosses INCREDIBLY wet pussy

"HMM!" Ms Dahl moaned as she felt Avril's fingers playing with her dripping cunt.

'This... is what I wanted!' Ms Dahl thought in joy, some blackness creeping around the edge of her vision as the strap on blocked her throat lightly but she loved it

"M-Mistress...I want...I want pussy..." Avril panted, staying in character, looking at Ms Dahl's dripping slit.

"Then go ahead." Wendy nodded

"Hmm?" Ms Dahl wondered then felt Avril enter her pussy "Ah!" She felt her employee's cocklit enter her pussy, despite its size she felt the warmth flowing from it.

She shuddered in pleasure and happiness as she was spit-roasted by the two

"G-God...You feel GOOD!" Avril moaned thrusting in Ms Dahl's pussy.

"Y-You're a good Pet...SUCH a good Pet!" Wendy panted fondling her breast while being "sucked off"

She didn't get why she was so wet, but she was SO wet

Ms Dahl's face flushed in joy at those words, one hand reaching up and slipping a finger into Wendy's pussy

"AH! N-Naughty girl...Y-You're gonna be...PUNISHED for that..." Wendy moaned as she pulled out from Ms Dahl's mouth "Sit...on her lap."

Ms Dahl nodded and did as she was told, sitting on Avril's lap with her cock still in her pussy

"What's your name...?" Wendy asked

"W-What?" Ms Dahl asked

"What's. Your. Name?" Wendy whispered sultry in Ms Dahl's ear.

"M-Melody..." she answered

"Melody...You have...a nice...Ass." Wendy smiled as her lubed up strap-on prodded Melody's ass-hole.

Melody shuddered in anticipation, her back hole spreading naturally so that Wendy could enter it

"Such a nice ass..." Wendy smiled as her strap-on entered it slowly. Filling Melody's ass, said person shuddered in pleasure as she was being filled by both Avril and Wendy.

'Soooooo goooood.' she mentally moaned

"M-Melody...I-I'm cumming!" Avril moaned reaching her limit.

"Fill her pet. Fill her to the brim!" Wendy grinned

"I...AH!" Avril moaned filling Ms Dahl with her seed.

"Fuck!" Melody moaned and felt her pussy filled with cum, while her ass twitched from the strap-on in her ass-hole.

"Good." Wendy grinned "Good pet."

"C-Can we...can we stop now...?" Melody asked panting from feeling her pussy and ass filled.

"Okay." Wendy nodded

"Ending the footage." Douchebag answered clicking the camera off and letting the footage render.

'Finally.' He thought 'Not sure how much I could hold back...'

"Are...Are you okay Ms Dahl?" Avril asked slipping her cock out from her boss's pussy.

"I loved it." She smiled

"Ms Dahl." Douchebag handed her a bathrobe.

"Thank you Douchebag." She covered herself up. "Have the footage edited please. And as for my alias."

"Yes Ma'am?" DB asked kindly.

"Make me a blonde, brown eyes and a Latina."

"Of course Ma'am." DB wrote down what she wanted to be in the video.

"I think...I'll like working here Avril..." Wendy smiled nuzzling her fiancée.

"Same." Avril smiled

"Okay...So if it's alright with you two. We've got to get ready for the next shoot so..." Douchebag spoke

"Thanks for the help DB." Wendy smiled

"No problem...You need any help?" DB offered

"No. We're fine." Avril nodded as she and Wendy went to Melody's office

As the three went inside Ms Dahl's office, the head of the modelling agency sat down and examined her two photos that she had on her desk. "I think...I owe you an explanation."

"Same Pet." Wendy nodded, trying to keep Ms Dahl off her toes

"Years ago...before I made the company...I was pregnant. My boyfriend left me and for a long time I was on my own; when I went into labour I had a baby girl: Willow." Ms Dahl answered

"Her name is for this place isn't it?" Avril asked

"Yes...six month later my little Willow died from congenital heart failure...I drove myself away from the world..." Ms Dahl continued

"Oh my god..." Avril and Wendy were shocked "I'm so sorry."

"Soon after, my friends got me into well...S&M role-play. And I finally let myself open up again." Ms Dahl answered "I haven't slept with anyone with a real cock in a long time...until today."

"And?" Wendy asked, wondering if there was anything else

"And...Thank you." Melody smiled "Of course, if you understand that the film we've created after will be our secret." She asked

"Oh? You scared Pet?" Wendy smiled "Who knows, Avril might have knocked you up. And we would never leave you alone then."

"I...It's..." Melody spoke thinking of the potential new baby growing within her.

"I'd still work here. And WE'D be there for the baby." Avril smiled thinking of the as yet unborn child with THREE mothers...Yeah THAT'S not gonna get confusing for the kid.

Well... they had no idea if she WAS pregnant. They were manipulating her into being able to 'relax: and be part of a relationship

"I'd like that...I really would." Ms Dahl smiled

"Good." Avril smiled

*With Kenny and Izzy*

"I'm going to look for her again." Kenny spoke.

"Okay, I'm coming with you." Izzy added

Kenny nodded and got changed

"Do you think the police know where she may have gone?" Izzy asked as she pulled her mask down becoming Mysteria

"No. I asked...they have no idea." Kenny transformed into Mysterion

"Great." She sighed

"But I might have an inkling WHERE and WHO." Mysterion spoke

"Who? Who're you talking about?" Mysteria asked

"Death." He responded as the two took off for the streets.

'... What?"

"Follow me." Mysterion ordered

"W-Wait! Mysterion!" Mysteria called out following her lover.

The two ran across South Park, Mysteria struggling to keep up

'Where is she? Where are you Death?' Mysterion thought

"ANSWER ME!" he roared

"Mysterion...stop! It's a wild goose chase, HOW can you find Death?" Mysteria asked

"He found me...I can find him." Mysterion answered

'Kenny.' Izzy thought in worry, afraid her lover was going mad

"Death! Where are you?" Mysterion called out

No-one answered. And Mysteria was growing in concern

"Come on you jackass, you aren't funny." He gulped

"Mysterion...There's no-one here." Mysteria spoke sadly

"No...He...He HAS to be! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mysterion shouted

"Urg. Can you be less loud?" A ghostly voice groaned

"Who...?" Mysteria asked as she saw the shadow forming into a robed skeleton "Oh my god..."

"What do you want Kenneth?" Death asked

"Where. Is. My. Sister?" Kenny asked slowly

"Who... oh the other immortal. The one who took my deal." Death said, nodding

"What...What've you done?!" Mysterion snapped

"Nothing! She chose to be my apprentice." Death defended

"She...WHY? Why would she do that?" Kenny ripped the mask off his face.

"For you." Death said

"F-For ME?" Kenny asked in shock "Why would she do it for me?"

"She disappeared of her own accord, wanting you to 'find her' so she could 'reward' you. But then she saw how hurt you were and didn't want to hurt you again."

"Karen...FUCK! I'm the WORST fucking brother in existence!" Kenny collapsed to the ground

"No you aren't." Karen whispered as she appeared

"K-Karen?" Kenny looked up and saw his sister dressed in dark shirt and trousers like a Goth only without the skulls.

"Yep." She nodded, blushing and smiling

"Are you okay? Why...?" Kenny looked at her then Death again

"... I was hurting you Kenny." She sighed "I needed... I needed to stop."

"I...I'm the one at fault here. I didn't tell you soon enough." Kenny sighed with regret.

"You did NOTHING wrong!" Karen snapped "I... I was obsessed... If I WAS your girlfriend I'd be the worst kind ever. So controlling and manipulative. I... I'm sorry."

Kenny hugged his sister. He knew she was alive...technically; but she was still here.

"I forgive you Karen." Izzy answered

"Thanks... look after him." Karen glared

"Of course I will." Izzy smiled

'Ahem...' Lilith called through her

"WE will." Izzy rolled her eyes

"Keep Lilith under control will ya?" Karen asked still glaring

"Karen..." Kenny sighed

"Sorry." Karen sung, kissing her brothers cheek and going back to Death "Come on babe, we weren't done." She grinned, grabbing Death's hand before they disappeared

"... DEATH YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE!" Kenny roared

"Sorry dude..." Death's voice whispered away.

"Wow...From an undying immortal to Death itself...It's like Deadpool in a way." Izzy commented

"..." Kenny turned around with a "Really" look on his face.

"What?" She asked innocently

"..." Kenny sighed then turned to the place where Karen and Death disappeared "YOU BETTER TREAT HER RIGHT!" he called out "Let's go home..." he sighed in a psychological defeat

"Sure." Izzy smiled, kissing him

Mysterion's police phone was ringing, he immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"Mysterion, I need to talk to you." Sergeant Yates spoke through

"Okay Sergeant. What is it?"

"It can't be spoken over the phone. You have to come down to the station." Yates answered

"... I'm on my way." he sighed, hanging up

"You want me to come?" Izzy asked

"I should go on my own..." Kenny responded

"I'm not letting you go alone." Izzy reassured him.

"Fine." He sighed, smiling "Race ya."

"Hey!" Izzy giggled and raced after him

*At the station*

"We're here." Mysterion nodded as he arrived

"Good; you're here. Come on in." Yates spoke leading them to the interrogation room.

"So...What's up Sergeant?" Mysterion asked

"I know who you are...behind the mask I mean." Yates sighed locking the door behind him.

"... What?" Kenny frowned

"Mysterion...Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick...You...You've done more for this town that the police." Yates sighed

"So?"

"So...I'm going to ask you: will you join the police force?" Yates asked professionally

"You've got the training, the determination and the experience. If you join the force, you can protect South Park and the public will know you're not a vigilante." Yates answered

"... The public likes me. And I can do more outside of the police." Kenny sighed "But I DO need the money."

"I don't expect an answer immediately. But when you're ready, come back and talk to me." Yates reassured him

Kenny nodded dumbly and left

Izzy followed and the two headed to Kenny's home where the two sat on Kenny's bed.

"What happened?" Izzy asked

"I...I don't...know...I mean...the job can help us both but...To work WITHIN the law..." Kenny thought as Izzy sat next to him closely

"Kenny... I wasn't there for the meeting remember? I was outside the room." Izzy frowned

"Sorry...it's like a blur...The Sergeant has asked me to join the police." Kenny explained with a sigh

"Kenny!" She smiled, hugging him

"Oof! Izzy..." Kenny groaned a little

"That's great...Isn't it?" Izzy asked

"... Sort of." He sighed

"Sort of? Ken what's wrong?" Izzy asked

"I... can't do as much to help as I want." He sighed

"You've done MORE than enough being Mysterion Ken. Maybe it's time for you to be something else?" Izzy suggested

"... This coming from Mrs Super Hero?" He joked

"Yes and "Ms Superhero" is saying...Maybe Batman needs to be Bruce Wayne." Izzy answered following the joke.

"Well Nightwing/Dick Grayson since he was a cop." Kenny joked

"Even better. Since you've got the moves AND youth." Izzy smiled kissing him

'I can vouch for both of those.' Lilith teased

"Hush Lilith." They laughed

*With Kyle*

Kyle was walking down the high street and he noticed the jewellers; the words of his father lingered in his mind...he loved Clara; he wanted a family...but with everything going on...was this too soon?

He sighed, forcing himself to look away from the store.

'I'm going to do it right Clara. I'm NOT my father's puppet!' Kyle thought as he felt his phone go off. "Hello?"

"Hey Kyle it's Tweek." Tweek's voice answered

"Oh hey dude. How's it going?" Kyle asked

"I... I'm f... f... f... fine." Tweek stuttered out

"I guess you're wondering about that job dude." Kyle observed

"T-t-t-that obvious?" Tweek asked

"Kinda. Don't worry, the paper work's sorted and everything's okay." Kyle answered

"Th... thanks! Craig I... I'll be happy!" Tweek nodded

"You're still with Craig?" Kyle asked kindly

"Y... yea b... but he still g... gets girls to... to have a thr... threesome with u... us." Tweak nodded, stuttering as always

"Nice..." Kyle chuckled while shaking his head.

"Later Tweek." Kyle said, hanging up. Looking at the store again he sighed "What am I gonna do?

 **To be continued**


	32. Chapter 32

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 32

It was some months later. Kyle's reputation of being a successful agent was gaining speed and he was recommended by several firms, but he had his feet rooted to Willow Models.

And he focused on Avril and Wendy, but he DID help his friends on occasion.

Clara was almost ready to deliver their baby, she was past the eighth month marker and Kyle was getting nervous: Would he be a good father? When will they get a home together? And when will his dad get off his back?!

Yes, his dad had not yet left him alone

On the plus side Avril invited him to her wedding. Since Avril was the bride he couldn't be her Best Man and her dad is giving her away but oh well.

"Now...this week is the...visitors from New Jersey." Kyle examined the timetable. "... Fuck."

"It's gonna be one of THOSE days..." Kyle walked to Clara's home and rapped on the door.

Okay before you think Kyle is a part time rapper, he isn't. Look up: The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe and the raven is: "rapping at the chamber door". Rapping meaning "knocking"

"Ghost, Ghost! They get it!" Grey said, pulling his friend away from the keyboard.

"Just giving some historical background on why I wrote that." Ghost replied

"Kyle." Clara smiled as she hugged her boyfriend; her belly was now swollen with their child.

"Hi Clara. Hi baby." Kyle smiled

"Oof. Baby says hi." Clara smiled as she felt the baby kick, putting her hand on her stomach

"I err...I may be late tonight." Kyle sighed heavily

"Part of the job isn't it?" Clara sighed in understanding

"Yeah...I've...got some days off coming. And...I think Ms Dahl will understand if I have a holiday to be with you." Kyle smiled

"And... I'm gonna stay away from home for YOU. New Jersey people are coming." Kyle added

"I understand Kyle. I've been keeping track." Clara smiled

"So you're not too upset?" Kyle asked

"Of course not." She smiled

Kyle kissed her gently "You're the best Clara." he knelt down and rubbed her belly "I won't be gone long." he told their daughter

"She's gonna miss you." Clara smiled

Kyle's phone rang and he answered it "I love you. Hello?" Kyle answered

"Mr Broflovski, our New Jersey members are arriving in the next ten minutes." Ms Dahl answered

"I'm on my way." Kyle sighed "I'll be there in five minutes." He said hanging up

"Bye Kyle." Clara smiled waving.

"Bye Clara." Kyle kissed her again

*With Avril and Wendy*

"So there are investors from Jersey coming today." Wendy processed the day in her head.

"Yep." Avril nodded, getting dressed in the changing room. It was a normal shoot so Avril was the only one needed and the only one being photographed, but Wendy still came since she was free.

"You look great today Avril." Wendy smiled hugging her.

"Thank you." Wendy smiled

"Ms Marsh." a photographer spoke "Ms Dahl is expecting you now."

"Coming." Avril nodded

"I'll see you soon." Wendy nodded, letting Avril out of her grasp

"Love you." Avril kissed her lightly and went to follow the photographer.

*Inside Ms Dahl's office.*

Melody, Ms Dahl, was sitting behind her desk going over her notes

'It should be alright now...' She thought

"Ms Dahl. Our guests have arrived; Mr Broflovski and Ms Avril are outside." the receptionist spoke.

"Send them in." She nodded

As Kyle and Avril walked in they said hi to each other and waited with Ms Dahl for the New Jersey executives.

"You okay Lilly?" Avril asked Ms Dahl, smiling

"I'm fine Avril." Melody smiled

"Melody?" Kyle double-took

"Ms Dahl...wonderful to see you again." the New Jersey executive walked in.

"And it is good to see you as well." She nodded

"Bruno Filch, these are: Avril Marsh one of my models and Kyle Broflovski one of our up and coming agents. Avril, Kyle this is Bruno Filch: one of our MVP's at New Jersey." Ms Dahl smiled introducing the three to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Avril nodded

"Nice to meet YOU..." Bruno smiled emphasising on the last word

"I'm engaged." Avril stared him down "And into girls."

"So am I..." Bruno smiled

"Excuse me!" Kyle stepped up "If you're harassing my client, you'll have to get through me."

"Yea. Back off." Avril snarled

"Got some balls on you." Bruno chuckled

"Bruno." Melody stared him down "I thought this was supposed to be a business trip; NOT a booty call. If you're here to poach my models..."

"Easy, easy...haven't seen you in months and you can't handle a joke?" Bruno asked

"I've told you I am not interested." She glared

"My bad. So, let's get this over with." Bruno raised his hands in defeat.

"Good." The three said

*Time Skip*

Bruno had left and it was VERY awkward throughout the meeting...that IS until Bruno was on a "toilet break" when instead he was shagging a gay male model, talk about a hypocrite.

"That guy was weird." Avril sighed

"Yes...he's always been a bit in denial...but he's an amazing worker in New Jersey." Melody answered

"You okay Kyle?" Avril asked her friend

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. We got this resolved before he became TOO Jersey Shore." Kyle drank some water.

"Good." Avril nodded, patting his shoulder

"Well the matter of the meeting is resolved and we've got potential clients and funding to expand. I'm proud of how you composed yourselves during it." Ms Dahl smiled

"Thank you Ms Dahl." Kyle and Avril smiled

Avril reached out and hugged the boss, smiling

"I should go. I've got some things to sort out." Kyle smiled excusing himself

"Bye Kyle." Avril waved

"Have a good time." Ms Dahl added "Avril can I speak to you privately please?"

"Of course." She nodded, following her

As Ms Dahl locked her door and Kyle was out of sight and vision she sighed. "What did you need me for?" Avril asked

"That's what I want to know as well." Wendy added as she was in the office as well.

"Wendy? How'd you get here?" Avril asked

"Ms Dahl called me a half hour ago." Wendy explained

"I've got news." Ms Dahl smiled turning to Avril and Wendy

"What is it?" they asked

"I...I'm pregnant." Melody teared up

The two gasped, before they hugged her

"I can't believe it! How long?" Avril asked

"Nearly a month." She smiled

"Our baby..." Avril smiled examining Ms Dahl's belly.

"Don't forget me." Wendy chuckled

"Never." Melody wiped her tear away.

*With Kenny*

Kenny sighed as he arrived home, taking off his hat; he wiped his eyes from the work he had done at the game shop. "Work for the police...Johnny's gonna have kittens."

"I guess." Izzy smiled from the sofa

"It'll be weird...working with them on THAT level." Kenny slumped besides her

"Well...it's a better job; you'll be the same Kenny I know and love." Izzy snuggled him

"Thanks." He smiled

"I'm guessing your parent's aren't going to stay here are they?" Izzy asked

"No...No they aren't...and with that god forsaken "Sodasopa" thing...we're lucky that we haven't gotten caught." Kenny sighed. "Maybe I could sell this place and move?"

"Well, you're getting a lot more money." She smiled

Kenny nodded "I think...we deserve a clean break." he spoke

"Hmmm?" She hummed

"Have a place of our own...I mean, I don't know what my power will grow to next and...YOU'RE effectively immortal. I think we need a house of our own." Kenny explained

"True." She nodded

"So...want to go house hunting for a while?" Kenny proposed

"... Maybe tomorrow?" She hummed

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" Kenny grew a small smile

"... Private time." She winked

'Oooooooohhhh-hoo-hoo-hoo!' Lilith thought happily

"I like that idea...What if we do something different?" Kenny asked

"Like?"

"Like...You turn into your Succubus-Wraith form...and I make love to the pair of you and MAYBE...some of the Old God blood in me...can make things...INTERESTING." Kenny grinned

"... Sounds fun." Izzy giggled

Izzy began to transform into her S-W form and it was just as tantalizing as Kenny remembered, he removed his shirt revealing his defined body and began to kiss Izzy.

Izzy moaned lovingly, shuddering happily

'Oh...god...this is good!' Lilith moaned feeling it through Izzy's body

Kenny began to fondle Izzy's DD-Cup breasts within his hands and knead them while twisting her nipples between his fingers.

"Wow. So big." He chuckled

"T-Thanks..." Lilith's voice melded with Izzy's as they moaned

Kenny smiled and reached down towards her pussy

As Kenny began to rub her pussy gently Izzy/Lilith moaned and aimed for his cock. Becoming horny as well as loved she wanted to reciprocate the feeling to their lover.

Her fingers wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down quickly

"Hmm...Got to admit...You two REALLY know what you're doing." Kenny smiled as he kissed her deeply as his fingers slipped inside her.

"Lots of practise." They moaned

Kenny released his kiss and began to fondle one of Izzy's breasts with his free hand; he licked and nibbled against her teat.

'He's so good!' Lilith mentally moaned

"You ready?" Kenny asked tenderly

"Yes." Izzy/Lilith nodded

Kenny hovered over Izzy; his cock was erect and aimed over her pussy. "Show me...you weren't bluffing...Old God Spawn..." Izzy/Lilith begged

"Of course." He smiled

As Kenny thrust into Izzy's pussy his eyes glowed...only slightly, but noticeable by Lilith. "AH! Oh...S-so big!"

"You know it." he smiled

'His...his eyes...' Lilith thought

Izzy kissed Kenny as she felt him thrust into her pussy, kissing her womb 'Man...I can't believe how TIGHT she feels!' Kenny thought in the passionate embrace.

"This is great!" He moaned "So tight!"

"I-I thought Y-You were going to...show me...Y-You're "Old God Blood"?" Izzy teased

"... You asked for it." He smiled

Kenny's eyes glowed more catching Izzy's attention as he lifted her onto his waist and thrust within her as she was in the cowgirl position.

"AH!" she moaned

"Like it?" Kenny smirked as he teased her clit

"YES!" They both moaned

As Kenny thrust within Izzy's pussy he saw her grow bat-like wings from her back and her hair became free-flowing like it was in water. But Kenny was also transforming as well, something almost not as human like.

He began to gain greenish skin and tentacles sprouted from his body

"K-Kenny...Ah!" Izzy moaned in shock but she also felt her asshole filled with two of Kenny's tentacles thrusting and wriggling within her.

Kenny grinned, his body growing larger

And it wasn't his body that was getting bigger... "K-Kenny! Y-You're cock! AHHH!" she felt Kenny's cock grow within her pussy, but not so much that it was monstrous.

As well as the tentacles on her ass

Two tentacles began to massage her breasts as well

"Well...kind of expected this..." Kenny admitted as his back lifted him up and produced bat-like wings also.

"... Huh?" Izzy asked, feeling so much pleasure

"No crazy stuff in ages...we're kinda due." Kenny chuckled and felt his climax coming nearer

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Izzy/Lilith screamed in ecstasy, their minds going blank

"Izzy!" Kenny moaned as he came into his lover's pussy and her ass; and covered her.

"S-So FUCKING full..." Izzy moaned as she was let down gently next to Kenny.

'If this is permanent...I don't care...' Lilith smiled

Kenny smiled, lying next to her as they reverted to human.

"You...are a...monster..." Izzy moaned

"And you've fucked one..." Kenny chuckled

"Shut up..." Izzy mumbled falling to sleep.

Kenny smiled, kissing her cheek, before he fell asleep as well

'Night, night...' Kenny smiled

 **To be continued**


	33. Chapter 33

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 33

It was the middle of the night, Kyle was still awake thinking about his and Clara's baby; it was nearing the due-date.

'I hope I'm a good father.' He thought

The phone downstairs rung, Kyle got out from bed and answered it hoping it wouldn't wake the others.

"Hello?" He asked, answering the phone

"K-Kyle, it's Clara!" Chloe's voice answered

"Clara? What's wrong with her?" Kyle asked in worry

"She's gone into labour!" Chloe answered

"OH SHIT! I'm on my way!" He called

Kyle dropped the phone and aimed for his clothes just throwing them on and ran out the door. 'I'm coming Clara!'

*At the Hospital*

Kyle basically collapsed in exhaustion as he arrived at the waiting room

"Kyle!" Chloe picked him up

"What's going on?" Lance came out

"Ran... from... home... didn't... stop..." he panted

"You got balls running this far kid." Lance smiled

"ARGH!" Clara's voice screamed

"Clara!" Kyle went in catching his breath

"O...Okay..." Kyle nodded

And so, the minutes ticked by and turned into hours

Kyle's leg was twitching with anticipation and worry, his daughter was going to be born in a matter of time.

Well... She WAS being born this second!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Clara screamed from the top of her lungs which got Kyle's heart racing with worry, anticipation and excitement.

'Please be okay.' He thought

"K-KYLE!" Clara screamed

"Clara!" Kyle responded

And they then heard crying

"C-Clara...?" Kyle approached the room and inside there was Clara, holding a pink blanket holding their baby

"Kyle." She smiled

"Hey..." Kyle saddled next to her seeing his daughter's sleepy face.

"That was painful." Clara smiled tiredly

"But she'll be worth it. I'm sure of it." Kyle stroked her hair

"Would...would you like to hold her?" Clara asked

"I'd love too." Kyle smiled

Kyle carefully took the baby girl, holding her carefully

"Hi..." He whispered softly.

The little baby was wearing a pink cap while her face was sleeping soundly, but when his voice reached her she awoke seeing back at him with his colour of eyes.

"... Hey baby girl." He smiled, holding back tears

The baby looked straight at him and yawned with a little smile on her face.

He smiled, kissing her forehead

'Our little girl...' Kyle started to tear up with joy.

*Time Skip*

The family left the hospital, carrying the baby

"She's perfect." Clara smiled holding their baby

"Thanks to you." Kyle smiled

"Well, it's been a long night; I think you need to go to bed now." Lance suggested

"Yea." Kyle agreed

"We've got a crib set up ready back home." Chloe smiled

"Thanks mum." Clara smiled

"Let's go." Kyle smiled

*small time skip at Chloe's and Lance's home*

Kyle and Clara were fast asleep along with their daughter, Lance and Chloe smiled seeing the two sleeping peacefully "Remind you of anyone?" Lance asked softly

"... Maybe?" Chloe smiled

"The family's gotten a little bigger." Lance hugged her

"Hmm...I wonder where Izzy is." Chloe smiled wondering where their second daughter was.

*with Izzy*

"Hmm...THAT was a good night..." Izzy moaned happily thinking of what happened last night.

"Yep." Kenny nodded in agreement

'I'd do it again...' Lilith smiled

"Of...course you would." Izzy shook her head with a giggle.

"Yea." Kenny laughed

"Shall we get out of bed?" Izzy asked

"Do YOU want to?" Kenny teased

"No, I like it." She smiled

"We COULD stay in for a bit longer...but I've got to go to work soon." Kenny sighed heavily

"Awwwww." Izzy frowned

"Also...I'm joining the police. I figure...it's the best thing for the both of us." Kenny added

"True." Izzy nodded, smiling

"I'll be back soon, promise." Kenny kissed her gently.

"Don't be too late." Izzy smiled

"I won't."

*With Avril*

Avril yawned as she awoke, stretching

"Hmm...The day's coming..." She smiled looking at her ring finger

She kissed the ring before standing back up

'Wendy...Mrs Avril Testaburger...I'm gonna have to practice my signature.' She jokingly thought

She stood up, stretching

As she headed downstairs she saw her father and mother eating breakfast...well Randy was eating breakfast, Sharon was looking through magazines for Avril.

"Morning." She smiled

"Morning kid." Randy smiled putting down his non-alcoholic coffee.

"Oh Avril, look at these. What do you think?" Sharon asked showing Avril a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Hmmmmm. It looks nice." Avril smiled

"Oh that's good. I'll make a tag here..." Sharon squeaked happily putting a sticky note on the page.

"It's not gonna cost an arm and a leg is it?" Randy asked to which Avril and Sharon glared at him "Never mind." he shut up instantly 'I never thought my son... now daughter... Would be so obsessed with his/her wedding.'

'I guess whatever happened when that Lilly girl was here must've REALLY got to him/her.' Randy thought

Avril hummed happily as she and her mother read through the book as well

"Just one thing: who's going to be the Best Man? I know it's a "lesbian wedding" but shouldn't there be a Best Man still?" Randy thought

"It's Wendy's choice." Avril shrugged "Who the best man is I mean."

"But if you could choose?" Randy asked not sounding like he was pushing in.

"Either Kyle or Kenny. They're my best friends. But as I said: not my decision, I have to pick the Maids of Honour." Avril answered

"Damn. That'll be hard." Randy flinched

"Yeah...considering I don't KNOW many girls...I mean I KNOW girls, but...none that I think are Maids of Honour." Avril was worried; she didn't want anything to go wrong.

Randy nodded, smiling

'Still...I wonder...I wonder if, Ms Dahl would be interested?' Avril thought 'I should ask her.'

*With Ms Dahl*

'Hmm, hmm, hmm...' Ms Dahl hummed happily as she examined different clothes while thinking of her baby.

"This might be good for Avril's next shoot." She smiled

"Ms Dahl, there's a call for you." the receptionist spoke

"Thank you. Hello Ms Dahl speaking." she asked picking up the phone

"Hi Ms Dahl...Melody it's Avril." the speaker answered kindly

"Hello Avril." She smiled

"Listen...I err...This is kind of awkward..." Avril mumbled over the phone

"What is it?" Melody asked

"Well...I was wondering...Would you be my Maid of Honour at my wedding?" Avril asked

Melody's eyes widened and she dropped the phone in shock

"Ms Dahl? Ms Dahl are you there?" Avril asked in worry

"Y... you just shocked me dear." Lilly smiled as she picked up her phone, Avril having snapped her out of her thoughts

"So...what do you say?" Avril asked kindly

"Yes." She nodded

"Y-You will. That's fantastic! Thank you!" Avril smiled on her side

"Of course." She smiled

"Well, I'll see you at work soon. Goodbye." Avril responded

"See you soon." Melody smiled

As the two hung up she thought about her baby and that the three of them will have a relationship together. It was looking up and up. "Now...back to work."

*With Kenny*

"You found another job Ken?" Johnny asked

"Yeah, thanks for everything. It's been fun." Kenny extended his hand

"... I'm gonna miss ya kid." He nodded

"It's been fun Johnny." Kenny shook his hand.

"See ya. Guess I need to dust off the "Help Wanted" sign." Johnny chuckled

"Yea. I'm sorry." He nodded

"No worries. I might have someone in mind." Johnny answered

"Later then." Kenny nodded

"See ya." Johnny waved

As Kenny left the store he made a call to the Sergeant Yates.

"Sergeant Yates?" Kenny asked as the phone was answered

"Ah Kenny. Have you considered joining the police?" Yates answered with a question

"Yes I have. I've decided to join." Kenny answered

"Good. See you soon." He nodded

"See ya Sergeant." Kenny hung up and headed to the food court.

He quickly grabbed a burger and coke before heading towards the station

*At the station*

"Sir are you sure about this? This kid's got METH MAKERS as parents!" a detective commented

"I know, but there've been worse people to become cops." Yates rebutted

"I'm here Sir!" Kenny called

"Ah good. Everyone, this is our newest recruit: Kenny McCormick, he'll be working with us for the foreseeable future." Yates spoke

"Nice to meet you all." He nodded

The others responded carefully, they were still cautious because of Kenny's parents.

"So... Now what?" Kenny asked

"Follow me." Yates spoke. As the two went into his office Yate's locked the door and shut his windows. "I know about you being Mysterion; you pretty much verified it way back when. I can't give you the position of detective or officer straight away, so I'm going to have to put you into the Academy for training so you're certified. BUT it's with a recommendation, so you might be able to breeze through it."

"Got it." He nodded

"So: we've got a place for you there and you'll be finished within the year." Yates answered

"A YEAR? THAT'S how long it'll take?" Kenny asked

"Unfortunately yes. But most of it will be fine." Yates reassured him

"Yep." Yates answered simply

"Well...I guess...A year won't be TOO bad." Kenny mulled it over.

"Will it be like school? I need to go there every day?"

"Four out of seven days." Yates answered

"Okay." Kenny nodded

"Well...here's to the future Mr McCormick." Yate's extended his hand

"Sir." Kenny reciprocated it.

*With Kyle and Clara*

"Man...she's got your lungs Clara." Kyle joked slumping back down into the settee.

"She's got YOUR loudness though." Clara rebutted back jokingly

"...Touché." Kyle agreed

Clara had their daughter in her arms, her daughter suckling on her teat

"You know...she needs a name." Clara thought

"Yes she does." Kyle nodded "Any suggestions?"

"I was thinking...Catelyn...Kate for short..." Clara thought

"That works." He smiled

"You like that? Baby Catelyn?" Clara asked rubbing her head gently

The baby giggled lightly, smiling up at the two

"She likes it." Kyle smiled 'I just hope it's not going to bite her in the ass.'

"Life starts now." Kyle commented

"Yea." She agreed

 **To be continued**


	34. Chapter 34

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 34

Avril was nervous as she patted down her dress

'The day's here...it's finally here!' Avril thought happily as she was ready to walk down the aisle.

"You look beautiful." Randy smiled at his daughter

"Thanks dad." Avril smiled looking at the mirror reflecting her father then her left ring finger then back to him again

"Ready?" He asked

"Yes." Avril smiled as she got up and clutched her bouquet, minds out of the gutter please; this IS a wedding.

"Let's go."

As she approached the doors to the centre of the church Avril's heart was fluttering as her face was covered with her veil waiting to see Wendy again. "It's gonna be alright." Randy reassured her.

"I know...thank you dad." Avril responded quietly

As the music began as they walked to the altar Wendy was dressed in a white suit and trousers appropriate for the occasion.

Wendy was beaming wildly as Avril walked next to her

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Wendy Testaburger and Avril Marsh..." Father Shane spoke, Father Shane has taken over Father Maxi's job as priest as he has joined the Vatican and is running for Pope in the next ascension.

As Father Shane spoke it carried on until the part of Avril's and Wendy's vows.

They didn't do anything fancy. They just had a simple 'I do'.

"I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Father Shane smiled allowing the two to have their moment.

Avril smiled as Wendy pulled her into a deep kiss, everyone cheering

*Small time skip*

People at the reception were enjoying themselves; Avril and Wendy had asked if they could have a song played. "Hey, great wedding." Douchebag walked in shaking hands with the others and seeing the newly-weds.

"Thanks." Avril smiled

"Excuse me; we seem to be missing the singer. Would you mind?" the DJ asked

"I'll be there. Excuse me ladies." Douchebag spoke getting up and went to the stage.

Wendy smiled, holding Avril close

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the newly-weds for their first dance." Douchebag spoke and pointed to a song and as it begun Douchebag begun to sing: Book of Love (Covered by Peter Gabriel)

Avril and Wendy held each other close as they began to dance

As they danced and the song progressed the majority of people were recording it to commemorate their memory of this event...AND the fact Douchebag could sing really well.

"So good." Wendy smiled

"Just wait till the honeymoon." Avril teased

"If you're want." He shrugged

As the song finished and time went on Wendy and Avril got into their car and were escorted to their new home.

Avril smiled, looking at Wendy as the sun shone on them

As the car slowed to a stop their side door opened and let them out. "Mrs and Mrs Testaburger." the driver spoke

"Let's do this right." Wendy smiled as she got out and bridal carried Avril.

Avril giggled, holding her close

Inside the home was Ms Dahl, now a bit larger with her pregnancy, awaiting them

"Hey Melody." Avril waved

"Hello, ready to sanctify your marriage?" Melody asked and waved back.

"Oh yeah..." Wendy smiled

"Of course." Avril smiled

"Follow me please." Melody smiled and walked upstairs letting them follow her.

Avril held Wendy's hand the entire way

As Melody produced the master bedroom it had: an Emperor Sized Bed, a walk in closet, en-suite bathroom and practical curtains. "Ready for your first day and night as a married family?" Melody asked

"Of course." The two smiled

"Then...after you." Melody smiled as she rubbed her belly.

Wendy and Avril smiled, kissing each other lovingly

As they entered as wife and wife and awaited a fortnight of passion and romance.

*With Kyle and Clara*

"Can't believe we're here..." Kyle smiled looking around sitting next to Clara.

"I know such a lovely song and scenery." Clara smiled

She kissed him lovingly, resting her head on his shoulder

"I'm glad that your mum is happy looking after Kate." Clara commented

"Yeah, I'm glad my dad's outta town. He would've gone crazy." Kyle sighed holding Clara's hand gently.

"Do you think about it?" Clara asked

"Huh?" Kyle asked gently

"Us...married. Do you think about it?" Clara asked again.

"Sometimes." He nodded

"But..." Clara could sense a tone in his voice

"But...I want to wait, I love you I REALLY do Clara...but my dad's been breathing down my neck about it for ages. I want you to know: you AND Kate are my family. NOTHING will change that, but I don't want to be forced into it." Kyle admitted "I don't need a stupid ring on our fingers to know I love you."

"I don't need one either." Clara smiled "You heard about Kenny?"

"Yeah...joining the police." Kyle answered "Up and up for him now."

"And him being your brother-in-law is kind of nice." Clara giggled

"...Yeah. Just hope he and Izzy go the distance." Kyle nodded

"Yea." She nodded

"Kyle!" Sheila came up holding Kate in her arms.

"Hmm! Hmm!" Kate waved cutely

"Hey mum. Hi baby girl...Has she been okay?" Kyle asked as Sheila handed Kate over to Clara.

"She's been an angel." She nodded

"Have you been an angel? Have you?" Clara cooed

"Hmm-Mmm...Ma." Kate burbled

"Ma?" Clara asked with joy

"Mamma." Kate answered with a giggle.

"Huh!" Clara gasped, hugging Kate close

"Was that...?" Kyle asked

"Mamma, mamma!" Kate spoke giggling

"Her first word!" Clara smiled

"Yea." Kyle grinned

"One step closer to her talking back to us." he joked

"Kyle..." Clara and Sheila rolled their eyes.

"What?" He said innocently

*With Izzy and Kenny*

"I'm glad you made it Kenny, wouldn't be the same without you here." Izzy smiled

"I got a week before I head in. I'm glad that we've been here." Kenny smiled

Izzy smiled and kissed him "So you'll be there for a few hours for half a week and come home at the end of every day?" She asked, clarifying

"Pretty much. Kyle's daughter is adorable, must be weird being an aunt." Kenny commented

"YOU are her uncle now. DON'T forget that." Izzy rebutted sensing his quip.

"Not yet." Kenny grinned "We aren't married yet."

"There's still time." Izzy giggled.

"True." He smiled, kissing her

'I can't believe that an Old God and a Half-Demon were here. This must be THE most unusual wedding I've been too in ages.' Lilith giggled.

"Not now Lilith." Izzy rolled her eyes

"... What weirder weddings have you been to?" Kenny asked

'Err...I can't say because we're in a church...and Jesus wouldn't forgive me.' Lilith answered

Kenny raised an eyebrow at that answer

'We made a deal with him: no demons mention demonic or weird weddings in houses of God and Jesus wouldn't kill us with Holy Weapons.' Lilith answered

"Ah." He nodded

"Is referencing okay?" Izzy asked

"No. But giving fair warning is okay." Lilith answered

"Then tell us later tonight." Kenny suggested

'Sure.' Lilith agreed

"So...how long till your first day?" Izzy asked Kenny.

"I start next week." He smiled

"Then...let's make the most of it." Izzy kissed him and led him back to their home.

Kenny smiled, following

Kyle and Clara saw the two rushed quickly back to Clara's home. "Lookie, lookie. Someone's getting nookie." Kyle chuckled

"Shut up." Clara rolled her eyes.

"What?" He grinned innocently

*Time Skip*

"Stay safe Kenny." Izzy kissed him

"I've lived through worse, besides...I've got priorities to think of now." Kenny added heading off to his ride.

"Later!" He waved

Izzy waved goodbye with a glowing smile on her face as she saw her boyfriend leave to become a police officer.

"So...this "Super-Hero" boyfriend is making a name of himself." Lance walked up behind his daughter

"Jeez! Dad...what the hell?" Izzy was shaken up a little.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, holding her hand over her heart

"He's...quite the lad. Going into join the police." Lance nodded

"Yea." she nodded, smiling

"Have you thought about getting a job yourself?" Lance inquired

"You do know that is hard, right dad?" she sighed, face palming

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't go out there and look." Lance mentioned

"I have."

"Really? Then what's the job?" Lance asked

"Lance enough. It's too early in the morning." Chloe spoke behind her husband

"I'm sorry hon." Lance sighed

"Come on, breakfast is on." Chloe indicated the kitchen

"Thanks mom." She smiled "But, besides Dad, I DO apply for a lot of jobs."

"Just looking out for you my Scarlet Witch." He jested

"Daaaaad!" she called, blushing

"Lance, she's become more like "Red She-Hulk" now." Chloe jested

"Mom!" Izzy snapped knowing it was all in good fun.

"Mama, mama." Kate's voice burbled as Clara held her.

"At least you're on my side." She muttered to her own daughter

"How's Catelyn?" Izzy asked kindly

"Went to bed...then woke up some hours later. She's fine." Clara smiled as Kate nuzzled into her mother's breast "Feeding time." She blushed as she took to the living room.

Izzy giggled, covering her mouth

"You laugh now but wait till you have one of your own." Chloe commented

"A few years off!" Izzy called

*With the Newly Weds*

"Hmm..." Wendy moaned feeling Avril's head by her side.

She opened her eyes, finding Avril still asleep

'Still asleep...considering what we did last night, I'm not surprised...' Wendy smiled

She kissed her wife's cheek, just enjoying being so close to her

'I wonder...if Melody's not the only one with a baby...' Wendy thought as the past few days had been filled with so much sex it would be impossible NOT to be pregnant.

Well, she had never checked so there WAS a SLIM chance she was infertile. She didn't want to consider that fact, but she knew she had to admit it was a possibility

'I'll have to check...I don't want to hurt her.' Wendy thought as Avril slowly awoke

"Morning." She smiled

"Morning..." Avril yawned awake. "Wh-Where's Melody?"

"Work." Wendy answered "Hungry?"

"Hmm..." Avril answered

Wendy smiled, sliding out of bed

*Time skip*

"Avril...I...I need to talk to you about something." Wendy spoke seriously.

"Okay." Avril nodded in worry "What's wrong?"

"I...well...I was thinking of going to the doctors...to get myself...checked." Wendy answered trying to carefully choose her words.

"Checked?"

"To see...see if I can get pregnant." Wendy answered

"Oh Wendy." She frowned, hugging her

"We KNOW that you can conceive and inseminate...I just want to know if **I** can." Wendy sighed explaining her thought.

Avril kissed Wendy's cheek, looking her lovingly in the eye

"It's gonna be okay. We can adopt, if we can't." Avril reassured her.

"Oh Avril." She sniffed

"We're together now...A family." Avril teared up a little from this tender moment.

"Good." She smiled

"Whatever we do, we do together." Avril kissed her.

"Okay."

*At the doctors*

"I'm kind of nervous..." Wendy was worried.

"It's fine." Avril nodded

"Mrs Testaburger." The female doctor spoke

"That's us." Avril raised her hand.

Wendy stood up, gulping, and the two entered the office

After a few minutes of slow and careful explanation the Dr Lake found the conclusion and begun to tell the married couple. Dr Lake was a smartly dressed woman in her late thirties, she had tied back blonde hair, brown eyes and B-cup sized breasts. Her clothes were neatly pressed for the day, wearing black work trousers instead of a black skirt.

The two sat there impatiently

"Whatever the result...it'll be alright." Avril reassured Wendy.

"Thank you." Wendy smiled

"Mrs Testaburger, I have the results." Dr Lake begun

"W... what is it?" She asked nervously

"You HAVE viable eggs but...they cannot take." Dr Lake sighed

"... Huh?" Avril asked

"It means that: while you are able to create healthy eggs your body...simply cannot hold them; VERY unusual in a woman so young." Dr Lake answered

"So... I can't have a baby?" Wendy asked, tearing up

"I'm sorry, but I can give you the name of a surrogate." Dr Lake offered

Wendy cried, hugging Avril tightly

"Can...can we have a minute?" Avril asked

"Of course." Dr Lake nodded.

She got up and left, waiting outside

"I-I'm sorry Avril..." Wendy cried

"It's not your fault...No-one could've known." Avril answered "...Lilith...Maybe...maybe Lilith can tell us why."

"You mean... she may have done something?!" Wendy hissed

"Maybe...But could she have known? I mean honestly." Avril sighed trying to think that the succubus-wraith screwed them out of their family and baby.

"She read that book." Wendy cried

"Well, we'll go confront her about it. I know this: we ARE going to have a baby even if it kills her." Avril spoke with a fiery determination.

Wendy blushed, smiled and kissed her

"Let's go." Avril smiled

"We've got a witch to confront." Wendy sniffed wiping her tears away

"Oh...Yeah...about that..." Avril realised she hadn't explained it yet.

 **To be continued**


	35. Chapter 35

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 35

At Izzy's and Clara's home, the majority of the family was out and only Izzy remained inside, she had been warned about leaving the house from Lilith. 'They're coming! I KNOW they're coming!' Lilith thought

"Will you calm down. It'll get sorted out; Wendy and Avril are a professional sort." Izzy explained "Now, WHATS wrong?"

'Well...when I helped out Stan to become Avril, I overlooked the after effect: it prevents the lover of the spell to become pregnant, until the lover is turned INTO a demon' Lilith answered

"... Simpler terms please?"

'Basically a devil's deal has bitten not only Avril's and Wendy's asses but MINE!' Lilith answered in worry almost shouting.

"... I am still confused."

*Insert doorbell*

'AH! They're here!' Lilith cowered

"Oh will you relax? It's probably Kenny or Kyle." Izzy answered as she opened the door

"Hi Izzy, can we speak to Lilith?" Avril and Wendy asked.

"... Okay. Ignore me.' Izzy thought

'I'm scared.' Lilith answered childishly

'Oh calm down, I am sure it'll be fine.'

"Sure come on in." Izzy offered to them

"Thank you." Wendy nodded

"So... what's wrong?" Izzy asked

Avril begun to explain "We tried to have a baby...and...it's not working."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Izzy frowned

"We need to talk to Lilith about how to fix this." Wendy added

"Kenny mentioned that you can channel her through you...So can you please?" Avril asked

"Err... okay?" She shrugged

Izzy told Lilith with her eyes not to be afraid and they combined consciousness "Hello, happy couple." Lilith's voice smiled lightly "How... How are you?" She asked nervously

"Well...happy; but we want to know: WHY can't we have children?" Avril spoke as calm as she could before she and Wendy answered together rising in anger.

"It's not a common used spell!" Lilith defended "BUT there IS a way to fix it, Demon's Promise!"

"And HOW do we do that?!" Wendy snarled "And what did you do in the first place?!"

"Okay, okay!" Lilith answered "USUALLY people using that spell go on a sex binge not get married with the person they fucked! I've looked into the spell book and it'll let you have kids...all we've got to do is...turn you into a demoness." Lilith explained

"... WHAT?!" Avril yelled

"It's the only way. You're already enchanted and it'll work. I promise." Lilith answered

"Will we have to sleep together again?" Avril asked with cooling rage

"No; we've already done that bit so it's just a little magic to solidify it."

Avril frowned, taking a deep sigh "So you fix me... I have sex with Wendy... and she is fixed."

"No more screw overs?" Wendy asked

"No more screw overs. You WILL be horny for the next few hours though." Lilith answered

"So... normal then." Avril joked "Any changes to my body I should know?"

"No...Well, not PHYSICALLY. When you die...it WILL turn you into a demon. As well as Wendy but that's part and parcel." Lilith answered

"O... okay?" She nodded nervously

"It won't hurt. Promise." Lilith answered as she begun the incantation

"Okay." Avril nodded

As Lilith begun the transformation spell, Avril and Wendy sat waiting hand in hand waiting for it to finish. Lilith began the finishing incantation; the purple fires licked around Avril's body and seeped beneath her skin the spell was complete...all that's left is: the horny stage.

Avril turned to Wendy and more or less pounced at her

"Hmm! Hmm...A-Avril...back home?" Wendy moaned happily

"I want it now..." Avril moaned

She hungrily kissed Wendy, her hands gliding across her wives body

"Err..." Izzy said nervously "Did I just come in to a lesbian love affair?" Izzy asked

'Sorry, magic in a human's body tires me out.' Lilith answered

"Well... I'm kinda going upstairs."

"Thanks you two." Wendy and Avril spoke between moans.

The two where hungrily making out again

*With the Broflovski's*

Kyle was looking over affordable homes that they could live in for a few years while Kate will be growing up.

"Hey, I think I got one!" Kyle said, he and Clara in his guest room at the Marsh's home

"Do you?" Clara smiled hopefully

"Yeah, this one here." Kyle pointed at the screen.

"Hmm." she hummed, looking over his shoulder

The house on screen showed it was a: three bedroomed, up and downstairs toilet, kitchen and living-room with a back garden.

"Wow." she muttered in amazement

"I know, it's just big enough for Kate to grow up in, it's in town and we're close to the schools." Kyle smiled

"It's perfect." she smiled

"I know; right?" Kyle smiled "What do you think Cat? You like?" he asked his daughter

The little girl giggled happily, clapping

"Well she's sold on it. And so am I." Clara smiled kissing Kyle's cheek.

"Perfect." he smiled "Cause...I've already gotten the down payment for it."

"WHAT?!" Clara snapped

"Hmm..." Cat whimpered down in her mother's arms.

"Surprise." Kyle squeaked pulling out a bunch of keys

Clara frowned and face-palmed, holding Cat close

"Sorry, I just...thought it'd be a nice surprise." Kyle apologised

"And what YOU did was completely unfair." Clara sighed "You didn't even say, this is completely out of the blue and you used up our money without telling me."

"Not all of it." Kyle answered "That deal with the New Jersey and New England companies gave us a nice pay out."

"You're right...You're right, I'm sorry. I promise that it won't happen again. Father's honour." Kyle admitted

"Good." Clara nodded, hugging him

"Boop." Catelyn bopped his nose lightly

"She knows you're an idiot...at times." Clara sighed

"Awww." Kyle frowned "Want to go check it out?" he asked holding the keys.

"Of course." Clara smiled

*At the new house.*

"Okay...here we are." Kyle opened the doors so Clara and Catelyn got out safely.

Clara looked around in amazement

"Nice isn't it?" Kyle smiled as he approached the door and unlocked it. "Want to go first?"

Clara smiled, taking the keys from him and opening the door

Inside they saw that the house was hardwood floor in the corridor, as they walked towards to the kitchen and saw: the tiled floors, the new electric oven and sink.

"It... It's so beautiful." Clara muttered "Welcome home Cat."

"And this is only the first floor." Kyle hugged the two.

Cat giggled happily as she looked around

Upstairs were the three bedrooms: the parent's room and the two children's rooms the former looked out to the street while the latter pointed to the back garden. But all three rooms had carpet flooring.

"Two children's rooms?" Clara asked

"Well...A guest room OR...another addition?" Kyle smiled

"Addition?" Clara asked

"Well...a lot can happen in a few years." Kyle smiled

"I am NOT going through that again." She huffed

"Okay, okay. Can't blame me for looking ahead." Kyle reassured her. "Want to check the back garden?"

"Sure." Clara nodded, Cat squealing happily

*With Avril and Wendy*

Avril panted, lying against Wendy's side

"Th-Think we...d-did it...enough?" Wendy panted heavily from the lengthy ecstasy session they enjoyed.

"Maybe... another round... later." Avril panted, before her phone went off

"Hmm...Hello?" she asked answering her phone.

"Avril! You will not BELIEVE what just happened!" Lilly said happily

"Wh-What? What's happened?" She asked standing up in half worry.

"I got a deal with DC!" Lilly smirked

"WASHINGTON DC?" Avril asked waking up immediately.

"No! DC Comics!" Lilly replied "Well, we ALSO got a deal with Washington for more advertisement and sponsorship. And we are also in negotiations with Marvel!"

"Are you serious?!" Avril snapped happily.

"Yep! We are making official Marvel and DC cloths but... there is also another thing we kinda HAVE to do." Lilly said, blushing "... we make official 'Adult' DC and Marvel films."

"Oh HELL yes!" Avril smiled

"What? What is it?" Wendy asked

Avril turned to Wendy and quickly explained what Lilly just explained to her

"I call Lady Loki." Wendy smiled with a puckish grin.

"Ah, so I'm gonna be a random black haired heroine you seduce?" Avril laughed

"We're still working out which ones we are going to do. You'll both be a DC and a Marvel character." Lilly explained "And, if you WANT to be part of the adult movies, you MAY have to sleep with a guy or two. I'll try to make it happen as little as possible but it WOULD need to happen sometimes, can't avoid it completely."

"Thanks for keeping us in the loop Lily...How's the baby?" Avril responded

"It's fine." Lilly smiled "Do you want to take part in the movies or just the clothing? I need to know so I can start sorting stuff out."

"Well...what do you think Wendy? Should we?" Avril asked with a smile.

"Your choice." Wendy smiled

After a short while thinking Avril smiled and thought of the possibilities "I think we'll go for it Lily."

"Okay." Lilly nodded "I'll sort everything out. See you on Tuesday for your contracts for these films."

"Thanks...Oh is Kyle going to know about this? He IS our agent." Avril asked

"Yeah of course. See you Tuesday?" Lily repeated

"Of course; see you Tuesday." Avril and Wendy answered happily as she hung up the phone.

"Wow...Part of DC and Marvel...Can't believe that." Wendy smiled

"Believe it...we've come a great deal Love..." Avril smiled

*With Kenny*

"Man...This is hard..." Kenny slumped into his bed.

He was at his 'desk' during the lunch break

"You okay Kenny?" a Brazilian American colleague asked

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine Morgan." Kenny replied followed by a tired push up. "Just...This...This is hard. I haven't had THIS much physical exercise in ages."

"Don't worry, it gets easier." Morgan replied sitting next to his friend

'I shouldn't have done Mysterion's last patrol last night.' Kenny mentally groaned

"You've been tired for the last few days. Missing your girl?" Morgan asked

"Yeah...Yeah I miss her; even though I'm here for a few days a week." Kenny half-lied. "Can ya blame me?"

"Nah not really." Morgan answered

"Any way...I'm gonna pass out now." Kenny sighed and fell unconscious.

 **To be continued**


	36. Chapter 36

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Chapter 36

Kenny was sweating, today was the day. He was graduating from the academy

'God damn...I never thought I'd graduate here...with all that's happened...I thought I'd never graduate.' Kenny thought as he saw his, Izzy's, Kyle's and Avril's family all there to see him.

"Morgan Holt." The speaker proclaimed

He saw his friend going up, and took another deep calming breath

"Kenneth McCormick." The speaker followed

Kenny began to walk up and await his diploma as a certified police officer.

His friends and family cheered as he shook his instructors hand

"Congratulations son." the instructor smiled

As Kenny walked with his head held high he walked back to his seat and awaited the last words before he was back with his friends and family.

"Now...to all of our new graduates: Wear your badges with honour, duty and justice. You protect your homes and make your home safe and your families proud. Congratulations: Graduates of South Park." The speaker smiled

The new graduates threw their mortar boards in the air as they became the new members of the South Park police force.

'I did it.' Kenny thought proudly as everyone cheered 'I really did it.'

*time skip*

Kenny, his friends and family where all at Kyle's house as everyone celebrated his graduation. Well, Avril and Wendy weren't there as they said they had a surprise

"Here, congrats bro." Kevin handed his brother a glass of juice "I don't trust myself around alcohol."

"Thanks Kevin." He smiled

"You'll be an awesome cop Kenny." Kyle smiled

"Thanks dude." Kenny smiled and saw Catelyn in Clara's arms.

"How's the family?" He smiled, turning to his best friend

"You know, starting out...although it's been a rough ride." Kyle answered

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Kenny nodded as the doorbell went off

"Think that's Avril and Wendy?" Izzy asked as she opened the door.

Standing there WAS indeed Wendy and Avril. Wendy was dressed in an orange skin tight leather outfit with heeled boots that reached her knees and gloves with 'claws' at the end, the suit unzipped down to her naval, and she was wearing a necklace with white wine tooth charms on it. Avril was dressed in a skin tight black rubber looking outfit with a white star symbol on her chest, a white sash tied around her waist, white wrist length gloves, white stiletto mid-shin length boots, a knee length white cape and a white 'M' shaped headdress. The two were dressed up as their respective DC characters for the adult films of Willow Models, Vixen and the female Doctor Light. Since in all 'adult' videos they were photo-shopped to be a black woman and Japanese she-male respectively they were given parts where their 'nationality' matched then character.

"Anyone order some Heroines?" Avril said happily, waving

"Holy...Cats..." Izzy's brain stopped working

"What the hell?!" Kenny snapped

"What?" Wendy asked

"We wanted to celebrate Kenny, so Melody let us take our costumes from our films and we came to party!" Avril grinned

"...I hope you haven't done anything weird in them." Clara asked

"Nah, these are the 'acting' versions." Avril waved off "We have alternate versions of the suits with special zippers and parts missing for the sex scenes."

"Avril!" Clara went wide eyed and covered Kate's ears.

"What?" Avril asked "She can't even understand many words yet."

"Still..." Clara stroked Catelyn's head.

"Sorry." Wendy laughed

"Well, this is a party. Let's have some fun." Avril smiled

"I'm going in the other room." Lance quickly spoke going into the kitchen

"What's with him?" Wendy asked

"Dad gets nervous around girls in costumes." Izzy answered

"One of the reasons he doesn't go to Comic-Con." Clara answered

"... Okay?" Wendy shrugged

"Any way. Congrats to OFFICER Kenny!" Avril cheered

"Officer Kenny!" Everyone cheered

As the celebrations carried on Lance and Chloe were talking in the kitchen "You okay dear?"

"Just...Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Lance nodded "It's Kenny's party, we should enjoy it."

"Come on dear, you should enjoy it to. I'll wear the bunny costume when we get home." Chloe smiled

"Thanks Hun." Lance smiled

"You're welcome." She smiled, kissing him

And so the party was underway

*Time Skip*

"So... What we doing today?" Avril asked as she, Wendy and Kyle entered work

"Well you two have got three shoots, followed by a catwalk experiment for Ms Dahl's next runway show." Kyle read off his schedule "And finally you have cameos in the Marvel films for one scene as your said characters. Non-sex."

"Alright; what about you?" Wendy asked kindly.

"I've got some meetings, a lunch date with the Marvel & DC executives and then sifting through these potential newcomers." Kyle answered

"Well, have fun." Avril waved

"I'll have to read some comics for it to be fun." Kyle joked "See you around."

*With Kenny*

Kenny smiled as he woke up, Izzy curled at his side

'My girlfriend...and my first day as a cop...Man a lot's happened these past few months.' Kenny thought happily as he slid from his bed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled

"Hmm...Ken, don't go..." Izzy mumbled

Kenny kissed her gently and slid upwards and went to the kitchen there he saw a note by the kettle "What's this?" He wondered and read it:

Kenny we need to get a birthday gift for Catelyn. Love Izzy

"Damn, I nearly forgot." Kenny groaned

'What do babies like?' He thought 'Something soft, non-threatening, cute, and cuddly...' "Oh...cuddly bunny."

"I'll grab it after work."

"Hmm...Kenny...You still in?" Izzy's voice called out tiredly.

"Yea!" He called, putting his shoes on

"Good..." Izzy slept walked to Kenny slumping onto his back "Cause I want to kiss you good luck."

Kenny smiled, kissing her lovingly

"Every day since I've known you I've had good luck." Kenny chuckled

"Hey I better get ready. Don't want to be late or hungry." Kenny thought

"Okay." She sighed, nodding

Kenny got a good bowl of cereal down his neck and got a shower for the day in his new officer uniform. He was ready to protect South Park and get paid for it.

"I'll be home." He smiled

"Try not to die, okay?" Izzy teased

"I promise." Kenny nodded "And if I die, I'm back alive near instantly anyway." He laughed

"Don't get cocky mister! I still worry. And don't be late to your niece's birthday." Izzy told Kenny

"I won't and I'll pick up her present in my way there." He nodded, getting in the car "Love you." Kenny called out

"Love you too." Izzy smiled

'Well, going to work as a police officer...not what I'd expect from an Old-God Spawn, but still...it's amazing he IS one.' Lilith smiled

"Yea." Izzy smiled, putting her hand on her stomach without noticing or realising

*At The Police Station*

Kenny drove up and parked his car in the parking sections where it felt weird, he never expected to DRIVE to the police area as one of them, yet there was a sense of pride and honour he felt like he was as Mysterion.

"This is AWESOME." He smiled 'First day...' Kenny thought 'I can do it.'

Kenny entered the Police Station where he was welcomed by Yates and the other officers to thunderous applause.

"Ehehe... Hey." He said nervously, waving

"Welcome to the South Park Police Officer McCormick." Yates smiled

"Thanks." He nodded

"Let's get to work."

*At Willow Models*

"Nice work girls." Melody clapped as Avril and Wendy both wore tight dressed while going up and down the catwalk

"Okay...last picture being uploaded and...Done. Got them Ms Dahl." Douchebag and Frieda spoke

"Good." Melody nodded, her stomach very large from her pregnancy

"How's the baby Ms Dahl?" Frieda asked kindly.

"It's... She's fine." Melody nodded

"I hope so." Avril smiles

"It's a girl?" Wendy asked excitedly

"Yeah, had a scan earlier in the week." Melody smiled

"That's great!" Avril smiled

"I know...a little baby." Melody smiled

"I hope you're gonna have a quiet birth Ms Dahl. Last thing you need is it being proclaimed to the paparazzi." Douchebag answered

"True." Wendy nodded. She was also pregnant, but she was not showing yet

"Thank you for your input Douchebag." Avril smiled

"No problem, anything for the Drow-Elf King's top warrior." Douchebag chuckled

"Err..." Melody raised her eyebrow

"We played for The Stick of Truth." Avril admitted

"It was a game we played when we were in the fourth grade." Avril added

"Back when she was a boy." Wendy chuckled

"I THINK we still have our costumes..." Wendy smiled looping her arms around Avril's waist

"Ooh...Douchebag, what about you?" Avril smiled

"Well...Yes and no..." Douchebag answered "YES I still got the old costumes. NO because I don't know where my original one was."

"Neeeeeeeeeeerd." The two sang jokingly

"MAYBE, but I'M not the one who's STILL wearing those clothes from ten years ago." Douchebag rebutted

"We can't wear them, they are too small." Avril scoffed

"With THOSE bodies...I wouldn't be surprised if you modified them to fit." Douchebag answered

"We haven't done that yet." Wendy admitted

"Come on girls, you've got that cameo to film." Melody called "For the next Marvel film."

"Which film is it anyway?" Avril asked "I didn't hear what ones are being filmed besides the ones we appear in."

"The new Ant-Man & Wasp film." Melody smiled

"Cool." Avril nodded

"We need to check with Kyle what the next film we're in is." Wendy pointed out

"Of course, he should be in Meeting Room 2." Melody smiled

"We'll sort it out, get changed and then meet you on set five, 'kay?" Avril smiled

"Of course." Melody nodded

"Later!" Wendy waved, the wives running off

'I love those girls.' Melody smiled "Come on, we've got footage to render."

"Yes boss." Doucebag nodded

*with Kyle*

"Here are the contracts Mr Broflovski." The DC representative gave the contract to Kyle.

"Aha. And you Madam?" Kyle turned his attention to the Marvel representative.

The woman nodded and passed him another contract. They were renegotiating their contracts for with you each individual model of the company

"Okay let's see..." Kyle combed through the contracts carefully, making sure there wasn't any trapping clauses or anything that would bite them in the ass.

"They all seem good." He nodded, signing as a witness "I'll get my clien..."

"Hey Kyle." Avril smiled as she entered with Wendy

"... Speak of the devil." Kyle sighed

"Hello, I'm Wendy Testaburger and this is my spouse Avril." Wendy smiled politely

"Hi." Avril greeted

"Your contracts are all good. Just need to sign them." Kyle explained

Avril and Wendy saw Kyle's signature at the bottom to signify that Kyle would be their agent during the films and during their stay at Marvel and DC.

So with a few quick pen strokes the contracts where all signed and valid

"There: signed, sealed and above board. We'll see you at the rehearsals." The two representatives smiled

"Kyle, what's the next film's we are staring in?" Avril asked

"It's "Ant-Man & Wasp" and "Teen Titans" I believe." Kyle answered

"We're cameoing in Ant-Man & Wasp... Wait. We're staring in Teen Titans?!" Avril said, gasping "Vixen and Doctor Light aren't in Teen Titans yet! We must appearing as mentors for Beast Boy and Raven!"

"I think. The script should be in your cubbies by Friday." Kyle shrugged

"Brilliant!" Wendy smiled hugging Avril.

"Yea!" Avril grinned "Can't wait for the script! People really liked our scenes in Justice League International, Green Arrow and Flash. So let's make the next one even better!"

"Excellent. Well, we'll see you at the studios." the representatives smiled. "Good day sir and madams."

"Bye." Wendy waved

"We should get changed for our cameo. We have an hour until shooting and those suits are VERY tight." Avril smiled

"I wonder if they'll let us keep them after shooting?" Wendy smiled seductively

"Idon'tneedtobehereforthis!" Kyle quickly left collecting the papers.

"We'd need the sex versions if we want to keep them." Avril smiled

"I know...but TIGHT-FITTING SPANDEX SUITS...Imagine the fun..." Wendy smiled

"Yours is leather, mine is rubber." Avril corrected with a wink

"Shall we call Melody?" Wendy asked caressing Avril's bust and waist.

"AFTER work baby." Avril giggled "No wait, its Cats birthday. After that."

"Okay...You have her gift?" Wendy pouted

"Yes. Don't worry." Avril smiled

"Good." Wendy sighed "Well come on, we need to get Marvel-ified."

"Okay." Avril smiled

*With Clara and Catelyn*

"Hey Birthday Girl." Clara smiled as she picked up the now awake baby

"Mama!" Catelyn burbled seeing her mother.

"Oh...clever girl." Clara smiled happily. "Mommy loves you." She smiled, holding her close

"Mama..." Catelyn smiled hugging her mother's chest.

"Come on, let's go see Grandma and Grandpa..." Clara walked gently to the door.

"Yay!" Catelyn cheered

Downstairs Lance and Chloe were getting everything ready for the birthday girl: balloons, cute cards and streamers.

"Hey!" Clara called as she walked down the stairs "Look who's here!"

"Here she is: The Birthday Girl." Chloe smiled happily seeing Cat

"Oh look at the big girl." Lance grinned

"Gwam-ma, Gwam-pa!" Cat smiled reaching out to her maternal grandparents.

The two smiled, taking her carefully from Clara

"She's so tiny...She reminds me of you and Izzy, Clara." Lance smiled

"Dad...EVERYONE is tiny compared to you." Clara smiled

Chloe chuckled softly at that

"You're gonna be a great mother Clara." Lance praised their daughter

"Thank you." She smiled

The doorbell sounded "I wonder who that is?" Lance wondered and went to open the door.

"Hi daddy!" Izzy smiled holding a large box in her arms.

"Hello Sir." Kenny added rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Now where's the cute little birthday girl?" Izzy smiled

"Dizzy, dizzy!" Catelyn smiled seeing her aunt

"Err...did she...?" Izzy asked

"Don't look at me. I didn't teach her that." Clara answered

"It makes sense." Kenny chuckled

"Well...we got something that WILL make you dizzy, silly." Izzy handed over the box that Kenny and her wrapped up.

Cat gasped, staring at the present in amazement

"It's a bunny." Clara smiled

"Bunny?" Catelyn asked

"Yes, a fluffy bunny." Izzy reassured them

It was a purple furred rabbit toy holding a banjo

"He's called Bonnie." Kyle smiled

"Where'd you get that?" Clara asked

"It's part of a set called the Fazbear Friends." Izzy replied

"How many is there in the set?" Chloe asked

"...Too many." Izzy deadpanned

"There are only like four or so." Kenny shrugged "But a second wave of six is coming out in a few weeks. And then another four planned."

"Like I said: too many..." Izzy sighed

"At least it's not like Transformer's with a million figures a line." Kenny replied

"Like SOME people. RIGHT Lance?" Chloe gave a sly remark.

"That series was awesome." Lance pouted "Michael Bay ruined it..."

"Yep." Kenny agreed

"Come on it's a party. Let's enjoy it." Izzy smiled

"Sorry we're late. Just had to get Cate's present." Wendy apologised as she and Avril drove up.

"No worries. Kenny and Izzy just came this minute." Clara smiled "Look, it's Aunty Wendy and Aunty Avril."

"Yaaaaay!" Cat cheered

"At least they aren't dressed up again." Kenny laughed

'Phew.' Lance mentally sighed

"We've got her present." Wendy smiled handing a similar sized box to Clara and Catelyn.

"It's not a Bonnie Bunny is it?" Clara asked

"No." Avril answered as Clara gently tore the wrapping off as Catelyn cuddled Bonnie "It's Chica Chicken."

Cat squealed happily

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." Izzy deadpanned

"Huh?" Wendy asked

"Bonnie, Chica..." Clara pointed "I'm expecting the Freddy's and Foxy to come now."

"Err..." Lance chuckled and pulled out another similar sized box

"Daddy." Clara chuckled

"What?" Lance defended "They're popular." he defended his and Chloe's choice.

"What is it?" Kyle said in pretend excitement next to Cat "I wonder what it is."

As Cat and Clara opened the gift it was a Foxy doll. "Foxy...had to be..." Clara smiled knowing they planned this.

"Yay!" She cheered

"At least his hook is plush." Clara smiled handing the plush fox to their daughter.

"Knock, knock." Ike's voice called out.

"Hey Ike." Kyle smiled

"Hi bro. I got my niece a nice gift." Ike produced a similar sized box like the other cuddly toys.

"Freddy Fazbear?" Kyle, Clara and the family asked

"...How'd you guess?" Ike asked

"We got her the rest of the first wave besides the secret extra 'Gold Freddy." Kyle explained

"Err..." Ike rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't tell me..." Kyle groaned lightly with a smile

"Hi bubala." Sheila and Gerald came in holding another box

"Wow. Just... She's got all of them." Avril groaned

"I'm glad they didn't get her a security guards outfit." Kyle whispered to Clara

"They... Sell that?" Clara said in shock

"Yeah but I wouldn't worry. Only a moron who hasn't played Five Nights would get her that." Avril reassured her "...Oh no..."

"What is it?" Clara asked

"Happy birthday Cat." Randy's voice cheered

"Dad no!" Avril yelled, pouncing at her father and pushing him away

"ACK!" Randy was flung away.

"Nice save." Wendy praised her wife.

"What is WITH him?" Avril panted "If it's not this it's: playing Warcraft, or being a chef."

"Or worse." Kenny joked

"Can we enjoy Cat's birthday now?" Clara asked

"Sorry." Everyone sighed

 **To be continued**


	37. Epilogue

**South Park 10 Years Later**

 **Co-Written with GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, incest suggestions, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY. The reasons for our storylines with Stan and Karen are because of human psychology continuing from their storylines in the actual series. Stan being confused with his gender from Episode 1 of Season 18 as well as his dad's double life as Lorde. Meanwhile, Karen is from human psychology with what Kenny says as Mysterion and her current background**

Epilogue

"What... The fuck... Is this?" Avril muttered, staring at the script

"Really? This is just a pile of crap." Wendy added feeling frustrated staring at the rubbish pile of badly written writing

"No... I mean our sex scene! We're having a foursome with our 'apprentices' Beast Boy and Raven!" Avril said

"No way!" Wendy snapped and read the section "...Son of a bitch there it is!"

"Well... I guessed that would be there. And the fact that we would EVENTUALLY sleep with a guy but... This is random!" Avril ranted "The OTHER sex scenes we had at least FLOWED with the script, NONE of the sex scenes in this film have ANY context! Heck Robin and Jinx just start FUCKING for no reason in the middle of a fight!"

"...Sounds like our life." Wendy sighed

"... Yea." Avril sighed "Not every film can be good. Well, we need to practise these lines. Filming's like tomorrow."

"Alright...but I'll be having words with the writers." Wendy added

"Ditto." Avril sighed nervously

"We better have a go at these lines." Wendy nodded

*With Kenny*

"... Anything you say can be used in a court of law." Kenny finished reading off the Miranda Rights as he finished handcuffing a man who tried to steal from the South Park Mall. And by steal we mean: held the place up at gun point, stole fifty units of the latest gaming system, twelve flat screen TVs and a dozen other highly expensive items, his partner dealing with the man's accomplices

"I can't believe that people actually do this. This game is WELL out of date." Morgan commented

"It is a rare game." He said simply "Plus they go to an area that didn't get many of these and sell them for super cheap."

"Big bucks for an old game. Get in the car." Morgan ordered

"Games go big these days in certain circles." Kenny explained

He got into the car and started the engine, waiting for Morgan to get into the other side

"Think we'll have to write this up?" Morgan asked strapping in.

"Of course we do." He nodded

*With Clara and Kyle*

"Are you sure you're not needed at the office?" Clara asked as Cat played with her Fazbear friends.

"It's just filming. I don't need to do anything. Plus, after reading the script, I doubt they would WANT me there." Kyle smiled

"Bonnie." Cat smiled hugging the plush toy.

"...Still it's kind of worrying. We've all seen Five Nights 4." Kyle deadpanned

"But she loves them, so they wouldn't go after her." Clara laughed

"True." Kyle sighed...but quickly glanced at the toys, knowing their darker incarnation's history. 'I'm watching you.' Kyle thought

*with Avril and Wendy*

"This suits fucking tight." Avril grunted, zipping up her tight black rubber suit for the sex scene "I get skin tights sexy but still."

"I think it suits you." Wendy teased as her belly seemed to distend showing early signs of pregnancy

"Thanks." Avril smiled, staring at Wendy in her skin tight orange leather outfit as she calmed her nerve's "Ready?"

"As long as I'm with you." Wendy smiled holding Avril's hand.

"Let's to." Avril nodded, kissing her wife before they went on set

As they entered the stage they were welcomed by the two actors who'd be sleeping with them for the scene.

One was a tall muscular black man who had been painted green wearing the traditional Beast Boy outfit of a white sleeveless bodysuit with purple stripes down his sides and black boots but with an alteration of a Velcro patch over his crotch. The other one was a girl with pale skin who had dyed purple hair and purple contacts wearing a black legless leotard and blue heeled boots with a good belt made of circular red gems and a heavy dark blue cloak with a hood clasped around bed shoulders

"Hi there Madams." the black man politely spoke

"Hello there." the girl responded in kind.

"Hey Gordon, Betty." Avril nodded. The group had already filmed all the normal scenes with Light and Vixen, they left the sex scene till the end. And it was clear that NONE of them enjoyed the script. They adlibbed and improvised as much as they could, improving it

"Okay places everyone!" the director spoke announcing to the actors.

"...Want to go for a drink afterwards? No alcohol since we're on the clock." Wendy offered

"Ten seconds!" the director proclaimed

"Sure." Betty nodded

"We need it after this crap." Gordon groaned as the four speeding to the set, which was a training room

"Wish I could." Wendy sighed

"We'll get drunk OUR way. Promise." Avril smiled

"Places people!" The director called, the three girls pushing against Beast Boy

"The real Beast Boy will NEVER be this lucky." Avril teased making the others chuckle and gave an authentic smile to Gordon.

As the four embraced in a four-way passionate embrace; Avril and Wendy, or rather Light and Vixen, kissed passionately as Betty and Gordon, or Raven and Beast Boy, passionately swapped spit before BB broke the kiss and began to bite her neck softly

"Ready for some loving?" BB asked as seductively as possible.

"Sure you naughty boy." Vixen teased

"I'll fuck you, you annoying ass." Raven smiled

"Trust me...You're gonna love this." BB smiled groping Raven's and Light's asses

The three fell to their knees in front of him for the first next part

"Good. Good." The director urged

"I bet you're all talk...Garfield..." Vixen teased

"No way Boss Lady!" BB grinned, his cock emerging. It was eight or nine inches long and three inches wide, and like the rest of Gordon's body if was temporarily dyed green

"Oh my god..." Avril was taken aback seeing his massive cock.

What, with her... Smaller size... And the fact the average dildo she and her lovers used was six to seven inches; she didn't know what to do

Gordon saw the shock on Avril's face and thought to change the script a little bit making it easier for Avril. "Hey Boss Lady, let's show them how to handle THIS BEAST."

"Sure. Japanese guys are on the smaller side, so she must never have seen one so big." Vixen nodded, grasping the cock with one hand "Raven, some help please."

"Sure...don't be surprised if I show you up." Raven answered

"Please. Viper Jaw lets me swallow ANYTHING." Vixen smirked as her manicured nails gliding up and down the cock as she and Raven kissed the head together, their tongues bathing it in spit and playing with each other

Avril was still a bit in awe seeing this big cock...and being honest she felt a bit emasculated...but she had to work on this film!

Plus she was a girl and it was kinda hot. Taking a deep breath Light sealed her rubber gloved hand around BB's cock, her fingers interlocking with Vixen's, as she leaned down and began to lick the sides of his cock while Vixen and Raven dealt with the head

"Oh fuck!" BB groaned

"Yes! Yes that's it!" The director cheered lightly, grinning perversely

'I-I never thought I'd be sucking a cock THIS big!' Avril and Wendy collectively thought.

'Or a guys.' Avril added, noting the warms under her tongue and how different it felt and smelt compared to the plastic/rubber dildos

"Come on, suck louder! Sexier moans!" The director ordered lightly

As the actors were rolling their eyes; Raven, Light and Vixen were moaning louder as per their instructions, Raven deepening her sucking on BB's cock.

She began to bob her head, Light leaning down and taking a ball into her mouth before sucking. Vixen ran her hands over Light's body, throwing said girls cape away

"This is getting good." the director said keeping his eyes on the prize.

"Vixen..." Light moaned softly as she gazed into Vixen's eyes

"Yes Doctor?" Vixen smiled, Raven now deep-throating BB's green cock

"F-Fuck me..." Light answered passionately.

Vixen smiled, kissing her hungrily

"Improvising, nice." the director whispered as Dr Light hungered back to Vixen and her cocklet was becoming erect.

Her cocklit pushed against her rubber suit. Vixen's fingers sliding through the slit at Light's crotch and took said cocklit out of the slit, freeing it

"It's cute..." Vixen teased rubbing it gently.

Light blushed, moaning, as Raven pulled back from BB's cock gasping

"Ready to fuck Rae?" BB asked

"Sure." Raven smirked. She moved the bottom of her leotard to the side, revealing her pussy

"Tight." BB smiled as he began to tease it.

"V-Vixen...I-I want you! NOW!" Light moaned pleasurably kissing her wife in costume.

"Hmmmmm." Vixen smiled, aiming the small cock to her pussy "How about you fuck a tight viper pussy." She adlibbed, pushing her hips onto Light's cock

"Hnnmm...Y-You're so TIGHT!" Light moaned as they haven't had sex in a while.

"Thank you." She smiled, and started bouncing up and down

"Oh fuck Garfield! Fuck me with your horse cock!" Rae moaned

"Good thing I transformed it then." BB joked as he continued to thrust within Rae's pussy.

"Yea, yea, just like that!" The director changed "Now: Light, Raven. Kiss!"

"Come here Pretty Bird." Light moaned as she passionately kissed Raven, swapping spit while they were fucking and being fucked by their respective partners.

Raven moaned, Light running her rubber gloves hand through Raven's purple hair

'S-So fucking hot!' Vixen moaned as she played with her tits while seeing her wife making out with another woman.

"R-Rae!" BB moaned as he was about to cum in Rae's pussy.

"No." She frowned "Cum on my ass."

"Oh shit!" BB pulled out and sprayed his seed onto Raven's ass.

"L-Light!" Vixen moaned as she played with her tits, ready to cum at a moment's notice.

Vixen pulled off, cum flying into her pussy

'S-So good...' Light moaned as her cocklet slipped out of her wife's pussy.

"Come on, keep going!" The director snapped

"I... Hope you're not done Green Boy." Vixen smiled, sitting on Raven's face so she would lick the cum off her pussy and eat her out

"N-No way." BB answered rubbing his cock

"Good." The director urged

"L-Let me try...Her ass..." Light moaned staring at Raven's firm posterior.

"What a naughty teacher." Raven grinned

"Not a teacher...A DOCTOR." Light answered rubbing her cocklet. 'I...I'm gonna fuck another woman besides my wife and Melody...'

"Then fuck my ass." Raven grinned, eating out Vixen

As Light approached Raven's exposed ass, she rubbed her cocklet hoping not to fail the scene.

Taking a deep breath, she slid into the girls ass

"AH...Hmm...S-So good..." Raven moaned, though not as pussy shattering as Gordon's 8 inch monster but...it was a nice reprieve and luckily they weren't doing multiple scenes.

"Come on little birdy." Vixen pouted, rubbing her pussy against Raven's mouth

"With pleasure..." Raven answered and began to lap up Vixen's cum filled pussy while BB was getting hard again.

"Wow." He muttered

"Fill her...now!" the director ordered lightly

"G-God...S-So tight!" Light moaned feeling the tightness of Raven's ass.

But she gasped as she felt something rub between her own ass-cheeks

"B-Beast Boy..." Light moaned slowly turning her head seeing Beast Boy's cock laying there.

"I'm sorry." Gordon mouthed away from the cameras "What? It looked lonely." He joked back in character, smirking

"D-Don't...Tease..." Light whimpered but tried to stay in character

"Okay." He nodded, sliding his cock into her tight ass

"HNN! F-FUCK!" Avril became hard again within Raven's ass

"Y-You got bigger!" Raven moaned as she tongued Vixen's pussy almost drinking the cum from her cunt.

'The fuck?' Avril thought

"Y-You're tight Doc!" BB moaned as his eight inch cock thrust within her ass.

"G-God!" Dr Light moaned as she felt her cocklet pulse within Raven's ass.

"You two are so sexy." Vixen moaned, pushing Raven's face into her crotch

"Remember, cum on all of their faces!" The director snapped

'Sh-Shut up you perv!' they all thought

'D-Damn it!' BB thought as he was gonna cum again.

Feeling the pulsing in her ass had become too much and with a grunt she came in Raven's ass

"Come on girls... I have a great gift for you." BB grunted as he pulled out.

The three girls turned to see BB rubbing his cock and as he came, his cum landed on their faces like snowflakes.

They made sure to moan loudly as the warn sperm covered their faces, the three licking it off each other and kissing as they swapped the cum with each other

"A...nd CUT! Perfect!" the director called out.

Avril hummed, sweeping the salty liquid in her mouth before swallowing

"Glad that's over." They sighed collectively

"Alright, thank you everyone. You can go have your break and a shower." The director ordred

"Good." Avril smiled quickly grabbing Wendy and pulling her towards their trailer...Yes they have a shared trailer.

"That was super-hot by this way!" The director called

*With Avril and Wendy*

W-Why're we going here?" Wendy asked

"Th-This!" Avril answered kissing Wendy passionately while her cocklet seemed to have grown to six inches in length.

"The... The hell?!" Wendy gasped "W... Your cock DOUBLED in size!"

"I-I know...D-Does it worry you?" Avril blushed

"A bit; since cocks aren't supposed to do that."

"Maybe it's my: you-know-what?" Avril suggested

"That'd make sense." Wendy answered

Wendy clicked her tongue a bit, still tasting Gordon's cum in her mouth

"I'm gonna need a new taste in my mouth before we fuck..." Wendy teased.

"Yea... I guess." Avril blushed, looking away

"I think...we need to test THIS baby out..." Wendy knelt down and began to lick her wife's new bigger cock.

"Oh..." Avril moaned, running her hand through Wendy's hair

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Wendy moaned as she continued to suck her off.

"I-I love you Mrs Testaburger..." Avril moaned

"I love you Mrs Testaburger." Wendy smiled bobbing her head up and down on her wife's now bigger cock. She was kinda worried that it wouldn't return to normal though. Since she was known for the small cock, her randomly having a six incher would make people suspicious. Okay she found the smaller one cute.

'P-Please let this be temporary!' Avril moaned as she came into Wendy's mouth.

Wendy moaned, swallowing the cum as she slid a finger into Avril's asshole

"AH! Oh god!" Avril moaned as she felt her asshole being teased "I...I want to fuck you!"

"Oh really?" Wendy smiled, putting two then three more fingers into Avril's ass "You seemed to love having that big black cock up your ass baby."

"D-Don't ju-judge me! I...I was thinking of you!" Avril moaned giving her answer

"And you loved his cum." She teased, kissing Avril as passing the last of the futa's own cum into said girls mouth while sliding Avril's cock into her pussy

"AH! I...P-Please don't tease me! I-It was just a scene!" Avril moaned as she thrust within Wendy's pussy.

"Maybe we should let a guy join in on our scenes more often then, if you liked it that much." Wendy smiled with a soft moan "Maybe Black Widow 2099 and Jubilee can have a threesome with Nick Fury?"

"I...I don't know...I-I love you and Melody!" Avril moaned giving her answer

"So? Doesn't mean we can't have fun." Wendy smiled, kissing her

"I...I don't want to be shared unless it's with you or Melody!" Avril panted passionately kissing Wendy in response.

"We aren't sharing, were letting someone else come in every now and again for something different." Wendy speed up

"I...I dunno!" Avril moaned as she wanted to just focus on filling her wife with her cum.

"Okay." Wendy smiled

"Ah, ah, AH!" Avril moaned as she came within Wendy's pregnant cunt.

"S-So good..." Wendy smiled as Avril pulled out revealing a three inch cockle

"Wow... It DID shrink." Wendy chuckled

"S-So sleepy..." Avril drooled a little and fell to sleep on Wendy's breasts.

*With Kyle and Clara*

"She's so beautiful." Kyle smiled

"She's already learning to read." Clara smiled holding one of Cat's books

"Oh yeah? What?" Kyle asked

"The complete works of Shakespeare." Clara answered

"... Haha." He said sarcastically

"The Hungry Caterpillar." Clara answered

"You're such a clown." Kyle joked.

"Yes I am." She laughed

"How's your day been?" Kyle asked kindly as he hugged her.

"Great." Clara smiled

"I'm sorry I haven't been home more often." Kyle apologised

"No, no, its fine." Clara smiled

"I don't want to be one of those dads who know nothing about his family and only comes home after months away; you know?" Kyle admitted.

"But you aren't even close to that." She smiled

"Daddy." Cat crawled to her father holding her Bonnie toy.

"Hey little Cat." Kyle picked up his daughter with a loving smile.

"You have fun with Mommy?"

"Yeah, mommy's teaching me to read. My friends like reading too." Cat smiled

"Err...your friends?" Kyle asked in worry.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy." Cat smiled

"O... Oh." Kyle nodded nervously "Say... What are your friends like?"

"Bonnie likes veggies, Chica likes books, Foxy likes cartoons, Freddy likes music and Golden Freddy likes playing hide and seek." Cat answered innocently. "Why?"

"Oh... Nothing." Kyle said, standing up

"Okay. Oh...they're missing us. Come on daddy, read with us." Cat asked her father cutely and innocently.

"... Okay." Kyle said nervously

"Want me to come with you?" Clara asked in a jokey fashion

"Please." Kyle whispered as they walked inside their daughter's room.

And... It was full of FNAF memorabilia

"What...on...earth...?" Kyle's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Where did all this stuff come from?"

"Friends...Family...Why?" Clara answered

"See daddy. We're reading about Hamlet." Cat spoke trying to pick up her book

"Ha, ha." Kyle shook his head. 'I am so worried about the future with all this FNAF stuff.'

*Time Skip*

Wendy screamed in agony, crushing Avril's hand

"Ah, ah!" Avril responded as she felt her hand being bent by her wife.

"Good job Mrs Testaburger, just a few more pushes." the doctor spoke

"Y... You can do it." Avril muttered, feeling like her hand was gonna become dust

"It-it's too hard!" Wendy screamed as she felt her entire body screaming in pain

"You can do it! I know you can!" Avril said despite her own pain

"AHHH!" Wendy screamed then was followed by a smaller wail.

"One more push! Come on!" Avril smiled in pain seeing their child.

"You can do it!"

"WAH!" the child cried as it slid from Wendy's vagina

"It's a boy!" The Doctor smiled

"A-A boy?" Wendy panted with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Yes." She nodded, smiling

"Here you go..." The doctor handed over the baby boy to his mothers.

"H... Hello son." Wendy whispered, holding the baby close "I'm your Mommy."

The baby boy looked up and with a toothless smile giggled seeing his two mothers. "Hi baby..." Avril smiled as well tearing up.

"He's beautiful." Wendy smiled

"I know..." Avril kissed Wendy and saw their baby fall to sleep

"Just wait till Melody sees him." Wendy giggled.

"He IS beautiful." Said woman smiled, walking in with a baby girl in her arms

"Melody...!" they smiled and spoke gently as not to wake the babies.

"Sorry I'm late." Melody whispered "Finishing off paper work."

"It's alright." Avril and Wendy understood.

*Time Skip*

Kenny and Izzy where lying in bed, enjoying their day off

"Wow...you've been held back." Izzy smiled

"Well you know...How's the baby?" Kenny asked sighing lightly.

"We're both fine." She smiled

"You know...When I first met you, I thought you were hot." Kenny smiled

"Really?" Izzy sighed knowing the answer

"Now...you're more than amazing." Kenny continued

Izzy's eyes widened a bit, before she smiled lovingly

"Think we'll make it Ken?" Izzy asked

"We made it this far. We'll go the distance." Kenny kissed her.

"What is this, Hercules?" She chuckled

"Well...I DO have higher strength and stamina than a normal human." Kenny chuckled

"As do I." She smiled

"...One more round?" Kenny smiled

"No. I can't feel my legs." Izzy smiled

"Okay...Boy or girl?" Kenny asked

"Who cares..." Izzy smiled sighing happily.

"... Yea, you're right." He smiled

'Do you love me too Kenny?' Lilith pouted

"Yes Lilith." He smiled, kissing Izzy's forehead

"Hmm..." Izzy and Lilith sighed happily

Kenny's phone rang and he groaned "Oh man...I'm sorry." he apologised.

"Hello?" He asked, answering it

"Kenny we need you down here!" Morgan quickly shouted

"Whoa; Morgan what's up?" Kenny jerked up

"We've got a big bust coming up and we need all hands on deck!" Morgan answered

"But it's my day off!" He groaned

"I know but it's a drug bust and there's armed guys!" Morgan responded as voices crescendoed behind him "We need you Ken!"

"... Fine." He sighed "On my way."

"Big job Ken?" Izzy asked

"Yeah...I want to stay here but...It's too important." Kenny sighed looking into Izzy's eyes

Izzy kissed Kenny on his lips "Go. Save the world."

"Thanks." He smiled

*Time Skip*

It was the first day of school for Jason, Wendy's and Avril's son, he looked almost like Avril did back in her old life: messy black hair, blue eyes, a brown jacket and blue jeans. He was nervous be he knew his older sister was there to look out for him

"You ready Son?" Avril asked as they waited outside the school, the family just outside the gate

"Um...I'm scared..." Jason answered honestly.

"Don't worry, it's okay. We all got scared when we first went to school." Wendy answered

"Go on, go make friends." Avril smiled

"O-Okay..." Jason answered as he held his backpack close and walked to the playground that was currently filled with children

After a minute he bumped into fat kid wearing a brown coat and red gloves

"Oof!" Jason grunted as he hit the floor

"Watch where you're going faggot." The kid snapped

"S... So..." Jason started but was interrupted by a girl

"Leave him alone fatty! You bumped into him!" A girl with curly red hair and freckles wearing an orange coat and green pants snapped in defence of Jason

"Whatever slut." the fat kid shrugged it off and WADDLED off.

"Th-Thanks." Jason was pulled up by the girl

"No problem. I've got to look out for family of friends." the girl smiled

"C-Cousin Catelyn?" Jason double took.

"Yeah." Catelyn responded

Jason grinned and hugged her

"It's good seeing you too." Catelyn smiled hugging him back.

Now the reason Jason called Catelyn his "cousin" is because they grew up together and their parents being good friends they call the others as "Aunt, Uncle and Cousin".

Avril and Wendy where smiling widely from outside the gate, having seen the entire exchange

"Remind you of anyone?" Wendy asked

"Reminds me of me and Kyle from years ago..." Avril smiled

"Hey!" a young voice called out

"Kyle." Avril smiled as she turned to her best friend

"Dropped Jason off for his first day?" Clara asked

"Yeah. Great seeing you two. Cat kicked butt out there." Wendy and Avril spoke after hugging their friends

"Really?" Kyle asked sounding unsurprised "That's our girl."

"Any idea where Kenny and Izzy are?" Clara asked

"Not really." Avril answered "And Cat scared a mini Cartman."

"That's our girl." Kyle smiled

"Hey you guys." Kenny's voice resonated.

"Kenny." Kyle and Avril waved back.

Kenny walked up to him, a four year old girl wearing an oversized pink parka holding his hand

"And who's this little angel?" Wendy teased

The girl whimpered, hiding behind Kenny with her hood up and tied tightly over her face

"It's alright Sansa. It's just Aunties Avril, Wendy, Clara and Uncle Kyle." Kyle comforted her.

"H... Hi." Sansa muttered, her voice mumbled through her parka

"Hello." they waved slowly as not to scare Sansa.

The girl slowly walked towards them, clearly being shy

"H... Hello." She muttered

"Hi there. Ready for your first day?" Wendy asked kindly

"Hmm..." Sansa hid in her parka and slipped behind her father

"Come on Sansa, your cousins are already in there waiting for you." Kenny urged

"O-okay..." Sansa nodded and walked off slowly to find them. "You'll be back soon?"

"I promise." Kenny nodded with a smile to reassure her "I will be right here at the end of the day."

Sansa quickly hugged him and whispered "Thank you." Then went to find her cousins.

"She'll be fine, she's your daughter." Avril smiled

"I know...want to head over to home for a coffee?" Kenny asked

"Sure." Kyle nodded

It was time for the new generation to take up the mantle of The Gang. Jason, Sansa and Catelyn; they would have their own adventures in their own time. But for now let's focus on some of those from the Last Generation:

Avril, Wendy and Melody still work together happily with their children Jason and Felicity, they are currently the top selling modelling company with professional adult video's in America with a Net-worth more than Bill Gates. Jason and Felicity are enjoying their growing up together and are finding their adventures numerous. The parents still have a happy sex life.

Kyle and Clara still live in South Park with their daughter Catelyn, Clara's now a teacher at South Park U and Kyle is Top Dog in the Agency business teaching the young-bloods about the business. Catelyn's still a FNAF fan...Her father is still waiting for the FNAF things to attack. Kyle and Clara have a moderately good sex life despite their time consuming jobs.

Kenny has risen to the rank of sergeant and now runs South Park Police. Izzy owns a successful comic store. Sansa has learned to tap into her Half-Blood powers and is learning not to be afraid. Kenny and Izzy still have their "Demon Sex Sessions"

Jimmy has become South Park's most iconic, if not ONLY comedian, he is currently sold out at his third world tour.

Tweek and Craig are still sleeping with each other and girls, they're currently employed by Willow Models.

Timmy has published a series of books becoming a world best seller on philosophies, poetry and deep thought.

Butter's went back to his old trade rejoining Butter's Kissing Company, he's got over three thousand different loyal employee's with housing benefits and connections to the underworld...his fifth prostitution case is coming up.

Eric Cartman never left hell and is currently being tortured by Scott Tennorman faced hell-hounds, STD infected Snookie's and various other embodiments of his fear and prejudices.

Shelly Marsh became a powerhouse in the Ultimate Fighter's circuit Women's Division; she's going for her third title reclaim.

And now... We come to a church on a beautiful day

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest spoke kindly as a twenty year old Jason revealed his blushing bride's face

Catelyn Broflovski, now Catelyn Testaburger, smiled happily in joy before she kissed Jason making everyone cheer happily

A short while later they danced at their reception, music was playing, people were cheering; Kyle and Avril were now in-laws...it was a good day, who knew their children would end up together...but it was better than a kick to the teeth.

Right now Kyle, Avril and Kenny where sat at a table in the back of the room, smiling as their kids partied

"Who'd have ever thought our lives would have ended up like this." Avril smiled, echoing a conversation they had long ago

"I thought it'd last forever." Kyle chuckled

"To family." Kenny raised a glass

"To family." Kyle and Avril toasted with their in-law family.

 **The end**

 **Thank you all who've followed this story to the end. It's been an amazing experience.**


End file.
